Will You Sing With Me?
by quantumchickpea
Summary: It's Back! :) Chat is a famous rock singer looking for a talented fan to sing with him on his new song. Marinette is convinced by her best friend, Alya, to dress up as an alias, Ladybug, to sing for the chance to duet with the famous singer. Even if she isn't impressed with him.
1. Chapter 1

Chat stood up on stage holding a mic. He gripped it in his right black fingerless gloved hand and smirked as the curtain went up. He bit his lip and peered up at the catwalks above his head.

"Hello… Paris!" Chat screamed out at the fangirling crowd. "Ha!" He gave a bright smile and a few girls fell to their knees.

Marinette sat in her room watching the show on her computer screen. Her knees were drawn up to her chest. Alya sat beside her in a matching pink chair.

"Isn't he amazing…" Alya nudged her arm with her elbow with a knowing smile.

"Pfft. If you like guys that think the whole world revolves around them." Marinette pressed her lips to her crossed arms unphased.

"Admit it. You're just as crazy about him as all those fangirls out there." Alya chuckled and rolled her eyes.

"Nope. Never." Marinette rolled her eyes. "Guys like that aren't my type."

"Right… just well known models with blonde hair." Alya pushed her arm with the palm of her hand.

Marinette perked up and looked at her horrified. "Only Adrien. He's-" She brought her clasped hands to her cheek. "He's perfect."

Alya laughed and crossed her arms. "Yeah. And he's just as famous as that guy on the screen." She gestured towards Chat singing a cover of _The Sun Has Set On Me by Theory of a Deadman_.

"No. THAT!" Marinette flung her hand out at the screen. "Is something else entirely."

"THAT!" Alya poked her with her finger. "Is a sexy guy who can sing. Although, I prefer DJs..."

Marinette rolled her eyes. "Yeah, your boyfriend." She giggled. "I wish I had your courage. Then I'd be with the love of my life already." She sulked into herself.

"It'll happen, girl!" Alya clapped her hand on Marinette's back. "But for now. Enjoy the show." She smiled at her best friend.

Marinette rolled her eyes. "Do I really have to?"

"Tomorrow! There will be an online competition for a new singer! I need one lucky fan for a new duet I wrote! So! If you think you have what it takes…" Chat put his hands on his hips, leaned forward, and cocked his head to the side. "Make a video and send it out to my social media account! I'll pick the top five videos I see!"

"Did you hear that?!" Alya perked up and shook Marinette's arm. "You should do it!"

"You know I can't sing in front of anyone, but you." Marinette bit her finger nail.

"It'd be good for you… YOu always said you wanted to be a singer, didn't you?" Alya gripped her upper arm.

"A song writer... " Marinette looked at her unamused. "Not a singer…"

"Well, you have to start somewhere…" She pointed at the screen. "Besides, maybe you'll see him in a different light."

Marinette sighed. "I don't have a camera…"

Alya took out her phone and shook it back and forth ecstatically. "What are best friends for?"

Marinette hid her face. "I can't."

"Just pretend no one else is here." Alya pointed her phone at her, ready to push record. "You got this, Dupain Cheng."

Marinette sighed and cleared her throat before standing in the middle of her room. "I don't even know what to sing."

"Anything." Alya looked around her phone at Marinette with a shrug and a smile.

Marinette rolled her eyes and shifted her feet to be more stable. She closed her eyes and began to speak.

"Bonjour. My name is Marinette…" Her voice shook and she rubbed her arm.

Alya stopped recording and let her hands fall at her sides. "Alright, this isn't working. I know!" Alya jumped up and ran over to where Marinette kept her costume creations.

She threw clothing options everywhere until she found the perfect thing. "Here! Put this on!"

"My Halloween costume from two years ago?" Marinette's eyebrow went up in speculation.

"Just put it on, girl… Trust me." Alya rolled her eyes and sighed.

Marinette slipped on the costume. It was a bright red off the shoulder crop top with black polka dots on it. The pants were black and had two black belts that hung loose around her hips. She slipped on black ankle boots. She had been trying to be some edgy ladybug of some sort, but it confused people more than it actually impressed anyone.

"It needs… something." Alya tapped her bottom lip with a finger with an arm crossed across her chest.

It was like a light turned on and she ran over to Marinette's vanity. She rummaged through the drawers and pulled out a mask.

"Put this on." Alya handed her a red mask that went around her eyes and covered past her cheek bones.

Marinette grabbed the mask from her friend with an irritated expression and she slipped it on. "Better?" She held her arms out and did a little spin.

"Perfect." Alya gave her a thumbs up. "Now you need a new name."

Marinette sighed. "How about Ladybug?"

"Great!" Alya took her phone out again. "Alright, Ladybug, time to fly."

Marinette stood in front of Alya's phone and began to sing a cover of _Evanescence's song What You Want_.

Alya tapped her foot and watched her friend come out of her cocoon.

Marinette danced around and lost herself in the song.

Once she was done Alya turned her phone to herself. "What you just heard was my best friend, Ladybug! Doesn't she rock or what?!"

Alya stopped recording and posted it to Chat's social media page.

"Are you sure about this, Alya?" Marinette took the mask off.

"Are you kidding me? You rock, girl! You got this in the bag!" Alya wrapped her arm around her shoulders.

Within moments her phone dinged with a notification. "Ha! You're in!" She put the phone in Marinette's face.

"That was fast." Marinette gulped in shock. "What do I do?"

"Well, looks like you made it into the next stage." Alya hugged her friend. "I gotta put this in my blog. I'll catch you later!"

Marinette was left in her bedroom, alone and at a loss for words. _Could she really do this?_


	2. Chapter 2

"You chose her fast." Natalie sat in front of him on the couch in his tour bus with a tablet in her hands.

"She's good." Adrien sat with his knee drawn up, drink in the hand that rested on his knee, and he chewed on a piece of ice.

"There are a lot of videos for you to go through." Natalie got up and walked away. "I'll leave you to it. Make sure you make good decisions. Your father is only letting you do this if you can find the perfect girl for that song of yours." She stopped short. "Oh yeah," Natalie turned to look at him. "You also have a photoshoot tomorrow morning at five. Then Chinese… Then-"

Adrien rolled his eyes and flipped through his phone's newsfeed. "Yeah, yeah… I got it." He sighed and let his head hit the back of the couch he was sitting on. All he wanted was a life of his own and yet his father had still stuck his nose in it when he had found out about his little side job.

She smirked and made her way to the area in the back of the bus.

He hit the replay button on the video of the mysterious girl with midnight hair and the red mask. A warm smile came to his lips and he brought his knees to his chest and watched her intently again. "She's perfect." He whispered and his cheeks turned warm.

"Alya… Why did you have me do that?" Marinette panicked on the phone with her best friend.

"Because you're talented,Mari. I believe in you and apparently so does Chat." Alya spoke in a way that seemed like she meant something more.

"I just-" Marinette picked at a loose thread on her pink jeans. "I just don't know that if I do win… if I can handle singing in front of so many people."

"You're not Marinette remember?" Alya whispered so Nino wouldn't hear her. "You're the confident sexy Ladybug. Walk in there and own it. Show him what you got, girl!" Alya giggled over the phone and Marinette giggled back.

"Alright, tell Nino hi for me." Marinette smiled and hung her new alias up on her vanity mirror.

"Will do! Don't forget to make a new social media profile for your new alias and then check your messages for Chat." Alya winked at a confused Nino.

"Ok. I'm on it." Marinette hung up.

"Chat?" Nino raised an eyebrow at Alya. "Like THE...Chat Noir?!"

"It's nothing. He's… messaging his fans- right- now." Alya nervously made up an excuse.

"In that case I'll be on the lookout as well." Nino smiled at his girlfriend.

"Sounds… good, Nino." Alya nodded at him and put her phone in her pocket.

Adrien walked to his bedroom on the tour bus and threw off his black leather jacket. He ran a hand through his messy blonde hair before removing his black jeans and letting them hit the floor. He fell onto his bed in his low v-neck tee and red boxer briefs.

His phone began to ring and he groaned and looked up from his pillow with disinterest at the screen. The name of his secret manager popped up on the screen.

"Hey." Adrien spoke with a monotone.

"Don't hey me, Kid! How was the show?" Plagg jokingly spoke.

Adrien rolled over onto his back. "It went well. I just want my father out of my second life." Adrien rolled his eyes.

"Shouldn't have gotten yourself caught." Plagg laughed.

"Ha-Ha very funny, Plagg." Adrien sighed and peered up at the ceiling. "Now he's got me looking for the new big thing to sing with me on a song."

"Really?" Plagg's eyes grew big.

"Yeah, really." Adrien rubbed his eyes with his thumb and finger, scrunching up his face.

"This could be good. It may be your ticket out of there." Plagg shook his finger, while sitting at his giant oak desk.

"I don't see how that makes any sense." Adrien sighed. "He practically owns me. Both sides of me, now."

"Maybe you can fail to find this perfect fan and then he'd make you stop, right?" Plagg tapped a pen on his desk.

"Yeah…" Adrien stuck his hand out in front of his face into the air with his fingers spread.

"Then! You can stop being Chat for a little while and then get out of the picture long enough to start anew as someone else." Plagg smiled wickedly.

"That's a great idea!" Adrien sprang up from his bed before sulking again. "But I already found the perfect girl, Plagg."

"Well… pretend like you didn't." Plagg smirked.

"Easier said than done. Natalie knows I found one already." Adrien sighed.

"Well... " Plagg thought for a moment. "I got it! Private message this girl and tell her to meet you somewhere. See if she'll agree to a plan where she'd ruin her second audition. Like if she were to sing terrible in person…"

"I can't do that! That's messed up." Adrien scolded his manager.

"Alright… keep being your daddy's golden boy." Plagg rolled his eyes and flipped the pen through his fingers.

"Okay. Okay! I'll do it." Adrien sighed. "Now, good-night."

"Night, Kid." Plagg smiled and hung up on him.

Adrien growled and shifted his phone to his private messaging app. He flipped it open and searched for a girl named Ladybug. He found her with ease and hit the send a message button.

 **Hey! I'm interested in you moving to the next step of the auditioning process. I was wondering if we could meet up for lunch or dinner to discuss how it all works.**

Adrien hit send and waited tapping his phone to his lower lip. His phone made a cat sound immediately.

 **Hey! Sounds great! Where should I meet you and what time?**

Marinette couldn't believe she was doing this. She laid on her bed with her head against her enormous cat pillow and waited. She found him to be so obnoxious. Why had Alya talked her into this? She groaned as her phone chimed.

 **How about at L'Ange 20 at noon? I'll be wearing a black pull over hoodie with black aviators.**

Adrien looked over at his hoodie hanging in the closet in front of him.

Marinette looked around her, realizing she really didn't have much Ladybug attire aside from the one she had made for Halloween years ago. She shot up from the bed and ran around looking for red fabric. She managed to find enough yardage to make a red t-shirt dress.

 **Sounds good. I'll be there in a red T-shirt dress.**

She began cutting out pattern pieces and sewing the cotton pieces together. She grabbed some red cording to criss cross through the front deep v of the dress. Within a few moments, she was done and laying back on her bed panting.

 **See ya then, Ladybug.**

Adrien sighed and fell back onto his pillow with an arm over his eyes. "What am I doing?"

 _ **Note: Thanks for reading, following,favoriting, and reviewing! :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

Marinette looked into her floor length mirror. The skin tight red dress formed to her curves and her rounded breasts peeked through the criss crossed cording on the front. She wore black tights and black ankle boots. Her midnight hair was tousled. She sighed and began to paint her eyes in smokey shades before adding winged eyeliner.

"I can do this." She sighed and slipped on a black crossbody purse. "I got this. I'm Ladybug." She kept repeating that she was Ladybug, almost like she was trying to convince herself.

She sighed and made her way through her apartment before making her way out the front door of the building. She had moved out once she was done with High School and had gotten into a design school right away.

Marinette took the subway all the way to the street where the restaurant was. She walked towards the place trying really hard not to trip and fall in her boots. She was used to wearing flats. "I can do this." She blew a stray hair from her eyes.

That was when she looked up to see him, standing against a light post with one leg crossed over the other with his arms crossed across his chest.

Her heart about fell on the floor. She breathed out a smooth breath and walked towards him with her head held high and all the confidence of the world trailed behind her. Then she tripped on a crack into him.

She laughed nervously, as he caught her by her forearms. "You alright? You seem to have fallen for me."

"Yeah…" She straightened up and rolled her eyes once his comment registered to her. "Sorry."

"Care to go in and discuss this whole thing?" Chat smiled at her.

 _He really is too good to be true._ Marinette rolled her eyes. "Sure." She put on a smile.

"Okay…" Chat gave her a sideways glance and abruptly took her hand in his before dragging her into the cafe.

They sat at a table for two and she put the napkin in her lap. "So…"

Chat looked at his menu intently. "Oh." He looked up at her.

"How does this work?" Ladybug looked back into his sunglasses. "I'm sorry, but can you take those off?"

"I would… but then you may recognize me." Chat smirked and leaned across the table.

"Yeah. As Chat Noir? C'mon." Ladybug crossed her arms and scoffed.

Chat shook his head. "Nuh-uh. As my day job. I didn't put anything underneath these to hide that." He pointed to his aviators.

"Right…" Ladybug clicked her tongue. "Because you aren't just a rock star."

"Right." Chat sat back in his seat and began to look the menu over again.

"What can I get you to drink?" The waitress came over holding a pad of paper and a pen.

"Water with ice please." Ladybug answered quickly. She wanted to get this over with.

"I'll take sparkling water, please." Chat smiled up at her and Marinette swore she saw the girl go weak at the knees.

"I-I'll h-have them out in a moment." She smiled and played with her hair before walking off.

"Do you always have that effect on women?" Ladybug pointed the stumbling woman out.

"What do you mean?" Chat looked at her with his head cocked to the side like a curious cat.

Ladybug shook her head. "Nevermind. About this audition?" She couldn't believe he had no idea that he had that effect on women.

"Oh right. About that." Chat set his menu down.

"Here you are." The waitress set their drinks in front of them. "Are you ready to order?"

They both sighed and ordered their food to make the woman go away.

"I need you to do me a favor." Chat tilted his sunglasses down a bit revealing his bright deep green eyes and he leaned across the table.

"What do you need, Chat?" Ladybug wasn't amused.

"I need you to sing horribly. Sing so bad that I seem like I failed to my father." Chat put his sunglasses back up with his finger to conceal his forest eyes again.

"You want me to sing horribly. For you?" Ladybug pointed to herself.

"Yes." Chat nodded in agreeance. "Look, my father found out about my new lifestyle. He's... not the most free spirited individual." He sighed and closed his eyes. "He's got his arms around my neck like a noose. If I fail at finding the perfect voice… he'll make me stop doing music."

"Don't you like doing music?" Ladybug dropped her arms to her lap in confusion.

"Oh, don't get me wrong, I love it! But… I need to start over. I need to free myself from my father. He's got his hands tied in all of my business." He twiddled his fingers in the air in front of him. "Get it?"

"Alright, alright." Ladybug took a sip of water, leaving a red lipstick mark on the crystal.

"So, you in?" Chat leaned into her with a entrancing smile.

"I'm in, but you have to do something for me…" Ladybug ran a finger around the edge of her glass.

"What's that?" Chat sat back.

"Get me into the company to write songs for someone. I don't care who. Just get my foot in the door." Ladybug smiled at his dumbfounded expression.

"You sing so well. Why do you only want to write songs?" Chat looked at her curiously.

"Look, I don't want to sing my songs. I want someone to sing them for me. I was forced by my best friend to do this. So, I'll play along… IF you can do that for me." Ladybug drank a sip of her water. "Also, sparkling water seems so unedgy for a rock star."

Chat gulped and cringed at her remark. "I can like nice things too, ya know."

"Right…" Ladybug bit her lower lip with a smirk.

He slumped in his seat, as their food showed up at their table.

"So, tell me about you. What do you like to do when you're not shredding on your guitar and singing?" Ladybug picked at her food.

"I play video games with my best friend." Chat shrugged and took a bite of his food.

"You play games?" Ladybug dropped her fork mid bite.

"Yep. We usually play fighting games together while I'm on tour or on a trip for a photo-" He clamped his mouth shut.

"Photoshoots?" Ladybug finished his sentence for him.

"Yeah… You know… for albums and stuff." Chat nervously rubbed the back of his neck.

"The most amazing, cute, sweet, charming guy at my school does photoshoots too. It must be so exhausting." Ladybug looked off into space with a dreamy expression on her face.

"Oh really?" Chat leaned in interested. "Who would that be?"

"You've probably seen his face all over Paris on billboards and things." Ladybug smiled and brushed him off.

"Well, there are many billboards all over Paris, m'Lady." Chat put on a charming smile.

"It's not important." She took a bite of her food.

"You're Chat Noir, yes?" A man that looked like he might own the restaurant walked over to them.

"Yes?" Chat sounded unsure if he should respond.

"Can you do us the honor of playing us a song?" The man smiled at him.

"Sure, anything for the fans." Chat got up from his seat and set his napkin on the table.

Ladybug rolled her eyes and turned her chair to see him sit on a bar stool. Someone handed him an acoustic guitar and he began to mess with the tuning before strumming the strings.

Ladybug licked her lips and sighed in irritation.

Chat began to sing a cover song of _Please Read the Letter._ He held out one hand and gestured for Ladybug to come up to him with his hand in a come hither motion.

She shook her head no, but he kept insisting. She eventually gave up and made her way up to him with a nervous smile and everyone cheered.

Ladybug bit her lip and took a seat next to him. He whispered in her ear, as he leaned over. "You keep doing that and I'll give you a reason to bite that lip."

She stiffened up at his sudden comment that seemed to have come out of nowhere. She could have slapped him, but she held back with an awkward smile. "Flirt." She grit out the word.

"Hm." He smugly chuckled before singing again.

 _ **Once I stood beside a well of many words  
My house was full of rings and  
Charms and pretty birds  
Please understand me, my  
Walls come falling down**_

Ladybug looked over at him reluctantly and her face fell. Chat looked like he belonged on the stage. The world shined for him. She shook her head and intertwined her voice with his.

 _ **Please understand me  
My walls came falling down  
There's nothing here that's left for you  
But check with lost and found**_

Chat leaned into her with his guitar and the people in the cafe seemed entranced with the small show. He slowly strummed the song to an end. Ladybug brought her lower lip into her mouth and he touched her chin with his thumb to free it.

Ladybug pulled away and cleared her throat, looking down. "I should go."

"We have a deal?" Chat whispered looking into her eyes through his shades.

"We have a deal." Ladybug nodded and got up from her chair, leaving her side of the bill at their table before walking out of the restaurant.

Chat rubbed his chin with his fingers and smirked. "Can I have your autograph?" Women swarmed him with napkins and pens.

"He was incredibly ridiculous!" Marinette wiped her makeup off her eyes and yelled into her cell phone to Alya.

"Really now?" Alya played with her blog on her computer.

"He was! He made me sing in front of the cafe! And AND! He wants me to sing badly for the second part of the audition!" Marinette flew her arms into the air. She bit her lip. "But…"

"I sense something." Alya laughed and sat on her orange couch.

"He made a deal that if I did that for him then he would get me in with writing songs for bands." Marinette sighed and sat at her vanity.

"So… was he charming at all?" Alya leaned on one of her hands in a dreamy fashion.

"Alya…" Marinette rolled her eyes and kicked off her tights. "He was… interesting. Yet…" She tapped her lower lip in thought. "Familiar? Especially when I saw his emerald eyes."

"What did he wear?!" Alya sat at the edge of her couch. "I want all the details."

Marinette went on a long story of everything that happened, while Alya made small noises in reaction.

"And then! And THEN! He has the nerve to say that if I don't stop biting my lip he'd give me a reason to." Marinette scoffed and crossed her arms in irritation.

"Did he now? I'd give anything to have a man say that to me." Alya sighed.

"Alya!" Marinette could smack her best friend.

"WHAT?! I'm just saying… it's not everyday that a girl hears something like that." Alya tried to explain herself.

"Well, I'd rather hear sweet romantic things. Not THAT." Marinette flopped onto her bed.

"You could use some of that in your life, Mari. How longs it been?" Alya smirked evilly.

"HEY! It hasn't been that long..." Marinette argued then counted on her fingers. "Four years?"

"Oh my God, girl." Alya laughed and shook her head. "Yep, I've decided this was the perfect plan for you. Have fun. Live a little."

"Alya!" Marinette got hung up on. "Seriously?!"

She groaned and flopped back onto her bed. _Why did I get myself into this mess?_

She turned on her computer to find Chat Noir talking about his contest. "I have chosen my five fans! It was a hard decision. You're all so talented. But I've done it! Those that were chosen… we start tomorrow at six in the morning. I'll send out messages to you all. Good luck!" He winked through his black mask.

Marinette rolled her eyes before she realised she had to get up and ready for the second part of the contest tomorrow.

Her phone chimed with an incoming text. She groaned and looked at her phone's screen to see Chat's name pop up.

 **Hey, bugaboo. Meet me at the old warehouse by the DuPain Cheng Boulangerie at 6 A.M.**

Marinette rolled her eyes and angrily texted him back.

 **Don't call me bugaboo. And I'll be there.**

Marinette threw her phone onto her bed and ran her fingers through her hair. This was ridiculous.

Adrien smirked and began to send a mass private message out to the girls.

 **Hello! You've all been selected to move on to the second round. Meet me at the warehouse next to the DuPain Cheng Boulangerie at 6 A.M. for the second portion. I hope to see you all there. Good Luck!**

He hit send on Chat's phone. Marinette's private messaging app dinged and she opened it to see his less casual message.

She rolled her eyes. "I swear!" She growled in irritation.

Marinette threw on her pajamas and tried to go to sleep. She had a lot to say tomorrow.

 **Song: Please Read the Letter by Robert Plant and Alison Krauss**


	4. Chapter 4

Ladybug threw on her red mask and crop top with the black pants and ankle boots. She ran red lipstick along the curves of her lips before pressing them together.

"He wanted bugaboo? She'd give him hell." Ladybug smirked and headed out of her apartment towards the warehouse next to her parent's bakery.

Her phone chimed and Alya's name popped up.

 **Good Luck! You got this, girl!**

Ladybug smiled at her best friend's tenacity and kept walking until she looked up at the tall abandoned building.

She opened the door and stepped inside. Four girls stood in a circle, stretching their arms and legs. Chat stood off to the side looking over some paperwork. He wore his black leather jacket, torn jeans, and his black mask.

Ladybug sauntered up to him and ran a hand along his shoulders while the girls were distracted. "Can I have a word with you…" She whispered in his ear. "Cha...ton." Her lips grazed his ear with the last word.

His back bristled and he looked up from the profiles of the girls. "Yeah, sure." He stumbled on his words and followed her off through a doorway.

Ladybug got in his face and poked his chest until he hit a wall. "What was with that bugaboo stuff?"

He held his hands up in surrender. "Nothing. Nothing. I won't do it again."

Her chest heaved up and down in anger. "I can't believe you thought you could just flirt with me. I barely know you!"

His eyes fell to the small amount of skin showing and how toned her stomach was.

Ladybug rolled her eyes and brought his eyes up to hers by his chin. "Seriously?"

He chuckled nervously and shrugged with a smile.

"Just- ugh." ladybug groaned. "Talk normal to me. Treat me like the others. Got it?"

"Fine. Fine." Chat closed his eyes in surrender.

"Good. Now let's go, so I can show you how badly I SING." Ladybug rolled her eyes in frustration and backed up to free him.

"Alright." He cleared his throat and brushed his palms on his jeans, pushing off the wall with his black booted foot.

Ladybug walked in front of him, swiveling her hips, just to tease him. She looked back to see Chat looking down and biting his lip, hopelessly.

"Are you staring again, kitty?" Ladybug scolded him over her shoulder.

"Uh...No... Nope." He looked away rubbing the back of his neck.

"Right." Ladybug smirked and walked into the big room with the other girls to stretch.

Chat paid a little too much attention to how Ladybug would bend at her back and how she would stretch her legs.

All of the girls began to do vocal warm ups before they heard Chat clap his hands to bring them in.

"First up is Adele!" Chat ran a finger down his list.

A girl with blonde hair smiled at him and ran up to the mic that was set up at the back of the room. Her voice wasn't too bad. Oh who was Ladybug kidding… it was awful! It made her wince and she rubbed her right ear with her hand.

"Thanks, Adele." Chat smiled and made a note next to her name.

Ladybug didn't know how she could compete with that masterpiece.

"Alright, Madeline." Chat called the next girl.

One after the other, all of the girls went up to sing and each one of them was terrible. Marinette couldn't decide which was the worst or the best.

"Alright… Ladybug. You're up!" Chat yelled and did a come hither motion with his pointer finger that held a pen.

Marinette let out a breath and closed her eyes before walking up to the mic.

"What are you singing?" Chat looked at her a little too intently.

"I'll be singing a cover of _Miss Nothing."_ Marinette spoke into the mic in front of her.

She made great effort to sing it terribly, but it wasn't as bad as the other girls. No matter how hard she tried. It wouldn't come out as terrible.

Once the song ended, Chat spoke up. "Alright, I think I've heard enough. I'll message you all with my decision."

Marinette grabbed her bag and was walking out behind the rest of the smug girls when a hand grabbed hers and yanked her back. "Hold up." Chat whispered into her ear.

Her face grew hot and she glared in anger before turning around to him. "What?"

"I'm sorry." Chat slumped his shoulders. "I shouldn't have been so forward with you."

"Wow. This is very unlike the Chat that I've seen on tv." Ladybug smirked with an arm on her hip.

Chat rolled his eyes. "I'm not always like that."

"Really now? You could have fooled me." Ladybug laughed.

"I'll prove it to you. Give me a week. Besides we start on the song tomorrow. Congrats! You won." Chat winked at her before letting her go.

Ladybug could have slapped him again. "How surprising…"

"I know right!" Chat smiled at her.

She rolled her eyes and walked out of the building leaving him standing there.

A mass private message dinged on Marinette's phone.

 **Good news! I've selected the lucky fan to sing with me on my duet! And that lucky fan is… Ladybug!**

Marinette called Alya on the phone.

"Guess what?" Marinette spoke into the phone.

"What?" Alya was excited.

"I got in." Marinette shrugged and stepped onto the subway.

"No way!" Alya jumped up and down.

"Yes, way! But is it really that surprising?" Marinette held her arm with her hand.

"Yeah. No not really." Alya laughed at her friend. "But I can dream."

"You're ridiculous." Marinette laughed and hummed contently.

"You've got it bad don't you?" Alya slyly smiled.

"No! Besides I love Adrien." Marinette looked over at her poster of him on her wall.

"Yeah… but you haven't even talked to him without stumbling or tripping on something." Alya laughed.

"I will! Tomorrow after class." Marinette made an internal note to stop him afterwards before he left for his photo shoot.

"Alright, I'll hold you to it." Alya smiled and bit a bite of an apple.

"After business management class." Marinette decided.

"Okay, don't spare me from the details." Alya hung up the phone.

Marinette sighed and changed out of her Ladybug attire. She had a long night of deciding what to wear and figuring out what she was gonna say to Adrien.

Tomorrow came faster than she was expecting. Her heart raced and she bit her bottom lip with worried eyes. Her fingers were knotted under her desk and she could barely focus on what their instructor was saying.

"Make sure to read the rest of chapter three in your books. We'll be discussing it tomorrow." Their instructor spoke before letting them all go.

Adrien got up and packed his notebook and pen into his black leather book bag.

Marinette couldn't help, but notice how his hair was perfectly gelled to the side in a messy yet put together fashion. How his blue jeans sat low on his hips. How his white v-neck tee was tight fitting and contoured to his muscular chest. He had really grown into a beautiful man from when she had first fallen for him in high school.

"Um...A-" Marinette gripped her pink bag strap nervously. "Adrien." She spoke a little louder next to his desk.

"Yeah?" He looked up with emerald eyes, slinging his bag over his head and onto his shoulder.

"I was- wondering…" She tapped her fingers together in a nervous fashion and looked down at them before meeting his eyes.

Adrien looked at Marinette intently and waited for her to finish.

"If.. you wanted to…" Marinette licked her bottom lip and bit it. She thought she saw his eyes fly down to her lips, but ignored it. "Go- catch- I mean!" She shook her head. "Watch a mover. I mean a mov-" She sighed in defeat.

"Mari?" Adrien smiled at her warmly and rested a hand on her shoulder. "I would love to watch a movie with you."

"You would?" Her blue eyes brightened and she looked up at him with hope.

"Yeah! I've been dying to see that new superhero movie that's out." Adrien smiled with a chuckle. "Would you like to go see it with me then?"

"Yeah…" Marinette about fell to the ground. "I mean- yes, I'd love to." She giggled nervously.

"Okay then. I'll pick you up at around… 6?" Adrien looked over his schedule. "I should have enough time to see it then before I have to run off."

"Yeah. Yeah me too." Marinette laughed nervously. She had forgotten she had practice tonight with Chat. Stupid Chat always got in the way. She internally scowled.

"Everything alright?" Adrien gave her a look of concern.

"Yeah... yeah. It's nothing." She smiled up at him. "I'll send you my address."

She began to walk away without thinking before a hand grabbed her hand. "Wait."

She turned around with a blush. "Yes?"

"I don't have your number." Adrien rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand.

"Right…" Marinette took her phone out and they exchanged numbers. "There."

The number looked vaguely familiar to Adrien, but he shook it off. It was bound to happen with him having two lifestyles with separate phones.

 **Song: Miss Nothing by The Pretty Reckless**


	5. Chapter 5

**Note: Happy New Year! Thank you for reading, following, favoriting, and reviewing! :) It means a lot to me that you are enjoying the story. :)**

Marinette immediately called Alya when she got home.

"Alya! I did it!" Marinette screamed excited.

"I'm so proud of you, Mari. You're growing up." Alya smiled through the phone. "So, what are you guys doing?"

"We're going to see the new superhero movie tonight at 6." Marinette proudly spoke.

"Sounds good." Alya poked Nino in the side. "We're going this weekend."

"Nice! Well I won't give you any details from the film then." Marinette smirked and went through her outfits.

"So… what are you going to wear?" Alya flipped through her notebook.

"Hey, dude." Nino picked up his ringing phone and walked off into another room.

"I'm looking now." Marinette threw clothing around the room.

"Look. Wear that pink dress you made. It's perfect." Alya smiled and looked up from her notebook.

"The one with the white dots and sweetheart neckline?" Marinette pulled it out and looked it over.

"Yeah. It screams innocence, classy, and cutesey." Alya smirked. "Something about Adrien makes me think he'll enjoy it."

"I was gonna wear jeans and a tank top, but if you think this is a better option…" Marinette shrugged.

"Oh I do." Alya smirked. "No heels. I heard he doesn't care for them much."

"Alright then. Ballet flats it is." Marinette threw the white heels she was going to wear back in the drawer.

"You were gonna wear the white stilettos weren't you." Alya sighed. "You know you would have fallen on your face, right?"

"Yep. I mean, no, what are you talking about. You said he didn't care for heels." Marinette giggled.

"He doesn't." Nino's voice carried through the phone.

"Thanks Nino!" Marinette laughed.

Alya shoved him with her hand and mouthed for him to go away.

"Alright, I won't spill what Adrien just told me…" Nino began to walk away.

"Wait!" Alya yanked him back by the collar of his shirt.

"Hey, your gonna stretch out my favorite shirt." Nino held his shirt like it was a precious commodity.

"Spill." Alya gave him a serious look.

"He just said he had made plans with Mari. That he was gonna get ready to text her for her address since his photoshoot was ending soon." Nino shrugged. "That's it."

"He didn't say anything about how cute she is…" Alya tried to dig deeper.

Marinette bit her fingers and waited for a reply.

"Nope. But even if he did…" Nino held out his hands. "I wouldn't say. That's for him to tell." He put his hands on his hips. "Marinette. Not you." He stuck his tongue out at his girlfriend.

"Oooo… I could just-" Alya growled and held her hand out in a clawed fashion.

Marinette covered her mouth with a hand and giggled behind it. "I'll let you go handle him."

"Alright, have fun Mari." Alya hung up and ran after Nino.

Marinette's phone buzzed and she looked at the screen to see Adrien's name show up.

 **Hey, Mari.**

Marinette bit her lower lip and answered his text.

 **Hey, Adrien.**

Adrien smiled in the back of his driver's car and typed a quick text.

 **So, your… address?**

 **Oh! Right!**

Marinette hit her forehead and typed her address to him. She chewed on her fingernail and waited.

 **Be there in fifteen, Princess.**

Marinette's heart jumped out of her chest. _Princess? Princess!_ She had to have died. He did not just call her a pet name.

 **Okay, I'll be ready.**

Marinette ran around her room like a mad woman. She threw on the pink dress that hugged her waist and flowed out at the hips. She brushed on neutral toned eyeshadow, a pale pink blush, and a light neutral pink lipstick. Her doorbell rang and she hopped towards the door slipping on her white flats. "Hang on!" She called before unlocking the door and opening it.

"Hello." Adrien bounced with a slight wave.

She took in his gelled back hair, white button down shirt that was loose at the collar showing off his collar bones, and his low sitting tight jeans.

"Uh...hi." Marinette smiled like a love crazed fan.

"Anyway… You look amazing." He rocked on his heels with his hands in his pockets. "Ready to go?" He used his thumb to gesture out the door.

"Yeah." Marinette grabbed her purse and stepped towards the door, locking it behind her.

"I hope you don't mind. My driver drove me here." Adrien rubbed the back of his neck.

"That's okay." Marinette smiled as Adrien opened the car door for her.

Adrien smiled and shut the door behind her before running to the other side of the car.

He got in and sat beside Marinette silently tapping his thigh. "So… do you like superhero movies?"

"It's more Alya's thing, but I don't mind them." Marinette smiled over at him.

"Oh." Adrien felt like he should have picked something different.

"But I mean… I've seen the trailers for this one. So, it looks good from the trailers." She laughed nervously wrenching the hem of her dress in her hands.

"Oh. Yeah, it looked amazing." Adrien perked up next to her and set his hand down on the seat between them, accidentely grazing her fingers with his.

They both laughed nervously and brought their touched hands behind their necks. "Sorry." They spoke in unison.

"No, me." They both spoke before laughing more.

His driver looked back at them through the rear-view mirror.

A rock song came onto the radio and Marinette couldn't help but sing it while bobbing her head with her eyes closed. She had forgotten where she was.

Adrien's mouth fell open. Her voice sounded so familiar, but he shrugged it off.

Marinette opened her eyes, blushed, and covered her mouth with her hand. "Sorry."

"No. No. keep singing." Adrien waved his hands in front of his face.

"I can't now that I know you're listening." Marinette bit her lip.

Adrien wanted to run his thumb along her bottom lip to free it, but he knew he couldn't do that. Chat could, but not him. He had an image to protect. He cleared his throat. "What if I look out the window and pretend like I'm not here?"

"I still know you're here. You're kind of hard not to notice." Marinette fidgeted in her seat.

"Okay then. One day." Adrien smiled not wanting to push her.

They reached the movie theatre and Adrien ran around the car to open her door.

"Ready?" Adrien bowed and waited for her to step out of the car.

She laughed and shakily took his hand, getting out of the back seat. "Thank you."

"You're more than welcome, Princess." Adrien smiled and shut the door behind her.

Marinette followed him to get tickets before they walked into the movie theatre to watch the movie.

They found seats and sat down. Adrien snuck glances at Marinette when the lights dimmed. He had never thought of her as more than a friend. Besides he had Ladybug to try to win over. His face grew hot at the thought of her. How she bit her lip and he had freed it. How her outfits seemed to always hug her curves.

"You okay?" Marinette whispered looking over at Adrien with concern on her face.

Adrien shook his head to clear his mind. "Yeah. Everything's good." He smiled and folded his hands in his lap to hide his predicament.

"This movie is amazing so far." Marinette leaned in to whisper in his ear.

"I'm glad you're enjoying it." Adrien smiled warmly at her.

He smirked and leaned into her arm and brought his lips near her ear. "I'm also glad you're not stumbling over you words with me anymore."

Marinette about dropped her chocolate candy that was in her hand. He grinned and closed her mouth with a finger under her chin.

She could have died at his words. "I- uh. Haha." She laughed nervously. "Yeah…"

Adrien stole a piece of chocolate from her, sat back in his seat,and threw it into his mouth, perfectly with a smirk.

Marinette shoved a piece of candy in her mouth and turned back to the movie, trying to grasp her bearings.

Adrien smiled and chewed the candy, turning back to the film.

The movie ended and Adrien walked Marinette to the entrance to the theatre they had sat in. "Hey, wanna ditch my driver?" He whispered over to her.

"What?" Marinette's eyes grew wide and she clutched her purse.

"You heard me." Adrien chuckled.

"I mean- do-" Marinette stumbled on her words.

"Yes. I do it all the time. C'mon." He grabbed her hand and pulled her through the back doors of the building.

Adrien led her to the subway and they took it to an unknown location.

"Where are we headed?" Marinette looked over at him, nervously.

"I'm taking you to a special spot that I like to hang out at." Adrien smiled warmly at her. "Trust me?"

"Yes?" Marinette gave him a questioning look.

"You'll love it. I promise." Adrien listened for the stops before leading her off of the subway.

Marinette followed him blindly to the Jardin de Versailles. He led her through the flowers and to a pretty secluded spot. Adrien sat down on the green grass and patted the spot next to him.

Marinette looked at him before sitting down on the grass and spreading the skirt of her dress out.

"Sometimes I come here to get away." Adrien sighed and laid back and looked at the sunset.

Marinette followed him and peered up at the oranges and reds in the sky. "It's beautiful."

"Isn't it?" Adrien sighed and let the setting sun warm his face.

"Can I ask you something?" Marinette looked over at him.

"Sure." Adrien peered into her eyes intently.

"Have you always known what you wanted to be?" Marinette looked at him and worried her lip.

"Well… I don't really know what I want to do with my life." Adrien shrugged trying to ignore her holding her lip in her mouth.

"What do you mean?" Marinette sat up on an elbow. "You have your father's brand and you're a very talented model and-"

"Yeah, seems like the perfect set up doesn't it?" Adrien looked back to the sky with his hands rested on his stomach.

"Well, yeah. You have a future that is set. Not many can say that." Marinette smiled at him.

"Most people have a choice. I don't." Adrien sighed.

"You always seem so happy." Marinette's smile fell.

"I have to be. Can't have a sad famous designer's son." Adrien rolled his eyes.

"You don't love it?" Marinette was confused. He had had days when they were kids where he seemed sad and it hurt her, but she thought he was normally happy.

"I like making my father happy. I like putting a smile on his face, even for a moment. I don't love being a walking advertising ploy for him and his company." Adrien looked over at her and saw her sad expression. "Don't feel bad for me. I don't need pity. Just another life." He sighed.

"Well, I think you're special and that you can do anything you put your mind to. With or without the brand." Marinette gave him a big smile.

Adrien looked at her amazed and slowly moved his hand towards a strand of her hair that was falling in her face. He leaned in to move it. Her eyes fell from his eyes to his lips and she felt herself start to lean towards him.

"Why have I never noticed you before?" Adrien was meer inches from Marinette's face. "Why have I never paid attention to you?"

Marinette shrugged. "I wasn't the easiest to talk to."

Adrien's fingers cupped her chin and he smirked at her. Marinette felt her heart pound against her chest.

He shook his head in protest. "No, not at all. You were so easy to talk to. I just- I never looked past you being a friend."

Marinette bit her lip. Adrien used his thumb to pull her lower lip from her teeth. "You're beautiful, Mari." He brushed his lips along hers. He noticed how soft her lips were and how they tasted like vanilla. Adrien assumed it was whatever was on her lips making them a pink hue.

Her hand rested on his arm and she felt him scoot his body closer. Adrien held the small of her back and he slowly deepened the kiss. He tasted of cinnamon and something she couldn't quite place. They laid on the grass for hours, drinking each other in.

The hues of reds and oranges became midnight blue with little specks of white.

Marinette pulled away and looked into his glowing green eyes. "What time is it?"

Adrien reached into his back pocket and pulled out his phone. It was filled with texts and missed calls. "Eight."

"I'm late for my meeting!" They said in unison with wide eyes.

"I got to go. It was lovely. Thank you." Marinette got up off the ground and wiped her dress with the palms of her hands.

"Uh, me too." Adrien ran off in the opposite direction.

Chat stood at the base of the Eiffel Tower. He looked at his phone and waited. Chat looked up at the sound of running footsteps.

"You're late." He smirked at Ladybug, who was panting and trying to catch her breath.

"Sorry. Had plans." Ladybug looked up through her dark hair.

"It's alright. I was running a little late too." Chat shrugged. "I thought we could maybe discuss times to meet up? Ya know, so we can get a grip on our schedules."

"Right." Marinette sat down on the sidewalk.

"So, if you want to write down times you're available… we can start there." Chat smiled and handed her a paper.

"Okay. Sounds good." Ladybug took the paper from him and began to write her schedule down. "Here." She handed it back. She had been vague. She had mostly wrote that she was in school between these two times and that after that she worked for an hour on homework and then she was free.

"Ok." Chat looked it over. "I can work with this."

"What's your schedule look like?" Ladybug expected him to hand her his schedule.

"It's not important. I work around you." Chat shrugged and folded the paper up and pocketed it.

"What? That's not fair. I deserve to know your schedule too." Ladybug put her hands on her hips.

"It's not important." Chat challenged her back.

"Fine!" Ladybug pouted and tapped her foot.

"You're not gonna let it go are you?" Chat raised an eyebrow.

"Nope." Ladybug gave him an unamused expression.

"Fine. I'm free with you are." Chat answered. "That's all I'll give you. Use your imagination for the rest."

"Ugh!" Ladybug scoffed at him.

"I'll meet you tomorrow at 6 P.M sharp at the studio down the street from The Louvre." Chat smirked and took off, leaving her there annoyed more than ever.


	6. Chapter 6: NSFW

**Note: Happy New Year! Warning, this part contains sexual content. Thank you for reading! I hope everyone has a great new year!**

Adrien hovered over Marinette's name on his phone, laid on his bed, and sighed. He knew he wanted to talk to her again, but he didn't know what to say.

"I'll just say hey. Why am I thinking so hard about this?" Adrien sighed again and began to type.

 **Hey.**

Marinette sat on her couch drinking a sip of tea from a cup when her phone went off. She looked at the screen and about dropped her cup.

"What do I do? What do I do?" She began to panic. "Just text something back!" She scolded herself.

With shaky fingers, she typed.

 **Hey, Adrien. How are you?**

Adrien jumped at the response. "That was fast."

 **I'm good. How are you?**

 _This was going nowhere fast._ Adrien groaned and hit his head on his pillow.

 **I'm good. Just drinking tea and watching mindless television.**

Adrien smirked and sat up.

 **What type of mindless tv?**

Marinette looked over the text. She didn't know if she should say what she was watching. It was slightly embarrassing.

 **I don't think I should say.**

Adrien perked up at the response and typed back quickly.

 **You can tell me. I won't make fun of you.**

Marinette sighed and hovered over the keyboard before she typed.

 **I'm watching an anime where they are trapped in a virtual reality world and the only way out is to kill each other.**

She groaned and held her head in her hands. She was sure this would kill their relationship before it even had a chance to bloom more than it already had.

 **I love that show! It's so kick ass!**

Adrien cringed at his wording, but it was too late. He had already sent it, so he sent a new text right after to try and fix it.

 **I mean, it's a pretty good show.**

Marinette looked at her texts funny before she got a good idea.

 **You want to come over and watch it together?**

 **Sure.**

The response came back to her faster than she thought it would. For some reason she found texting easier than talking to him in person or over a phone call. Her eyes went wide when she realized the poster of him on her wall. She ran to take it down before he got there.

Adrien raced out of his expensive apartment and made his way to Marinette's house.

He knocked on her door and she opened it.

"Hey!" Marinette smiled and let him in.

"Hey." Adrien awkwardly waved.

"Make yourself at home." Marinette smiled and closed the door behind him.

Adrien looked around before he sat on her couch.

"Want some tea?" Marinette rummaged through her kitchen.

"Sure. Thank you." Adrien looked over at her. "Need some help?"

"No, I'm okay." Marinette smiled and set a cup on the counter and filled it. She carried it over to him, making sure not to trip. "Here you go."

Adrien took it with a warm smile. "English Breakfast. My Favorite."

"Really?" Marinette smiled and sat next to him on the couch.

"Mm-hm." He took a sip with his eyes closed.

"I really like it too." Marinette giggled and sipped on her tea.

"Mari?" Adrien set his cup on her coffee table in front of them.

"Yeah?" Marinette looked over at him over her steaming cup.

"About yesterday." He rubbed the back of his neck.

Marinette sat her cup down beside his.

"I didn't mean to be so-" Adrien locked eyes with her.

Marinette leaned in, hugged him, and kissed his cheek. "It was wonderful. Thank you."

"Really? I wasn't too forward?" Adrien was shocked.

Marinette sat back on her heels and shook her head. "No, not at all. I'm just as much to blame."

"Then…" Adrien leaned into her with a hungry expression. "Can I do it again?"

"Y-yes…" Marinette stumbled over her words.

Adrien touched her jawline and she hummed, with her eyes closed, into his hand.

"Hm." He smirked and ran his tongue along her bottom lip before pressing his soft lips to hers.

Marinette sunk into the kiss and he pulled her against him on the couch till she was straddling his thighs.

He held the small of her back and intertwined his fingers with her hair.

Adrien's tongue sought entrance to her mouth and she let him. Her tongue ran along his and she sighed into the kiss. Marinette's fingers intertwined in his hair. He raised his hips to meet hers and she moved against him.

His fingers snaked up the hem of her soft pastel pink shirt.

She hummed against his lips and trailed her kisses down to his neck, where she sucked and licked in one spot.

"No marks." Adrien sighed quietly.

"Sorry." Marinette shied away a bit.

"No, it's okay." Adrien kissed her hard on the lips, bringing her back.

Marinette moaned softly and let him undo her bra. He easily undid it with one hand.

Adrien slowly slid his hand underneath her bra and ran his thumbs over her nipples, softly.

She sucked in a breath against his lips and he smirked. He made small circles around each one and watched her writhe against him. Her hips moved against his and he about lost all control.

"Mari…" Adrien growled in warning.

Marinette tangled her fingers in his soft hair and kissed him hard on the lips, letting her tongue run along his. It was his turn to gasp for air.

"Let's go to my bed." Marinette gasped looking longingly into his forest eyes.

"Are you sure?" Adrien looked at her with a serious expression.

Marinette bit her lip and nodded. Adrien pried her lip from her teeth with his thumb before kissing her on the lips and gently biting her bottom lip. He hoisted her so that her thighs were around his waist and stood up from the couch.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kept kissing him.

"Where's your room?" Adrien gasped against her kisses.

"Down-the-hall." Marinette answered between kisses.

Adrien didn't know if he would make it down the hall. She sucked on his neck and trailed kisses up to his ear, where she flicked his earlobe and sucked on it. His eyes closed and he slammed her against the hallway wall. He pinned her with his hips and ran his hands up her sides, lifting her shirt in the process.

She moaned and threw it to the ground. Her pink bra hung loose around her shoulders. He kissed her hard and intertwined his tongue with hers before removing the bra and throwing it to the ground. His lips and tongue caught her left nipple and he flicked and rotated his tongue around her peaked nipple.

Marinette moaned and held his head with her hands. "Adrien." His name came out in a forced whisper and he was a goner.

Adrien groaned and trailed kisses up to her neck and gripped her ass before kissing her on her soft swollen lips again.

"Bed. Please." Marinette whined against his kisses.

"As you wish, Princess." Adrien carried her the rest of the way to her bedroom and laid her on the bed before laying on top of her between her thighs.

He kissed from her soft lips to the waistline of her grey knit pants. "May I?" Adrien looked up at Marinette through his blond hair.

Marinette bit her lip and nodded. Adrien hooked his fingers in the soft band and pulled them down over her hips, revealing pink lace see through cheeky panties.

He groaned at the sight of her body. "You're so beautiful, Mari."

Marinette blushed and smiled warmly with bedroom eyes. "I feel severely underdressed compared to you right now."

"Oh, right." Adrien blushed and raised his tight black v-neck tee over his head, revealing a well toned body, and six pack abs. Her gaze wandered to the deep v of his pelvis and how his jeans sat low with the band of Gabriel brand black boxer briefs peeking from the waistband.

"Oh-my-G-" Marinette felt like she had died and gone to heaven.

Adrien chuckled at her. "Care to pick your mouth off the floor?"

"Sorry." Marinette laughed nervously.

He started to undo his belt buckle when Marinette's hands. caught his. "Can I?"

Adrien smiled warmly and dropped his hands. "Be my guest."

Marinette smiled and sat up to bring his lips down to hers. She ran her hands up his torso and slowly trailed her fingers down to the band of his jeans. He hummed against her lips with his eyes closed. She broke the kiss and licked her lips, as his heavy lidded eyes fell to her bedroom blues. She popped open his belt buckle and yanked the belt from his jean's loops. He bit her bottom lip, holding her face in his hands. His tongue ran along her tongue, as she unbuttoned his jeans and unzipped them.

She yanked them down over his hips and he kicked them off before laying her back onto the bed.

Marinette woke up underneath her comforter. She yawned and felt something soft underneath her right hand. Something tickled her nose and she rubbed her nose with her hand. Her eyes fluttered open to see messy hair in a soft golden shade. _Oh God!_ She fell out of bed with her eyes wide. She grabbed the nearest clothing item she could find and threw it on. Marinette looked down to realise she had thrown on his shirt. It reached down to just above her knees.

"Hey, Princess." Adrien yawned and looked over at her with tired eyes.

"Did we?" Marinette looked at him.

"Yes." Adrien thought for a moment. "About three times, in fact." He slowly sat up. "What time is it?"

Marinette shook her head and looked at the clock beside her bed. "Three in the morning."

"Oh crap. I have to get up in like three hours for a shoot." Adrien jumped up and threw on his boxers and jeans.

"Oh." Marinette quickly slipped on her knit pants and she turned away to take his shirt off.

Adrien watched the fabric slink along her back and shoulder muscles. He swallowed hard. His mind wandered to Ladybug. _Shit, Ladybug._ He began to panic. What was he doing? Did he like Marinette or Ladybug? He couldn't have both. Could he? Of course, not. He shook his head. When he focused on her, he noticed she had put on her pink shirt.

"Are you okay?" Marinette raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah. Thanks for… everything. I'll text you later." Adrien threw his shirt on, grabbed her shoulder with his hand, and kissed her on the cheek, before leaving her apartment.

Marinette was left confused. Her heart pounded in her chest and she couldn't sleep. Marinette looked at her phone and texted Alya.


	7. Chapter 7

Ladybug walked up to the studio to meet up with Chat at 6 O' Clock. She was a little early, but she figured it was fine. Ladybug breathed out and adjusted her mask before opening the doors.

A woman in really nice clothing sat at the front desk.

"Hello, do you have an appointment?" She looked at Ladybug while typing on her computer.

"She's here to see me." Chat sauntered out of a recording room.

The woman nodded and Ladybug walked over to Chat, awkwardly.

"Ya ready?" Chat smirked at her.

Something about him seemed off, but she couldn't quite place it.

"Yep." Ladybug shouldered her bag and followed him into the sound room.

"Here, you can sit here." Chat brought over a stool for her to sit on.

"Thanks." She looked at him like he had come from a different universe.

Chat smiled at her, brought a stool over for himself, cleared his throat,and grabbed the sheet music from the black grand piano in the room.

Ladybug looked at him confused.

Chat looked over at her from his paper. "What?"

"Somethings…" She tapped her finger on her chin. "Off about you?"

Chat blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. "How do you mean?" He chuckled awkwardly.

"I don't know…" Ladybug raised an eyebrow. "You just don't seem like you're as energized or something."

"Well… I didn't drink any... caffeine?... today?" Chat cringed at her words, hoping she'd drop it.

"What'd you do last night?" Ladybug questioned him.

"How about we focus back on the song." Chat tried to veer off from the conversation.

"Alright. It's fine if you don't want to tell me." Ladybug shrugged and looked down intently at the song in his trembling hands.

"Okay." Chat handed the sheet music over with the lyrics. "Here's the music."

Ladybug took the sheet from him and looked it over. "Did you really write this?"

"Yeah." Chat smiled at her and licked his lips. "Wrote every line. Took me months to get it just right."

"It just doesn't seem… very you." Ladybug winced.

"Well, I'm full of surprises." Chat smirked at her and leaned in slightly. The smell of leather and something mysterious washed over her. Her heart raced at the scent.

Chat suddenly stood up and grabbed his electric guitar from a stand. He plugged a long cord from a nearby amp into his radioactive green _Jackson JS 1X Rhoads Minion._ He sat back down on the stool and adjusted himself comfortably.

"So, the guitar sounds like this." He began to play the whole song with the guitar.

Ladybug closed her eyes and bobbed her head to the music, getting a feel for the song.

"Alright, then here's the melody." Chat began to hum the lyrics while strumming the music.

Ladybug started humming along with him and opened her eyes to meet his.

Chat stopped strumming and rested his wrist on the body of the guitar. "Got it?"

"I think so. Can we do a run through with the lyrics?" Ladybug looked deeply into his forest green eyes.

"Sure. If you're ready." Chat adjusted his mask, rubbed his nose with his strumming hand, and cleared his throat. "So, I kind of wrote it unconventionally. You see our voices meld together on the first verse. Then I sing the second part. Then we sing together again. Then it's your turn and then we end the song together. Make sense?"

"You wrote it backwards?" Ladybug raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah." Chat smiled at her with a laugh. "Thought I'd change it up."

"Interesting…" Ladybug thought about it. "Could be cool." She shrugged.

They had gone over the song a few times and Chat stood up to put his guitar back on the stand.

Ladybug wrung her hands together in her lap. "Um… Chat?"

"Yeah?" Chat didn't look away from setting his guitar on the stand.

"Why are you being so nice today? You're not being crazy. You're not being overly flirty… You're…" Ladybug sighed and looked over at his back. She watched him slowly turn around with an awkward expression on his face like he really wanted her to stop talking. "I just don't recognize you, this way."

Chat swallowed hard. He stuck out his pointer finger with a hand on his hip like he wanted to say something, anything. But nothing would come out. He took a moment to think and caught her gaze. "I told you to give me a week to show you that I'm not that bad, right?" He hoped it would stop her wandering mind.

"Yes?" Ladybug looked at him skeptically.

"So… I'm doing what I promised." Chat's smile turned into a dark smirk and he quickly slid towards her and put his hands on either side of her shoulders on the keyboard behind her. "But… if you want the old Chat back?..." His lips were mere inches from hers.

Ladybug pushed him away by his nose. "The new Chat will do, thanks." She smiled warmly at him with reddened cheeks.

"Thought so." Chat smiled and backed up from her. "I think we've done enough for today. Same time tomorrow?"

"Alright, Chat." Ladybug got up from her seat and made her way out of the studio.

Chat sunk to the floor and grabbed his hair. How long could he keep this up?

Marinette sat on her couch and started sketching out new clothing designs in her sketchbook. Her mind was lost in confusion. She loved Adrien. She's loved him for so long, but something about Chat caught her heart on fire. Something about him was so appealing. Maybe it was his mysterious nature? The fact that she didn't know who he was behind the mask… But she knew it was wrong to like two men. She'd end up breaking one of their hearts and she didn't think she could handle that.

Her phone dinged and she looked over at it seeing a text from Adrien.

 **Hey, love.**

Marinette's heart melted and she clutched her phone to her chest. She felt like she was floating away.

 **Hey, Adrien. What are you up to?**

Adrien sat on his couch with the television on, playing the news. He smiled at the text.

 **Watching mindless tv. You?**

Marinette tapped her pencil to her lip and typed with her knees drawn up to her chest.

 **Just sketching out some new clothing designs for fun.**

Adrien smirked at the text and looked out the window. Something in his heart sank for a moment. What about Ladybug? What was she doing? What was he doing? He had to decide between the two women. He couldn't have both. Maybe he should just tell Ladybug, how he felt. Maybe then he'd know who to pick.

 **Sounds amazing. I'd love to see them sometime.**

Marinette bit her bottom lip.

 **Maybe, one day… I'll show you.**

Adrien bit his bottom lip with a smile.

 **Can I call you?**

Marinette about fell off her couch before responding with shaky hands.

 **Yes.**

Her phone rang a second later and she about dropped it, clumsily.

"Hey…" Marinette nervously spoke into her phone.

"Hi." Adrien walked over to his bedroom and flopped onto his large bed.

"So… you wanted to talk to me?" Marinette picked at the arm of her couch.

"I was wondering… when did you know you wanted to be a designer?" Adrien peered towards proofs of modeling photos of his on a nearby desk.

"Let's see…" Marinette tapped the pencil on her chin again. "Probably at a pretty young age. I remember trying on my mom's clothes and heels when I was really small. I always loved fabrics. Actually, I think it all started when I saw designs made by Gabriel Agreste." She blushed at the thought.

"My father?" Adrien's eyes grew wide with shock.

"Yeah! He's my favorite designer." Marinette smiled with her eyes closed tight.

"His style is… interesting." Adrien shrugged and picked at his grey comforter.

"Anyway, I had a really nice time- ya know." She tapped her fingers together and looked off to the side.

Adrien felt his face turn red and hot. "Yeah. Me too."

"Sorry, I kind of flipper-" Marinette cringed at her words. "-flipped out."

Adrien gently laughed a little covering his mouth with his hand. "It's okay. It was cute." He rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry, I left so suddenly." Adrien rested his hand beneath the band of his black boxer briefs.

"No, no. It was understandable." Marinette waved her hand in front of her face. "You had to get up soon."

"I wish I didn't have to. I wish I could have stayed in your bed for hours. Just holding you." His hand slid further down and he sighed.

"Yeah…" Marinette's eyelids lowered in pure bliss at the thought.

"Next time." Adrien smiled and removed his hand from the band of his boxers. "Well, I should go to bed. I'll see you in class tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Sure." Marinette perked up all of a sudden.

"Night, Mari." Adrien spoke sweetly.

"Night, Adrien." Marinette had a derpy smile on her face before she heard him hang up.


	8. Chapter 8

Adrien's apartment door flung open and his father stomped his way inside.

"This girl better be amazing, Adrien!" Gabriel held his arms behind his back and threw a paper down on Adrien's lap.

The front page held a photo of him with Marinette. They looked to be in a intimate pose. "Considering, the shit you just pulled?! Do you even look to see if people are watching? You know people are always watching!"

Adrien sat at his dining room table, eating breakfast in shock, holding the paper in his hands. "I didn't know. I swear!"

Gabriel slammed his hands down on the table. "I don't care how… but you need to watch what you're doing! Remember, I hold your freedom of being Chat Noir in my grasp! I can take it away in seconds flat." He scowled at his son.

Adrien's shoulders slumped. He was an adult, yet here he was being treated like a child.

"Don't let this-" Gabriel waved his hand in the air. "Girl! Get in the way of your future! She's a very important girl to me. She doesn't need trouble like you." He slammed his palm down on the table again.

"I'm sorry, father." Adrien couldn't make eye contact with his father. "I'll fix it."

"You better!" Gabriel stormed towards the front door before turning to look at his son. "I own this place. I can take it away too." He slammed the door, leaving Adrien a mess looking at the headline with a heavy sigh.

Adrien walked into class late and with his shoulders slumped. Marinette sat in her desk and watched him with her pencil to her lips.

He sat in the back of the class, away from her. Usually, he would sit next to her at her table, but today he didn't.

She knew something was wrong, but she didn't know what and it bothered her to pieces.

Marinette bit the end of her pencil in worry. She spent the whole time in class sneaking glances at him, barely paying attention to the lesson.

"I want you to read up on chapter seven." The instructor spoke, holding the textbook in her hands.

Adrien packed up his bookbag and was headed out the door when Marinette grasped onto his arm. "Everything okay?"

Adrien looked at her with a fake model smile. "Everything is fine, princess. I'll text you after my photoshoot."

"Okay." Marinette smiled back.

She knew he was hiding something and it broke her inside that she couldn't do anything about it.

Chat was sitting on the edge of the Eiffel Tower holding his acoustic guitar. The stars lit up the sky and the tower was lit up for the night. He strummed his guitar and sighed looking out over the city. Chat pulled out his phone to text Ladybug.

 **Hey, m'Lady.**

Marinette stopped sewing her latest creation and looked at her phone with a shocked expression.

 **Care to join me on the Eiffel Tower? I have a surprise for you.**

Marinette was confused as to what it could be. A part of her was also scared of what it could be. Her fingers hovered over the keyboard on her phone.

 **I'm a little afraid of what that could be, Chat. And I thought I said no pet names.**

Chat smirked at his screen and looked out to the city before answering her.

 **Is it not fitting though, Ladybug?**

Marinette's face fell with unenthusiasm.

 **Not really.**

Chat sighed at her response before typing something back.

 **Just come meet me. I wanna talk… about the song.**

Marinette sighed and reluctantly told him she would be there in a few.

Chat sat his phone down with a smile and waited for her to show up.

Marinette threw on a red top and black pants with boots. She put her mask on and made her way to the Eiffel Tower.

At first, she didn't see him anywhere until she looked up. He was sitting on one of the iron bars.

"Seriously?" She looked up.

"What, you chicken?" Chat smirked down at her, holding his guitar.

"No…" Ladybug started to climb up the steel bars till she sat next to him. "Okay, what about the song? Did you change something about it?"

"I wanna play you something." Chat smiled at her and began to strum his guitar. His voice slowly filtered in with the words.

 **You're my world…**

 **the shelter from the rain.**

 **You're the pills**

 **that take away my pain.**

 **You're the light**

 **that helps me find my way.**

 **You're the words**

 **when I have nothing to say.**

 **And in this world….**

 **where nothing else is true.**

 **Here I am…**

 **still tangled up in you**

 **I'm still tangled up in you**

 **Still tangled up in you….**

Marinette's eyes widened at the song. She recognized it and all of her negative thoughts about him slowly melted away. Chat closed his eyes and she thought she saw a tear fall from his eyes. How long had he been sitting here? How bad was his life that he could be so sad? She bit her lip, as her heart fell.

 **You're the fire**

 **that warms me when I'm cold.**

 **You're the hand I have to hold**

 **as I grow old.**

 **You're the shore**

 **when I am lost at sea.**

 **You're the only thing**

 **that I like about**

 **Me….**

 **And in this world…**

 **where nothing else is true.**

 **Here I am…**

 **still tangled up in you…**

 **I'm still tangled up in you…**

 **How long has it been**

 **since this story line began?**

 **And I hope it never ends**

 **and goes like this for...ever…**

 **In this world where nothing else is true….**

 **Here I am…**

 **Still tang..led… up in you…..**

 **Tangled up in you.**

 **I'm still tangled up in you…**

Chat strummed the song to an end and slowly opened his eyes to look at her. Her mouth was open and her eyes were surprised. Chat brought his hand to his eyes, realizing the tear there and quickly brushed it away. "Sorry." He sheepishly apologized to her.

"No, no. It's alright." Ladybug waved her hands in front of her face. "No need to apologize. I don't know what's going on in your life, but… thank you. Thank you for playing me that song. It was beautiful."

"I just wanted you to hear how I feel." Chat looked away, as his cheeks turned red.

All of a sudden it hit Ladybug. She had been so distracted with Adrien that she hadn't thought about Chat.

"I'm really sorry." Ladybug looked away from him. "I-"

"Have someone else?" Chat tilted his head sideways to look at her. His heart sank.

"Y-yes…" Ladybug looked down at her lap. "It's all very recent though."

Chat nodded his head and fell into a spiraling dark hole. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have called you here." He jumped off of the metal strut and walked away from her, letting the tears fall when he knew she wasn't looking. Even though he had Mari, it still hurt to be told something like that from a girl he really had an interest in. Although, his father seemed against him being with Marinette, but he wasn't gonna let that get in the way.

Ladybug looked confused and brought her hands to her eyes in defeat. Maybe she could give him a chance? Just a little one? But she was with Adrien. She couldn't have both. She sighed and let tears fall from her eyes.

Marinette sat at home when her phone made a chirping sound. She looked down and saw it was Alya.

 **Hey, girl! Wanna go out with me and look for new outfits? I need a good date outfit for the movies.**

Marinette smiled, but then she looked over at her half done project still attached to her sewing machine and she sighed.

 **I would… but I have a project to finish.**

Alya shook her head and smiled when realization hit her.

 **Adrien will be there.**

Marinette about dropped her phone.

 **Where do you wanna meet?**

Alya shook her head and held a hand to her forehead.

 **Oh, girl… The mall near my college.**

Marinette smiled and perked up.

 **Be there in a few.**

She stumbled around and threw her clothes around until she found a dress. It was short and white with a lace trim along the bottom. Marinette held it up to her in the mirror and smiled.

"Perfect." She bit her bottom lip with a smile before slipping it on.

The mall was busy, but she managed to spot them. She noticed Adrien first. He stood in tight jeans, a green button down shirt with the sleeves rolled to his elbows, and he wore all white converse. He was standing with one hand in his pocket and his hip cocked out. Adrien looked amazing. She sighed, hopeless.

"Mari!" Alya waved to get her attention. Marinette shook her head and made her way over to them. "Hey, girl!"

Adrien turned around to see her and he blushed, but something about him seemed off.

"Hey!" Marinette smiled at them.

Adrien smiled at her, but she could tell it wasn't a real smile.

"So, I need help finding a new top." Alya was the most excited out of the three of them. "One that Nino will love."

Adrien finally broke eye contact with Marinette. "We're here, at your service." He bowed towards Alya.

"Okay… then." Alya laughed at his movements.

Adrien blushed and laughed awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck after standing up straight.

"Let's go then!" Alya led them around the mall and they trailed behind.

Marinette leaned over towards him. "Is everything okay? You seem a bit off."

"Yeah, just-" Adrien tried to think of an excuse. "Long night."

"Ah. I know what you mean." Ladybug warmly smiled at him before hugging him from the side, as they walked.

"I doubt it." Adrien whispered under his breath, as he looked off to the side in shame.

Alya finally found a store and led them into it. She grabbed top after top from the racks. "How about this? Or this? Or... this?"

Adrien and Marinette sat watching her come out of a dressing room in a million different shirts. They began to slowly fall into each other. Their eyes began to close.

"Hey! I found it!" Alya jumped out of the dressing room in a orange satin tank that had straps for days that criss crossed. "Are you guys sleeping?"

"Sorry." They both sat up in unison and looked at her.

"That's perfect! It looks so good on you." Marinette was shocked with how well it fit her body.

"Yeah, Nino will love it." Adrien smiled up at her.

"Alright, let's buy it and go." Alya smiled and ran back in to change clothes.

"Can I show you something? Take you somewhere?" Adrien leaned over and whispered into Marinette's ear.

"What about your driver? Didn't he bring you here?" Marinette whispered back, not taking her eyes off of the dressing room.

"I've escaped before." Adrien shrugged. "I can do it again."

"Oh." Marinette looked over at him. "Okay, but what about Alya?"

"She'll understand." Adrien winked at her.

Alya came out of the room. "Ready?"

"Marinette is not feeling well. I'll make sure she makes it home okay." Adrien smiled up at Alya.

"Oh no… alright. I'll just go pay for the top and then we'll catch up later." Alya smiled and walked off. "Feel better, Mari."

Marinette felt terrible about lying to her best friend. "You're terrible." She looked at Adrien horrified and all he did was shrug his shoulders.

"Let's go." Adrien took her hand and pulled her out of the store and eventually out of the mall.

 **Song: Tangled Up in You by Staind**


	9. Chapter 9: NSFW

**Note: Thank you again for reading, favoriting, following, and reviewing my story! It means a lot to me. :) Warning: this part contains sexual content. Enjoy. :)**

They caught the subway and made their way to some unknown place.

"So… where are we headed?" Marinette peered up at him.

"I want to take you to another secret place I like to go to. You wanna see it?" He held onto the bar of the subway car.

"Sure." Marinette sucked on her bottom lip nervously.

Adrien's eyes fell to her mouth and he licked his lips subconsciously. Something about his demeanor reminded her of Chat, but that wasn't possible.

"You need to ditch that dress though." Adrien gestured towards her outfit with one hand. "It won't work in a place like I'm taking you, princess."

Marinette looked at him in shock.

"I didn't mean for that to come off the way it did" Adrien rubbed the back of his neck.

"What's wrong with my dress?" Marinette looked down at her clothes.

"Like I said… it won't work with where we're going." Adrien shrugged. "You'll stand out like Alice when she falls down the rabbit hole into Wonderland." He stuck his hand out to gesture his point.

"Oddly… specific." Marinette winced at him.

Adrien leaned into her with a chat-like smirk. "I can be more oddly specific, if you'd like."

Marinette's cheeks became tinged with red and she looked at him weird. "Where did you hide Adrien?"

"Still here. My father expects me to act in a certain way." He rolled his eyes and sighed.

"He controls every aspect of me. Have to keep up the Gabriel brand aesthetic."

"Maybe, but I like that part of you." Marinette held her arms into herself.

"I can turn it on if you want, Princess." He knelt down and kissed her hand. "Better?"

"No, because now it just feels fake. Who are you? The real you?" Marinette raised an eyebrow up at him.

"Adrien Agreste. A fun loving, fast paced, man with many secrets." He smirked and gave her a very Chat like wink.

"Oh God." She covered her mouth with her hands.

Adrien looked at her sideways confused. Marinette reached out her hands and ruffled his neatly placed blonde hair and tried to imagine him with a black mask.

"Oh no." Marinette could have fainted. "Sing."

"What?!" Adrien was taken aback by her comment and nearly fell forward, but he caught himself.

"You heard me." She placed her hands on her hips angrily. "Sing!"

Adrien sighed and his shoulders fell. He began to sing _Perfect_ by Ed Sheeran.

 **I found a love.**

 **For… me….**

 **Darling just dive right in**

 **And follow my lead.**

 **I found a girl…**

 **Beautiful and sweet.**

 **I never knew you were the someone waiting for me…**

Marinette put a hand up in the air and closed her eyes. "Stop. Not that. Sing a song from the genre we're talking about here." Her fierce blue eyes met his neon green ones.

"Please, don't. Mari..." Adrien sighed and peered at her through strands of blonde. If he were a cat… his ears would be flat against his head.

"Oh no… I think you should." Marinette glared at him. "Sing it."

"Not here." Adrien whined at her. "Just… wait."

"Fine, but we're getting off at the next stop and you're singing." Marinette poked him in the chest.

"Fine..." Adrien breathed out.

The subway came to a stop and they stepped off of it. Marinette yanked him by the shirt behind a wall and pushed him into it. "Sing."

Adrien rolled his eyes and started singing a cover of _I Apologize_ by Five Finger Death Punch.

 **One day I'll face the Hell inside me..**

 **Someday I'll accept what I have done.**

 **Sometime I'll leave the past behind me**

 **For now I accept who I've become!**

 **And now I see clearly…**

"I knew it!" She shoved him again. "I trusted you! I believed you were some amazing man!" She paced back and forth. "I HAD my friend try to make me believe that you could be someone different! And then she had me audition for your little thing! And then you played me a cover of that song… on the Eiffel Tower. I should have known by the song!" She poked him in the chest with her finger. "I even slept with you!"

"Wait! Hold up!" Adrien looked at her dumbfounded. "You're Ladybug. THE Ladybug?"

"So, what?!" Marinette screamed at him. "Why does it matter? Deals off. Figure your way out of your own problems yourself!"

Adrien was on cloud 9. "Mari is Ladybug…" He sighed.

"Wake up!" Marinette shook him by the shoulder.

"Sing." Adrien finally came down to Earth.

"What's the point?" Marinette threw her arms into the air.

"Because. I don't believe it." Adrien challenged her with his arms crossed across his chest.

"Fine!" Marinette began to sing the song she had written recently.

"Hey. That's pretty good. Did you write that?" Adrien tapped his chin with a slender finger.

"Yeah, I did." Marinette seethed at him. "In between sewing and trying to keep my grades up for your father's school!"

"So… you still want the offer of being a songwriter?" Adrien challenged.

"I don't want to admit it, but yes…" Marinette peered down at her feet, deflated.

"Then… date me, all of me." Adrien brought her eyes to peer into his. "Date me, Mari. Date me and help me get out of this mess."

"You're a fake." Marinette glared at him and ripped her face from his hand.

"Look you love Adrien. I'm Adrien. But I'm also Chat. I'm a weird kind of in between the two." He grinned at her."You want to be a songwriter and a fashion designer and I want to start over. Besides you're just as fake, Lady-bug."

"Alright, fine." Marinette sighed and slumped her shoulders. "But only if you show me the real you. Not the fake one. The real Adrien."

"Deal." Adrien stuck out his hand to shake on it. "I promise to show you the real me. No restraints."

"Alright, and I'll show the real me." Marinette shook on it. "Although, I can't say that I've hid it from you, ever."

"Right… because Ladybug is the real you." Adrien rolled his eyes.

"Actually… she's probably closer than you think." Marinette

shrugged.

"You still up for that secret place?" Adrien gestered away from them.

"Fine." Marinette gave in.

"You still can't wear that dress, as pretty as it is." He smiled at her warmly.

"Alright, what do I need to wear?" Marinette gave him an unamused expression. "I don't see why I need to change for your little secret place."

"I'll show you. And… I'm buying." He took her hand and guided her out of the underground subway to the shops on the street.

"I may not be rich, but I can afford my own clothes." Marinette gave him a look.

"I'm your boyfriend, remember? Let me treat you once in a while." Adrien winked and yanked her into an edgy clothing shop.

She sighed and gave up and let him drag her off inside. Stone Sour's song, _Song #3_ played over the store's stereo system.

He grabbed shirts, pants, dresses, and skirts off the racks and threw them into her arms. She sighed and followed him around.

Adrien steered her into a dressing room and waited outside.

"Is this necessary?" Marinette called from the room she was in, as she pulled her dress over her head.

"Yes, yes it is." Adrien crossed his arms. "Now, show me what you got."

Marinette rolled her eyes and flung the curtain open and leaned against the wall with her foot up on the frame of the room in a black lace mini dress.

His mouth fell to the floor. "Uh…" He shook his head. "Something else." He waved his hand for her to go back in.

She groaned and went back in before flinging open the curtain again in a black tutu skirt and tank top with black stockings. "And?" She spun and flung her hands down on the skirt when she realized it flew up a little too high. A blush took over her cheeks.

Adrien covered his eyes and laughed. "Yeah… no. Maybe later tonight."

"What the Hell!" She hit him in the chest before running back into the dressing room.

"Sorry. I couldn't help it." Adrien laughed rubbing his chest.

"You're incorrigible." Marinette scolded him before opening the curtain to reveal a loose black tank top and torn black jeggings. "And?"

"Good. Now, my turn." Adrien smirked and ran off to pick out a leather jacket, a retro black torn band tee, and a pair of tight black jeans.

He paid for all of the items and they walked out with two bags. "Now, we just need to go change somewhere."

"If you remember, my apartment is around the corner." Marinette gestured with her thumb, unamused.

"Sounds purrfect." Adrien purred and looked at her with dreamy eyes.

"To change. Nothing else. Don't get your hopes up." Marinette rolled her eyes and lead the way.

Marinette unlocked her apartment and held out her hand for him to step inside. That was when she realized she had a poster of him on her wall. She quickly ran ahead and pulled it down and hid it.

"You can change in the bathroom." Marinette opened and flipped on the light on in her bathroom.

"Thanks." Adrien shut the bathroom door after handing her the bag.

Marinette went into her room and took the clothing out of the bag. She sighed and looked it over. It wasn't really her style, but if she had to wear it to get into wherever it was he was dragging her. She'd give it a chance. Besides the dark side of her had always wanted to wear it.

She walked out of her room once she was dressed and felt her heart pound in her chest at the sight of him.

The clothes fit him perfectly and brought out the green of his eyes. "Oh I almost forgot." He reached into the back pocket of his jeans that laid on the back of her couch and slipped Chat's black mask over his eyes. "You should probably put yours on, bug-a-boo..." He grinned at the nickname.

"Do you always carry that with you?" She growled and rolled her eyes.

"I do. Along with the bracelet you gave me for good luck. It hasn't let me down yet, m'Lady." Adrien pulled the old fraying charm bracelet from his black pants pocket.

Marinette's mouth fell open. She shook her head and left the room to get her mask. "Be right back."

Marinette came back out of her room with a red mask around her eyes. "We good, now?" She adjusted her loose shirt.

"Yes, yes we are." Adrien smiled a devious smile.

"When Chat comes out to play, he really does, doesn't he." Marinette smirked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Adrien didn't know if he should be offended or not.

"Nothing." Marinette bit her lip and moments later Adrien had his thumb on her lip, freeing it.

"I said if you did that again…" He brought his lips dangerously close to hers. "I'd give you a reason to."

His breath was warm on her lips and hers parted. She could barely control her breathing. He released her with a smile. "I got you right where I want you, Ladybug. Now, let's go play. You're in my den now."

Marinette could have melted into the floor. She followed him like a lovesick puppy and she didn't even know what had gotten into her. He was so infuriating, yet so daring… dark… and incredibly sexy and he smelt amazing.

Adrien pulled her through the street to what appeared to be an abandoned building.

He knocked on the back door and it cracked open. "What's the password?" A familiar voice asked.

"Meow Motherfucker." Chat purred and Marinette's heart faltered. _Who was this man in front of her?_

The door opened, revealing Nino, and Chat grabbed her hand. "C'mon." He yanked her into the stairway.

Marinette looked back at Nino in shock.

Loud rock music pulsed through the walls and the stairway opened up to a giant room filled with dancing bodies. Her head was swimming with thoughts. _Was Alya there too?_ _How long had Alya known or Nino? Did they know?_

"No one knows, Bugaboo." Chat smirked and spoke into her ear. "Just you."

He took her to his V.I.P booth and let her slide in first. "To everyone, I'm just Chat Noir."

"You own this?" Marinette looked at him with shocked eyes.

"I own part of it. Nino holds the other half. A few nights a week he DJs." Chat shrugged and then yanked her closer by her thighs. "But enough about that. I'm more interested in you." He half closed his eyes in interest before trailing kisses down her neck.

Marinette hummed and sank into it before realization hit. She flung her body away from him. "Wait. I just found out you were Chat. I don't want this. I'm not ready for this."

The night with Adrien returned to her thoughts like a secret dream and her body buzzed with emotion and heat rose up from her toes _._

Marinette shrugged and climbed onto his lap, faced him, kissed him hard on the lips, and sank her fingers into his messy locks of blonde hair.

He moaned into the kiss and wrapped his arms around her waist. Chat didn't care who could see. His fingers wandered up the back of her top and unhooked her red lace bra.

She deepened the kiss and let him move his hands underneath her bra to play with her soft breasts. She moved her hips to grind against the bulge in his jeans. Chat let out a soft moan at the sensation.

"Wanna move this somewhere more secluded?" Chat breathed against her lips with hooded eyes.

Marinette bit her lip and nodded.

Chat removed her caught lip with his thumb and bit her trembling lip before kissing her hard and sinking a hand in the back of her hair.

She got up off of him and he grabbed her hand to take her to a room in the back. It appeared to be an office of some sort.

"Welcome to my-" Marinette caught his lips the moment he began to speak and she pushed his back against the wall and ran her hands underneath his shirt. "Office." He moaned and caught her lips again.

She smirked and kissed him back harder, losing control of her hips as they pressed against his, pinning him to the wall.

"Fuck…" He sighed, as her hands skimmed down his body and she fell to her knees in front of him. Her blue bell eyes fell to his and he felt like he was going to die.

Marinette undid the button on his jeans and slowly slid down the zipper before her hand found where he needed her most.

He bit his lip and let a moan escape his lips. She slowly rubbed her hand along his hardened length. Marinette smiled up at him and bit her lip before slowly running her tongue around the head of his dick. He hissed and touched the back of her head. "Mari…"

"Nuh-uh. It's Ladybug, Chaton." Marinette smiled wickedly up at him before taking the head of his swollen cock into her mouth and she began sucking, slowly taking more of him in.

"Oh my God." His knees buckled and he clung to her. "Lady...bug."

"Not yet, Pussycat." Marinette smirked up at him and ran her hand up and down him.

"You'll be the death of me." Chat groaned and bit his lip.

Marinette giggled and took him into her mouth again and he let out a groan in response.

His legs shook as he got closer and closer. "Wait." He reached underneath her chin and she released him with a pop sound before looking into his deep green eyes. "Come here." Chat watched her get up off of her knees and stand before him. He slid off his mask and threw it onto the desk. "I want to be me for this. The real me."

Marinette's mouth fell open and she did the same with hers. He pulled her against him and touched her jaw before flicking his tongue along her top lip. She caught his lips with hers and kissed him hard.

He lifted her by the ass and walked her to the desk. Adrien helped slide her pants off and tore her pink panties down the sides while he nibbled and sucked on a spot on her neck. He pulled her by the hips closer to his throbbing cock.

She reached between her legs and let her fingers touch where she needed him most. Adrien smirked and grabbed her hand, ruining her self satisfaction, and replaced it with his own talented fingers.

She sucked in a breath, moaned, and leaned her forehead onto his shoulder. "That's it, Bugaboo." He whispered in her ear and made small circles on her swollen clit.

She gasped and bit his shoulder. He let out a soft moan at the sensation and removed his hand before pushing himself into her tight opening. She screamed out and he waited for her to get used to him being inside of her.

"Ready?" He made small circles on her clit again, causing her to get wetter.

"Yes… please." She breathed and begged against his skin. She wanted more of him. All of him.

He started to move his hips slowly before speeding up. _Closer_ by Nine Inch Nails began to play from the club. Adrien smirked and reached into a drawer and pulled out a black cloth. He brought her hands behind her back and tied them together. She gasped and looked at him with sultry eyes. She arched her back and he captured one of her hardened nipples with his mouth. He circled it with his tongue and began to suck on her hardened peak. She let out a gasp and came around him.

Adrien smirked before pulling out and flipping her over so that she was leaning over the desk. Marinette gasped and looked back at him. He slid into her wet sex again and held onto the binds around her wrists and fucked her harder.

Marinette bit her lip and moaned, as her nipples grazed the desktop.

He moved harder and faster until he felt himself tighten up and swell up more. Adrien let out a moan, untied her binds, pulled out, and released himself onto her arched back. She whimpered and her hips bucked.

"Close, again?" Adrien panted and looked down at her.

Marinette looked back at him and bit her lip with a nod and blushed, a little embarrassed. He spun her around and picked her up to sit on the desk. He leaned her back by lightly placing a hand on her chest. Adrien smirked and parted her thighs before bringing his lips down to her sex.

She moaned his name and clenched her thighs around his head and grabbed his hair in her hands. He sucked on her clit and flicked his tongue against her rapidly and she unfurled around him in a burst of fireworks.

He backed up from her and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand before kissing her lightly on the lips. She smiled at him with dreamy eyes before they got dressed and repositioned their masks.

"So… care for a drink?" Chat smirked and held his hand out to leave the office.

"Alright." Marinette giggled behind her hand. "But we're cutting it close to a meeting I have."

"You mean with me?" Chat smiled at her. "I think you'll be forgiven."

Chat guided her out of the office and made his way to the bar.

"Is that your girl?" The bartender smiled at him and slammed a glass on the bar to fill it.

"You got it. This is Ladybug, the winner of my contest." Chat dropped his arm from her waist.

He pulled a mic from behind the bar and handed it to Chat. "You know what to do." He winked at Chat and Chat smirked with a short laugh.

Chat braced his weight on the bar table and hoisted himself up onto it with ease. "Attention!"

"QUIET EVERYONE!" Nino yelled with his hands up in the air, as he cut the music. "CHAT HAS AN ANNOUNCEMENT!"

"Thanks." Chat nodded to his best friend. "I'm here to officially announce the winner of the contest to the club!" He peered down at Marinette. "Come up here." He whispered and waved her up.

Two men next to her helped her up onto the bar. Chat grabbed her arm and held it in the air. "This here is Ladybug! She's my new duet partner!"

"Sing! Sing! Sing!" The crowd erupted in a chant and pumped the air.

Chat shrugged and looked over at her. "Ya up for it?"

Ladybug could feel her knees shaking. "I can't do it." She whispered and her eyes were like a deer in headlights.

Chat put his mic in his back pocket and held her face in his hands. "Look at me. You got this. Don't look at them." He gestured to the crowd with one hand. "Look at me and only me. Okay? The only one in this entire club." He fanned out his hand over them all. "Is me and me alone. Okay? You got this. WE got this. Together."

Marinette nodded and took a big breath. "Alright. Let's do this!" Chat punched the air and flipped his mic in the air and caught it after taking it out of his pocket.

"Show off." Marinette joked before she was handed a mic herself.

He laughed a short laugh and winked at her before belting out a loud note to start the song.

Marinette was no better than the women in the bar at the sight of him releasing the start of the song. His stance and the way he carried himself. How he leaned back and the deep v at the waistband of his jeans peeked from underneath his tight shirt. She was a goner like the rest of them. Of course, maybe it was due to the fact that she had been ravished by him moments before they took to the stage.

She shook her head and got rid of her bedroom eyes and began to sing her part.

 **Songs: Perfect by Ed Sheeran, I Apologize by Five Finger Deathpunch, Song #3 by Stone Sour, Closer by Nine Inch Nails**


	10. Chapter 10

Ladybug stood in a recording studio hours later. It was dark outside and she was exhausted. She could tell he was too, but he seemed better at hiding it.

"So… why did you dress up as Ladybug?" Chat stood beside the black grand piano and looked at her.

Ladybug blushed and looked off to the side. "I get stage fright. I couldn't sing… so… Alya got this idea for me to dress up in one of my old Halloween costumes…"

Chat laughed and then abruptly stopped when he noticed her horrified face. "It's just. I thought I recognized it from somewhere. Alix's Halloween party a few years back, right?"

Marinette shied away from him. "Like your costume was better." She mumbled under her breath.

"Hey being a cinnamon roll is a perfectly good costume." Chat defended himself.

"Sure it is. If-" Marinette smirked at him before she was interrupted.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? I HAD TO BEND BACKWARDS FOR YOU!" Natalie rushed into the room and Ladybug watched his shoulders fall and him retreat into himself.

"Sorry." Chat's voice went quiet.

"IT BETTER NOT HAPPEN AGAIN! I CAN'T KEEP LYING FOR YOU, Adrien!" Natalie's voice began to soften when her eyes fell on the girl. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright. She knows." Chat rubbed the bridge of his nose and soon removed his mask. "This is Ladybug."

"Um… Marinette." She removed her mask and held out her hand to Natalie.

"Oh, the girl in your father's design school." Natalie smiled and shook her hand. "Top of his classes at that school, I've heard. He has his eyes on you." She laughed and gave her a warm smile.

"Please don't tell Monsieur Agreste." Marinette begged.

"Don't worry. I won't as long as you sing, as well as, Adrien claims you do." Natalie smiled with something darker behind it. "Wow. Top of your classes and a siren. You're one lucky girl. But of course you are a Ladybug."

Marinette laughed nervously and dropped their shake. "Yeah… You got it."

Adrien couldn't cut the tension in the room with a metal bo staff if he wanted to. "Anyway, we need to work on this song."

"I'll leave you two to it." Natalie smiled and left the room.

Adrien rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm really sorry about that."

"Nope, it's fine. It's only my hope for a future…" Marinette wanted to cry.

Adrien set the papers down and took her hands in his. He dropped to his knees. "I promise to help you and keep you from losing everything you worked towards. I promise that I won't let him take your future away. Not like he is doing with mine."

"You deserve so much better." A tear fell down Marinette's cheek.

"As do you." He kissed the backs of her hands and got up off his knees to brush the tear from her soft cheek. "Forget the deal. Forget helping me sabotage it. It seems like we have to actually try. I'll still help you write songs. I just don't want you to have to give up your grades and image. I'm already ruined and broken. You're not."

Marinette grabbed his face and kissed his soft lips before looking into his eyes with her forehead on his. "You're not broken, Adrien. You're the piece I've been missing."

He sighed and kissed her harder.

Marinette pulled away grasping his leather jacket and slowly opened her eyes. "We should work on this song."

"Right." He sighed and nodded before pulling away entirely.

Adrien put his mask on and Marinette followed suit. He walked over and grabbed two metal stools from the other side of the room and brought them over. Ladybug sat on one of the stools and watched him walk over and grab an electric guitar.

Ladybug adjusted her mask and smiled lovingly at him.

"Alright, let's do this." Chat smirked at her with a derpy love filled smile.

Ladybug giggled and covered her mouth.

"What?" Chat smiled at her.

"You just-look really cute." Ladybug blushed.

Chat rested his wrist on the body of the guitar again and looked at her sideways before leaning into her and lightly fluttering a kiss along her soft red lips. "You are too."

He started strumming again. "Now, let's focus. We have a future to save."

"Right." Ladybug became determined.

Marinette sat on her couch eating macarons and looking over the lyrics. She cleared her throat and started to practice the song.

Her phone went off in the middle of the song and she sighed and answered it.

"So…?" Alya played with the remote to her television, as she sat on the couch. "Do you feel any better?"

"I do, actually. I think I just needed more water." Marinette nervously tapped on her guitar.

"And… nothing else happened? You didn't run into anyone mysterious? Or... show up somewhere you weren't supposed to…." Alya raised an eyebrow."effectively, ditching me for a dark and brooding Rock star?"

"Nino told you?" Marinette sighed and hid her face in her hand.

"Maybe." Alya spoke and flicked a piece of fuzz off the couch arm.

"Look, after Adrien took me home... I ran into Chat- later." Marinette stumbled over her words.

"And…" Alya smirked trying to force details from her.

"And… I may have done some things… I may or may not regret later?" Marinette bit her finger.

"Girl… I knew it!" Alya laughed. "You have it bad."

"Shush!" Marinette put her finger to her lips.

"So, how was he?" Alya pried further.

"Ama...zing." Marinette swooned.

Alya laughed and looked over at Nino who was making gestures for her to abort the conversation. "I'm really happy for you, Mari. I may question your morals though. Aren't you dating a certain someone? That being said… what are you gonna tell Adrien?"

"Um…" Marinette tried to figure out a way around this situation. "I think he'll understand."

"He'll understand that his girlfriend just went and had sex with some other man?" Alya's face became serious.

"Yeah! Ya know… We weren't really… dating." Marinette cringed. She didn't believe this at all. Of course he'd be mad...if he hadn't been the other man as well.

"I don't believe you, but okay then…" Alya was skeptical.

Nino was rubbing the back of his neck nervously. He obviously knew something that she didn't.

Alya looked over at Nino then bit her lip. "Mari?"

"Hm?" Marinette perked up.

"What's going on?" Alya gave a questioning look.

"No-nothing!" Marinette smiled with her eyes shut tight.

"Nino is over here sweating bullets. So, if you don't tell me? He will. One way or another. I have my ways." She winked at her nervous boyfriend.

He swallowed hard and sulked out of the room dialing a number on his phone.

"Something tells me… he's off calling a certain someone to warn them." Alya smirked with an evil expression. "Fess up, girl."

Marinette sighed. "Look, can I come over and talk about this? It'll all be over soon anyway."

"Alright, head over girl." Alya looked at Nino on the phone.

"Yeah, man. Come on over." Nino hung up his phone.

Alya smiled knowingly. "Someone else might be here too."

Nino sighed and shook his head at her when she hung up the phone. "You know this isn't right, right?"

"Oh, I think you two owe me." Alya glared at him. "I worked so hard to get Mari to where she is and now I find out something weird is going on and no one is going to let me in on it?"

"Just- don't panic or post it on your blog like you do." Nino's shoulders fell. "Seriously. It'd ruin everything."

"Fine. No phone." Alya tossed her phone on a counter far from her reach.

"Thanks." Nino sighed, fell onto the couch, and threw his headphones onto his ears.

Marinette sat on the couch and fidgetted her fingers in her lap. Adrien awkwardly sat next to her flipping through his phone.

"So, anyone care to let me in on this little secret." Alya stood in the middle of the family room with her hands on her hips.

No one said a thing. Nino sat on the chair fidgeting in his seat with his lips tightly pressed together. Marinette couldn't look at her best friend.

Adrien finally cleared his throat. "For the record… I didn't know Nino knew."

"Dude! I own half that club!" Nino protested. "I hear the password from your mouth like every night."

"Shush, dude!" Adrien had a horrified expression on his face.

"Alright! Enough! What is this about?" Alya stuck her arms out to make it stop. "What about this club?" She looked at Nino.

"He never told you about the club?" Marinette finally peered at Alya amazed by this new information.

"No, I know nothing about a club. I know he does DJing at places, but I had no idea he owned half of a venue." Alya glared at Nino and then at Adrien. "I'm guessing you own the other half?"

"Well… sorta." Adrien cringed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Chat Noir owns the other half." Nino blurted out.

"Nino…" Adrien hissed at his best friend.

Alya's eyes grew big and her mouth fell open. She looked between Nino and Adrien. She then ran to grab her phone. Marinette jumped off the couch and grabbed her arm to keep her from getting it. "NO BLOG!"

"Mari. I'm not blogging. I was going to google something." Alya hissed offended.

Marinette slowly let her grip loosen. Alya typed in Chat Noir and clicked images. She held her phone out. "Look at me." She looked at Adrien, who reluctantly did as she instructed. "Shit." The similarities were uncanny. "Why have I never noticed before?"

"Because the idea of THAT being _that_ was impossible to you." Marinette gestured from the image of Chat to the plain poised man on the couch. "They're polar opposites, really."

"I find that offensive." Adrien shook his head from side to side in a way that appeared more Chat-like.

"Alright, well I see it now when he acts like that." Alya smiled behind her phone.

"Can we put the phone down now?" Marinette held out her hand to shield her face.

"Yeah." Alya put her phone back on the counter and paced the room. "So… then what happened between you two." She pointed at Marinette and Adrien. "That's why Adrien wouldn't care..."

"You told her!" Adrien's eyes grew wide and he looked over at Marinette.

"Not in detail. Plus, she guessed it. I'm thinking because SOMEONE spilt the info in the first place!" Marinette glared at Nino.

He put his hands in the air. "Don't look at me. She figured it out alone. All I said was that Ladybug was at the club with Chat."

"That's enough to go off of, Nino…" Marinette whined and hid her face.

"It really is." Adrien agreed just as awkwardly.

"So… what's the new plan?" Alya sat on another chair across from them.

"My father's personal assistant found out who Ladybug is and threatened if she didn't sing as well as I claimed… she'd lose all her credit at school." Adrien sighed and leaned back on the couch. "Basically, she can kiss her fashion career goodbye." He waved his hand. "Also my father may have had a few choice words…"

"But she wants to write music for bands anyway." Alya shrugged.

"Well, that part of the deal still stands. I get her in to write songs if…" Adrien pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Oh! Here's where the Chat side comes out. Just wait for it." Marinette laughed and stuck her hand out with her other arm crossed across her chest to emphasize. "Go ahead. Tell them."

"If she dates me." Adrien groaned.

"Yeah, not so sweet and perfect are ya?" Marinette laughed.

"But… Mari has loved you since High School." Alya pointed out.

"She loved Adrien." Adrien sighed.

"I'm pretty sure a part of her loves Chat too." Alya laughed and looked at a blushing Marinette. "You can cut the act around me. I saw it a mile away, sweetheart."

"Alya…" Marinette held her head in her hands.

"You love both sides of Adrien, don't you? I can see it. Hell, the whole world can see it." Alya bit her lip with a smile and handed her the newspaper with the headline.

Adrien groaned at the sight of it.

"When did this happen?" Marinette held the paper out horrified.

"A few days or so ago. I figured you would have seen it. Or that lover boy over there would have shown you it." Alya shrugged and looked over at Adrien.

Marinette looked over at her boyfriend with tear brimmed eyes.

Adrien sighed and rested an arm on the back of the couch. "Before I met up with you to sing that song… my father burst into my apartment and asked me about that." He gestured towards the paper. "He told me to stay away from you because you're special and I'd only ruin you."

"And you felt the need to hide that from me?!" Marinette sniffed and glared at him.

"Yes." Adrien closed his eyes and sighed.

Marinette stood up and wanted to run. She wanted to be anywhere but there.

"Mari?" Adrien stood up and reached out to her.

She balled her hands into fists at her sides and turned to face him. "Don't Mari me! You should have told me! I had a right to know!" She poked him in the chest before poking her own.

"I know. I know." Adrien held his hands up in defeat. "I didn't want to involve you in my father's affairs."

"It's too late!" She grabbed him by the front of his shirt before dropping it and turning away, crossing her arms. "It's too late."

"OKAY! EVERYONE COOL IT!" Alya held out her arms."MARI!"

Marinette looked at her horrified.

"Sit." Alya seethed and directed her back to the couch with her finger. "You too, Agreste!"

Adrien's face was in shock. They both sat back on the couch.

"Now… Mari. I know for a fact that you have loved Adrien for a long… time. Longer than I've been with Nino. I also know that you have fallen for Chat. They're the same damn man. Correct?"

"Yes…" She wrung her hands on the hem of her shirt.

"Thought so." Alya smiled and sat back." So, who cares if his father is a power hungry psychopath. And who cares that Adrien is a narcissistic rock star."

"Hey!" Adrien pouted at her, while Marinette giggled behind her hand.

"You love each one can break that." Alya smiled warmly at them.

"From the sounds coming from Chat's office…" Nino started to speak with a laugh and looked over to see Adrien with a death glare.

"I swear to God, Nino…" Adrien threatened his best friend shaking his finger.

"And.. there's the Chat I've seen." Alya smirked and crossed her arms.

"No! This is the real Adrien!" Adrien turned his glare to her. "We're the same DAMN person!"

"I believe I just said that." Alya held her hands up in front of her.

"The Adrien at school is the one that has to put up a front. I have to be a brand, a name, and a commodity. Chat is when I get to be myself. I get to be over the top. I get to be free. However, recently I got caught, okay? I need out. So, I made this elaborate plan with my manager to sabotage myself. To start over as a new name to get away from my father again." Adrien crossed his arms and had a serious expression on his face. "It was working well until Natalie threatened Mari. Plans changed." He sighed and closed his eyes. "It's not just about me anymore. It's about her now too."

"It should have always been equal." Alya pointed out.

Adrien nodded. "That's true."

"Anyway… I wanna see this famous club you two run." Alya looked between Nino and Adrien.

"You can't go dressed like that." Nino and Adrien spoke in unison.

"What's wrong with my outfit?" Alya pulled on her brown plaid button down top.

Nino and Adrien rolled their eyes. "It's not that kind of club, sweetheart." Adrien cocked his head and mocked her from earlier with how she spoke to Marinette.

"I think I like the Chat on a leash better." Alya used her pointed finger to solidify her comment with her arm crossed across her chest.

"Seriously…" Adrien whined in disbelief.

"Just saying. He was nicer." Alya looked at him and shrugged.

"Oye." Adrien rolled his eyes.

"Look I'll help her get into costume." Marinette stood up and pushed Alya's back to lead her to her room.

"But I wasn't done…" Alya held up a pointer finger in protest.

"And.. when we're done you'll have plenty of time." Marinette looked back at the guys and gave a sheepish smile.

"Welp, I should go change clothes." Adrien slapped his thighs and pushed off them to get up.

"I'm sorry, man. I didn't know she'd put it all together." Nino apologized to his best friend.

Adrien shrugged and put his hands in his pockets. "It's Alya, man. She was bound to figure it out. Besides. I won't be Chat Noir forever."

Nino sighed and smiled at his best friend with a nod. "I'll get ready."

Adrien nodded and walked out the door. "Meet you there."

Nino nodded back and watched his friend leave.


	11. Chapter 11

Marinette flung clothes out of Alya's closet. "Don't you have anything dark?"

"I do have one thing. It's a Halloween costume." Alya shrugged and sat on the edge of her bed.

Marinette realised what it was in an instant. "Lady Wifi?"

"Lady Wifi." Alya nodded with a smile.

"Perfect. Put it on." Marinette grinned from ear to ear.

Alya grabbed the black tank top with a white wifi symbol and torn purple jeans and black combat boots. She grabbed neon purple eyeshadow and brushed it along each eyelid and put on winged eyeliner. Alya turned to Marinette and she gave her a thumbs up.

"Perfect." Marinette smiled before heading to her door. "I need to go home and change. I'll meet you at the subway and we'll go together."

"Sounds good, girl." Alya smiled and fixed her hair in the mirror.

Marinette ran back to her apartment and threw on the red t-shirt dress she had made, torn tights, and black ankle boots. She brushed charcoal colors across her lids and did a dramatic winged eyeliner before slowly placing her red mask over her bright blue eyes.

 **Ready.**

She texted Alya and headed out of her apartment to the subway to meet her.

"Ready?" Marinette smiled at her best friend.

"More than ready. I feel like I've been missing out on all the fun." Alya jumped with excitement.

"If you wanna call this fun." Marinette scoffed. "I call it a nightmare to be honest. It's like my own personal hell."

Marinette and Alya looked up to see someone free running across buildings and walls. "Is that Chat?" Alya's mouth fell open.

"What the?" Marinette was just as stunned.

"I had no idea he could do… THAT." Alya was amazed.

"Me either." Marinette was lost in a trance before she shook her head. "Let's go."

When they reached the door to the club, Chat ran out of an alleyway panting and catching his breath.

"I didn't know you free ran…" Marinette looked at him with admiration in her eyes.

"A little." He panted and looked up at her through his messy blonde hair. He stood up straight and held his hand out towards where they needed to go. "Shall we?"

"Let's go." Marinette walked forward with Alya trailing behind.

"Password." Nino's voice came through the door.

Chat cleared his throat and stepped in front of the two girls. "Meow Motherfucker."

Alya gasped and clenched her lips together. It surprised her to know who Chat was and that he would speak that way.

Marinette looked at her and shrugged with a nervous laugh. "I know." She mouthed at her best friend.

Alya laughed all of a sudden.

The stairway opened up to the main floor where the song _Me and Mary Jane_ by Black Stone Cherry blasted from the speakers. Alya made her way through the crowd of dancing bodies.

"Chat Noir! Hey, Man!" Each person fist bumped and greeted Chat, as he walked through in front of them.

"Ya singing tonight with your girl?" A random guy fist bumped Chat.

"We'll see." Chat clapped the guy on the back.

"Alright." The guy smiled and let them through.

"Drinks are on me! Have fun!" Chat smirked at Alya and Marinette before walking off to talk to more people.

"So, this is his den?!" Alya looked around the place with a smirk.

"I guess so!" Marinette sighed and yelled into her friend's ear over the loud music.

"Interesting." Alya put a finger to her lower lip.

"Let's get drinks and sit at his booth!" Marinette drug her to the bar and they took their drinks to the V.I.P lounge area.

It wasn't as loud in that area and Alya sat on the booth across from Marinette. "I knew Nino worked at a place, but I didn't know it was like this or that he owned half." She took a sip of her drink.

"Yeah. I just found all this out." Marinette swirled her hand in the air to express the whole place in its entirety.

"And you let him have you here?" Alya gave her a smug look playing with the rim of her glass.

Marinette about spit out her drink. "It started here. Ended somewhere over there?" She gestured across the room.

"Ladybug…" Alya giggled and brought her drink to her lips.

"Lady Wifi...What? You told me to live a little." Marinette gave her a look.

"I didn't necessarily mean that." Alya laughed and took a drink.

"Well, it happened." Marinette sank into the seat.

"I see you remembered where my table is." Chat sat in the seat next to Marinette and put his arm around her shoulders before kissing her on the neck.

"Chat." Marinette tried to pull away.

He brought his lips to her ear. "What, m'Lady doesn't want to play with her Kitty?"

Marinette's cheeks turned red and felt hot.

"I'm… gonna go find Nino." Alya grabbed her drink and got up from the table. "Have fun you two!" She gestured to them both with her drink.

Chat waved good-bye with a smile before Marinette shoved his chest to push him away. "Down... Kitty."

He leaned into her again. "That's not what I heard last time I did this."

Marinette giggled as he started tickling her sides. "Stop!" She laughed harder.

"We have work to do tonight." Chat held her close.

Marinette sighed and held onto his arm with her hands and leaned back into his chest. He smelt of leather and something dark and spicy.

"What smell is that?" Marinette looked up at him.

"My cologne?" Chat looked at her confused.

"I guess?" Marinette gave him a confused look.

"Which one? I wear two." Chat laughed with a smirk.

"The one right now." Marinette rolled her eyes.

"Right. It's called, Une Nuit de Lune." Chat shrugged his shoulders. "Do you like it?"

Marinette breathed him in. "It's intoxicating."

Chat chuckled deep in his chest and squeezed her tighter. "Good." He brought her parted lips to his and she drank him in.

Chat's phone rang while they were in the studio and he answered it. "Hey, Kid. What happened to our plan?" Plagg spoke irritatedly into the phone.

"My father's assistant ruined it." Chat sighed and leaned against a wall. "Now, we have to prove that Ladybug is as good as I said she was. Which she is."

"So… you're still gonna be stuck as his golden boy?" Plagg raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. Unless you have a different plan." Chat rubbed his eyes in defeat.

"Well, I may know someone that can help. I'll call her up. See you in a few, kid." Plagg hung up the phone and Chat walked back over to Ladybug.

"My manager is bringing someone here to discuss more options." Chat rubbed the back of his neck and looked at Ladybug.

"Your manager?" Ladybug looked at him with a hand on her hip.

"Yep." Chat sat on a stool and sulked. "He says he knows of someone that can help us."

"I thought we'd just try. Plain and simple." Ladybug looked at him with an exhausted expression.

Chat pointed a finger towards his chest. "I still need out."

"Right." Ladybug nodded and looked down. "I see." She slapped her thighs with her palms and stood up. "Alright! Then let's figure it out."

Chat and Ladybug began to go through the duet for a bit until Plagg and his mystery helper showed up. Chat found himself rubbing the back of his neck a lot and his stomach turned.

"Hey, Kid." Plagg pushed open the doors to the recording studio.

He wore a black button down shirt with the sleeves rolled to his elbows and tight torn black jeans and black combat boots. His hair was short on the sides and long on top. It was loosely slicked back.

"Did you bring your secret weapon?" Chat set the guitar down.

"Hi, I'm Plagg." He waltzed up to Ladybug and got on one knee, taking her hand before kissing it.

Ladybug giggled and smiled. "I'm Ladybug."

"And I'm Chat." Chat rolled his eyes with his arms crossed across his chest. "Can we get on with it please?"

"Is he always this pushy?" Ladybug giggled behind her hand with her eyes closed.

"Pretty much." Plagg joked.

He waved at the door for his friend to come in. A woman with short deep red hair, cut into a bob, in a bright red A-line mini dress and black boots walked into the studio.

"Hello. I'm Tikki." The woman smiled at them all. "I think I may have a solution to your problem."

Chat sat back down on the stool and waited. "I'm listening."

"I heard that your little plan with Plagg fell through. That now Ladybug has to give it what she's got. I want you to go ahead and keep doing that." Tikki smiled wholeheartedly. "Chat!"

"What?" He shifted on his seat and looked at her.

"The way for you to get out of this whole problem is to pretend to get hurt. Break an ankle. Fall on stage. Look, your father is terrified of you getting hurt, right?" Tikki pointed at him.

"Yeah?..." Chat looked at her sideways.

"So, fake an injury! That'll be enough to make him try and stop you." Tikki smiled with her hands on her hips. "Now! I wanna hear my girl sing." She winked and stood next to Plagg.

Chat looked at a nervous Ladybug.

"I can't sing in front of people…" Ladybug stuttered.

Chat swung off his stool and held her face in his hands and brushed his lips against hers. "Remember what I told you? Think of it being only me in the room."

She smiled and rested her forehead on his with a nod.

Chat smiled. "Now, sing, anything bugaboo."

 **I'm a Prisoner…**

 **Won't you set me free…**

 **I'm a Prisoner…**

 **Won't you set me free…**

 **You can have my body…**

 **But you can't have me.**

 **I know I'm a criminal!**

 **Don't you tell on.. Me…**

 **I know I'm a criminal!**

 **Don't you tell on me…**

 **You can cross your fingers….**

 **But you can't cross me.**

Ladybug body rolled and hit her hand on her hip to make the beat for the song.

Chat's eyes lit up at the sight of her getting lost in the song.

"You got some talent, girl! I get why Chat picked you." Tikki punched the air in enthusiasm.

"Damn…kid." Plagg was at a loss for words. "And you were gonna make that sing terribly?"

Chat smiled nervously and rubbed the back of his neck unable to look in Plagg's eyes. "I-uh…"

"Pick your chin off the floor." Tikki touched under Chat's chin. "So, this plan work? Ladybug sings her heart out and you-" She pointed at Chat. "Break a leg. Literally."

"Fine. If it's the only way." Chat sighed.

"Oh it is." Plagg agreed. "Now get to work. You have a debut of this song coming up."

"Shit." Chat cursed under his breath.

 **Song: Prisoner by The Pretty Reckless**


	12. Chapter 12

Ladybug stood on the stage nervous while they did sound checks and lighting checks.

Chat walked up behind her and rested his hand on her shoulders. "You okay?"

"I'm scared. What if I mess up? What if I freeze? What if I get sick? What if-" Ladybug turned to Chat with horror in her eyes and she wrung her hands around the mic in her hands.

"Ladybug." Chat looked her in the eyes. "We've gone through this song so many times. You're great. No, Amazing! You'll do great. Just forget about the crowd. Don't take your eyes off of me." He smiled a sweet smile and kissed her on the forehead. "I got you, m'Lady. Don't worry. I won't let you fall."

People began to file into the stadium and Chat stood off to the side of the stage shrugging on his leather jacket. A makeup artist circled around him doing his makeup. Ladybug was being fussed over just as much. She wore skin tight vinyl leggings and a flowy red tank top. Her hair was messy like she had just woken up after a long night. Her makeup was dark beneath her red mask.

"You ready?" Chat smirked at her and bit his tongue.

"As ready as I'll ever be." She wrung her hands around her mic again.

"I love you." Chat lifted his black mask and all Ladybug could see was Adrien.

She smiled warmly and grabbed his face to pull him in for a kiss. He kissed her and ran his tongue along her bottom lip and she deepened the kiss.

"Three minutes, kid!" Plagg yelled at them.

Chat broke away from her. "I love you too." Ladybug smiled and quickly kissed him on the lips one more time before he walked out on stage.

"Hello to all my fans!" Chat held the mic in the air. "As, you know I have a special song tonight! I took months writing this duet! I found the perfect voice for it and here she is… Ladybug!" He looked over at her and she smiled nervously.

Chat held out one hand and made a come hither motion to her. She rubbed her arm and walked out onto the stage towards him.

He wrapped his arm around her waist and whispered into her ear. "It's only us, Bugaboo. No one else."

All of her nerves disappeared and she smiled into his emerald eyes.

Chat grabbed a guitar and strapped it around his shoulders before walking up and putting the mic in the stand. "This song is called, _I Will Follow You."_

He began to strum the guitar and nodded to Ladybug to start. She walked up to a mic and they melted their voices together.

 **I would follow you...**

 **to the darkest depths.**

 **No matter what lies there...**

 **We'll fight it till the end….**

Chat closed his eyes and Ladybug didn't break eye contact with him. She was determined to only see Chat and no one else in that stadium. He began to sing his part and she was mesmerized.

 **So, take my hand.  
Don't be scared.  
Because I'll be your shield.  
If you'll be my weapon... **

He opened his eyes back up and looked into her ocean colored ones with a smile. Their voices intertwined again.

 **I would follow you...  
to the darkest depths.  
No matter what lies there...  
We'll fight it till the end….**

Chat nodded to Ladybug to take over and she swallowed hard. Everything was riding on this moment. She opened her mouth and began to sing.

 **So, I'll follow your shadow...  
I'll protect you with my life.  
We'll go down together  
with our ha..nds... tied….**

He gave her the most loving smile and kept strumming the guitar.

"Amazing." He mouthed really quickly before they had to sing together for the last time.

 **I would follow you...  
to the darkest depths.  
No matter what lies there...  
We'll fight it till the end…...**

Chat strummed the song to an end and the crowd erupted in loud chanting and screaming.

Chat started up the next song and Ladybug walked off stage to watch him do his part. He began to sing and walk around with a mic before tripping on an amp and falling onto his face. He leaned on one arm and rubbed the side of his head before a light came crashing down on his right leg. Chat let out a scream of agony and Ladybug's hands went to her mouth. She ran out to the stage with Plagg and they lifted the heavy stage light off his leg and he grabbed it in pain.

"You weren't supposed to really break a leg, Chat." Ladybug looked his leg over.

"You don't think I know that…" Chat hissed in pain with one eye open.

His shin was bleeding and it had begun to seep through his jeans.

"Can you get up?" Ladybug looked at him.

"I think so." Chat tried to stand up, but found it hard to just use one leg.

"Here." Ladybug wrapped her arm underneath his arm and helped him up off the ground. "We gotta take you to the hospital."

"No, not as Chat." He sighed and limped off stage using her as support.

"Alright, let's go transform then." Ladybug helped him to his dressing room.

"Due to an emergency situation, we will be ending the show early. Sorry, we will make it up to you once we sort this all out." Plagg grabbed the mic and spoke on stage on Chat's behalf.

Ladybug ripped off her red mask and helped him sit on the couch in his dressing room. Chat cringed and took his mask off. Sweat clung to his forehead.

Plagg ran in in the middle of Adrien taking off his leather jacket. "You weren't supposed to really break your leg, kid."

Adrien rolled his eyes and glared at him.

"I kind of already made that joke." Marinette sighed and shrugged awkwardly.

"I see." Plagg looked his leg over. "You're gonna need medical attention. I'll call an ambulance."

"No! I don't want an ambulance here." Chat hissed and pointed at his white button down shirt hanging on the chair in front of the vanity.

Marinette grabbed it and handed it to him. He slid it on and rolled the sleeves to his elbows before fixing his hair to be swept perfectly to the side.

"Seriously?" Marinette was amazed with how easily he could transform into perfect Adrien again.

He sheepishly smiled at her before trying to maneuver himself to slide off his black torn jeans.

"What are you doing?" Marinette looked at him with a disturbed expression.

"I need to put on my normal jeans." Adrien looked at her with his pants undone.

"You do realise you're bleeding and have a broken leg…" Marinette pointed his leg out.

"I am purrfectly aware, m'Lady. But Chat can't go to the hospital." Adrien spoke.

"You also do realise it'd be weird for Adrien to show up needing medical attention and not Chat Noir?" Marinette's face became unamused.

"Oh shit. You're right." Adrien shrugged his white button down back off, redid his pants, and put his black mask back on. "Let's go."

Marinette rolled her eyes and stuffed Adrien's clothes into her bag before they helped him out of the stadium and into the waiting car.

"You're father is on the phone." Natalie looked back at them from the front passenger seat.

"Put him through…" Chat leaned on his hand with his arm on the window of the car.

"Adrien Agreste!" Gabriel spoke sternly on the screen in front of him.

"Yes, father?" Chat looked over at the screen nonchalantly.

"Is this a joke?" Gabriel growled at him.

"No father. A light fell and shattered my leg." Chat cringed at the pain again.

"Take off that mask when you speak with me." Gabriel scolded him.

Chat groaned and took his mask off. "Happy now?"

"No! You could have died! You're never going to play music again! You hear me?!" Gabriel yelled into the camera.

"I understand." Chat sighed and looked out the window.

"Good! That girl is no longer needed. Your driver can drop her off, as soon as you get to the hospital safely." Gabriel ended the call and the screen went black.

"Can't I go and make sure Adrien is okay?" Marinette begged Natalie.

"I can't let you do that when Gabriel is there." Natalie looked at them. "But I can't stop you from anything you choose to do when Gabriel is not there."

Marinette went from sulking to smiling. "Thank you, Natalie!"

"I don't know what you're thanking me for." Natalie turned back around to face the front and smiled.

 **Song: I Will Follow You- written by me.** **:) Thank you for reading!**


	13. Chapter 13

Adrien sat in the waiting room in a wheelchair.

"Adrien?!" They called him back into an examining room to get vitals.

He looked back at Marinette before looking at the nurse. "Can she come?"

"You know she has to head back home." Natalie looked over at a worried Marinette. She sat twiddling her thumbs looking at her lap, sitting in a chair.

Adrien sighed and looked down at his lap.

Natalie walked beside him, as they wheeled him back.

They took his vitals and he was sent to another room to get x-rays done.

Adrien sat in a bed and waited for the doctor to come in and tell him the news on his leg. Natalie sat in a chair and flipped through her phone, probably talking to his father for all he knew.

"I'm guessing from that call that my father isn't coming?" Adrien looked at her with sad yet irritated eyes.

"He's too busy with deadlines right now. He gives his apologies and says he hopes you're okay. He also wants to be kept posted on your diagnoses." Natalie had a serious expression on her face, while looking over a text. "He'll see you later."

"Of course." Adrien sighed.

There was a knock at the door and the doctor came in with a chart. "I have good and bad news."

Adrien perked up and tried to look okay and act like his perfect self.

"Good news is is that it'll heal. Bad news is… is that the tibia is shattered." He sighed and threw the x-ray photo up on a light board. He used his pen to point out the break. "We're gonna have to do an internal fixation to mend it."

Adrien's eyes grew wide and his gaze darted around the room.

"How does that work?" Natalie asked him.

"We would put him under and piece his bones back together, using various screws and maybe a plate or two." The doctor shrugged and clutched his clipboard to his chest. "I do it a lot more than you are probably thinking."

"Sounds good." Natalie nodded."Oh, will there be any scarring?"

Adrien was too lost in his thoughts to roll his eyes at her comment.

"Scarring is inevitable. I'll be right back then. Just relax." The doctor spoke and left the room.

"Natalie…" Adrien looked at her like a scared deer.

She peered over at him and her expression became worried.

"I can't do this." His breathing became labored. "I can't. Please… don't." His voice hitched slightly.

"You're going to be fine." Natalie tried to reassure him with soulless eyes.

"Please." Adrien begged and looked up at her.

Natalie sighed and shook her head. "You have to do this. Do you want to keep modeling and working or not?"

Adrien looked around the room in a panic. Could he make it out the window? Did it even open?

"You can't run." Natalie sighed again.

His eyes darted to hers and he bit his lip.

"It's gonna be okay, Adrien." Natalie tried a smile, but it didn't suit her and it didn't put him at ease. "They'll put you under and when you wake up… you will feel better."

"I want Mari." Adrien whined under his breath and let a tear fall in fear.

Natalie bit her lip and contemplated something.

The doctor came in with a nurse and an I.V. set up. "Once we get the medicine in, he should be more relaxed." He looked over at a panicking Adrien.

Adrien looked at Natalie with hope in his eyes. "Please, Natalie? Just give me this one thing."

Natalie sighed and gave a quick nod before turning back to the doctor. "Can we get the girl in here, please? Before you wheel him away?"

Marinette grabbed her bag and went to leave out to the car.

"Marinette?!" A nurse called out into the waiting room. "Marinette duPain Cheng?"

Marinette turned from the front automated doors and looked with tear brimmed eyes.

"He wants to see you." The nurse smiled a warm smile and Marinette about dropped her bag, as she ran back towards the nurse.

"How is he?" Marinette's eyes looked to her in worry.

"He's okay. They are about to wheel him off to surgery." The nurse calmly explained.

Marinette bit her nail and followed her to where he was.

"Mari!" Adrien sat up as soon as she walked in the door behind the nurse.

Marinette ran to the side of his bed and rubbed her nose against his in a loving manner. "You okay?"

"We should be ready for you in a bit." The doctor looked over at them and then back at the drip.

Adrien leaned back and looked at Marinette with love filled eyes as the nurse walked up and hooked an I.V. to his arm and began to add the pain killer to the drip.

"He'll be just fine..." The nurse looked at Marinette. "The surgery should be relatively quick."

Marinette nodded and picked up his hand in hers."Look at me." Marinette whispered and stared into his green eyes. She could see the fear behind them. "When they wheel you back there, think of me. Think about how I'm always with you. About how when you're all done? I'll be waiting for you."

Natalie had backed up and watched from the corner of the room.

Adrien instantly relaxed and hummed a nod. Marinette smiled down at her kitty. Her heart filled with warmth and something heavy.

Natalie was shocked with how much he had relaxed, but maybe it was the medicine.

"Alright, we're ready for you." The doctor looked at him and held his clipboard. "Are you ready, Adrien?"

Adrien nodded and let Marinette's hand slowly slip from his, as they wheeled him away.

Marinette let her shoulders sink, as he was wheeled from the room and gone. She let her body fall to the cold tile flooring and held her face in her hands. She let the sobs rack through her. Everything was too much. The threat of losing everything she worked for. Dressing up as a alter ego… Finding out that CHAT was Adrien. Him shattering his shin… Everything overwhelmed her and took over.

Natalie stood and watched Marinette from where she stood. Her heart sank for the girl on the floor in pieces.

She could only think of one thing to say and she knew it wouldn't help, but at least she'd try. "He'll be okay."

Marinette looked up at her in surprise with red swollen eyes. "Thank you, Natalie."

"You should go home and get some rest. I'll have him call you when he's out." Natalie looked at her with concern.

Marinette nodded and got up before heading out to the car.

Adrien gripped the side rails of the bed, as they wheeled him through the hallway. His leg throbbed and his head spun. His heart raced and he felt like he was going to black out from his anxiety.

"You'll be okay." The nurse patted his arm, as she pushed him down the hallways.

Adrien closed his eyes and tried to think of Marinette. Her ocean blue eyes came into view and he relaxed at the sight of them. They were so serene and blue and he got lost in them.

They wheeled him in and moved him to the operating table. "It'll only be a moment." The doctor patted his arm before disappearing.

An anesthesiologist came over and put a breathing mask on his face. "Alright, Adrien. Can you close your eyes and count backwards from ten for me?"

Adrien closed his eyes and got lost in the memory of spending hours in a recording studio with a girl in red.

Natalie's phone chimed and she peered down at it to see Gabriel pop up on the screen.

 **How's my son?**

Natalie wanted to say, 'You would know if you were here!', but she held back.

 **He's gonna be fine. They took him back to surgery to put the bones back in place.**

Her phone pinged quickly.

 **Will he have scarring?**

Natalie smiled at his question.

 **He told me it was inevitable.**

Gabriel texted her back quickly.

 **Nothing a little makeup can't fix. My son is reckless. I hate to admit it, but he's a lot like his mother.**

Natalie sighed. She hated when he would spiral into these little moments.

 **Yes, sir. He is. He really is going to be okay. You can't keep him under your wing forever, Mr. Agreste.**

She cringed at what she had sent, but he needed to hear it.

 **I suppose you're right.** **Tell Marinette to come speak to me. I'd like to personally get to know this girl and why my son has taken such a liking to her.**

Natalie let a slight smile touch her lips.

 **Yes, sir.**

Within moments of sending the reply, Adrien was wheeled back into the room. He looked peaceful and was sound asleep still from the surgery.

"He should wake up soon." The nurse smiled at Natalie. "Are you his mother?"

"Uh. No. I'm just a guardian." Natalie tried to give her a smile.

"I see. Well, the painkiller should still numb most of the pain in his leg. If he ends up in severe pain, have him hit the nurse call button." She smiled before leaving.

Natalie sighed and plopped into the chair in the room. She hadn't signed up to babysit a grown man. At least, not this one.

"Natalie?" Adrien sighed and blinked at the bright lights of the room.

"Yes?" Natalie walked over to his side.

"Where's Mari?" He began to look around frantically.

"She went home. I told her I would call her when you woke up." Natalie spoke and touched his arm softly.

"Hand me my phone, please." Adrien held out his hand for his phone in a panic.

"You need to rest. Relax." Natalie pushed him to lay back on the bed.

"I need to call my girlfriend." Adrien looked at her with a stubborn expression, yet something was off.

"I'll just text her that you're awake." Natalie spoke and began to type out a text to Marinette.

 **Adrien is out of surgery and awake.**

Marinette received the text and ran to the door of her apartment. She quickly threw on her shoes and ran out the door.

Marinette ran into his room and flung the door open. Adrien turned to look over at her and fell to pieces.

Marinette held his head in her hands and pressed her cheek to his. "I'm so glad you're okay."

"Stay with me." Adrien finally found his voice and panted.

"Okay." Marinette kissed him on the lips. "Just try to relax." She ran her fingers through his hair and he sighed contently and fell asleep.

"How do you do that?" Natalie looked at her in shock.

"I don't know." Marinette shrugged.

"I could never get him to relax. I still can't." Natalie looked at him sleeping peacefully.

"It's never too late to try." Marinette smiled at her warmly.

"Before I forget Mr. Agreste wants to speak with you." Natalie shook Adrien from her thoughts.

"About?" Marinette's heart sped up with worry.

"He wants to meet you. He's curious about you." Natalie shrugged. "What days do you have free?"

"This weekend?" Marinette tapped her chin in thought. "I think."

"I'll pencil you into his schedule." Natalie smiled. "Well, I'm gonna head out. I have a feeling he is in good hands."

Marinette blushed and watched her leave.

She sat beside him and ran her hands through his soft hair with a smile before pressing her lips gently to his forehead.

She slowly found herself falling asleep beside him with her head resting on her arms.

She felt him jolt awake and whine in pain. She woke up startled and grabbed his arm. "What wrong?"

"It hurts! Everything hurts!" Adrien hissed at the throbbing heat in his leg.

Marinette pushed the nurse call button and grabbed his hand. She began to rub the back of his hand and waited for the nurse to appear. It didn't take her long.

"Painkillers wear off?" The nurse smiled and looked at a sweating Adrien, writhing in pain.

"Make it stop. Please." Adrien begged with pain filled eyes.

"It'll only be a moment." The nurse walked over, grabbed a pink tub, handed it to Marinette, before walking to the door. "You might need that."

Adrien groaned and began to gag at the pain. It was all too much. Everything was too much. He felt his stomach turn and his hand went to his mouth. Marinette flung the tub in front of him, just in time and looked away.

"I'm sorry." Adrien wiped his mouth and winced at the pain before his stomach emptied again. It wasn't much considering he hadn't eaten anything for a while.

"It's okay, Minou." Marinette peered over at him.

"Alright, let's make it stop, hm?" The nurse stuck a syringe into the I.V drip and instantly it began to work.

Adrien gasped and relaxed back onto the bed and closed his eyes. The nurse took the tub from his lap.

"How'd you know he'd need that?" Marinette looked at her, curiously.

"I've been doing this a long time. I can count the patients on my right hand that hadn't needed it. I'll bring you a blanket." She smiled and walked out of the room.

Marinette sat back in the chair and continued to run her fingers through his hair. His furrowed brow relaxed and he sighed.

His eyes slowly opened and he looked over at her. "You probably think I'm so gross right now." His voice seemed off.

"No… I actually was thinking about how cute you looked." Marinette smiled at him with hooded eyes.

"Don't suppose you would want to kiss me?" Adrien smiled at her, sleepily.

Marinette smiled at him with a short quiet laugh before lightly kissing his cheek. "Get some sleep, Chat."

Adrien held open the covers. "Lay with me?"

Marinette shrugged at him and stood up from the chair before climbing in beside him in the spacious hospital bed.

He hugged her and breathed in her hair. It smelt of strawberries.


	14. Chapter 14: NSFW

**Note: Warning sexual content. :) Thanks for reading, favoriting, and following.**

Adrien spent two days in the hospital before they let him go home. Marinette never left his side. The closer it got to the weekend, the more she stressed out.

Adrien's father was always on her mind and it was stressing her out. She sat in his car in silence with her pink overnight bag on her lap.

Marinette walked through his hand shook as she knocked on his bedroom door.

Adrien held the covers up to his nose and peered over at the door. "Yeah?!" He called from the bed, weakly.

Marinette slowly opened the door and peeked from behind it. She awkwardly waved while poking her head into the room. "Can I come in?"

"Of course." Adrien cleared his throat. He shifted his body with his arms.

"You don't have to sit up." Marinette waved her hands in front of her face.

"Alright." Adrien laid back into his original position. "I think there's a chair… somewhere." He rubbed his head, groggily. "Sorry, I took the pain killers they gave me. I can't think straight." He laughed, rubbed the back of his neck, and looked away with a blush.

"How long have you lived here?" Marinette gave him a challenging look, smiled, and closed the door behind her with a giggle. She looked around for the chair, he had spoke of, and found it within moments. She pulled the black leather chair up beside his bed and sat down. "How are you feeling?"

Adrien looked up at her with a silly smile. "Better now that you're here, Princess."

Marinette giggled and grabbed his hand from under the covers. "I came here with you. I think you've had too many pills."

Adrien grabbed her hand and pulled her closer to him. His nose touched hers and he lowered his eye lids with a smirk. "I don't need them when I have you here." He rubbed his nose against hers. "You're the only pills I need."

"Alright… You need sleep, Minou." Marinette giggled and backed up a bit with a hand to her mouth.

"Minou?" Adrien smiled a dreamy expression. "I like it."

Marinette giggled again. She couldn't help but notice how cute he looked.

"I'm glad you're okay." Marinette smiled at him once she stopped giggling.

"Me too." He hummed with a smile and closed his eyes.

"I'll let you rest then." Marinette went to get up from the chair when his hand shot out and he yanked her back.

"Wait!" Adrien was more awake all of a sudden, sitting up on the bed.

"Yes?" Marinette turned her head to look at him.

Adrien pulled her into a spin and she tripped and fell on his bed. Her body lay across his hips.

She jumped up and stood next to the bed.

"Did I hurt you? Are you okay? Where does it hurt? What did I do?" Marinette spoke a mile a minute in a panic. "I-"

Adrien grabbed her hand again and pulled her to him. He swiftly captured her lips with his. His tongue ran along her bottom lip and his hand held her jaw before he grazed her cheek and moved it into her hair.

She sank into the kiss and before she knew it he was pulling her onto the bed. Adrien intensified the kiss and pulled her closer by the small of her back.

Marinette straddled his thighs and he yanked her closer so that she was pressed against him. His lips and tongue moved rapidly against hers in a ferver and he let his body rest on the wall behind his platform bed.

Marinette broke away from the kiss for a minute. "We should stop. You're not in the right state of mind. Any moment your father could walk in…"

Adrien smirked at her and yanked her back down to him. "Let him. He'll just be jealous." His lips found hers again and she sighed into it.

"What about Natalie? Isn't she coming back sometime?" Marinette stopped the kissing again in a panic.

"Mari?" Adrien looked at her with a warm expression.

"Yes?" Marinette looked into his deep green eyes.

"Shut up and kiss me." He ran a hand along the bottom of her jaw.

Marinette's mouth fell open and her eyes shimmered in the moonlight. She let him pull her into a deep intoxicating kiss again.

Her hips moved against his and her bedroom eyes slowly opened to look into his eyes. "Come under the covers with me." Adrien panted with hooded eyes.

"We shouldn't." Marinette panted and rested her forehead against his.

"You really think someone is going to come in here and disturb us? It's my apartment, Bugaboo. My rules." Adrien slowly slid a finger along her jawline to her chin.

Marinette blushed and swallowed hard. "No… but you're making it difficult to resist your charms."

"Then don't. I could have died a few days ago. Let me love you." He cupped her face and pulled her into a kiss. Adrien looked into her eyes. "If you hand me my phone… I'll put music on, if that will make you feel better."

Marinette looked at him and bit her bottom lip.

Adrien sighed and pulled her lip from her teeth with his thumb. "I love when you do that."

Marinette blushed and got up to grab his phone. She brought it over to him and he drunkenly searched for a song.

"This should work." Adrien found _Weaker Girl_ by Banks and hit play on it.

Marinette's eyes went wide. "You listen to this?"

Adrien shrugged. "I have eclectic tastes."

Marinette smiled at him and watched him recline onto the bed and open his covers to let her in.

She laid on top of him and looked into his forest eyes. "Are you sure about this?"

Adrien touched her cheek with heavily lidded eyes and a smile. "As sure as a Chat wanting cream."

Marinette rolled her eyes. "Adrien…"

He smirked and pulled her into a kiss and slid his hands down her back and grabbed her ass. She moaned and he flicked her top lip with his tongue. Marinette's heart raced and she breathed him in.

He smelt different. More sweet and floral. She broke away from the kiss and giggled a little. "You really do smell different as Adrien."

Adrien shook his head. "That's what you're thinking of right now?"

"Sorry." Marinette quietly laughed. "I got distracted."

"Sounds like I'm not trying hard enough then, m'Lady." Adrien yanked her into a kiss and ran his hands beneath her shirt and under her bra, grazing his thumbs along the curve of her breasts.

Marinette couldn't think. She was lost in his touch and kiss. Her right hand reached down in front of her and she ran her hand along his toned stomach and underneath the band of his black Gabriel brand boxers till she found him.

He opened his mouth against her lips and let out a soft moan, as her hand grasped him.

Adrien kissed along her shoulder and she slid her hand up and down in slow movements.

"Let me take care of you, kitty." She leaned down and whispered into his ear.

"Oh my God." Adrien sighed against her skin.

Marinette smirked and sped up her hand and felt him shiver beneath her.

Song: Weaker Girl by Banks


	15. Chapter 15

Marinette stood in Adrien's spacious kitchen. She had her hair down and it hung around her shoulders. She cracked an egg and began to mix everything together to make chocolate crepes.

She also had begun to steep some tea for them.

The sound of metal tapping on tile made her turn around.

"You're up." Marinette used the wooden spoon to talk.

"I was curious as to what smelt so delicious." Adrien rested on his crutches.

"Curiosity killed the Chat, you know." Marinette turned back to the stove.

"This one's still got nine lives, m'Lady." Adrien smirked at her.

His normally perfectly placed hair was messy from sleep. It hung slightly in his eyes. Something about it was sexy and endearing.

"The chocolate ganache is almost done. Wanna taste?" Marinette went to dip the spoon into the sweet liquid when he stopped her with his hand.

She peered up at him, confused.

Adrien dipped his finger into the chocolate and spread it onto his thumb with his index finger.

His eyes became heavy and he ran his chocolate covered thumb along her bottom lip. "I'd rather taste it from your lips." He tipped her chin up and gently kissed her before licking the ganache from her bottom lip. He licked his own lips after with a smile that could have made her fall to her knees.

"It's delicious." Adrien smiled at her dumbfounded expression. "I think I broke my girlfriend." He laughed and used his crutches to make his way over to a counter across the kitchen.

Marinette shook her head and put the spoon down to help him. "Pain killers?"

"Yeah." He cringed and kept moving.

"Just go sit, silly kitty. All you had to do was ask. I would have gotten it for you." Marinette giggled at him and he awkwardly smirked at her.

He dropped himself onto a bar stool and intently watched her. She opened the pill bottle and drumped one out. She set it on the counter in front of him and went to grab him a glass of water. She set it in front of him and he knocked back the pill before chasing it with the water.

"So, what's on the agenda today?" Adrien rested his head in his hands.

"Nothing for you. You need to rest." Marinette laughed and flipped a crepe with her back to him.

"So… movies and lots of cuddles then?" Adrien looked at her from the corner of his eye.

Marinette laughed. "Okay… I think it's time to lay down again."

"What I can't spend a lovely day with my girlfriend watching mindless television and loving on her?" Adrien looked at her through his lashes.

Marinette walked over to him and ran her hands along his shoulders and brought her lips to his ear in a whisper. "I don't think you'd be able to keep up with her."

His eyes widened before they became hooded and he turned towards her, on the stool. "I didn't seem to have a problem keeping up last night, bugaboo."

Marinette blushed, jumped back slightly, and cleared her throat. "I'm sorry. I didn't hear you correctly."

"You heard me." Adrien clicked his tongue and pulled her into him. He rested his hand on the back of her neck and lightly brushed her lips with his. He trailed kisses to her neck and lingered along her collar bone.

Marinette bit her lip. "You're gonna make me burn breakfast." She giggled and pushed him away by his chest and made her way back over to the food she was preparing. "They're ready."

She set a crepe onto a plate and began to fill and fold it for him. She carried it over and set it down in front of him with a fork. "Bon appetit."

"Merci." Adrien smiled up at her and took a bite. "Delicious." He sighed into the meal and relished in each bite he took.

Marinette smiled before standing on the other side of the bar table to eat her share. "So, how are you feeling?"

"Like I was hit by a train, to be honest." Adrien spoke after swallowing a bite of crepe.

"To be expected." Marinette nodded towards him.

"It's not as bad today though as the other day." He examined his leg and the row of stitches that held his leg together.

"It'll only get better, Minou." Marinette took her plate over to the sink and washed it before putting it away.

Marinette took Adrien's empty plate and walked back over to him. "So, what movie should we watch then?"

"I got the perfect one, m'Lady." Adrien smirked and grabbed his crutches from beside him.

"Can't you just let me get it for you." Marinette rolled her eyes at his tenacity.

"Mari, love. I have one broken leg. I can handle walking around a bit." Adrien looked at her sideways with a lack of enthusiasm.

Marinette laughed at his expression. "Alright, Chat."

He made his way over to a floor to ceiling black bookshelf and ran his finger along the titles before pulling one out. "Have you seen this one?"

Marinette walked over and looked at the blue-ray movie. "Nope. I haven't actually. I had wanted to see it, but I never had the time to go do that."

"Well, today's your lucky day, Purrincess. You get to watch it at the lovely, AMAZING, Agreste boudoir." Adrien smirked at her with a wink.

She rolled her eyes at him. "Down, kitty. I think those pills are kicking in."

"They've been kicking in." Adrien spoke under his breath.

Marinette walked up to him with swaying hips. She ran a hand under his chin and gave him bedroom eyes. "What was that, Minou?"

"Nothing, m' Lady." Adrien leaned into her touch.

"Uh-huh…" Marinette narrowed her eyes with a smile and turned around to sit on the couch.

Adrien put the movie in and plopped down onto the couch next to her. She sighed and pulled his broken leg onto a cushion before leaning back against his chest.

"Comfy, bugaboo?" Adrien smiled down at her.

Marinette blushed and looked up at him. "Very."

"Good." He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close, while he started the film.

Adrien didn't make it through the film long before he fell asleep. She smiled at his sleeping face and brushed his hair from his eyes. All she could think about was how beautiful he looked. How he had become a very attractive man since high school. How his body had become more toned and muscular. Her eyes fell to the muscle indentations peeking from the deep v of his plain black t-shirt. Her hand hovered over his exposed skin and she slowly ran her index finger along his exposed chest.

He sighed in his sleep, quickly grabbed her hand with his, and pulled her to roll on top of him. "How long was I out?"

"A couple hours." Marinette shrugged at the question.

Adrien smiled at her and brushed her lips with his. She held his face in her hands and ran her tongue along the opening of his mouth. He smirked and returned the gesture. Marinette straddled his lap and kissed him harder, sighing into it. His hand skimmed down her spine and he grabbed her ass.

She let out a squeak and then giggled at him. "Adrien!"

"Yes, my lovebug?" Adrien smiled at her like he was innocent.

"You're incorrigible." Marinette slapped his chest and then grabbed his face again before melting her lips into his. She opened her eyes slowly, letting her blue eyes meet his forest ones. "But I love you, anyway."

Adrien's eyes went wide at her words before he relaxed. "I love you too." He held her tight and caught her lips in a passionate kiss.

The weekend came fast and Marinette found herself standing in front of very familiar gates. She bit her lip before pushing the call button. Natalie showed up in the small monitor in front of Marinette.

"Hello. I'm here to see Gabriel Agreste." Marinette awkwardly spoke and looked off to the side.

"He's been expecting you. Come in." The gates opened in front of her and she slowly stepped toward the stairs. Her heart raced in her chest and she swallowed hard.

Natalie opened the front door and she walked into the grand foyer to see Gabriel standing at the top of a giant staircase.

"Hello, Ms. DuPain Cheng." Gabriel held his hands behind his back with a lack of a smile.


	16. Chapter 16

Marinette tried her best to smile. "Hello, Mr. Agreste."

"Let's speak in my office." Gabriel turned to walk towards his office door.

Marinette walked quickly up the staircase and caught up to him.

"Please, sit." Gabriel gestured to a chair across from his desk and she sat down clumsily.

Marinette sat quietly and fidgeted her fingers in her lap.

"I look at my son… and see that he has taken a liking to you. And while I find this to be most disheartening… I would like to know more about you outside of design school, of course."

Gabriel held his hands behind his back and turned to face her. "Who is Ms. DuPain Cheng?"

Marinette swallowed hard and looked up at him. "I-" She felt her throat begin to close up and capture her words in a cage.

Gabriel looked at her with an expectant expression. He waited for her to find the right words.

"Sir. I am a designer, a creative mind, a daydreamer, a lover, a free spirit, a caregiver. I am competitive, determined, and strong willed. But most of all…" She swallowed hard and worked up more courage. "I love your son, sir. I have loved him since we were kids. I care for him. I want to care for him until I am no longer a part of this world. If you would let me. Sir."

"Hm." Gabriel paced over to his computer and stood in silence, flipping through something.

Marinette worried her bottom lip and held her arms close to herself. She wasn't sure if she said too much.

"What about this… Ladybug thing?" Gabriel flipped through his computer.

"My best friend convinced me to do it, sir. I have always had this dream of writing songs for bands. It's kind of a secret passion of mine." Marinette smiled awkwardly.

"I see." Gabriel walked back over to her. "You're parents own the best bakery in Paris, yes?"

"They do." Marinette smiled and breathed out. "They make the best pastries in all of Paris."

Gabriel nodded. "And what does DuPain Cheng's future entail?"

Marinette's eyes sparkled and reminded him of his wife. "I want to design my own clothing line. I also want to write songs for upcoming and famous bands on the side. I want to surround myself with creativity and inspiration. I want to inspire people."

Gabriel cracked a smile at her comments. "Well, I think I've heard enough."

Marinette looked up at him with hope in her eyes.

"You can continue to see my son, but on one condition." Gabriel placed a paper in front of her. "You join my design team. And keep my son from any more near death accidents. He may not listen to me, but he will listen to you."

Marinette's mouth fell open. "I-"

"You don't need to thank me. Just keep my son safe. I've spent years trying to keep him from danger to no avail." Gabriel sighed with irritation. "I'm impressed by your designs that you submit every week in your classes. I want you on my team, Ms. DuPain Cheng."

"I don't know what to say." Marinette was shocked by his words.

"Say nothing. Just sign." Gabriel slapped a pen down on the paper.

Marinette hesitated the pen over the signature line. "May I ask of one more thing?"

"Mm…" Gabriel grunted a response to her with closed eyes.

"Why me?" Marinette looked at him. "Why let me have your son and be a part of your business?"

"Because, Ms. Cheng, I have had my eyes on you… a very long time." Gabriel had a very regal pose to him. "You are best in your classes and show promise. I need fresh eyes and new designs that are cutting edge and you never fail to impress. Plus, I don't think I'd be able to keep you from Adrien. He seems to be smitten with you."

Marinette smiled. She didn't know whether to hug him or shout her admiration. She picked the latter.

"Thank you, Mr. Agreste." Marinette stood up and hugged him.

His eyes went wide and he wrapped his arms around her. "Please, call me Gabriel."

It was Marinette's time to be shocked. "Thank you, Gabriel."

"You're more than welcome. Now go see my son and make sure he's not doing something to shame my industry I've created." Gabriel let her go.

"Yes, Sir." Marinette smiled and skipped out of the office with glee.

Gabriel shook his head with a smile. "And It's Gabriel!" He called after the giddy girl. "What have I done…" He pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head.

"I believe you made a girl very happy and gained a new employee, Mr. Agreste." Nathalie looked up from her tablet.

Marinette breathed out and carried a bag of lunch through Adrien's door. He was sitting on the couch watching something on tv. She wasn't entirely sure what it was.

"So… what'd my father say to you?" Adrien looked over his shoulder with an unenthused look.

"Oh… you know… same old same old…" Marinette smiled with her eyes closed and unpacked the bag on the counter.

"Mari… seriously. I want to be sure you're okay." Adrien started to shift on the couch and reach for his crutches next to him.

Marinette rolled her eyes and sighed. She walked around the couch, holding a wrapped sandwich, and pushed him back down by his chest. "I'm okay. Really." She handed him the sandwich with a warm smile.

He looked at her with a skeptical expression, but took the sandwich anyway.

Marinette grabbed hers, moved his leg a little, and sat beside him. She smiled, as she unwrapped her sandwich.

"You're not gonna tell me what he said are you?" Adrien looked at her critically.

"I will. Just- I'm hungry. Give me a moment." Marinette took a bite of her sandwich and hummed at the flavor of it.

Adrien began to unwrap his with a sigh.

"Alright. I'll tell you." Marinette finally set her sandwich down and Adrien followed suit.

He looked at her with all of the attention in the world.

"He simply asked who I was. So.. I defined myself, the best I could and then he made me a deal." Marinette shrugged and picked her sandwich up again to take a bite.

"Deal?" Adrien didn't like where this was going.

"I signed to be part of the Gabriel brand team and… I may have promised something." Marinette smiled.

Adrien's eyes grew big. "My- Father? Asked you to be a part of his group of people?"

"Yeah. I guess he's been watching me a while and saw promise. He wanted new edgy designs and he felt I filled the box." Marinette closed her eyes in happiness.

"What about you having your own brand? Your own shop?" Adrien looked at her dumbfounded.

"I think that this is the beginning of something bigger." Marinette smiled and took another bite.

"Wait. You said you promised something?" He waved his hands in front of his face.

Marinette blushed. "I kind of talked about what you meant to me and he agreed we could see each other if…" She bit her lower lip and it took all of Adrien's control to not pry it from her teeth and kiss her, but that wasn't important right now.

"If I kept you from getting hurt." Marinette giggled. She went back to her food. "Oh, and he told me to call him Gabriel."

Adrien's mouth fell open in shock. "He- told-you- to-" His world was spinning. "There's no way."

"He did." Marinette laughed.

"He never lets anyone call him Gabriel. Not since… mother-" Adrien was lost in thought and his face fell.

"Adrien." Marinette touched his cheek. "Everything is okay." She gave him a warm smile and kissed him on the lips. "Now, eat. Please…"

Adrien picked up his food and began to eat with her.


	17. Chapter 17

Marinette watched him stumble over to the counter to grab his pills again. "You're really set on doing things yourself aren't you?" She put her hands on her hips.

"Been doing it for years, m'Lady. Why stop now?" He mumbled with a pain killer in his mouth before hobbling to get a glass of water.

"Will you stop." Marinette giggled and beat him to the fridge. She got him a drink and handed it out to him.

He peered at her through his blonde hair with a sigh.

"Humor me. Speaking of which… you should get cleaned up." Marinette grabbed a glass of water for herself.

A smirk appeared on his face and he leaned towards her. "Is that an invitation, bugaboo?"

Marinette rolled her eyes. "What happened to Mr. I'll Do Everything Myself?"

"Mmm…" Adrien bit his thumb with a broodingly sexy expression. "I'd be willing to let a certain beautiful girl help me with that task."

"Oh my God." Marinette laughed hysterically. "Get outta here." She pushed him lightly in the chest and he smiled at her.

He shrugged. "It was worth a try."

Marinette looked at him and sighed. "Come on." She started to walk towards his master bathroom.

"Wait. Really?" Adrien was shocked.

"Yeah. Let's go Mr. I'll Do Everything Myself Except Bathe." Marinette giggled and swayed her hips, as she walked away from him.

"That's an awfully long pet name." Adrien laughed and hobbled after her.

"Better keep up, Minou." Marinette took off running and he smirked and followed as quickly as he could behind her.

Adrien walked in to see Marinette hanging over the side of his giant soaking tub. She had started the water and was waiting for him.

"Is this worthy of you, Monsieur?" Marinette looked at him with love filled eyes.

"Not until you're in it." Adrien smirked and leaned his crutches against the counter.

Marinette rolled her eyes with a laugh and got up off of her knees and walked over to him.

She lifted his black shirt over his head and slipped his bright green gym shorts down over his hips.

"Can you lift your foot, please?" Marinette looked up at him from her bent over position.

"Depends." Adrien ran his hand through her silky dark hair. "Will you let me undress you, after?"

Marinette's face couldn't get any more red and her expression gave her away. "I-I- ye-I mean-"

"You're stuttering again." Adrien ran a finger under her chin with a smile.

Marinette straightened out her back and cleared her throat. "Just get in the water, Agreste."

He raised his hands and smiled. "Alright."

Her hand roamed down and she grasped him. He let out a gasp at her touch and watched her smile.

His expression turned into an expression of a child that was about to do something they would get in serious trouble for. Adrien grabbed her, she dropped her hold in shock, and he dipped her. He looked down at her soft neck and ran his tongue along it. She hummed and closed her eyes. His hand trailed up the hem of her shirt until he found her soft breasts and he kneaded one of them in the palm of his hand, as he stole kisses along her neck and jawline.

"Adrien…" Marinette sighed with her eyes shut.

"Hm…?" Adrien spoke before he heard a voice coming from the living room of his apartment. "Shit."

Marinette's eyes went wide at the noise. "Who is it?"

"Father." Adrien groaned before he dipped her back up, so that she was standing straight.

"Take your bath. I'll handle it." Marinette pushed him away from her and snuck out the bathroom door.

Adrien didn't like leaving her with his father alone. He cleaned himself, as fast as, he could before he walked out there to meet them both.

"Adrien." Gabriel spoke with a serious expression.

"Father." Adrien returned the same courtesy.

He watched with wide eyes as Marinette was brought into a hug. Adrien's mouth fell open at the sight.

"I just came by to give Marinette her first project." Gabriel handed Marinette a manilla folder. "It's good to see you're up and about."

Marinette smiled and put the folder under her arm. Adrien looked at his father then at Marinette with a look of confusion.

"How's your leg?" Gabriel tried to make conversation with his only son, but to no avail.

Marinette looked at a stunned Adrien in confusion. "His leg seems to be doing well." She smiled at Gabriel and then she poked Adrien in the arm to bring him back to reality.

"Uh- yeah… It's good." Adrien cleared his throat and couldn't look him in the eye.

"I see. Well, I'll be going then. Make sure to look over those designs and let me know what your thoughts are on them." Gabriel pointed at the folder before turning to leave.

"Sounds good. I'll have an answer by the morning." Marinette smiled and waved good-bye.

Adrien grabbed her by the shoulders and spun her around. "You- you hugged my father?" He was in awe of her.

Marinette tapped her finger to her bottom lip and looked to the side. "Oh yeah. I hugged him after our little meeting as well. I forgot to mention that. He was a little awkward at first-"

"Mari?" Adrien shook her slightly, leaning on his crutches for support. "You-Hugged-my father."

"Yes…?" Marinette cringed and slightly pulled back.

"Wha- how?" Adrien had to sit down. She called him Gabriel and had hugged him? She had hugged him in front of him. His world began to spin.

"Minou?" Marinette looked at him in concern.

"I think I need to lay down." Adrien touched his forehead.

"Let me help you." Marinette grabbed his arm and helped him over to the couch.

He sat there in silence, staring at the wall in front of him, contemplating something.

"Here. Drink this." Marinette handed him a glass of water and he took it with shaking hands.

"Are you okay?" She sat next to him and rested a palm on his thigh.

"I'm fine. Just-" Adrien ran a hand through his messy hair. "Confused. My father is a cold rock that has no emotion. Yet, there you are hugging him and making him smile. He even asked how my leg was. Who are you?" He glared at her accusingly.

Marinette giggled and covered her mouth with a hand. "I just know how to get through to people. That's all. I impressed him."

"I'd say." Adrien was dumbfounded.

"Why don't you just relax?" Marinette smiled and patted his leg. "I think I'll make macaroons. I feel like baking today."

"Can I help?" Adrien looked up at her.

She seemed to be contemplating it and a moment of fear hit him.

"Please. I need a distraction." Adrien sighed and looked away awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck.

"Alright. Just don't push yourself too hard." Marinette smiled and walked away with him close behind.

Marinette grabbed his keys and Adrien put a black converse on his non-casted foot.

Adrien followed her out of the apartment and onto the street. They made their way to the market down the way. She grabbed an arm basket and set it in the crook of her elbow.

"So… what do we need?" Adrien looked around him. He hadn't been to a market in ages.

"Well… I need almond flour, confectioners sugar… cream of tartar… you have eggs. So we don't need to get that." Marinette bit her nail and tried to remember what else they needed. "Vanilla extract… and.. Fine sugar." Marinette bounced with glee that she remembered it all.

"Alright, where to first?" Adrien smiled at her and leaned on his crutches.

"Flour, probably." Marinette smiled and walked off with him trailing behind.

They went down every aisle until they had grabbed everything. "Alright, that's the last thing." Marinette set the extract in her basket. "Now, we just have to pay for it all."

They headed to the check out counter and Marinette placed the basket down on the counter.

Once it was all wrung up, Marinette took her wallet out of her small purse. Adrien thrust his hand out and stopped her from pulling cash from her wallet.

He shoved his hand into his back pocket, pulled out his black leather wallet and yanked a heavy black metal card from it. He handed it over to the cashier. Marinette looked at him in surprise.

The cashier handed back his card and he put it away. "Merci." Adrien spoke with a smile and grabbed the bags before Marinette could.

"How are you going to carry those and use your crutches?" Marinette looked at him quizzically.

"Easily." Adrien held them in his palms and then grabbed onto the crutches' bars.

"At least, let me carry one?" Marinette held her hand out.

"Alright, take the light one." Adrien passed her the one with the lighter products.

Marinette rolled her eyes, but gave up on fighting him. "Thank you for paying. You didn't have to."

"Of course, I did. After all, you're making me dessert. It was the least I could do." Adrien shrugged.

"It's not really a big deal. I enjoy it." Marinette smiled with her eyes shut.

"I'm excited. I remember eating one you made in high school and it was dreamy." Adrien closed his eyes in bliss at the memory.

"Yeah… back when you leaned into me and later told a girl that I was just a friend." Marinette burst out a short laugh and leaned her head back.

Adrien stopped in shock. "You- you uh- heard that?"

"Mm-hm. I happened to be at the Louvre that day too." Marinette blushed at the memory. "You were seriously confusing."

They went up to his apartment.

"I- there's something I should tell you-" He rubbed the back of his neck and set the groceries on the kitchen island.

"Yes?" Marinette began unpacking the bags and looked at him with curious blue eyes.

"I may have been in denial." Adrien blushed and sheepishly looked into her eyes. "Like badly in denial."

Marinette looked at him with blinking eyes.

"I think I loved you the moment I saw you in the rain." Adrien bit his lip.

Marinette walked around the counter and touched his cheeks with her hands. She rubbed her nose against his and smiled. She peered into his eyes and kissed him gently on the lips. "Me too."

Adrien pulled her closer and kissed her. "So, where do we start?"

Marinette giggled and backed up to start making macarons.


	18. Chapter 18

Adrien stood at the counter and watched her frost one side of a green macaroon. She chose green to match his eyes. Marinette hummed a song, while she worked. Adrien smirked and grabbed his crutches. He made his way over to a stereo that sat near the television and set his phone into a docking area. The song _Feel Invincible_ by Skillet began to blast through the speakers and Marinette smiled. She peered up to see Adrien bobbing to the music and singing along with it.

Marinette tapped her foot and soon gave into the song as well. She began to sing it with him and he smiled over at her. She giggled at his expression and how he was really getting into the song.

She kept frosting and piecing the cookies together, while the song came to an end.

"I love that song." Marinette hummed and placed the finished cookies onto a black plate.

"Me too." Adrien plopped onto the stool again and looked at the beautiful cookies. "Can I have one?"

"Yes." Marinette held the plate out to him and he grabbed one from it.

He took a bite and closed his eyes in bliss. "Just how I remember them. Purrfect."

Marinette smiled at him. "Good." She took a bite of one herself and hummed in satisfaction. "Perfect."

Adrien reached out and used his thumb to remove a crumb from the corner of her mouth. She blushed at him. "You had a-" His cheeks reddened. "It's gone now." He sheepishly smiled.

"I should go look at those designs your father gave me." Marinette pointed at the folder on the kitchen table.

"Right." A shiver went up Adrien's back. He was still weirded out by his father's actions.

Marinette made her way over to the kitchen table and she opened the folder to reveal a different style than was usual for the Gabriel Brand. It was dark and brooding. There was something off about it.

Adrien leaned over her shoulder with a hand on the table next to the sketches. "That's different."

"It is." Marinette didn't know how to feel about it. It wasn't like his usual stuff.

"It's… very…" Adrien tapped his chin.

"Chat Noir?" Marinette cringed at the thought.

"Yeah…" Adrien agreed with her.

"Why would he be trying to make a line that would appeal to Chat Noir?" Marinette bit her lip and was lost in thought.

"I don't understand anything my father does to be honest." Adrien sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Maybe he's trying to appeal to you?" Marinette looked at him.

"Yeah, but he hated me as Chat." Adrien sighed and turned so his back was against the edge of the table.

"Maybe he saw it as a marketing ploy. Chat Noir is pretty famous. Maybe he wanted to grab a new audience." Marinette flipped through the concept drawings again. "I mean they're not bad. Just not his usual designs."

"True…" Adrien winced at the thought.

"Plus, you'd look good in this one." Marinette held up a drawing of a generic male body drawing wearing black leather pants, a neon green deep v- neck tee with a black leather vest, that had lapels and lots of zippers, with matching leather fingerless gloves.

Adrien rolled his eyes. "You'd like that wouldn't you."

"I won't lie. I kind of miss Chat. A little." Marinette blushed and looked away.

Adrien smirked and brought her face to look at him. "I can bring him back, if you wish, m'Lady. Just say the word and I'll switch him on."

Marinette looked through her lashes and worried her bottom lip. He ran his thumb along it and pried it away. He brought his lips down to hers and stole a kiss. She melted against him and he held her by the small of her back.

He cringed, as he landed on his broken leg just right on accident.

"Maybe Chat needs to wait till you've healed." Marinette giggled and steadied him.

"Maybe you're right." Adrien laughed after the pain subsided.

"You should go lay down for a bit." Marinette smiled and handed him his crutches. "I'll be in in a moment."

He took them and walked down the hallway to his bedroom. She shook her head at how stubborn he was and began to clean up the mess in the kitchen.

It was gonna take all of her control to not disturb him in bed. He was just too damn good at being sexy and it was killing her inside and setting a flame from her toes to her face.

She licked her lips and leaned on the counter for support. "I need to focus." Marinette spoke to herself and began to wash the dishes, hoping it would distract her.

Adrien laid in his bed with his arms behind his head, looking at the ceiling. He was lost in thought. Memories of blue eyes behind a red mask singing beside him came into view. He missed being Chat Noir. Missed the lights and the crowd. Missed Ladybug. Even though she was right there with him. He sighed and twitched his foot on his unbroken leg. He hated being broken. He hated being stuck in a house. It reminded him too much of when he was younger. He scowled at a tear that fell down his cheek and quickly wiped it away.

"Adrien?" Marinette quietly spoke, as she opened the bedroom door.

"Yeah?" He tried to hide his depression, but he wasn't very good at it.

She looked at him and her face fell. She knew she shouldn't pry, but her heart was jumping to make her say something. She cleared her throat and laid beside him.

"You can talk about it, ya know. I'll listen." Marinette looked at the ceiling, as he did too.

"I don't really want to bring you down." Adrien looked away from her.

"Nonsense." Marinette smiled suddenly. "I may worry about you, but you could never bring me down."

Adrien looked back to the ceiling and let a smile escape his lips, but it quickly faded. "Aside from being able to go shopping with you… I feel trapped. I feel like I'm stuck in a cage. And…" He bit his lip and looked away again. "It- it just took me back to being a kid."

Marinette nodded her head and an idea came to her. "Hold on. I have an idea." She got up and went to go grab stuff. She came back in with a shoe box, a pencil, and a flashlight.

Adrien looked over at her in confusion. "What are you doing?"

"Making you something. We're gonna go on an adventure." Marinette smiled and sat on the bed beside him.

She began to take the pencil and punch holes into the box on one of the ends. Adrien looked at her confused until she had turned the flashlight on and set it in the box, facing the holes. She put the shoebox's lid back on. She closed the black curtains in his room and the room went dark. She laid down next to him and held the box so that the holes faced the ceiling. A million tiny lights filled the ceiling. Adrien's eyes grew wide and sparkled.

"I've brought you the stars." Marinette smiled over at him. She took in his expression and it melted her heart. He looked like a little kid again.

Adrien finally looked over at her. "You're amazing, Mari."

Marinette blushed and leaned over to kiss him on the lips. He suddenly yanked her to him and deepened the kiss and she melted into him. She was in love and no one could keep her from him.

Song: Feel Invincible by Skillet


	19. Chapter 19: NSFW

Marinette laid in bed with Adrien and ran her fingers through his hair. She propped herself up on her hand. "So. What's next for world famous Chat Noir?"

It had been weeks and his leg had finally healed. All that was left behind was a long scar.

"Nothing." Adrien shrugged. "Chat Noir's dead."

"So.. whose this new person that's going to spring from the ashes?" Marinette intently looked into his eyes.

"Someone much more dark, m'Lady." He pulled her on top of him in a swift movement.

She squealed and giggled before looking into his eyes through her dark lashes. "I don't know if you could get any more darker."

"Oh, you haven't seen anything yet, buginette." Adrien thrust his fingers into her hair and pulled her so that her lips would press against his.

She sighed against the kiss and let him deepen it.

"Mmm…" Adrien licked his lips and opened his eyes slowly to look at her. "I'd love to stay in bed all day with you, my love, but I have a photoshoot today."

Marinette whined and rubbed her thighs together. He smirked at how he had tortured her.

"Can't you just skip?" Marinette grabbed his forearm and brought it to her cheek. "Just stay."

Adrien touched her chin and brought her eyes up to his. She dropped his arm and he brushed his soft lips gently against hers. "You're beautiful, you know that?" He looked at her with passion in his green eyes.

"Adrien…" Marinette bit her lip and whined, pressing her body against him. Her legs captured his thigh and she moved her hips against it, seeking some type of solution.

"When I get home…" Adrien kissed her forehead. "Although, you're making it very difficult for me to get up and get ready."

"Please, Minou." Marinette looked into his eyes with hope.

Adrien sighed, bit his lip, and shook his messy blonde hair. "Follow me."

Marinette separated herself and followed him to the bathroom.

Adrien grabbed her shoulders and smiled at her. She looked up at him, confused. He chuckled and suddenly pressed her against the bathroom counter. She nearly tripped, but fell back against the marble surface. He trapped her lips with his and let his tongue run against hers.

She broke the kiss and panted with bedroom eyes. "I thought you didn't have time." She spoke breathlessly while he kissed along her neck to her shoulder.

"Multitasking, M'lady." He smiled at her with a laugh and kicked the shower on.

He pulled her red panties off and pulled the shirt from over her head. He unhooked her bra and took her breasts in his mouth. She moaned and arched her back, as she closed her eyes. Adrien quickly slipped his pajama pants down along with his red boxers before touching her face with one hand and kissing her desperately on the mouth.

She panted and moaned against his kisses and he picked her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. Adrien kept kissing her, tasting her. Marinette couldn't get enough. All she wanted was him. All of him. He stepped into the shower and pushed her against the wall. Adrien positioned himself at her opening and buried himself within her. She let out a scream at the sensation of being filled by him. He groaned and tilted his head back and began to move his hips in time to hers. She dug her nails into his back and he began to lick and suck on a spot on her neck. Marinette clung to him and he made a sound that was nothing like she had heard him make before.

"What?" Marinette moaned with a smirk.

"Nothing- Y-your reaction." Adrien moaned against her skin and sped up his pace.

"I can do it more, if you like it." Marinette smirked and moaned louder. She dug her nails deeper into his back muscles and it took all control for him to not end it all there.

"Mari…" Adrien warned.

"Cum in me, Minou." Marinette whispered into his ear.

That was all it took to make Adrien lose all control. He gripped her ass harder and dug his nails in. He let out beautiful words and called her passionate names. His pace became harder and faster. Marinette let the feeling take over and before she knew it she was lost in the ocean with him.

Adrien pressed her against the wall again and kissed her softly. "You're amazing."

"No, you are." Marinette smiled at him, as he put her feet back onto the ground.

She looked at the clock in their bathroom. "And.. you're late." She sheepishly laughed.

"Shit." Adrien quickly washed up and got dressed before kissing her good-bye.

Adrien arrived at the photoshoot location and went straight to makeup and hair. A woman whisked around him with a makeup brush and powder, before finishing the look with a light amount of dark eyeliner to accentuate his green eyes. He closed his eyes and let her work. Then the hairstylist swung by and made his hair look messy yet put in place. He made his way to wardrobe and every female in the room stopped what they were doing to look at him with parted lips. He had a canter to his walk that made him look roguish. It wasn't his normal walk and it made the room turn up several degrees.

Adrien stepped into the dressing room and put on the first outfit. The one that Marinette had said he would look good in. The black leather vest and green v-neck top. He was still at a loss as to why his father took the designs this way, but he couldn't worry about that now. He just had to get through this and then he'd be home with Marinette.

He zipped the vest up and walked out of the dressing room. "Time to bring out Chat Noir." Adrien sighed and his casual expression became dark and a smirk fell into place.

Marinette had decided to surprise Adrien at his photoshoot with lunch. She had stopped by the local cafe and picked up a few things for them to eat and a little something for dessert from her parents boulangerie. She walked into the building and heard the song, _Plan A_ by KYO over the speakers. Marinette closed her eyes and smiled at how lovely it sounded. But when she came around the corner and saw her boyfriend in the outfit that she had told his father was extraordinary… she about dropped the bag that held their lunches. Her lips parted and she took in his stance and the way he looked at the camera.

Adrien peered through his blonde hair with a dangerous expression. One that was usually reserved for her. He bit the side of his thumb and gave a smirk with a slight tilt of his head. His other hand casually hung from a belt loop on the leather pants.

Her heart was loud in her ears and her face was quickly becoming red. Time felt like it had stopped.

"Finished with that one." Vincent brought the camera down from his eyes and smiled.

"Thank you, Vincent." Adrien tapped him on the shoulder with his hand. He peered over to see Marinette. His face became concerned.

Adrien walked up to her and put his hands on her shoulders. "You okay?"

"I- you- uh…" Marinette swallowed and tried to make her brain function.

Adrien laughed and looked down to notice she had brought lunch. "You brought lunch."

Marinette shook her head and smiled at him. "I did. I wanted to surprise you. I was hoping on your next break… we could sit and eat together."

"Sounds perfect. Thank you." Adrien smiled, ran his hand down her arm, and took her hand. "C'mon. I could use some help."

Marinette's mouth fell open and she let him drag her away.

She'd follow him anywhere. Marinette was drug down the hallway to his dressing room. He kicked open the door and pulled her inside. Her expression was one of being in shock. "I wanna see you, but I need to get ready for the next set." He buried his hand in her hair and pushed her against the closed door. He kissed her hard on the lips and her mouth moved against his.

"You're gonna mess up your makeup." Marinette was powerless against him.

"I don't give a damn." Adrien stole her mouth again and the bag slipped from her fingers.

He picked her up and she wrapped her arms around his neck. A knocked sounded at the door.

"Adrien, you have five minutes till the next set of photos." A female voice rang through the door. She must have been one of the assistants.

Adrien broke the kiss to respond. "Alright. Thank you." He captured her lips again and moved the kisses down Marinette's neck.

"As much as I love this. And I want this…" Marinette shakily spoke. "You need to get ready."

"Plenty of time." Adrien bit down on her neck and she let out a gasp and a moan slipped through her lips.

He slid his hands up her thighs and moved her panties out of the way before he slid into her. She gripped his back and tilted her head back in ecstasy.

It didn't take long for Marinette to get lost in the waves and for him to get lost with her. He let her ballet flats touch the ground and he threw off his pants to don another pair.

"So, what's the next outfit?" Marinette licked her lips and tried to catch her breath. Her eyes were heavy and she appeared more relaxed, as did he.

"This one." Adrien held up an outfit on a hanger. It was a black leather jacket with a thin white button down and tight denim pants. He then picked up black leather boots that were laced loose.

"That was another favorite of mine." Marinette bit her thumb with an arm crossed across her chest.

Adrien smirked at her and slipped on the jeans. They fit him perfectly. Of course, they should, they were tailored to him. He then pulled off the vest and slipped the shirt over his head. It took all of her control to not run her hands along his chest.

"I know that look, Bugaboo." Adrien gave her a knowing look.

"I can't help it. You're so damn beautiful." Marinette slumped, giving up.

Adrien chuckled and slipped the white button down over his shoulders before buttoning it up. He left three of the buttons undone, just as they had specified. He tucked the bottom of the shirt into his jeans before zipping and buttoning them. He sat on the red couch and started to slip on the boots.

"Can you hand me the jacket?" Adrien looked up from situating the boots.

"Sure." Marinette sprang to life and grabbed it for him. He stood up and slid it on.

"So?" Adrien held his arms out and then struck a pose for her.

Marinette bit her lip and took in the view. "You look… amazing." She gushed at him.

"I should be able to take a lunch break after this set, lovebug." Adrien ran his finger under her chin with a warm smile. His other hand hung in his pocket. "Shall we?" He held out his hand for her to take it.

She peered up at him. "You want me to come watch?"

"Of course. Were you just going to sit in my dressing room all day?" Adrien looked at her questioningly.

"I thought-" Marinette twiddled her fingers.

"Get out here." Adrien laughed and yanked her from the dressing room. "I need something to inspire me. I get tired of making faces at Vincent. It's slightly awkward." He laughed harder and she giggled too.

Marinette stood behind Vincent and watched Adrien pose in various ways that made her heart stop. Everything about him was sexy, dangerous, and dark. The style really suited him, even if it was weird that his father would pick this as his new line.

"Give me the look of a child getting into mischief." Vincent spoke with a heavy accent.

Adrien's eyes fell to Marinette and his expression changed to something mischievous.

"Now, I want the expression of a man that has found something he can't live without." Vincent's camera made loud sounds, as he ran around Adrien snapping photos.

Adrien peered at Marinette with narrowed eyes and let his thumb pull down his bottom lip a bit. His other hand pulled at the side of his jeans. His expression was one of hunger and Marinette bit her bottom lip in response and brought her thighs together more. His messy hair slightly fell in his eyes.

 _This was gonna be a long set._ Marinette thought, as she watched him closely.

"Good. Good." Vincent furiously took photos of him from all angles. "Now I want innocent, but not too innocent."

Adrien shifted to an expression and pose that was less Chat Noir and it seemed like Adrien was back. He stood casually with one leg out and a hand in his pocket. His other hand went behind his neck and he sheepishly smiled, looking through his hair. It took her back to being kids and seeing him do that when he'd get shy or nervous. It made her smile at the memory.

"Perfect." Vincent took more photos. "That's it."

Adrien dropped his arm. "We're done?"

"For now. You can take a lunch break." Vincent handed his camera off to an assistant.

"Thank you for your work." Adrien walked towards Marinette.

She leaned into him and spoke quietly. "You're gonna make this photoshoot feel like forever with how you're looking at me."

"Am I? I don't know what you mean, m'Lady." Adrien smugly walked off towards the dressing room to change and eat lunch.

Marinette wanted to slap him for that comment, but she let it slide and ran after him.

"You know for Chat being dead. He seems to still be around." Marinette narrowed her eyes at him.

"This photoshoot calls for a little Chat, ma cherie." Adrien smiled and held the door open for her.

Marinette sat at a small table with him and handed him his food. They sat, ate and talked for the time that he had.

 **Song: Plan A: Kyo**


	20. Chapter 20

Adrien and Marinette walked into his apartment. She fell onto the couch and he followed suit.

"So… your music." Marinette tried to bring the topic up again.

"Well… I still like the Chat theme." Adrien tapped his chin.

"Okay…" Marinette looked at him with a skeptical expression.

"But I want something more… bright." Adrien thought for a moment.

"Sounds interesting." Marinette looked at him with a smile.

"So, I was thinking Chat Blanc." Adrien looked at her with a curious expression.

Marinette's eyes went wide. "Chat Blanc? Won't people still know it's you?"

"I'll be so different, they won't know who I am or what I am." Adrien lowered his eyes in a devious smile.

Something about it unsettled her, but she couldn't quite grasp it.

"Can't you just be you?" Marinette looked at him concerned. "I don't want you to lose yourself with all of these identities."

"I won't. I'll come home and be the same old me that you know and love." Adrien gave her a smile and kissed her lightly on the lips before resting his forehead on hers. "I promise."

She licked her lips and nodded with her eyes closed.

His phone rang and he looked at the screen to see Plagg name across it.

"Hello?" Adrien leaned back into the couch with his leg crossed over the other.

"Hey, kid." Plagg played with a pen on his desk.

"What do you need?" Adrien sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Well, now that your leg is all fixed. What'd you say to coming back to the music scene." Plagg twirled his pen between his fingers.

"Alright. Got any ideas as to how to do this without my father finding out?" Adrien looked over at Marinette, who had gotten up when her phone had gone off.

"New name, new costumes, new identity. Same as we did before. If we did it then… we can do it again. You just need to be more aware of your surroundings. I won't have what happened before repeat." Plagg tapped his pen on his desk. "Got it?"

"Yep." Adrien spoke curtly.

"Alright, meet me at my office in an hour." Plagg hung up the phone.

Adrien got up, threw on his black mask, slipped on his black converse, and grabbed his keys.

Marinette walked out, holding her cell phone and looked at Adrien. "Alya wants to come over with Nino. So, I'm gonna go back to my apartment to see her."

"Sounds good. I have to meet up with Plagg anyway. Talk business." Adrien winked at her and grabbed her around the waist before planting a kiss on her cheek.

"Good luck. Don't get caught." Marinette smiled at him and walked out the door with him, before they split ways.

Adrien took the metro to see Plagg at his office. He walked up to the tall building and walked through the front door. The tile was black marble with white lines running through it. The walls were a matte black. He walked up to the front desk.

"I'm here to see Plagg." Adrien leaned on the counter with one foot crossed over an ankle.

"I'll let him know you're here." The woman spoke to him. "Have a seat."

Adrien nodded and walked over to sit in a chair. It didn't take long for Plagg to come out for him.

"Chat!" Plagg gave him a handshake. "Let's talk about your future." He steered him by the back to his office.

His office was dark like the rest of the building. His desk was the lightest thing since it was oak.

"Sit, sit." Plagg sat in his office chair behind his desk. Adrien pulled out the leather chair from the other side and sat down.

Plagg pulled out the contract paperwork and set a pen out in front of Adrien. "Alright. Let's start with your name."

Adrien looked at him. "I still like the concept of Chat, but I was thinking of going in the opposite direction. I was thinking of Chat Blanc." He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Won't people recognize that you are Chat Noir still with that name?" Plagg looked at him sideways.

"They won't recognize me. I'll be so different, that no one will know we're the same person." Adrien promised.

"Alright." Plagg watched him fill out his new name. "What kind of music? The same?"

"If I did the same, then it would give it away that I'm Chat Noir." Adrien tapped the pen to his lower lip.

"So… what kind of music are we talking?" Plagg looked at him with a questioning expression.

"I was thinking… more… electronic. Dark, rocking, but kind of mixed with some pop music. Sexier." Adrien adjusted his mask on his face.

"Alright." Plagg wrote down the music style he was describing. "I can work with that."

"For costume… I was thinking about asking my girlfriend to design it. She's a designer and I think she could make me something great." Adrien looked over at Plagg.

"Alright. Sign the bottom line and we got a new deal. Just keep me posted on the costume and everything." Plagg sighed and gave to Adrien's way of life as Chat. He always went with the flow.

He signed his name with a flourish and set the pen down with a tap. They shook on it and Plagg walked him out. "See ya around Chat Blanc." He winked at him and Adrien smiled.

Adrien walked out of the building feeling like a new person and the feeling of freedom fell over him. "Freedom." He whispered under his breath, looked to the sky, and closed his eyes taking in the last of the sun's rays.

Marinette sat with a cup of tea in her hands. Alya and Nino sat on her couch and waited for her to speak.

"How's the club?" Marinette brought her lips to the rim of her cup. Steam billowed up and faded, as she took a sip.

"Good. It's getting busier now that Chat Noir is no longer a thing." Nino answered with a shrug. "It's like it's a novelty now or something. People bring gifts sometimes too like they're mourning him or something. It's kind of… odd."

"Yet charming." Alya spoke over him with a smile. "To be loved and missed so much… he must have been a great person."

"Now you're talking like he's dead." Marinette laughed at her best friend.

"Well he is. Isn't he?" Alya gave her a look of curiosity.

"Oh, he's gone." Marinette nodded and took another sip of tea.

"I won't lie. I'm gonna miss it." Alya sank into the couch.

"He's still inside Adrien, somewhere." Nino commented and crossed his arms across his chest. "He still owns half the club."

"Good point." Marinette smiled and warmed her hands on her cup.

"So… what's new in your world?" Alya looked to Marinette with an eager smile.

Adrien closed the door to his apartment and was suddenly aware of how empty his place felt. How the rooms became enormous. He slipped off his mask and set it on the kitchen table. He felt weird not having a smiling face greet him when he came through the door. He missed the smell of baked sweets when he would come home.

"This is crazy. She just left today. Why do I care so much? I've lived alone for so long… I should be used to this. Get a grip, Agreste." Adrien flung open his fridge and pulled out left overs from something she had made a couple days prior.

He heated them up and grabbed a fork. Adrien walked over to the couch and sat down. He grabbed the remote and turned on his television to a superhero movie that happened to be on. His eyes fell on the costumes and how they looked. Inspiration hit him and he knew what he wanted Marinette to design him.

Marinette knocked on his apartment door moments later and Adrien jumped up to let her in. "I have a favor to ask you."

"Did you just sit around this whole time?" Marinette looked at him with a skeptical expression.

"No. Yes. It doesn't matter." He grabbed her shoulders. "Can you design me a costume for my new look?"

"I mean. I have deadlines with your father. I have school. I have-" Marinette started counting everything off her hands.

"Please. I already know what I want it to look like. I just don't know how to sew. If I pay you… can you do it?" Adrien deeply peered into her blue eyes.

"Alright… what did you have in mind?" Marinette gave him. She couldn't say no when he gave her that look.

"Thank you!" Adrien held her face in his hands and kissed her all over.

Marinette giggled and pushed him away. "Okay. Okay."


	21. Chapter 21

"You don't have to pay me. I'll gladly make you something." She smiled and pulled out her sketchbook from her bag and sat at the kitchen table next to Adrien. "Alright. Ready." She held her pencil at the ready to draw what he was thinking of.

"I was thinking of a leather jacket." Adrien rested his head on his hand and watched her.

"Okay." Marinette began to sketch out a male form to place the clothing on. "Zippers? Collar? Pockets? Lapels?" She looked over at him.

"Zipper down the middle. High collar. Zippered diagonal pockets on each side." He pointed to his sides. "No lapels. And I want the zipper pull to be a bell."

"A what?" Marinette's eyes flew wide.

"A bell." Adrien rubbed the back of his neck.

"Alright." Marinette began to sketch out a jacket that contoured to his muscles. One that would be breathable and comfortable to move in. "Pants?"

"Leather. Skinny. Form fitting." Adrien looked at her with darkening eyes.

Marinette's mouth went dry at the image in her mind of him in pants that contoured to his body. She began to sketch out the pants. "Like that?"

"Purrfect." Adrien purred at her.

She swallowed hard and cleared her throat. "And… accessories?"

"Cat ears and a leather tail that is also a belt." Adrien looked over her drawing and the expression on her face.

"Cat ears? Tail belt?" Marinette squeaked.

"Mm-hm." Adrien nodded with his eyes closed.

"Mask?" Marinette forced the word out somehow.

"Like the black one, but in white." Adrien leaned on his arm and looked at her intently.

"So the color we're going for is all white?" Marinette made a note next to the design.

"Yep." Adrien smiled at her.

"Shoes?" Marinette looked back at her design.

"Boots that can have the pants tucked into them." Adrien couldn't handle her reaction. The way she shifted in the chair and the way she bit the end of her pencil. How her thighs rubbed together. He pinched the eraser on her pencil and leaned into her ear. "You keep acting like that-"

Marinette turned to look him in the eye. "And you'll what? Make me have a reason to act this way? It appears you're doing a fine job of that already, Chat- Blanc." Marinette let his new name slowly fall from her lips with heavy lids. "I'll work on this design right away." She swung around in the chair and got up before leaving out the door and to her apartment to make it for him.

"Damn." Adrien ran a hand through his hair and smirked.

Marinette sat in her room and tried to think of how to start the project. She knew she should have taken his measurements, but he was so damn distracting. She had just needed to get out of there. She wanted one moment that wasn't tainted by his scent and the way he carried himself. Ever since his leg had healed he'd become cockier and more like Chat again. She missed Adrien. The old one . The one that went to the store with her and wanted her to stay with him. The one that romanced her. She hadn't seen that side of him in a while and she missed it.

She looked over the design he wanted and a part of her didn't want to make it. It looked like something she would only want her eyes to see him in. Her heart hurt at the thought of millions of girls seeing him in such a revealing outfit. She bit her lip and laid down on her bed. She'd sleep on it and decide what to do in the morning.

Right as she closed her eyes, her phone made the sound of an incoming text. She rolled over and grabbed her phone to see Adrien's name pop up.

 **I'm sorry. I feel like I may have pushed you away.**

Marinette rolled her eyes.

 **No, it's okay. I just needed to breath.**

Adrien cringed at the text, laying on his bed.

 **Too much?**

Marinette bit her lip and hovered her fingers over the keyboard.

 **A little.**

Adrien sighed and flung his hands to his eyes, dropping his phone onto his stomach. He felt like he had been doing what he was supposed to. I mean all the movies he had watched had showed him woman liked to be seduced. That extravagant flirting was a good thing. That was all he knew. Romance from films. He hadn't had much experience in the romance department. Sure girls loved him and dropped at his feet, but he had never gone past that, romantically. Other than the couple times after his father's fashion shows when he had gotten lucky at the after parties.

 **Adrien? You okay?**

He removed his hands, picked up his phone, and looked at the incoming text.

 **Yeah. I'm okay.**

He really wasn't, but he didn't want to bother her more than he already was.

 **I never asked. What genre of music are you doing?**

Adrien hovered over the keyboard and bit his tongue.

 **I was going with more of an electric vibe.**

Marinette about dropped her phone at the sight of the text.

 **Are we talking retro rock or…**

Adrien sighed before he answered her.

 **More like… Maroon 5.**

Marinette looked at her phone in shock. It wasn't like his old stuff. His old stuff was hard and filled with negative concepts and covers.

 **That's different.**

Adrien bit his thumb and scrolled up and down through the conversation before he answered her.

 **I wanted the music to be different from Chat Noir. Makes it harder to be noticed.**

Marinette smiled at her phone.

 **Can't wait to hear your new stuff, Adrien.**

Adrien smiled and his body relaxed. Her approval was the most important thing to him.

 **I miss you in my bed.**

The text was out before he could even stop it.

Marinette looked at the text and her mouth ran dry again.

 **I meant. I miss sleeping with you. It's easier to fall asleep when you're next to me. I didn't mean… nvm. I'm not helping myself any here.**

Marinette looked the the big block of text and giggled with her hand over her mouth.

 **I miss sleeping next to you too. But this small break is good. I want to make sure I get this design right for you. Plus I have a meeting with your father in the morning. Last minute meeting.**

Adrien looked at her text in surprise. "A break?"

 **A break?**

Marinette cringed at the text.

 **I just want to focus on this design, Adrien. I need to focus on it. It's too revealin…**

Marinette erased the last fraction of a sentence and retyped it.

 **I do need you to send your measurements. I forgot to take them while I was at your place.**

Adrien flipped through his phone and looked for a text he had had from telling someone else his measurements and forwarded it to her.

 **Thank you again, m'Lady.**

 **Good-night, Adrien.**

Marinette put her phone down and rolled over and tried to sleep. Adrien set his down too and tried to fall asleep.


	22. Chapter 22

Marinette flipped around all night in bed, not able to sleep. She had gotten so used to sleeping next to someone in their arms and her bed felt a lot bigger and emptier.

Adrien rolled onto his back and rested an arm over his eyes. He moved it to be behind his head, opened his eyes, and peered at the ceiling, lost in thought. He looked next to him and took note of Marinette's body missing from his bed. He sighed and his phone made a loud sound. It took all of his restraint to not spring up and grab it.

Marinette held her phone in her hands and bit her lip. Maybe she had been too hard on him. She didn't know if he was awake or not like she was, but she had to say something to him about it.

 **I'm sorry if I reacted in a not so good way to your design.**

Adrien read the text out loud and smiled into his phone.

 **It's okay. I didn't think you did.**

Marinette bit her nail and typed the truth about how she felt back.

 **It's just. I got jealous because it's so revealing and I didn't want anyone else to see you like that.**

She hit send and cringed, hoping he wouldn't run away from her.

Adrien's eyes went wide and he was surprised by her feelings, but it was completely understandable.

 **I understand. You can alter it where you see fit, bugaboo. I won't be mad. Everything you design is amazing. :)**

The text came flying to her screen and she relaxed into her pillow. She had already come up with millions of concepts to make it better and to make her feel better about it.

 **Thank you.**

 **You're welcome.**

Marinette then realised that he must of not been sleeping either.

 **I'm surprised you were awake.**

Adrien smirked and texted back.

 **It's hard to sleep when I'm used to a beautiful girl next to me and now it's empty and cold.**

Marinette blushed when she read the text and she hovered over her keyboard.

 **It's hard for me too. Night, Kitty.**

 **Night, m'Lady.**

Marinette and Adrien relaxed and it didn't take long for them both to fall asleep.

Marinette's eyes fluttered open at the shrill sound of her alarm clock. She blindly shut it off and slowly slipped out of bed. The sun was especially volatile that morning due to her lack of sleep.

She stumbled to the bathroom and splashed her face with water to try and wake up. She then went about her morning routine.

A cup of tea sat between her hands, warming them. She sat in her pajamas, trying to wake up.

Once her cup ran empty, she got up from her kitchen table and made her way to her closet and flipped through millions of options.

She settled on a dark grey pencil skirt that had ruching going down the back that ended in a small slit at the hem. She threw on a soft pink blouse that had slightly poofy sleeves and had a tight band around each arm accented with a loose bow on each sleeve band. She put on neutral eye shadow shades and wore a nude pink lipstick. Marinette threw on some black pumps and looked herself over in her mirror. The last thing the outfit needed was her to fix her hair. She brushed it into a tight bun and secured it.

"Ready." Marinette smiled at her reflection and grabbed her sketchbook filled with ideas for the Gabriel line and walked out the door.

She made her way to the office of Gabriel Agreste with a new purpose and a smile on her face. She would be working for the most known designer of Paris and it made her smile and realise how far she had come.

She stepped through the ornate double doors and walked up to Nathalie at the front desk.

"Marinette." She smiled at her. "He's been expecting you. I'll show you to his office."

She nodded. "Thank you Nathalie."

Marinette followed her through a long hallway before sharply turning a corner to a giant double door.

Nathalie knocked on the door and cracked it. She peeked into the room. "Marinette is here for you, sir."

"Thank you. Let her in." Gabriel's voice echoed from the room.

Nathalie opened the door all of the way and held it for Marinette to walk through.

"Thank you." Marinette smiled at Nathalie and walked into the room.

She nodded and shut the door behind her after leaving the room.

"Please, sit." Gabriel gestured to the chair in front of his desk.

Marinette walked up to his desk, which appeared to be small against the stark white and black massive room.

She set her stuff onto his desk and scooped her skirt below her, before sitting down.

"I see you brought your designs." Gabriel smiled at her.

"I did." Marinette smiled back and touched her sketchbook. "I thought you'd want to use them as inspiration, maybe. Although, your line is going in a very different direction lately."

"Yes. Yes it is." Gabriel nodded with a serious expression.

"I was wondering. Why the sudden change? Not that it's bad. I was just surprised."

Marinette looked at him and rested her chin on her hand with her elbow pressed into her crossed over knee.

"Well. People seem to love Chat Noir look. And since we know he is no longer with us… I jumped on the concept. I thought the rise in knowing about him and loving him would bring in more customers. I wanted to appeal to the masses." Gabriel had stood up and began pacing with his hands folded behind his back.

"So, your son was your inspiration?" Marinette looked at him.

"Adrien is my son. Chat Noir isn't." There was something dark beneath his words and it sent a shiver up Marinette's spine.

"Oh. Well, the line is edgy and beautiful." Marinette tried to change the tone of the room.

"Thank you. I still need your help. I want to make it edgier and better. More practical to wear. I figured that you would have some options." Gabriel walked back to sit in his chair and he waited for her to present her designs.

Marinette nervously opened her sketchbook and presented him with patterns and color choices, fabric swatches for each design, and concepts. He rubbed his chin and looked each one over.

"I like your style, Marinette." Gabriel picked out key ones and made copies of them. "We should have these out in their first stages soon for you to look over. You are the designer of these pieces and so you will get to be the one to check them over. I'm giving this project to you." He smiled at her and held his hand out.

She brimmed with excitement. Her own project of her own designs. She vigorously shook his hand. "Thank you, Gabriel."

"You're more than welcome. I should be thanking you." Gabriel smiled and let her leave his office.

As, she walked through the doors looking down at the cover of her sketchbook… she ran into something solid. She looked up and her mouth fell open.

"Hi." Adrien gave her a warm smile and held her to him.


	23. Chapter 23

**Note: We're coming to the end of the story. I do have a new story that I'm currently working on, so look for that if you would like. :) Thank you for reading, following, favoriting, and reviewing this story. :) You guys are amazing!**

"What are you doing here?" An expression of shock filled her eyes.

"My father asked to see me." Adrien rubbed the back of his neck and looked away from her.

His light blue button down shirt was unbuttoned at the top and tucked into a pair of tan slacks. He had brown dress shoes on and he had gelled his hair perfectly in place. He looked more like Adrien than he had in awhile. The identity his father had built. Her heart stopped in her chest at the sight.

"I- He-" She began to jumble her words.

Adrien smiled at her and touched her shoulders. "You're stuttering."

She cleared her throat. "He asked to see you?"

"Yeah, it's probably the usual." He grimaced at the thought and looked away from her.

"You two argue a lot don't you?" Marinette looked up at him.

"Usually." Adrien sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Anyway, I should get in there. Dinner? 6 o'clock? I'll pick you up?" He was hopeful.

"Mm." Marinette nodded once and smiled at him. She reached up on her toes and kissed his cheek. "But you can just drop by my place. I'll make dinner."

"Sounds good." He visibly relaxed, smiled at her with a loving expression on his face and opened his father's doors.

Marinette smiled and walked off and out of the building.

"Adrien." Gabriel sternly looked at him and gestured for him to sit.

He scowled, looked away, and crossed his arms across his chest.

"Sit." He ordered and Adrien shot a look at him.

"Just tell me what you want to say." He stared into his father with a look that could send him to his knees.

"Look, I don't want to fight." Gabriel sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I just wanted to talk."

Adrien rolled his eyes. "You always say that and then we end up disagreeing on something minor." He spoke with his hand and looked up at the ceiling.

"I just wanted to see if you were okay." Gabriel sat in his chair and decompressed.

Adrien's face fell at seeing his father so tired. He seemed to be slowing down with how he had let himself sink into his chair. He suddenly became aware of how much older his father appeared. How wrinkles appeared next to his eyes and how the color of his irises had dulled. How his hair had thinned a bit at the edges.

He gave in and sat down in front of his father. "Alright, I'll talk." He sank and looked down at his lap in defeat.

Marinette stopped at her favorite local fabric shop and picked up a light weight white leather material. She took the metro home and began to make his costume. She laid out the leather and cut the pattern pieces out. She started with the jacket. She knew she'd have to have him come by and try it on so she could put the finishing touches on it, but she could at least start it.

She worked late into the day before her phone went off.

 **How's the costume coming along, Bugaboo?**

She smiled at the text with pins in her mouth. She typed a response.

 **It's going good. I need you to try it on tonight though before I put the final touches on the jacket.**

 **It would be my pleasure, M'Lady.**

Adrien pocketed his phone and made his way to her apartment for the dinner they had planned.

Marinette started cutting out the pieces for the pants. She had altered them to be less form fitting. She pinned the pieces and began to sew them when her doorbell rang. She stopped sewing and looked to the door. Marinette stood up and looked out of the peephole to see Adrien holding a dozen red roses.

Her eyes sparkled and she opened the door.

"I'm so sorry." Adrien bowed and held the roses out. He waited for her to take them from his waiting hands. " I know that you fell in love with Adrien first and he hasn't been around in a while. I hope you can accept these."

Her expression relaxed into a warm smile. "Thank you, Adrien." She took the roses from him and let him inside.

He looked over at how her kitchen table was covered in loose threads,pins, and white leather scraps. He took a piece of scrap between his fingers and felt how soft and moldable it was.

"So, what do you think of the material?" Marinette bit her lip and waited after she had put the roses into a clear crystal vase.

"It's wonderful. I've never felt something so soft." His eyes went wide and he set the small piece back on the table.

"Would you like to try the jacket on before or after dinner?" Marinette blushed and clasped her hands behind her back, swaying.

"Mmm…" He sucked his bottom lip into his mouth in thought. "After. What are you making?" He smiled at her and hugged her close.

"I was thinking…" She thought for a moment. She had been trying to decide between two dishes. Maybe he could help her decide. "poulet basquaise or soup à l'oignon gratinée?"

Both were comforting foods to Adrien and he couldn't really pick one.

"Tough choice." He responded and rerolled a sleeve to his elbow.

"Which would you prefer?" Marinette looked at him.

"Mmm…" He thought for a moment. "Soupe a l'oignon gratinee sounds delicious, but I mean they both do. Yeah, I'll go with that one." He nodded and pointed in the air.

"Alright." Marinette smiled and made her way to her kitchen.

She began to pull out the ingredients. Adrien watched her set out a wooden cutting board, knife, olive oil, butter, onions, sugar, flour, beef stock, and a baguette.

She held up cognac in one hand and a nice white wine in the other. "Want a drink while you wait?"

"I'll take cognac." Adrien smiled and she pulled out a short stemmed glass after setting the bottles down.

She poured some in the glass and slid it to the other side of the island where he caught it before it hit the floor. She pulled out a wine glass and poured some white wine into it.

He took a sip and let it warm his throat. She did the same and smiled with her eyes closed. "How was the talk with your father?" She began to peel and cut the onions.

She made her way over to set a saucepan on the stove and turned it on medium-low heat. She dropped olive oil and a slab of butter into the pan to coat the bottom.

"It was…" He tried to think of the right word and swirled his glass. "interesting."

Marinette let the butter melt and slide around the pan before she added the sliced onions. "Did you fight?" She stirred the onions, coating them in the butter and oil. She covered the pan with a lid and set a timer for fifteen minutes.

"Surprisingly… no." Adrien swirled his drink before taking another sip.

"Shocking." Marinette smiled at him. "Maybe you have him figured wrong."

"No- no I'm pretty sure he is still the same man he once was before. Cold and bitter." Adrien sighed and peered into his glass at the brown liquid that was almost gone.

She turned back to the stove and stirred it some more before covering it again. She set the wooden spoon down on her pink spoon rest and turned to grab her wine glass. "He seems different than when we were in high school. Don't you think?"

"He has gotten older. I had never noticed until today. He looked tired and worn out." Adrien looked away in shame.

"Maybe, you should give him a chance." She smiled at him and turned the stove to medium heat and added the sugar and salt. She stepped away and stood in front of Adrien to let them cook for half an hour.

She noticed his glass was empty. "Do you want more?" She uncorked the cognac and held it up.

"Sure." Adrien pushed his glass to her and she poured more into it. "How'd your meeting go?"

Her eyes went wide. "He didn't tell you?"

"No, why would he?" Adrien looked at her weird.

"I don't know. I assumed he would have brought it up." Marinette shrugged.

"He doesn't tell me everything, Mari. Only what he wants me to know." Adrien sighed and took a sip of his drink.

"Well… he looked through my designs and he put me in charge of the new line that will have most of my own designs in it." Marinette beamed at him.

"That's great." Adrien smiled up at her. "I'm happy for you."

"Isn't it exciting?" Marinette spun around in bliss.

"It's absolutely breathtaking." Adrien smiled and rested his cheek on a hand and watched her.

After the time was up, she sprinkled in the flour and stirred before adding the beef stock and white wine. She lowered the heat to let it simmer for another half hour. She finished her glass of wine and refilled it.

"Did he tell you why he was taking his designs in this route?" Adrien looked at her.

"He said that with Chat Noir not being around anymore that he wanted to jump on that moment to gain new customers." Marinette sighed and set her glass down.

"So, he is playing off of people's pain." Adrien shook his head. "He'll never change."

"Maybe not now, but there is always the future." Marinette smiled and went back to making their dinner.

She sliced and toasted the baguette and placed pieces of bread into the bottom of two white bowls that sat on small white saucers. She poured the cognac into the soup and she poured the soup into each bowl. She topped each bowl with a slice of the toasted baguette and sprinkled them with parmesan cheese. Adrien watched her put them under the broiler to become golden and bubbly.

"It smells amazing." Adrien sniffed the air and a big smile came over his lips.

"Thank you." Marinette smiled and after a few moments she took the bowls out. She set them onto the little saucers, placed a spoon beside the bowls, and carried them to the kitchen table. "Bon appetit."

"Merci, m'Lady." Adrien set his glass down, moved to an open spot at the table and picked up the spoon. He let his spoon sink through the cheese and bread and brought it to his lips. He blew off the steam and put it into his mouth. It coated his tongue and warmed his mouth. He sighed into the delicious flavors. "It's amazing!" His eyes shot up to her.

"I'm glad you think so. I haven't made this before." She blushed and sat in front of her own bowl before digging in.

Adrien ate it quickly, while Marinette savored it. "That took me back." He smiled at her and relaxed into his chair. "My mother used to make that when I was a kid on rainy days."

"Really?" Marinette's eyes shifted and a warm smile fell onto her lips.

"She did." Adrien smiled at her. "Thank you for letting me experience one of my most cherished memories again."

Marinette smiled and leaned over the table to kiss him on the lips. "You're welcome, minou."

Once she was done eating, she went to grab the dishes, but Adrien swiftly grabbed them first. "You cooked… I'll clean." He winked at her and made his way to her sink. He began to scrub and clean the dishes. Adrien set them in a drying rack and sat back down across from her.

"Thank you. That was sweet of you." Marinette smiled at him. "Are you ready for the jacket? I'm also almost going to be done with the pants, if you'd like to stick around."

"Of course, m'Lady." Adrien smiled and swayed his leg beneath the table and grabbed her hand from across the surface.

She bit her lip and jumped up and grabbed the jacket. Adrien stood up, unbuttoned his shirt, laid it over the back of a chair, walked over to her, and took the jacket from her. He slid his arms into the sleeves and shrugged it onto his shoulders. It fit perfectly and he zipped the front. It contoured to his muscles and made the shape of his body look sculpted more than it was. Which she didn't think was possible.

"How does it look?" Adrien held out his arms at his sides.

Marinette fussed with the sleeves and pulled on the bottom of the jacket. "It looks good. I can finish it now." She smiled and took the jacket from him once he took it off.

Adrien sat at the table and watched her work. She managed to finish all the pieces in one sitting. Adrien had been content sitting and watching her work, laughing with her and crying with her over the project. Once she was done, Adrien threw the whole outfit on and stood in front of her.

Marinette attached the bell to the zipper. "I wanted it to be detachable. That way you can decide when or if you want to always wear it." She finally stepped back to really see what she had created and her mouth fell open.

His outfit contoured to his body and was snug in all the right places. She was lost in how he looked and he struck a pose, flexing his bicep. "So?"

"I-uh- it cooks- looks-" Marinette shook it off. "You look amazing."

"It's all thanks to you, Bugaboo." Adrien grabbed her by the waist and brought her close to him. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Marinette could barely focus. She still didn't know if she could handle seeing the world view him in the outfit, but she had to let him do what he wanted. Even if it broke her.

"It'll be purrfect for when I debut my new single in two days." Adrien kissed her on the head.

"Tw-two days?" Marinette's eyes went wide.

"Yeah. I thought I told you. I thought that was why you had rushed to get it done." Adrien pulled her away and looked into her eyes.

"I just knew it wouldn't take me long. I sew fast." Marinette awkwardly giggled.

"You'll be there, right?" Adrien looked at her.

"Of course, I will." Marinette smiled and kissed him on the lips.

 **Recipe: Julia Child's Soupe a l'oignon gratinee**


	24. Chapter 24

**Note: Thanks for all of the support! Thank you for reading, favoriting, and following this story. It was fun to write. Thank you! :)**

Chat Blanc held the mic above his head and let the stage lift bring him up to the stage. He peered down and smoke fell around him, as the song started. He flung his head up and peered at the audience with glowing purple eyes.

Chat began to sing a cover of _Moves Like Jagger_ by Maroon 5. He body rolled and crossed the stage singing and pointing at the audience. "Hello, Paris!"

The girls in the audience screamed as he ran a hand down the front of him to the front of his belt tail. He body rolled and slid his hand to his tail before he began to spin it at the side of his hip.

Ladybug watched through a black lace bunny ear mask from the side of the stage in a new black A-line dress with her hair temporarily dyed burgundy and curled and bit her lip, as he turned to look at her from the stage to wink at her. She swooned at the sight and began to dance and lip sync to the song.

 **I don't need to try to control you.**

 **Look into my eyes and I'll own you.**

 **With the moves like Jagger**

 **I've got the moves like Jagger.**

 **Maybe it's hard...**

 **When you feel like**

 **your broken and scarred**

 **Nothing feels right.**

 **But when you're with me'**

 **I'll make you believe**

 **That I've got the key.**

 **Oh so get in the car…**

 **You can ride it.**

Chat pointed off stage to Ladybug and she held her hands to her chest and smiled at him with lovesick eyes.

He gestured for her to come out on stage and She shook her head. Chat grabbed her a mic and flipped it on before handing it to her.

Ladybug shrugged, slid onto the stage, began to dance with her hips next to him and smiled over at him, before belting out the lyrics.

 **You wanna know how to make me smile.**

 **Take control on me**

 **Just for the night...**

 **And if I share my secret**

 **Gonna have to keep it**

 **No one else can see this**

 **So watch and learn**

 **I won't show you twice**

 **Head to toe**

 **Ooo baby rub me right.**

 **And if I share my secret**

 **Gonna have to keep it…**

She pushed him by the chest and looked into his eyes. Chat smirked at her and continued the song. He slid along the stage and did a front flip and landed in the middle of the stage. Ladybug had made her way off stage to let him finish the song alone.

He threw his mic into the air and caught it, as the song ended. The crowd erupted into cheers and he took a bow. "Thank you! Have a good night!"

He ran off stage and picked up Ladybug into the air and spun her around. He slowly let her down, she slid along his body, and her eyes fell to his. Chat ran his gloved hand along her jawline and brought her lips to his in a heated kiss. "Thank you, Ladybug."

She smiled and grabbed his face to kiss him again as the crowd's cheers dissipated.

 **Song: Moves Like Jagger by Maroon 5**


	25. PLAYLIST -

**Songs I wrote this story to:**

Evanescence: What You Want

Staind: Tangled Up In You (I have an AMV to this on Youtube under the youtuber name Quantum Chickpea, If you want to check it out. :) )

Theory of a Deadman: In Ruins

Theory of a Deadman: The Sun Has Set On Me

Five Finger Death Punch: I Apologize

Stone Sour: Song #3 (I have an AMV to this too at the same place ^-^)

Stone Sour: Through Glass

Thrice: Black Honey

Evanescence: Imperfection

Halestorm: I Am the Fire

The Pretty Reckless: Going to Hell

The Pretty Reckless: Miss Nothing

Like a Storm: Love the Way You Hate Me

Robert Plant & Alison Krauss: Please Read the Letter

Deftones ft. Maynard: Passenger

Mogwai: Take Me Somewhere Nice

Of Monsters and Men: Yellow Light

Kings of Leon: Closer

XAmbassadors: Gorgeous

Nine Inch Nails: Closer

Ed Sheeran: Perfect

The Pretty Reckless: Make Me Want to Die

IN THIS MOMENT: Whore

The Pretty Reckless: Blame Me

The Pretty Reckless: Prisoner

BANKS: Weaker Girl

Halestorm: All I Want to Do

Incubus: Dig

Halestorm: I Like it Heavy

Halestorm: Beautiful With You

Halestorm: In Your Room

Landsdowne: One Shot

Black Stone Cherry: Me and Mary Jane

Mystery Skulls: Forever

Dorothy: Down to the Bottom

Thrice: Stay With Me ( I have an AMV for this too. :) )

Staind: Save Me

Jacob Lee: Demons

Rachel Platten: Collide

Skillet: Feel Invicible

Kyo: Plan A

Kyo: Ton Mec

Black Veil Brides: Wake Up

Maroon 5: Lips on You

Kendrick Lamar, SZA: All the Stars

Maroon 5 and Julia Michaels: Help Me Out

Maroon 5: One More Night

Maroon 5: Moves Like Jagger


	26. Chapter 25

**Note: It's back... I won't be updating this every day for now because I'm still writing two other stories. haha But it's slowly starting back up. Thanks for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following this story and sticking around! :)**

Marinette stood in front of several mannequins that held her latest designs. She smiled and ran the fabrics between her fingers. They were all made out of the best fabrics money could buy.

"Are they to your liking?" The seamstress looked at her with a smile.

"They're perfect." Marinette peered at the outfit tailored specially for Adrien. It was a black cotton blend tee that had black leather sleeves and a black leather trim along the neckline. Two zippers ran up at the hips. They had the ability to open to add a certain flair. The pants were a deep burgundy and had tears in strategic places along the thighs and calves. Black combat boots sat on the mannequins feet.

"The show is in two weeks. We should be ready by then." The girl smiled at Marinette and continued to pin one of the garments.

"Keep up the good work." Marinette smiled and tapped the white long table with a painted black nail. "I can't wait to see it on the show floor."

"Thank you, Mademoiselle Dupain Cheng." She gave her respect and gratitude.

"Please, call me Marinette." Marinette smiled at her sweetly and walked out of the room.

"How's my designer?" Adrien handed her a cup of coffee in a disposable white cup. "Just like you like. Vanilla creamer with a dash of sugar and a bit of cinnamon."

"Thank you." Marinette reached up on her toes and kissed him on the cheek.

"How's my outfit?" Adrien smiled and took a sip of his straight black coffee.

"It's basically done. Do you want to model it for me to see where I need to alter it. If I need to." Marinette smiled and took a sip.

"It'd be my pleasure,m'lady." Adrien smiled and rested his hand on the small of her back.

"I don't know who you are talking about. I see no Ladybugs here." She smiled up at him and poked him in the nose.

He twitched his nose back and forth, took her coffee and placed both of them onto a nearby table, before leaning into her and pressing her up against a wall.

She looked up at him with wide blue bell eyes in surprise. He pinned her with his knee between her legs. She was wearing a black pencil skirt and a red flowy short sleeved blouse. Her black knee high boots gave her a few inches. Her breathing quickened and his lips nearly brushed along hers.

"There are employees watching." Marinette looked over his shoulder to see two women's eyes on them and not looking too happy with Adrien draped over their boss.

"Let them." He brushed his lips against hers and she flushed.

"I don't think they like the son of Paris's biggest fashion designer on a woman like me. They can't fathom how I of all people got you." Marinette shyly giggled to try to hide her true feelings. She felt self conscious.

"You're more beautiful than any of them. Don't let them get to you." He licked along her bottom lip, before flicking her top one with his thumb and finger holding her chin up.

Her eyes closed and her fingers tangled in his soft blonde hair. She kissed him with all of her soul and tangled her tongue with his. His hand hit the wall behind her to catch himself. Her leg came up and wrapped around his hips. Her skirt hiked up her thigh and she rubbed her leg on his ass. He purred against her kisses and held her lower back with his free hand. He melted against her.

Marinette opened her eyes to see they had drawn a crowd of horrified staff.

She talked between kisses and gripped the collar of his white button down. "You-me- office. Mine." She was breathless and he nodded.

Adrien backed up and grabbed her hand. He yanked her into her spacious office and shut the door behind them.

He grabbed her and set her on the desk. Adrien picked up one of her feet and kissed from her ankle up to her inner thigh. He slid his hands up her thighs and hooked his fingers in her panties. He smirked and yanked them down her slender legs. He spread her legs and licked from her wet core to her clit, slowly. She moaned and curled her toes as her fingers gripped the edge of her desk.

He focused his licking on her swollen clit. He circled his tongue around it before taking it in between his lips and sucking. She gripped his hair between her fingers and let out a moan. "So close." She moaned in a whisper.

Adrien smirked and moved his tongue faster and sucked harder. Marinette unfurled around his expert mouth and he moaned at her reaction.

He quickly popped his silver belt buckle and undid his jeans and dropped his pants down a bit. She wrapped her arms around his neck and panted against his lips. He lined his hardened cock up with her warm tight pussy and slid into her, gripping her hips. She let out a squeal and he put his hand over her lips to quiet her. She bit his fingers and panted. He moved faster and harder inside her, relishing in how she tightened around him. He lost himself in the sensation and her nails dug into his shoulder blades.

She moaned softly and panted. He panted and moved in rhythm with her hips. Marinette felt a pressure build up like a bubble at the base of her spine. Adrien shifted his hips slightly and moved inside her. She clenched his back harder and came around him with loving words and his name on her lips. It was all Adrien needed to find his own release. He pulled out and finished into a tissue from the box on her desk.

She breathed hard and ran a hand through her hair with a giggle. "Think they noticed?"

Adrien looked out her windows and noticed some were looking. "I'd say about half. Maybe more. Maybe less."

"Oh god." Marinette hit her face with the palm of her hand. "I'm so done when Gabriel finds out."

"If he finds out." Adrien smirked at her and winked. "I may have a way to make them all stay quiet."

Marinette laughed and shook her head. She jumped off the desk and situated her skirt and found her panties somewhere across the room. She walked over and went to pick them up. Adrien slid over in a quick smooth move and grabbed them before she could.

He smirked at her and spun them around his finger and then pocketed them. "I'll take these." He looked at her with a dangerous expression.

"Chat Blanc can go away now. Hand them over." Marinette put her hands on her hips.

"Hm? What? I can't hear you…" Adrien walked out of her office with his head held high.

"What the hell, Agreste!" Marinette seethed, as he walked out of her office laughing.

"You're terrible!" Marinette called after him.

She pulled her skirt down more, blushing. Marinette ran out of her office and grabbed her coffee from the table, before going back into the design room.

She found Adrien touching the outfit she had made him and the seamstress was nowhere to be found.

"Are you ready to try that on?" Marinette took a sip of her coffee, well aware of the fact that she wasn't wearing much underneath her clothes. She shifted her thighs against each other feeling self conscious.

Adrien turned to look over his shoulder at her with a smile that could kill and set his coffee down. "Whenever you are."

Marinette's lips parted. She shook her head to clear her thoughts and set her coffee down. She slipped off the garments from the mannequin and held them out to him. He undid his belt and dropped his pants. Marinette looked at him with wide eyes.

Adrien rolled his eyes. "They've all seen, this, Bugaboo. Part of being a model is changing clothes in front of people. It's a fast pace industry. I go through a hundred clothing changes in one show sometimes." He stood in tight black boxers.

He held his hand out for the pair of pants. Marinette closed her parted lips and handed the burgundy pants over to him. Adrien slid them on and buttoned and zipped them up. They fit perfectly. They contoured to his muscles, sat low on his hips, and showed off his ass. Marinette bit her lip and took him in. She handed him the black shirt and then the boots and before long he was dressed in her design.

"So?" He spun around for her with his arms out at his sides.

"It looks good. Let me just check the seams and hem." She began to pick at the clothing in various places. "It looks good."

He leaned into her ear and whispered. "Now, let's talk about how to get your panties back."

Marinette's knees went weak and her thighs pressed together and she grabbed onto his forearm, before she'd fall on the ground. Her cheeks turned a bright rosey pink and her blue eyes darted to his bright green ones. He had a smirk on his face and something dark behind his eyes.

"I went to get a tool I had left in the other room." The seamstress looked up from the tool in her hands to see Adrien holding Marinette by the small of her back, keeping her from falling. "I'll just go-" She pointed behind her with her thumb.

"No, no. It's fine. He was just trying on the outfit he's supposed to model for me." Marinette pushed him away and stood up straight, clearing her throat. "You did a good job. It looks wonderful."

"Thank you, Mademoiselle- I mean, Marinette." She smiled at her and went over to the table where she had been working before.

"Why don't you change back into your clothes and I'll talk to you tonight, when I'm done, WORKING." She exaggerated the word working and pushed Adrien again in the chest. She leaned into his ear and whispered. "Hand them over, pussy...CHAT." She smirked and ran a hand along his jawline with her index finger.

Adrien smirked, melted, and reached into his pocket and set the crumpled lace in her outstretched hand.

"Thanks, kitty." She kissed him on the cheek and went back to her office to slip her panties back on.


	27. Chapter 26

**Note: This song was requested by King Meezy**

Chat Blanc held a mic in his hand and rose up onto the stage.

He let out a scream and body rolled with a small hop after. He did a backflip and did a come hither gesture with his hand to Ladybug off stage. She ran out in her black a-line mini dress, black lace bunny mask, and black heels. He held out his hand. She grabbed it and he spun her into him.

Her back was against his chest and they swayed their hips together.

He spun her back out and she dipped her hips till she went to the ground and arched her back back up, gliding a hand slowly up the back of her thigh, bit her tongue and winked at him.

He slid onto his knees towards her and gripped her hips.

 **Lemme show you baby I'm a talented boy.**

He smirked and winked at her.

She placed her hands on her hips and pressed her black stiletto heel into his chest and he fell back.

He kicked his feet to jump up off the ground.

He rolled his hips and slid a hand down his chest to his tail belt.

 **Now move that big ass this way, So I can work on that zipper, baby.**

He stuck out his ass and moved it from right to left and spun his white tail with a smirk, before Ladybug slowly ran her hand along his shoulders. He grabbed her and dipped her gliding a hand up her creamy thigh and brought his lips teasingly close to hers.

 **Gett off.**

Chat caught a transparent purple Jackson SLATTXMG3-6, quilt top electric guitar, with his free hand, kissed her and flicked her top lip with his tongue before playing a guitar solo to end the song.

Ladybug sang and danced near him while he played. He yanked her to him and winked at her to end the song. She breathed hard and got lost in his gaze. The crowd erupted into fits of screams and fangirls fell to their knees.

She pushed away from him and took a bow, before running back off stage to watch him end the show.

Chat Blanc walked off of the stage with his hair dripping into his face. He took the towel that someone held out for him and wiped the sweat from his forehead.

Ladybug ran up to him and kissed his lips. She ran her tongue along his and he groaned into the kiss. She walked him into the wall behind him and his back met the ropes that worked stuff on the stage.

"What's gotten into you?" Chat looked at her with a concerned expression.

"Shut up and kiss me." Ladybug tangled her fingers in his hair and pressed her breasts against his chest.

Chat closed his eyes and hoisted her up so that she could wrap her legs around his waist.

"Hey, kid?" Plagg called out to interrupt them. Tikki stood next to him with her arm wrapped around his.

Chat set Ladybug down and she wiped her mouth with a blush.

"Sorry to interrupt, but we need to discuss some business." Plagg looked at them with an unamused expression.

"Way to cock block him." Tikki smirked and nudged Plagg with her elbow.

"They have plenty of time later." Plagg rolled his eyes.

"I side with Tikki." Chat glared at him with a smirk and his arms crossed.

"Seriously kid. I need to talk about your contract." Plagg sighed and rubbed his eyes with one hand.

"Alright, let's go to my dressing room to discuss this matter." Chat led the way and everyone followed him.

Ladybug closed the door behind them and sat down beside Chat with her hand resting on his thigh.

"Everything is fine. I just have a new agreement I need you to sign." Plagg handed him a new piece of paperwork. "It's just an agreement of where your music can be played or who can play it. Nothing too difficult."

Chat looked it over and signed it easily. It was something he had signed before.

"I forgot to have you sign it earlier when we started this new adventure." Plagg ran a hand through his hair.

"Is that all?" Chat looked at him curiously.

"For now." Plagg agreed and stood up after collecting the paperwork.

"We'll see you in the studio in a few days." Tikki smiled and left with Plagg.

"See ya then." Chat waved them off.

Ladybug waited for them to close the door, before she climbed over and straddled his hips in the chair.

"What are you doing?" Chat Blanc held her by the small of her back and peered into her blue eyes.

She smiled and kissed his neck. "What? I can't love my hardworking kitty cat?" She ran her tongue up his neck to his earlobe and nibbled on it.

Chat purred and rolled his hips into her. "You wanna play? I'll play." He dipped her back and trailed kisses from the front of her neck down between her breasts and she breathed out a moan and bit her lower lip.

"Sing for me." Chat whispered against her soft skin.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Marinette stood tapping a pen to her bottom lip at her first fashion show. Everything had gone without a hitch so far, fitting wise. She checked every model that walked past her to make sure their outfits were just right. Adrien appeared in front of her in the burgundy pants, black zipper top, and boots. His green eyes were outlined in black and his face only had a thin layer of foundation. His blond hair was messy and hung slightly in his eyes making him look dangerous.

Her mouth ran dry and her lips parted at the sight of him.

"So, does m'Lady approve?" Adrien posed for her and she blushed.

"You look hot." Marinette blushed and whispered.

He chuckled and bent down to kiss her lips.

"You're gonna ruin your makeup." Marinette adjusted his clothing and pushed him towards the open curtains.

He peered back at her and chuckled. _Ton Mec_ by KYO began to play and the models walked out in a straight line. The women walked with a bounce in their step and their hips swayed. Each of them took a turn posing at the end of the line for pictures before turning around and heading back to get changed into a new outfit.

Adrien put a hand in his pocket and took long strides down the catwalk. He reached the end, cocked a hip, and winked with a smirk for the cameras. Millions of camera flashed for him. Marinette watched him and bit her finger at the sight of him, as he turned around smoothly and took long sexy strides back towards her. He reached her and yanked her to him. Adrien dipped her back and placed a passionate kiss on her lips.

"You di-did a good job." Marinette stuttered.

"I had all of the incentive I needed waiting back at the beginning of the catwalk." Adrien winked at her and set her up straight.

Marinette blushed at his words. "You need to get changed into the next outfit." She smiled at him and pushed him away.

"As you wish." He bowed and she rolled her eyes.

Adrien took off over to the wardrobe staff to get fitted into the next piece.

Marinette zipped up models' dresses and helped put on necklaces. She was exhausted, but it was all worth it, seeing her designs out on the floor.

Adrien came up to her again wearing black leather pants, a strategically torn white deep v-neck tee shirt and loose black combat boots. His hair had been gelled back and his makeup refreshened.

Marinette's heart jumped in her chest, but she pushed it away. She tweaked with his outfit and sent him on his way.

Adrien chuckled at her reaction each time he came back to her. How her thighs rubbed together. How her lips were always parted and swollen. How her cheeks were flushed in a beautiful pink glow. He was torturing her and he damn well knew it.

Each time he came back to her, he'd slightly run a hand along her upper arm or along her left hip. Each touch getting bolder and bolder. By the end of the show, Marinette was in bad shape. She was trembling and her breathing was hitched. She was having a hard time focusing on her task at hand. Every zipper got harder and harder to do up or down. Her hands shook and her bottom lip trembled. Her panties felt soaked and she was worried people could tell.

Adrien smirked at her when he came back wearing the last clothing pieces. He got close to her and smiled down at her. Marinette didn't know how much longer she could hold back from him. The room was becoming hotter and hotter and she could barely breath. He brushed a loose strand of hair from her face and peered into her eyes. That was all it took and within moments she was dragging him off to a dressing room that no one was using because it would have taken too long for the models to run off and change in the middle of the show.

Marinette pulled him by the collar of the shirt and crushed her lips to his. Her leg curled around his hips and he moaned against her lips.

"You still have to do the final walk out on the catwalk." Adrien panted the words against her chin, her jaw, her neck, her shoulder.

"I can't." Marinette gasped for air and yanked her own wet panties down her thighs and let them fall to the floor. She popped his buckle and yanked the belt from the loops, tossing it to the floor with a metal clang, as it bounced along the ground.

His eyes went wide and closed tight, as her fingers ran through his hair in a fiery passion. He had never seen her act this way.

"You drove me absolutely crazy out there." Marinette moaned, undid his pants, and yanked them down till he sprang free.

He groaned as her hand wrapped around his arousal and expertly glided along his heated length. "Oh fuck…" He moaned and his hand fell to the wall.

She slid down the wall and took him into her warm mouth. He closed his eyes and looked down at her with a moan. "Ah."

She cupped his balls and licked around the head of his hard cock before bringing all of him into her mouth. Marinette sucked and rubbed her hand along him at the same time in a rhythm.

Adrien closed his eyes with his head bowed and tangled his fingers in her hair. "Fuck… Mari."

She peered up at him with a smile and let him go with a pop. "Fuck me. Right here. Right now." Marinette whined with need.

Adrien yanked her up. Went over to his discarded jeans that he had come in and pulled a condom out of his back pocket. He slid it on and picked her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and draped her arms around his shoulders, kissing him on the lips. She ran her tongue along his swollen bottom lip, begging for entrance. He parted his lips and his tongue swept against hers. She moaned and he entered her slowly. Marinette let out a soft moan and kissed him harder. Adrien picked up the pace and kept a steady rhythm.

Marinette felt herself tighten, felt her toes curl, and before she knew it she was bursting and panting while crying his name on her swollen pink lips.

Adrien groaned and fucked her harder until he lost all control buried inside her. He panted and let her down, after pulling out of her. He took the used condom off and disposed it into a trash bin nearby.

"They're waiting for you, Mademoiselle Dupain Cheng!" A female voice came through the door.

"Be right there!" Marinette called back adjusting her clothing and checking her makeup in the vanity.

"Told you." Adrien chuckled out of breath, as he fixed his hair and redid his clothes.

"Shut up. I got this." She slapped him in the chest with a smirk and an expression of confidence.

"Alright, alright. Miss designer." Adrien held his hands up, palms facing her. "After you." He held the door open and she walked out pulling her dusty rose pencil skirt down and adjusted her thin white flowing blouse.

Adrien walked out with his arms crossed across his chest and shook his head. The staff around them looked at them in shock and some even blushed. There was no way that people didn't know what they had been up to, but Adrien didn't really care.

 **Songs:**

 **Gett Off by Prince**

 **Ton Mec by KYO**


	28. Chapter 27

Marinette stood at the start of the catwalk and closed her eyes. Her hands clenched and unclenched at her hips and she took a deep breath. She opened her eyes with a smile and walked down the catwalk with one foot in front of the other, swaying her hips.

Adrien stood with one foot turned out and watched her from the curtain. She posed and smiled at the camera men. They took photos of her and she held her hand out behind her and Adrien came out first. He took long strides and did his casual model walk with the rest of the models following behind him. Marinette let them pose behind her in a group pose. Adrien watched Marinette from his periferal. She beamed and blushed at all of the attention.

Gabriel walked up to the curtain and watched from afar. Nathalie walked up to him. "How's it look sir?"

"I'll be damned. She actually did it. She might make a good designer after all." He rubbed his chin in thought.

Nathalie smiled next to him hugging her tablet. "Adrien looks truly happy, sir."

"He does." Gabriel didn't like admitting it, but there was no denying it. "That boy is smitten."

Nathalie looked over to see her boss happy and proud.

The models came through the curtain and Marinette followed behind. She jumped and her eyes went wide when she saw Gabriel.

"Gabriel?!" Her heart beat faster and Adrien wrapped an arm around her hip.

"You've done well. You even got my son to pose in a more dignified way. I've never seen such amazing work from my son." Gabriel smiled at her and brought her in for a hug. Adrien reluctantly let her go and his mouth fell open at them hugging once more.

"I don't understand." Adrien was shocked.

Gabriel let her go and held her by her shoulders. "Good work, Marinette. I look forward to working with you more."

He patted Adrien on the shoulder and walked away. "I'll see you two at the after party."

Adrien's mouth fell open and his whole body turned to follow him.

"Come on, let's get dressed for the party." Marinette beamed and dragged him off to the dressing room to change into party attire.

Adrien buttoned his sky blue button down shirt and rolled the sleeves to his elbows. He slipped on tan pants and did up the silver buckled on his black belt. Marinette slipped on a red short cocktail dress. It was tights around her waist and went out at her hips. It had one strap that went around her left shoulder. She lifted her hair and turned her back to Adrien. He smiled and fluttered kisses up her spine to her neck.

"Just zip it, Chat Blanc." She nudged him away from her.

He chuckled and zipped the back of her dress up, grazing his fingers along her spine at the same time. She shivered at his touch and bit her plump bottom lip.

"I'd love to take this off you later." He brushed her neck with his soft lips and her knees about buckled out from under her.

"S-stop being s-so good at- that." She began to stutter and couldn't catch her breath. The room suddenly heated up around them and he let her go, lingering his hands along her waistline.

Adrien fetched her black stilettos and held them out to her. "I really do hate high heels. Too dangerous."

Marinette gave him a glare and yanked them from his hands. "Well, they look good with this dress, so mer." She stuck her tongue out at him with her eyes closed like a child, her hands on her waist.

Adrien leaned in and caught her tongue with his and yanked her close to him. He kissed her deeper and passionately. She hummed and melted against him, dropping her shoes to the floor. He slapped her ass and grabbed it.

"Adrien!" She scolded him with her lips parted and leaned away from him.

He shrugged. "What can I say? It's the Chat in me."

Marinette suddenly burst out into laughter and tears fell from her eyes. "You're ruining my makeup!" She ran her fingers beneath her eyes to try and catch her eyeliner and mascara from running.

She picked up her shoes and sat down to slip them on. Before long, they were out of the room and on their way to the after party.

They climbed into one of the Agreste cars and showed up at the venue. Cameras flashed outside the car and there were crowds of reporters and photographers.

Adrien rubbed the back of her hand. "You ready?"

Marinette took a deep breath to calm her nerves. "I think so. But what if they ask me questions? What if they want to know fabrics or brands or…"

"Mari." Adrien grabbed her face in his hands. "Baby. You're the brand. You made the designs. You orchestrated it. My father put it in your hands. You got this. I'm right here. I'll always be right here." He placed a chaste kiss on her pink lips.

She nodded and rested her forehead on his. "Ready."

"Let's go." Adrien opened the door to flashing lights and held his hand out to her.

The flashing camera lights shined around him like a halo and all she could see was the most perfect, beautiful smile on his face with his hand outstretched for her. Her lips parted. How had she gotten so lucky? She took his hand and held her black clutch to her side. He tucked her arm in his and they walked down the carpet posing for cameras along the way.

They made their way down a carpet, being asked questions. Marinette was relieved when she began to understand that they weren't too hard to answer.

"Are you together?" A reporter held a mic out to them and Marinette was thrown off guard. It wasn't a fashion question like the rest. It was a personal one.

"I-" Marinette's words caught in her throat and Adrien tugged her closer to his side.

He smiled his perfectly practiced model smile and answered for her. "Yes. This is my girlfriend. Isn't she just stunning tonight?" He spun her around and dipped her, as cameras flashed.

Marinette's eyes went wide and she got lost in his emerald eyes as lights poured on them. Adrien winked at her with a smile and brought his lips down to hers, as more lights went off like makeshift fireworks.

He stood her back up and guided her by the small of her back down the carpet to the safety of the venue. Once, inside he grabbed two glasses of champagne from a cocktail waitress that was walking around with a round black tray on her hand.

Adrien handed it over to Marinette and she nursed it, nervously.

He leaned into her ear and whispered. "Reporters always want the newest scoop. Anything to make a quick buck. A romance of a wealthy heir to a huge fashion brand is a big deal for them. Unfortunately, you're going to have to get used to this if you're with me."

Marinette nodded and blushed looking up into his eyes. "I-" She was still in shock. "I thought they would only ask about my designs and the show- I never thought- t-that." She could barely get her words out.

Adrien shrugged. "I've been asked that question for years, Bugaboo. They've been trying to catch me dating someone."

She shot him a look. "You've dated before?"

Adrien smirked and whispered in her ear. "Wouldn't you like to know…"

Marinette backed up from him and bumped into someone. "Sorry." The random man wiped his suit coat of his spilt drink.

"I'm so sorry, Monsieur." Adrien handed the man a napkin to clean his coat off with. "She's a little clumsy at times."

The man grumbled and walked away from them.

"Only you. It's always only been you, m'Lady." Adrien sighed and gave into her look of shock. "You can relax now." He chuckled a musical laugh and she joined in before taking another sip of her drink.

 _Stay_ by Stephen and Lindsey Cook began to play. Adrien held out his hand. "Care to dance?"

Marinette set her drink on a black tray that was being walked by and Adrien did as well. She took his hand and he walked her back with little steps to the beat. He pulled her close, rested a hand on her hip and held her other hand into the air.

 **Here's a little light of mine**

 **That I would never have dared to find**

 **If you and I didn't collide**

 **All I wanna do is stay.**

 **You've taken my by surprise**

 **You brought me back to life**

 **You didn't even have to try….**

 **All I wanna do is stay.**

He swayed his hips and she swayed hers, as he walked them forwards and backwards. He then spun her and went back to walking forwards and backwards with his hands back on her.

 **Will never change…**

 **The nights we stayed up**

 **All I wanna do is stay.**

 **With confidence in your eyes.**

 **You've taken off my disguise.**

 **I'll never leave that behind…**

 **All I wanna do is stay.**

She peered up at him and watched the string lights in the place catch the yellows in his eyes and saw a spark. She blushed and he smirked down at her. He spun her out and pulled her back in expertly. She was having the time of her life and it all felt like a dream. She never wanted to wake up from it.

 **Song: Stay by Stephen (Feat: Lindey Cook)**


	29. Chapter 28

Adrien stood at the front doors of the club. He wore a black hoodie with the hood pulled onto his head, so that his face was covered for the most part. He wore black aviators and black jeans with neon green converse shoes.

The door opened and a familiar voice spoke. "Password?"

Adrien took a deep breath and let the familiar word cross smirked lips. "Meow Motherfucker."

The person on the other side jumped and a hand yanked him inside. _Big Bad Wolf_ by In This Moment played loudly in the club.

"What are you doing here?" Nino spoke. He wore black tight jeans with long chains hanging from a pocket, orange headphones hung around his neck. He wore a tight black ripped shirt that accentuated his muscles. A black thick line was painted over his eyes.

"I missed this place." Adrien shrugged still hiding inside the hood of his jacket.

"Just lay low. People think you're dead here, man." Nino let him go and he walked up the stairs with a nod.

Nino shook his head and went back to watching the door till he had to go inside to run the music once the next employee took his spot at the door.

Adrien walked in and saw how everyone was dancing and drinking. He smiled at the fact that the club was still doing as good as it was. His eyes fell to the wall of photos of Chat Noir, where candles and fanart spilled on the floor in front of the photos. There were even bouquets of red roses and neon green dyed white roses. They really did think he was dead.

He sat at the bar and tapped his finger on it. The bartender came over. "What can I- Chat?"

Adrien stuck his hand out and waved it back and forth. "No, just a fan."

"I see. Well, you look just like him, even with that hook pulled onto your head." The bartender cleaned a glass with a black towel. "So, what's your poison?"

"Remy Martin Black Pearl Louis XIII." Adrien spoke the name of the expensive cognac with ease, like it was nothing to him.

"No one knows we own that. NO ONE. Except for one person and it isn't even up as an option. Too expensive for most of the people here." The bartender looked at him hard. "Are you sure you're not him?"

"I'm sure. I just heard from a friend that he ordered it all the time." Adrien shrugged with a smile, clearly enjoying toying with the man.

"Well if you got the money, I'm willing to serve." The bartender shrugged and flipped out a glass.

Adrien dug his wallet from his back pocket and threw his money onto the bar table. The bartender exchanged the money for the drink. "Keep the change."

The bartender counted what was in his hand and his eyes went wide, as he watched the mysterious figure walk away from the bar.

Adrien sat at a table and watched Nino work the music on the stage and watched how he danced. He took a tentative sip of his drink and looked over the club, shielded by the dark.

Soon, he finished his drink and left the empty glass on his table. He slinked past the crowd and into the hallway in the back. Adrien looked around, before entering his old office. He shut the door behind him and went to his desk. He began to riffle through old paperwork. The door opened and he slammed the desk drawer shut behind him.

"I heard from a little someone that he was back." A drunk female voice spoke.

 _Oh shit._ Adrien cussed under his breath. A girl in a torn deep orange tight dress and black tights with brown ankle boots stood in the doorway. She shut the door behind her with her boot. Her hair was brown and the ends were dipped in white.

"Lila." Adrien hissed her name.

She walked up to him with a sway in her hips and pressed her body against him. She ran her hands up the sides of his face and slowly dropped his hood. He turned his face away from her.

"Stop." Adrien fought against her, but within moments she had a tiny white pill between his lips and in his mouth. She crushed her lips to his and tangled her tongue with his. The pill was gone within moments.

"Fuck." Adrien cussed against her and pushed her away. "I don't want to do this."

Lila bit her bottom lip and flicked her finger beneath his chin. "Trust me. You will once that kicks in." She giggled and leaned into him. She moved his hoodie out of the way of his neck and placed kisses along it. Each time her lips fell to his skin, they left tingling marks. His skin crawled at her touch. He really didn't want this. He wanted to pull away. He had a girl at home, waiting for him. A huge part of him wished that Nino would walk in. He watched the door and he realised he should have told Nino where he was going. _Friendly Fire_ by Nothing More played in the background.

His heart sped up and he felt himself wanting her touch, her lips. "What was that?"

Lila smirked and ran her hands down his chest to the waistband of his jeans. "Just a little something to help you loosen up. You're back. Live a little." She bit his bottom lip and pulled slightly.

"I don't want to play this game, Lila. What the fuck did you just give me?" Adrien tried to keep from yanking her closer and letting her do what she wanted to him. He shook his head and tried to fight the urge.

"It doesn't matter." She slid her hand beneath the waistband of his jeans and felt him.

Adrien let out a moan despite him not wanting her. The only girl he wanted was Marinette, but right now he'd take anyone. He figured it had to do with whatever it was she had slipped him and he knew he was in trouble.

He watched Lila drop to her knees and undo his jeans. Adrien clutched the desk behind him and let her drag his pants down over his hips. She peered up at him with auburn eyes that caught the light and sparked. Adrien groaned at the sight and she yanked his black boxers down and set him free. "I'm about to make your night the best it's been in a long time, pussy cat."

"Fuck." Adrien bit his lip and watched her expertly slide her lips down his hard cock.

The door flew open and Nino stood in the door. "Fuck!" The curse left Nino's lips in a rush. Lila let him go with a pop and turned her head to see Nino in the doorway, furious. "What the fuck did you give him, Lila?!" Nino was furious and watched Lila stand up from her knees.

"Something to make his night more fun." Lila smirked and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

"Enough games. What the fuck was it?" Nino wanted to strangle the girl, but he didn't feel like having the blood on his hands tonight.

Lila shrugged. "Molly."

"What the fuck! Get out of my club, bitch! Before I call someone to escort your ass out of here!" Nino snapped at her and his eyes fell to his best friend, who was busy fixing his pants with red cheeks.

Lila raised her hands in the air and she walked out with a drunken sway of her hips. She looked over her shoulder at Adrien. "Maybe another time."

Adrien rubbed his eyes with his hands and tried to focus on anything besides sex.

"Let's get you home." Nino sighed.

Adrien placed the hood back over his head and his shoulders slumped. Nino lead him out of the club and into his car.

They drove in silence and Adrien sat with his legs spread wide. He was still hard and throbbing and all it reminded him of was the shame of being found in the way he was.

"How are you going to explain this to Mari, man?" Nino sighed and gripped the steering wheel.

Sudden realization hit him and he wanted to fall apart. The realization that he may lose the one girl he loved. "I-"

"Look, if you want me to be there when you tell her…" Nino looked over at his best friend.

"No, it's okay. I just want to shower and then if she's still awake… I'll tell her." Adrien ran a hand over his face in shame. "What pill was it?"

"Mdma." Nino sighed and focused back on driving.

"Now wonder why I'm dying." Adrien rubbed his eyes and tried to keep his thoughts somewhere innocent.

"You're lucky I walked in when I did." Nino spoke with a laugh.

"Yeah, but you were still too late." Adrien groaned, upset.

Nino laughed. "At least I got there before you had her on your desk with her legs spread and your dick buried in her."

"Not helping!" Adrien moved his hips in discomfort.

"Sorry, man." Nino laughed at his reaction.

"It's not funny." Adrien glared at him.

Nino parked in front of Marinette's apartment and Adrien climbed out of the car. "Thanks Nino."

"Call me if this all blows up in your face." Nino sighed and shook his head.

"You got it." Adrien saluted him and shut the car door.

He walked into the apartment building and stood in the elevator. He let his hand graze the front of his jeans to try and ease his discomfort. The feeling burst into a million sparks and he soon found himself with his hand beneath the waistband, caressing himself, alone in the elevator. He closed his eyes, parted his lips, and looked up at the ceiling mirrors. The elevator dinged and he reluctantly removed his hand and walked out into the long hallway. He stopped in front of the apartment door and opened it with a heavy heart.

Adrien watched Marinette peer at him from the couch with a warm smile. His heart sank, but he couldn't stop the ache that he still needed to find a solution to. He rushed up to her and straddled her lap. He held her face in his hands and pressed his lips hard against hers. He needed to be touched, loved, wanted. He needed to be buried in something, anything. She made a surprised sound and soon it dissolved into a breathy moan, as she gave in to his advances.

Marinette pushed him away gently. "What happened at the club?"

Adrien shook his head and continued to kiss her. He didn't want to talk about it. He just wanted to forget the other pair of lips on his skin… on his dick.

"Not now. I just want to get lost in you." Adrien laid her back on the couch and drank her in. He ran a hand up her thigh and tore her panties, before removing them.

Marinette gasped against his kisses and quickly undid his jeans with her shaking fingers. He used the hand that wasn't supporting him up to yank them low on his hips, along with his boxers. He positioned himself at the entrance of her opening and he pushed his swollen aching cock into her. He couldn't handle it anymore. His lips found her neck and he began to lick and suck along her soft skin. He nibbled along it with his teeth and groaned at the heightened sensation of her gripping around him.

She moaned and gripped his back muscles as, he pumped into her with reckless abandon. The room disappeared and nothing else mattered.

He felt her tense up, felt her nails dig into his back, felt her breathing start to come in little pants and her chest movements quickened, her toes curled. Adrien caught her tongue with his and within moments they were bursting into the sky like fireflies.

He slowed his pace and fell on her. He grabbed the front of his hair and rested his weight on his elbows and began to let the tears fall. "I'm sorry. So sorry, Mari."

Marinette went from being satisfied and relaxed to tensed up and concerned. She gripped him to her in a hug. "What's wrong? Why are you apologizing?"

"I'm so sorry." He sobbed and couldn't look at her. He pulled away from her and sat on the couch far away, doing up his jeans. The high slowly came down and he was back to feeling normal with his guilty thoughts. Thoughts that strangled his throat and broke his heart. He shook at the thought of losing her.

Marinette sat up next to him and pulled her dress down her thighs. "What happened?" She looked at him confused.

He curled into a ball with his knees to his chest. "I snuck into my office after drinking. I was looking through the paperwork when the door opened." He gripped his hair and couldn't look in her eyes.

"Then what happened? I don't like where this is going." Marinette's heart clenched, as she prepared for something she didn't want to hear.

"The door opened and I slammed the drawer shut behind me. Lila was in the doorway." Adrien tried to keep his voice from cracking.

Marinette sat back on her heels and let her hands fall to her sides. She remembered Lila from that time that she had tried to gain his attention in the past. Her world began to spin. "You didn't. Tell me you didn't! Tell me she didn't!" She grabbed him by his hoodie and began to shake him.

"She came up to me and slipped a pill between my lips and kisses me. I tried to push her away, but before long the pill kicked in." Adrien felt like he was going to be sick. His heart raced and his words came out in spurts.

Marinette threw him back into the couch. "What the fuck, Adrien!"

"Before long she had my pants undone and her lips wrapped around me. Nino burst in and stopped it before it could go further. I found out later it was mdma." Adrien felt her fingers gripping his hoodie loosen. "I'm sorry."

Her forehead pressed to his chest and she let sobs run through her body. Once she was able to speak she looked into his sollen green eyes with red puffy blue ones. "Sleep at your place tonight. I need to think about this." She got off his lap and curled up on the couch.

Adrien nodded and collected his things and walked out the door to his apartment.

 **Song:**

 **Big Bad Wolf by In This Moment**

 **Friendly Fire by Nothing More**

 **Sympathy by Too Close to Touch**


	30. Chapter 29

Marinette shakily held her cell phone in her hand. She dialed Alya up. She waited with her nail between her teeth for her best friend to answer.

"You can't be serious?" Alya was horrified when Nino told her what happened.

The doorbell rang at their apartment and Nino let in a distraught, stumbling, Adrien.

"Oh shit." Alya looked down at her ringing phone to see Marinette's name. "I don't even think I can fix this."

"You have to try." Nino helped Adrien to the couch.

"You saw it. You answer this." Alya shoved her phone in his face.

Nino frowned and rolled his eyes, before taking the call.

"How much did you drink?" Alya looked Adrien over.

"I don't even know. I stopped at a bar and it's all a blur." Adrien ran a hand through his messy hair.

"You need water." Alya grabbed him a glass of water from their kitchen.

"Hey." Nino spoke into the phone.

"I wanted to talk to Alya, not you." Marinette seethed and picked at her split ends.

Nino looked over at Alya trying to hand Adrien a glass of water and he watched as Adrien batted it away like a cat. "She's a little busy right now. Plus I know more than she does. I'd be able to answer all of your questions, Mari."

Marinette sighed and gave in. "Alright, tell me what happened, everything. Don't leave out the details."

"I wasn't in the office the whole time, Mari. I was only there at the end of it all. Adrien would be more suited to detail that for you, but from the sounds of your voice… I'd say he tried that already." Nino sighed and scrunched up his face, looking at his best friend passing out on their couch. Alya raised her hands up and shrugged.

Nino shook his head and went back to listening to Marinette.

"He told me. I just want to know what you saw. I want a second source." Marinette clung to her sanity and bit her bottom lip, trying to keep from throwing up at the thought.

"I walked in to her sucking him on her knees. I yelled at her. Asked her what she had slipped him. She wouldn't tell me. I grew more mad. Eventually… she told me it was molly- mdma, ecstasy, E. Whatever you want to call it." Nino sighed and shrunk hearing Marinette whimper on the other side of the line. "I kicked her out. He redid his pants. I drove him home… He said he was going to shower and then tell you what happened. I offered to go in with him, but he insisted to do this whole ordeal by himself. I told him to call me if it got bad."

"I feel so dirty and stupid. He came home and fucked me, Nino. And with that girl's lips still on him." Marinette sobbed.

"That drug is dangerous, Mari. You get lost in the sensation of everything. Everything feels ten million times better. You think differently. I should have kept him in check. I'm sorry that I didn't walk into the apartment with him. But it's not his fault. Don't blame this on him. Blame it all on Lila. She's the one that basically raped him. He's lucky I saw her walk towards Chat's office. I just wish I could have jumped down from the DJ gear sooner." Nino sighed and looked over at his best friend on the couch. Alya had laid a blanket on him. Nino wanted to punch him at the moment, but he held back. Alya recognized his expression and looked at him worried.

Nino waved her off and she glared at him. "Oh… no… you're spilling when you get off the phone!" She mouthed with her hands on her hips.

"Just think about it. Okay? He wasn't in the right mind. She pounced on him. He couldn't say no. I'm sorry, Mari." Nino hung up after she agreed to think about it.

"What the fuck did he do?" Alya gestured towards their drunk friend on the couch.

Nino pinched the bridge of his nose. "He didn't control himself when he got home. That's all you need to know."

Alya's face went into one of disgust and she kicked Adrien's foot. "Get up!"

Adrien's eyes fluttered open and he grabbed his head. "What is it?"

"YOU FUCKED MARINETTE AFTER LETTING SOME OTHER GIRL BE ALL OVER YOU?" Alya was furious. "What is wrong with you?!"

Nino tried to argue with her. "It's not his fault. Don't blame him-" Nino tried to get between them, but it wasn't working out.

"I wanna hear it from him!" Alya gestured angrily towards Adrien with her hand.

He sat up and groaned at the pain. "Look I wanted to forget Lila. The drug was taking over. I had to do something."

"Be a normal human and go handle it yourself. What kind of man are you?" Alya seethed at him.

Adrien cringed at her words. "I know, I should have. I'm sorry. She just looked so beautiful and all I had wanted was her."

"That's not fair to her." Alya sighed with tears at the edge of her brown eyes. "Not fair, Agreste. Even if you were held against your will… you should have told her first before you fell between her legs. You could have at least washed that bitch off you!"

"DON'T YOU THINK I KNOW THAT, ALYA!" Adrien finally let the anger burst from him, sobering him. "DON'T YOU THINK I KNOW I FUCKED IT ALL UP! IT'S WHAT I DO! I FUCK THINGS UP!" He gripped his hair and tugged hard to feel the pain. "I fuck everything up. I'm bad luck."

"Look." Alya sat next to him on the couch. "Stop feeling sorry for yourself and go make it up to that girl. She's sitting at home, probably falling to pieces because some dumb tom cat let his hormones control his body. Fix it."

"Alya!" Nino raised his voice. "It's not his damn fault. She DRUGGED him! That drug makes your body react against your better judgement."

Adrien groaned, rubbed his eyes with his hand, and sighed. "Will you two just stop for a moment! I don't think she wants to see someone like me."

"So, let Chat Noir do the talking. Bring him back for one night." Nino spoke with his arms crossed across his chest.

"Marinette seemed to be missing him, recently." Adrien shrugged. "But that was who Lila thought I was being. I'm not sure if it'll help the situation. Maybe, I should just be myself."

"Just bring her Chat Noir." Alya agreed with a sigh. "If she won't listen to Adrien, maybe she'll listen to her old singing partner."

Adrien shrugged and his shoulders sank. "I can always take the disguise off if she doesn't take to it well."

"Did you say anything about Chat Noir being with Lila to Mari?" Nino asked him with curious eyes.

"I don't think so." Adrien tried to remember.

"Then she should be fine." Nino shrugged.

"We'll see." Adrien sighed and felt sick with the thought of her pushing him away further.

Adrien left to his apartment to put Chat Noir on one last time. He rummaged through his clothing and threw on torn black jeans, a deep v-neck black tee, and a black leather jacket. He slid the black mask over his eyes and placed the black ears in his messy blonde hair. He tugged on the front of the jacket and looked in the mirror. His eyes were lined in black liner and he slid on fingerless black leather gloves. Adrien tied his black combat boots and made his way out of the apartment. Chat Noir stopped for two bouquets of pink roses. He ran along the rooftops with the flowers in his hand and landed on her balcony.

Chat sighed and knocked on her balcony door. Marinette looked through the glass doors at a smirking Chat Noir, holding out the flowers. She turned her back from the door and pretended like she didn't see him.

"Please, Mari. Let me speak with you." Chat Noir begged and pressed a hand to the glass, trying to reach her, touch her.

"I talked to Nino already." Marinette sighed and kept her back to him. "I don't want to hear anymore."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know Lila had found out I was there." Chat tried to open the door. "I definitely didn't know she would slip me pills the way that she did."

"You could have pulled away, Chat." Marinette sobbed and slammed her fist on the glass, before bringing her fingers to her mouth. "You could have spit the pill back out."

"I would have. Believe me, I would have. Her tongue was in my mouth before I could shove her away, making the pill disappear." Chat slammed his fist on the glass door. "Let me in please."

Her hand fumbled behind her and she unhooked the lock on the door. He flung the doors open and immediately wrapped his arms around her shoulders. She collapsed and he followed her to the floor. He set the flowers beside them. Her sobs rang out and he ran his fingers through her hair, shushing her, trying to calm her.

"I can't handle the thought of some other girl wrapped around you. Kissing you. Doing things to you that I should be doing." Marinette's voice cracked.

"I know, baby. I'm so sorry." Chat nuzzled her neck.

"I don't want this. I don't want to hurt like this. Why would she do this?" Marinette's heart broke more.

"I don't know." He hoisted her into his lap and rocked her.

She pulled away and looked into his green eyes. "You've been drinking."

Chat Noir nodded. "I stopped at the bar on the way to Nino and Alya's place."

"You were there when I called?" Marinette was mortified.

"Yep." Chat sighed. "Don't worry I was passed out. I woke up to Alya yelling at me. I don't know much."

Marinette bit her bottom lip. "Why'd you come home and have sex with me when she was still tainting you?"

Chat's heart faltered and his breathing picked up with anxiety. "I wanted to forget it happened. I was also in the grasp of that pill. I saw you and how beautiful you looked and took action. I'm sorry. I should have showered and then spoke to you. I should have let Nino follow me inside. I should have taken care of my predicament myself."

"Yeah, you should have." Marinette got out of his embrace and walked out of the room, leaving him alone to sulk in his darkest thoughts.

Marinette toyed around her kitchen and took out mixing bowls and measuring cups and spoons. She was heartbroken and all she knew was that she wanted to bake. Something to take her mind off of everything.

Adrien had taken off his black mask and was leaning against the wall near the hallway with the flowers in his hand. He peered at her with a leg crossed over his ankle. "Do you always bake when you're upset?"

Marinette jumped at his voice, spilling flour all over herself. She blew a stray hair from her eyes. "Adrien!"

He walked towards her, sat at the island and set the flowers down. "Look, I'm really sorry and I know I've said this so many times. But you have to believe me. I didn't intend for that to happen."

Marinette sighed and slammed the wooden spoon down on the countertop. "I just have one question."

"What is it?" Adrien looked at her in shock.

"Where did she get the pill from in the first place?" She shook the spoon at him.

"She's in an industry where it's pretty easy to get her hands on the stuff. Really any designer drug she wants is at her disposal." Adrien shrugged his shoulders.

"Huh. And have you- ever done… designer drugs?" The word designer drug felt weird on her tongue and she crossed her arms with the spoon still in one hand.

Adrien sighed. "Once. Years ago. I forgot what it felt like. Forgot what they could do."

Marinette looked at him shocked. "When?"

"It was after a concert in Amsterdam. Someone offered me some and I took it. But it wasn't as strong as what Lila had. I don't know who she knows, but they gave her pure stuff." Adrien rubbed his eyes.

"This is insane." Marinette was at a loss for words.

"I promise that I'll never let that happen again." He looked at her with big green eyes.

She passed him the mixing bowl and the spoon. "It won't because I'll never let anyone else near you again." She spoke under her breath with narrowed eyes. How could she trust anyone around him anymore?

Adrien smirked and took the spoon from her and began to stir the mixture. "What are you making?" He pretended like he hadn't heard the words she had muttered.

"I don't know… some kind of cake, I think." Marinette sighed and rested her back on the counter across from the island. "I just wanted to get my thoughts baked- straight." She muttered in frustration.

"So… are they- straight?" He looked at her weird with a raised eyebrow.

"I think so. From what I'm realizing is that Lila attacked you against your will and Nino stopped her from taking it further than she already had." Marinette sighed and touched his forearm. "You were under the influence. I don't blame you. I just wish I could have gone with you to prevent it from happening."

"And… now people probably know that Chat Noir made an appearance at the club." Marinette sighed and turned on her television to the news station. Sure enough it was a story on Chat Noir and his appearance at the club.

Adrien cringed at the sight of what was unfolding on the television. "Shit." He cursed under his breath.

"Shit isn't even gonna cover it." Marinette spoke when she saw Lila begin to talk during an interview with a host. "Fucked is more of the word you're looking for, Chaton."

Adrien growled at the sight of Lila giving her story of seeing him. "This is bad. Really bad."

His phone immediately began to ring and he pulled it out of his pocket to see his father's name pop up on the screen.

"Your father?" Marinette took the bowl and dumped the contents into two round pans.

"My father." Adrien sighed and put the phone to his ear.

"What is this I'm seeing?!" Gabriel's voice was shrill through the phone. "Why is Lila speaking of Chat Noir showing up at that club?"

"It's not what it looks like, Father." Adrien sighed and gripped the bridge of his nose.

"Really? Then enlighten me!" Gabriel seethed and slammed his fist onto his desk.

"I went to check on the club and grab paperwork. She snuck into my office and drugged me. That's all." Adrien groaned, not wanting to explain the rest in detail.

"And the other stuff she's speaking of?" Gabriel growled through the phone.

"All against my will. She slipped me something." Adrien sighed and looked at a worried Marinette.

"Put Marinette on the phone." Gabriel sighed.

Adrien held his phone out to her. Her eyes went wide and she took it. "Bonjour?"

"Are you okay?" Gabriel was concerned for her feelings. "My son royalty screwed up. Again."

"I'm fine. We-" She gripped her upper arm and looked down. "We worked it out."

"Well, I apologize on his behalf. My son can be a bit difficult." Gabriel bit back his anger.

"It's okay. No need to apologize. I understand." Marinette looked at a saddened Adrien. "It wasn't his fault, Gabriel. Lila is the one to blame."

"You are very special and have a very good heart to be able to stay strong and love him after his mistakes." Gabriel sighed.

"Thank you, Gabriel. But I can't agree. He didn't do anything wrong. He was under the influence and basically raped. He's doing as good as he can. Don't blame him." Marinette smiled to try and reassure the broken kitty at her island.

"Put my son back on." Gabriel's voice was stern and Marinette held the phone out to Adrien.

He took it and placed it on his ear. "Father."

"You're lucky that she is so forgiving." Gabriel snipped. "It's gonna be expensive to cover this up." He hung up on his son and Adrien set his phone down.

"Your father seems to be a bit upset." Marinette swallowed hard.

"I shamed his name. Brought him down." Adrien sighed and ran a hand between his cat ears. "Of course, he'd be mad at me."

"I just want this to all go away." Marinette sighed and slumped onto the counter.

"It will." Adrien fell back onto the bar stool. "I'm going to go shower." He pointed behind him.

"Please do if you haven't yet." Marinette's face became grossed out at the thought.

Adrien stood up and left to her bathroom. He stood in the shower and let the warm water run down his back. He slicked back his hair and thought about what had happened. His fist met the tile of the shower and he cringed at the pain. _Damn Lila!_ He thought and grit his teeth. _That girl was always trouble._

He turned off the water and stepped out onto the tile floor. He picked up a towel and dried off. He opted to leave his boxers off and just throw on his low sitting jeans and shirt. Adrien folded his boxers into his jacket and walked back out to Marinette. She was pulling the cake out of the oven. It smelt heavenly.

"I didn't have any chocolate, so I made it vanilla." Marinette smiled at him. He smelt like strawberries and leather.

"It smells delicious." Adrien smirked at her and set his clothing down on the back of the couch.

"I hope it tastes as good as it smells." Marinette giggled. "I made it while I was upset. It takes love to make something taste delicious."

"I'm sure it'll be good." Adrien sighed and slumped back onto the barstool.

Marinette noted his boxers peeking out from his jacket. "Wise choice."

Adrien blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. "I forgot that I hadn't changed those when I became Chat Noir."

Marinette nodded and began to frost the cake and piece it together. "You can burn those for all I care."

"Duly noted." Adrien crossed his arms and nodded.

"Good. She licked vanilla frosting from her thumb." She put the metal frosting spatula in the sink. "A few strawberry slices on top and it'll be done." She pulled out fresh strawberries and washed them.

She set a cutting board onto the island and took out a knife. She began to slice each one expertly and made a heart design on the top. "And… done."

"It looks too pretty to eat." Adrien laughed and looked the cake over.

Marinette shrugged and took two plates out. She sliced into the cake and plated two pieces. He couldn't help see the irony in how she cut the heart of strawberries in a way that made it look broken.

She handed him a dessert fork and he easily sliced through the tip of his slice. It was light and fluffy. He slid the bite between his lips and hummed with pleasure. "Delicious."

"I'm glad it turned out okay." She brought her own bite to her mouth and sighed.

"I don't think it's possible for you to ruin something." Adrien chuckled and took another bite of his cake slice.

"Oh, I can. Believe me." Marinette shook her fork at him.

Adrien's eyes fell to a bit of frosting on her bottom lip. He focused on it and his eyes glowed. He slowly, shakily, reached his thumb out towards her, across the island. His index finger cradled her chin and his thumb skimmed over the frosting. He brought his thumb to his lips and licked it clean. Her lips parted and her eyes fluttered.

"You had some frosting on your lip." Adrien spoke with a smirk.

Marinette shook her head and cleared her throat. "Anyway." She went back to eating her dessert, trying to not let the heat from his actions bother her.

Adrien burst out laughing at her. "I see how it is."

"Yeah, that is- how- it is." She pouted at how dumb she sounded, but she really didn't know what to say to him. She was still mad at the whole thing, but she was managing.

Adrien shook his head and went back to eating.


	31. Chapter 30

Adrien woke up next to Marinette with the sheets over them. She was laying in his arms and the morning sunlight was pouring in on her back. Adrien smiled and brushed her midnight hair from her shoulder blades. Marinette sighed and rubbed her cheek on his bare chest. He chuckled and kissed her on the top of her head.

Marinette yawned and looked up into his green eyes. "Hm?"

"Wanna get out of this town?" Adrien brushed a strand of dark hair from her eyes and tucked it behind her left ear.

"I have to work on the next line of clothing for your father." Marinette rubbed one of her eyes.

"Can't you do that remotely from anywhere? Say… a Hawaiian beach?" Adrien raised an eyebrow.

"America?!" Marinette's eyes flew open wide.

"Why not?" Adrien smirked at her. "Who's going to stop us from going anywhere?"

"Let's see…" Marinette tapped her chin. "Your father."

Adrien bit her bottom lip and rolled them over to where she was beneath him. "He can't stop this Chat from leaping off of buildings."

"Adrien…" Marinette giggled and rolled her eyes.

He caught her lips with his and brushed his tongue along hers.

"Mmm." Marinette giggled and opened her eyes to peer into bright green ones. "Where did you have in mind?"

"Anywhere you want to go, m'lady." Adrien sank his fingers into her hair and kissed her passionately again.

"Right now… I just want to go where you can take me in this room." Marinette flirted with an enticing approach.

"I think that can be arranged. For now." Adrien planted sultry kisses down her neck and got lost in her soft cries and smooth legs wrapped around his hips.

The memory of Lila flashed before her eyes. A memory of her on her knees in front of him and she pushed Adrien away. His expression became confused and she slipped out from under him. He sat back on his heels and watched her curl up with her knees to her chest and her forehead on her crossed arms that rested on top of her knees.

"What's wrong?" Adrien touched her arm.

"Don't. Just-" Marinette began to cry.

Adrien's lips turned down at the edges and he nodded. He got up from the bed, pulled on a white v-neck tee, and walked into the kitchen to make coffee.

Her shoulders shook and her heart hurt. Even if it wasn't his fault… The thought of Lila made her sick and made her fall apart. It made it hard for her to get any further than kisses with Adrien or Chat Blanc or whoever he was at the moment. She hated it. Hated herself for having a problem with it.

"It wasn't his fault!" She punched the bed yelling at herself, scolding herself. "You're being dumb." She grabbed the front of her hair and gasped in a breath. "Just stop being so dumb."

Marinette stood in Gabriel Agreste's office. Nathalie's keyboard tapping filled the silence that was in the room. Marinette bit the end of her mechanical pencil and looked over at Gabriel, who was going over a few of his approved drawings.

"What did you have in mind for your next line?" Marinette looked over at Gabriel.

Gabriel looked up from his designs and stared at Marinette. "I am more interested in knowing what this whole Lila stunt was about, Marinette."

Marinette's heart sank and she sighed. She set her pencil down next to her sketches. She didn't want to think about Lila and she didn't want to remember it. Marinette just wanted to get past it. She placed her palms on the table. "Adrien went to the club to grab paperwork. He was going through his desk." Marinette blushed at the memory of Adrien taking her on that same desk that was now tainted. She shook her head to clear her thoughts. "She snuck in and pushed him against the desk. She placed a pill between his lips and he tried to argue with her, but she grabbed him and kissed him, causing the pill to slip into his mouth."

Gabriel's eyes went wide for a moment and he clenched his fists behind his back.

"Then she took advantage of him. She claimed Chat Noir was back, but he wasn't really dressed like Chat…" Marinette rubbed her eyes with her hand. "The drug took him over and he let her do whatever she wanted, but Nino got off of the DJ set up and threw the door open in time before it got too far and kicked her out, after asking what she had slipped him. I guess she's well known for her designer drugs." Marinette shrugged.

"In her work... " Gabriel rubbed his chin with his fingers and held his other hand behind his back. "I wouldn't doubt that. She always took a liking to Adrien. I wouldn't put it past her to make such a over the top move."

Marinette raised an eyebrow at Gabriel's words. "She's always liked him?"

Gabriel nodded. "Mm-hm. For a long time now."

Marinette thought of them together, holding hands, smiling, laughing, having dinner together, traveling to expensive places together…

"She even modeled with him in a few of my pieces in the past." Gabriel shrugged. "Then she got too obsessed with her growing fame. She became selfish and narcissistic. Believing that she deserved anything she wanted."

Marinette was horrified. "So… she wanted Adrien and saw the opportunity?"

"That would be my guess. I imagine it's tearing my son apart. But that doesn't change the fact that Chat Noir's name is back out in the open and I had to pay a lot of good money to erase what had happened from the general public." Gabriel sighed and Marinette noticed how exhausted he truly was. "My son never makes it easy for me."

"It wasn't his fault though." Marinette tried to argue for Adrien.

"The ordeal was not his fault, yes. But, the fact that he went back to that club and was found out? That. That is his fault. He shouldn't have gone back. He could have asked Nino to bring him whatever he was looking for." Gabriel slammed his hand down on the desk. "Don't you agree?"

"I didn't think anyone would notice." Marinette whispered under her breath.

"With our name? And even with Chat Noir's name… it's hard for people not to notice. But I guess you wouldn't understand that." Gabriel stressed.

"I suppose not." Marinette looked down and her shoulders sank.

Her name had recently been put out into the fashion scene, but the Agreste name had been out for years. Adrien felt a world away in status from her and it was suddenly intimidating to her. He was intimidating.

"As for my new line… I want to try bold colors that stand out from neutrals." Gabriel looked at Marinette.

"So, you're going back to the original Gabriel concept?" Marinette picked her pencil back up.

"We sold more when it was that way, Marinette. I still want to keep that hint of edge and I still want you to work on the edgier pieces. I want it to be not only the old Gabriel look, but also have a bit of chains and darkness. Think you can accomplish that?" Gabriel went back to looking over his work.

"Yes, Gabriel." Marinette sighed and went back to sketching out some new designs for what he had asked of her.

"Also, I want the two of you to go on a vacation. I think it would do you two a lot of good. I can't imagine this has been easy for you." Gabriel didn't look at her.

"Gabriel?" Marinette dropped her pencil in shock.

"All paid by Gabriel, of course." He sighed and looked at her. "Just think about it and send the info to Nathalie, so she can book tickets."

"I already know where I want to go." Marinette smiled warmly.

"Perfect. Let her know on the way out and she can get the flight arranged. You may be excused for the rest of the day, Mademoiselle Marinette." Gabriel waved her off.

Marinette gathered her things and headed out the door to Adrien's apartment.


	32. Chapter 31

Marinette knocked on his door and Adrien opened it. He had a bottle of red wine in his hand and a croissant in his mouth. He took the bread out and smiled at her. Music played in the background.

"Thought I'd make us some dinner and have some wine." Adrien held up the bottle and Marinette brushed past him to sit on the couch.

"How very un Chat-like of you." She brushed the couch's arm with her nails with a sigh.

"I'm trying, Mari." Adrien sighed and his shoulders slumped.

 _Tied Down_ by Jaymes Young played on the radio.

He set the wine bottle down and put his croissant on a white plate.

"Let's dance." Adrien yanked her up from the couch by her hand.

She reluctantly stood up and humoured him.

Adrien held the small of her back and the back of her neck. He tilted her back and pulled her back up. She shook her head and leaned back again and he slowly moved her upper body from the left to the right and yanked her up against him. He ran his hand from her knee to her hip, dragging her red dress up to her hip. She slapped his hand away and dropped her leg. He spun her out as the music picked up.

She held her hands above her head and spun out. Adrien smirked and did a few quick steps then drug his feet to catch her wrist and pull her back into him. He shifted on his feet, teetering with her, before she leaned back with his hand on the small of her back and she reached out behind her with a perfectly arched back. He yanked her back up and spun her fast.

She stopped spinning and caught herself with her palm on his chest and her lips were dangerously close to his. He gently grazed his lips against hers, but she pulled away.

"I'm sorry. I can't. All I can think of is Lila and her lips on yours." Marinette drug a hand through her hair.

Adrien's heart sank before it turned to rage. "You don't think it's easy for me?!" He pointed to his chest. "You don't think that every DAY! Every day." His voice was exasperated. "That I have to deal with the GUILT of what happened?! You don't think that I don't think about how I couldn't control my actions and wish I could have?!"

Marinette's bottom lip quivered as he backed her into a corner.

Adrien slammed his fist above her head on the wall, shook his head and he looked away, ashamed. He looked at her with tears in his eyes and his voice came out cracked. "You don't think it kills me." He tapped his heart. "KILLS me! To know that I hurt you. That I'm the reason that you won't love me. Hold me! Touch me!"

"I was touching you. I have BEEN touching and... loving you!" Marinette glared at him with tears pooling at the corners of her eyes.

"I meant REALLY touched me, Mari. Not oh I guess I'll pay attention to him. Your mind's been elsewhere. Been with Lila. NOT ME!" His voice cracked more, as his emotions poured out of his soul. "What about ME?! I mean look at me. REALLLY look at me." He leaned in closer and forced her to look into his forest eyes. "What do you see, hm?"

Marinette's eyes shook and her lips turned down at the edges. She peered into his green eyes and saw pain and abandonment. She saw how broken her kitty was. Marinette saw exactly what his father had spoken about.

She suddenly wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his chest and sobbed. "I'm so sorry! I'm so so sorry!"

Adrien didn't say a word. He let his hand slide down the wall and his shoulders slumped. "I have to get ready for the show." His voice was now lifeless and he pried her from him, before walking out of the room to get ready for his concert.

Marinette slid down the wall with her knees to her chest and her hands covered her eyes and she cried. Cried like she never had before. Cried till her throat dried out and her eyes were set aflame.

Adrien leaned against the closed bedroom door and slid down it, falling to pieces on the floor.

A couple days later, Adrien and Marinette were in Gabriel's personal plane and on their way to one of Hawaii's lush islands.

Marinette sipped her wine and Adrien had a book open and he was engrossed in it.

"So… my father set this up? Seems a bit too generous for him to not be fishie." Adrien raised an eyebrow and looked at Marinette from his peripheral.

"He thought it would help us." Marinette finished her glass of wine and she began to pour herself another.

"Sounds weird to me." Adrien crossed his arms across his chest.

Marinette shrugged. "Either way, I'm okay with it. You suggested we get out of Paris and go to Hawaii." Marinette pointed out with her wine glass between her pink lips.

"I just didn't think my father would have suggested we take a break from everything." Adrien ran a hand through his hair and closed his book.

"Well, sometimes people can surprise you." Marinette smiled over at him. "I want to focus on us. Not on what has happened." She grabbed his hand and peered into his neon green eyes.

Adrien melted in his seat. "Sounds purrrfect, M'Lady."

Marinette giggled softly behind her hand.

She set her wine glass down on a nearby table and turned to face him more. "Hold out your hands. I wanna play a game with you."

Adrien looked at her with a raised eyebrow and held his hands out to her.

"Palms down." Marinette giggled and situated herself into a more comfortable position.

He flipped his outstretched hands down. She hovered hers beneath his. "Try to not get slapped." Marinette smiled at him.

"Seriously...?" Adrien looked at her like she was crazy.

Marinette laughed at his expression. "Don't question me, do it."

He rolled his eyes and kept them in the air, waiting. Marinette looked into his eyes and suddenly flipped her hands up and over to slap the backs of his. He was too slow and Marinette's hands fell through the empty expanse of air. She giggled and Adrien let out a chuckle at her.

"Now, your turn." Marinette held her hands out, palms down.

Adrien hovered his upturned palms beneath hers and looked into her eyes. A smirk fell to his lips.

"Say, Bugaboo?" His eyes sparked and his eyelids fell slightly closed into a sexy Chat smirk. He swiped his middle finger up and onto her palm for a fraction of a second and she flung her hands away. He softly chuckled, as her hands came back to hover over his.

Adrien leaned into her and brushed her ear with his soft lips. His breath feathered along with his words and she shifted in her seat, as the heat pulled between her legs. Adrien bit his lower lip and flicked her earlobe with the tip of his tongue. Then he slapped her hands really quick. "How's it feel to lose to a Chat?"

"That was cheating!" Marinette jumped into his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck, as he slumped back into his chair.

She swept her hair over her right shoulder and left kisses from his lips, to his cheek, to his ear. He moaned into her ministrations.

"It was worth it." Adrien remarked and yanked her closer, rolling his hips and pressing his arousal against her.

Marinette's eyes fell to his lap between them and she reached her hand down to caress him. "I've always wondered what it was like to make love at 39,000 feet."

"Wanna find out?" Adrien bit her lip and tugged gently on it, with his hand on the nape of her neck and the other on the small of her back. He moved his kisses to her neck and she arched her back with a sigh.

Adrien waved his hand and the flight attendants and all of Gabriel's staff left the room. He picked up a remote and hit a button. _Pour it Up_ by Rihanna played through the plane's audio system. Adrien set the remote back down and gripped the back of her neck and brought his lips over hers in a sinfully passionate kiss. He rolled his hips against hers and she moaned, breaking the kiss, tilting her head back. Adrien panted and smirked before running his finger slowly down her sternum between her breasts and he caressed her right breast, causing her thin satin strap to fall from her shoulder.

"I need you." Marinette begged, bit her bottom lip, and rocked against his arousal.

Adrien groaned, his eyelids lowered, and he bit his bottom lip. His hands fell to her thighs and he gripped them hard, as he pushed himself against her harder. "You keep doing that and I'll be done before I even get a chance to make you cum." His voice was breathy and filled with lust. If she was totally honest, his voice sounded deeper, more intimate.

Her heart fluttered at the change in his voice, the way he looked at her, and the way his hands felt warm on her skin.

He slid his hands up her black pleated skirt and his fingers slid beneath the side strings of her red panties and teasingly slid around to the back of her and he gripped her bare rounded ass in his hands. He nipped her ear with a smirk. "Your wearing a thong?"

Marinette blushed and nodded, unable to speak with her lip between her teeth.

He touched her chin with his finger and thumb and tilted her head and looked at her like he wanted to eat her for dessert. "You know what that does to me."

Marinette sighed and melted into his touch. Marinette reached between them and popped his belt open. Adrien scooted slightly forward and leaned back, holding her on his thighs, as she undid the button and slid his zipper down. He picked up his hips and helped her pull his jeans and black boxers to his knees. She gasped at the sight of him. Adrien smirked and pulled her closer to his toned stomach, causing her wet panties to rub against his hardened length. He didn't know if he could be any more turned on than he was, or if he could get any harder. Adrien gripped her hips and guided her to slide along his length. He closed his eyes and tilted his head back onto the back of the chair and let out a moan.

"Ah… Mari." Adrien let her name dance along his lips.

Marinette arched her back and tilted her head back with a responsive moan.

Adrien chuckled quietly in a husky tone and slid her panties out of the way, before picking her up and putting her down onto his swollen cock. She slowly slid down onto him and gasped as, he filled her. Marinette licked her lips and moaned when he was completely buried inside her.

"Move, Baby." Adrien groaned in a sultry voice and watched her hips move expertly.

Marinette put one hand on his shoulder and the other behind her on his thigh. She arched her back and threw her head back. Her rounded breasts kissed the air and he gripped her hips, falling into rhythm with her.

 **Song: Pour it Up by Rihanna**


	33. Chapter 32

Adrien set their bags down in the hotel room and fell onto the bed. His shirt rode up slightly and Marinette's eyes fell to the hint of skin.

"What do you want to do first?" Adrien put his hands behind his head and looked at her.

Marinette flopped next to him and put a hand on his chest. She snuggled close to him. "Is sleep an option?" She closed her eyes and his laugh was a deep rumble in her ear.

"C'mon, let's go walk along the beach." Adrien pushed her off of him gently and she flopped her face into the bed with a groan.

Adrien grabbed her hand and pulled. "Get up. Where's the adventurous Ladybug I saw in that video years ago?"

"Deep. Deeeep… in a dark dreamy abyss where she can't be saved from." Marinette mumbled into the comforter.

Adrien laughed hysterically and resorted to scooping her up with his arm underneath her knees and the other under her shoulders. "We're going to the beach. Now, do you want to change into your swim suit or should I do it for you?"

Marinette swatted his hands from the hem of her sleeveless top.

Adrien smirked. "Oh! There's the Ladybug I know." He crossed his arms across his chest and gave her a devious expression.

"Pfft." Marinette unzipped her bag and pulled out her swimsuit.

She walked to the bathroom to change, ignoring his eyes on her.

The bathroom was way too big for two people. It was like walking into a lavish master bedroom. The shower alone could have fit around five people. It was themed in warm tones of tans and chocolatey browns. There were hints of greens in the decorative plants and towels.

Marinette peered into the mirror and looked at her reflection. She sighed and began to tie her hair up into two small buns on top of her head. She let strands of her hair fall and frame her face. She then slid her top up and over her head and stepped out of her skirt. Marinette peered at her stomach and turned at her waist to look at her rounded bottom. She never liked how her body looked, but everyone she knew always told her how lucky she was for having a body like that. She looked at the swells of her breasts and how they spilled from the top of her red bra.

She picked up the bikini she had brought. Marinette bit her lip. She had made it a while back, but had never shown him it. She slid her bra off and tied the bikini top around her back and then tied it around her neck. She then made work on the bottoms. Marinette tied each side at her hips.

Marinette looked her swimsuit over in the mirror. The top was black and dipped low. At each corner where the strings attached, sat two cat ears and a neon green simple cat face sat in the middle, between her breasts. It was two rounded eyes with a heart nose and a upside down 'v' made the mouth. The bottoms were a plain neon green and in the left corner on the back was a simple little black paw print. She bit her lip and blushed, thinking about what his reaction would be.

She opened the door and walked out to see Adrien standing in simple black swim shorts and a green towel wrapped around his neck. Her eyes fell to his muscles and his abs and she bit her lip and rubbed her thighs together and her fingers intertwined in front of her.

Adrien's mouth fell open at the sight of her swimsuit. His hands dropped from the towel to his sides. "Did-" His throat felt dry and he swallowed hard. "Did you make that?"

Marinette nodded shyly and blushed a deeper pink.

"It's pawsitively cute." Adrien was dumbfounded.

"Thank you, chat." Marinette cleared her throat and walked over to him.

Adrien spun her around and took it all in. "It's really cute, Mari. Seriously. You should sell them."

"I would, but I don't think people would be interested in them. Plus, I kind of don't like other people wearing your trademark." Marinette blushed and looked down and away.

Adrien smirked at her and held out his elbow. "Shall we?"

Marinette looped her arm with his and followed him out of the resort and to the beach.

Marinette laid on a towel on the beach and enjoyed how the sun warmed her back and shoulders. Adrien walked out of the water and Marinette peered up at him from the beach with her chin rested on her folded arms. Water sparkled on his tanned skin and his hair was wet and dripping. She watched him reach up and brush his hair back. He walked towards her in his usual model walk and she looked over his muscular chest and toned abs. Her lip was caught between her teeth and heat pooled between her thighs.

"Get ahold of yourself." Marinette muttered under her breath.

"Hm?" Adrien grabbed his towel from the extra towel laid out on the sand next to Marinette and took a drink from a bottle of water.

"Nothing." Marinette blushed and waved him off. She sat up on her knees and smiled at him. "How's the ocean?"

"It's nice. You should go in with me." Adrien smiled at her and messed up his hair with the towel to dry it.

She looked at him with parted lips. Adrien was gone and Chat was sitting beside her.

He smirked and ran his fingers beneath her chin, tilting her head up, so that her blue eyes met his. Adrien leaned into her ear and whispered. "Should I take you right here on the beach?" He flicked her ear with his tongue and she shivered.

"We're not alone, Chaton." Marinette looked around them at onlookers.

"If you look over there, right beyond those palm trees, near those rocks?" He smirked and continued to speak into her ear. "There's a little spot where no one can see, if you get in the water with me. I found it, while I was exploring a moment ago."

Marinette bit her lip and thought for a moment.

He pulled back from her and leaned back on his elbows, letting the sun warm his chest and stomach. He had one knee drawn up to try and hide what she had done to him.

"Okay." Marinette sighed and stood up.

Adrien looked at her shocked, but soon he recovered and got up. He took her hand and he lead her over to the water's edge near the rocks. They stepped into the crystal clear water until they were waist deep. In the side of the small mountain that held rocks on top of it, was an opening. He pulled her inside and Marinette took it in.

It was made from volcanic rock and there was a hole in the ceiling that shined light down onto the water in a circular shape, causing the part of the water to be extraordinary blue. Adrien captured her against the rock, waist deep in the clear water. His lips moved against hers with hunger and her fingers tangled in his hair and pulled. He groaned and she kissed him harder. She leaned back onto a shelf of rock that was low in the water and he fell between her legs. Her hips bucked up to his and he rubbed his arousal against her. Marinette gripped his shoulders with her nails and let out a quiet mewl.

Later that day they sat at a restaurant with Marinette biting the side of her nail, trying to figure out what to order.

"I had a kick ass day today." Adrien smirked while looking over some choices.

Marinette looked up at him and laughed. "That sounds so weird when you're not Chat."

"I'm always, both." He looked at her unamused. "Why do I have to keep explaining this." Adrien groaned, pinched the bridge of his nose, and peered up at her through his blonde hair.

"It's hard to get used to you being… ya know." Marinette gestured towards him.

He sat in a thin white airy button down that he had rolled at the sleeves. He wore tan shorts and dark brown flip flops. Adrien looked his outfit over and shrugged his shoulders.

He had never looked so much like Adrien Agreste and not Chat Blanc.

"I'm wearing white." Adrien gave in.

"But it's not edgy. It's rather bland, really." Marinette shrugged and picked out what she wanted.

Adrien set his menu down. "Would you like to go shopping, Bugaboo?"

Marinette's lips parted. "I didn't mean-"

"You can pick out any outfit you want me in and I won't complain. How's that sound?" Adrien smiled smugly at her with smoldering emerald eyes.

Marinette licked her lips and sat back. "Okay, fine. If that's what you want."

"I mean, you did just call me bland, Mari. I can't accept that defeat." Adrien chuckled, picked up one of her hands, and brushed his soft lips against her knuckles.

Marinette giggled behind her other hand and a waitress walked up to their table. "What can I get you started with?"

 **Song I wrote to: Ce Soir by KYO**


	34. Chapter 33: NSFW

**Note: The shopping part happens before the '0's. After the '0's is the NSFW stuff. In case you want to skip it. :) I put a NSFW warning on this because I didn't hold back while writing it. Anyways, enjoy! Thank you for reading, favoriting, following, and reviewing this story! :) The rest of the vacation should be filled with cute moments. :)**

Marinette and Adrien stood in a vintage clothing shop. Marinette ran her finger tips through the racks and searched through each of them for something he'd look good in.

"So… what is it that you are exactly searching for?" Adrien leaned into her with his hands behind his back.

"Anything, that would look good on you, but so far any of this old stuff would." Marinette sighed in defeat, until she saw the perfect thing. "I found it!"

"What?" Adrien raised an eyebrow at her.

Marinette reached into the rack and pulled out a black jacket that had lapels and it was painted with a neon green skeletal system to match up with the wearer. She held it up to him and shrugged. "It'll do."

She ran through the pants rack until she stumbled upon an old pair of tight black pants that had various zippers in odd places and was accented with small brass chains. They looked beat up, but that was the best part to her. She added it to her pile of stuff in her hand. Next she found an old retro band tee that was torn at the collar a bit and she added it, as well.

"I am going to wash this before I wear it, right?" Adrien looked at her with worry in his eyes.

"Yes." Marinette laughed at him. "We'll head back to the place we're staying at and you can wash it there. I think I remember seeing a washer and dryer in unit."

"Good." Adrien sighed in relief.

Marinette lead him over to shoes, but he stopped her by grabbing her shoulder. "I have black combat boots in my bag."

She nodded with a smile and they went to check out. Adrien handed his card to the cashier and paid for the clothing. They left the shop back to their hotel room.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Marinette threw all of the clothing into the washer with some soap and hit the start button.

She plopped down onto the couch next to Adrien. "So, while that washes… what should we do?"

Adrien smirked over at her with a chat-like grin and suddenly jumped on top of her. His lips and tongue worked on her neck and she moaned and gave him better access to her neck.

He spread her legs with his hands and slid between them. His lips worked against her soft ones and his tongue darted out to meet hers. Her fingers gripped into his hair and he groaned, pressing his arousal against her.

"I wanna know what being with Chat Blanc is like." Marinette gasped against Adrien's lips and he smirked, darkly.

"Do you now?" He bit her bottom lip and tugged on it.

"Mm-hmm…" Marinette moaned and lifted her hips into the air to meet his. "Please, Chaton…"

"But if you want to stop, we'll stop. Okay?" Adrien grabbed her face and looked deeply into her blue eyes.

She bit her bottom lip and nodded. "Show me."

Adrien got up off the couch and took her hand. He lead her to the bedroom. "Sit on the bed. I'll be right back."

Marinette sat down and obeyed. She clenched her thighs together around her clasped hands that hung between them.

Adrien rummaged through the kitchen and found ice. He then went in search of a few more things laying around. Adrien then went through his bag and grabbed a couple things from it.

He went back into the bedroom and set all of the items aside. Marinette tried to see what it was that he had found, but she couldn't really tell what it all was.

"Remember, you say stop? I stop." Adrien looked at her with heavy eyelids and a serious expression on his lips.

Marinette bit her lower lip and nodded. Her heart sped up and she was a little nervous, but she trusted him.

"Stand up." Adrien's breathing hitched and she stood up for him, never leaving his gaze with wide blue eyes that were filled with hunger.

Adrien touched the hem of her black dress and slowly slid it up her hips, her toned stomach, and over her head. She stood there like a present that he couldn't wait to unwrap. She wore a lingerie set that was red and lacey. She blushed, as he took in her lace panties and matching bra. A red lace garter circled her hips and four straps hung down to attach to black thigh high stockings. His lips parted at the view of his girlfriend. "When did you buy this?"

She shook her head. "I made it." She squeaked and hid her blushing cheeks.

"You made this?" He pulled at the bra strap and brushed his fingers along her shoulder.

"I did." Marinette bit the side of her thumb and looked up at him with big eyes. "Do you like it?"

"More than like it, Mari. I wanna rip it from you and leave you breathless." Adrien began to kiss her neck hopelessly and without restraint.

Marinette moaned loudly and shuddered as his lips trailed all over her. He laid her back on the bed and kneeled between her legs. She bit her lip and rubbed her thighs together. He quickly separated them. "Not uh. Not yet, Bugaboo. Not until I say." Chat slowly ran his finger along the wet crevice between her legs and she arched her back, her lips parted in a perfect 'o' and she let out a breathy moan.

He smirked and made small circles on her clit, bringing her to the edge. Her fingers curled into the sheets and her toes curled beneath her feet. Right as he felt her tighten up, he stopped and walked away from her.

She let out a whine and went to reach between her thighs to finish what he had started, but he was faster. He gripped her wrists above her head and used tape to tie them to the metal filigree headboard. He got close to her ear and flicked her earlobe with his tongue. "I believe I said when I say."

Marinette whined and pressed her hips up to his, but he backed his arousal further away from her grasp. "You're a naughty girl, aren't you?" He smirked and left her.

She moaned and rubbed her thighs together. Adrien came back and reached behind her arched back to unclasp her bra. He pushed her red bra up and over her rounded breasts. He took in how creamy and perfect they looked. Adrien smirked and Marinette noticed he had something in his mouth. She didn't know what it was and it thrilled her.

Adrien brought his lips down to one of her light pink nipples and suddenly a cold chill ran through her.

"Ah!" Marinette cried out and arched her back harder.

Adrien smirked and dragged the ice in a circle around her nipple, watching it become taut. He slowly drug the ice cube between his lips down her stomach, over her belly button, and slid her wet panties down her thighs while the ice cube followed down between her legs. Her body rolled with the cold sensation and she gasped. When the ice hit her swollen clit, she squealed, clenched her thighs around his head, and her wrists pulled at the binds above her head.

"A-Ad-Adrien." Marinette shivered and gasped his name.

He looked up at her with glowing green eyes. "Do you want me to stop?"

Marinette licked her lips and shook her head. "No."

"Good because I'm just getting started." He spoke around the ice cube and went back to teasing her with it, causing her clit to swell up more and her toes to curl harder.

"I'm so close." Marinette struggled against the restraints.

"Not yet, Bugaboo." Adrien backed off of her again right as she was about to unwind and she whimpered more.

He came back to her and grabbed one of her ankles. He used a black belt to attach it to the metal filigree footboard of the bed and he attached her other ankle with another belt to the other so that her legs were spread wide for him. He crawled up to her with burning emerald eyes. He hovered over her wet pussy and smirked before he gently blew cool air onto her swollen clit. She gasped and cried out, struggling more against her binds.

He smirked harder and blew a gentle breeze against her warm swollen nub again and she arched her back, the best she could.

"Please…" She begged and her whole body shook with anticipation, with passion, with fire.

Adrien smiled at her and darted his tongue out from between his lips. He ran his cold tongue from her core to her clit and she screamed out. "Adrien!"

"Say it again." Adrien coaxed her with another flick of his tongue on her swollen clit and she screamed out again.

"Ah, Adrien!" Marinette clenched her fists and shivered all over.

"I don't think the neighbors heard you, Mari." He whispered against her arousal.

"ADRIEN!" Marinette moaned louder than before and he groaned at the sounds of his name ricocheting from the walls.

"Good girl." Adrien swirled his tongue around her clit with her ass in his hands and he bit his nails into her soft ass, bringing her pussy closer to his mouth. He sucked and tugged on her swollen nub and she bucked her hips against his lips. Adrien smirked and felt her muscles tighten up and felt her whole body shiver. "You're so close, baby. So close. But I don't want you to cum until I have my cock buried deep in that beautiful tight pussy."

Marinette had never heard him talk the way he was and she almost let herself burst with his words. She moaned and shook all over and it was nearly painful. Her arousal felt like sparks and her skin was more sensitive than before. The sheets felt like static electricity against her legs and her back. She needed release and she needed it now. She could barely take it anymore.

Adrien stepped away from her and watched her writher on the bed, seeking release in anything around her, panting, moaning, and her body screaming for him to end her suffering, but he had other plans.

He undid his shorts and let them fall down to the floor. He stepped out of them and slowly unbuttoned his shirt. Adrien took in how her glazed over blue eyes watched him. How she had her bottom lip tucked between her teeth to the point that she had a permanent indent below her perfect puffy pink lip. Adrien dropped his shirt and boxers by his shorts and slid a condom onto his swollen arousal. He grabbed something off of the dresser near the other things he had found or brought and positioned himself between her spread legs.

She watched him slide something onto his hardened length and heard something buzz. Marinette looked into his green eyes, as he held himself up above her. She arched her back and kissed the air with her hips. He held the small of her back with one hand and the other held his weight next to her head. He easily slid into her warm wet core and he let out a breathy moan.

Adrien slowly eased into her and once he filled her to the brim the vibration hit her clit. She arched her back and her breasts crushed against his chest. He kissed her hard on the lips, quickly untaped her wrists, blindly, and reached down to undo the belts. Her legs crushed around his hips, her nails bit into his back, and she exploded around him.

Adrien smirked with a soft chuckle and kissed her cheeks, still pumping into her. He whispered into her ear. "That's why you wait, Bugaboo. Longer teasing… more intense orgasm."

Marinette gasped and gripped at his back, cuming again, and again. With each thrust, she was lost and it felt like it was never going to end. His name repeated on her lips with each bursting orgasmic wave.

Adrien let out a loud groan and thrusted hard one last time, releasing himself into her. He fell on top of her, panting. She gasped and kissed him on the lips repetitively, tentatively.

"I think the laundry is done." Adrien chuckled and rolled off of her.

She cuddled against him with her cheek and hand on his sweaty chest. "I don't think I care about it anymore."

Adrien laughed at her and slapped her thigh. "C'mon let's go."

"I don't think I can walk." Marinette giggled and covered her eyes, embarrassed. "My legs feel like jelly."

Adrien smirked and kissed her on the cheek. "I'll give you a moment." He got up off of the bed, set the vibrator on the bedside table, removed the condom and put it in the trash can beside the bed, and threw on his boxers, before walking out to put the clothes in the dryer.

Marinette sighed and sat up running a hand between her thighs and feeling how sensitive she was. She could barely touch herself without shuttering. She didn't know if she wanted it to stop or if she wanted more of him. She figured it was probably better to finish the laundry and go about the rest of their vacation for now. After all, they had a whole island to explore.


	35. Chapter 34

Adrien stood in front of her in the outfit she had picked out and he did a cheesy spin. He grabbed the front of the jacket and spun at the waist. "So? Still bland?"

Marinette nitpicked over some of the small details, but in the end nodded. "Nope, you are no longer bland." She giggled and he pulled her close to him.

"Good, now we can go have some fun. I wanna find a karaoke bar. I'm feeling like singing with you. It's been too long." Adrien winked at her and all she saw was Chat Blanc.

"Alright, kitty. Let's go." Marinette walked with him out of the hotel room.

He kept his arm wrapped around her, as they made their way out to the rental car that was parked in the hotel parking lot. Adrien unlocked the black Porsche 911 Carrera 4S and he opened the passenger door for Marinette.

She climbed in and sat on the black leather seat and he shut her door. He climbed into the driver's seat and buckled his seatbelt. He slid the key into the ignition and started it. The car roared to life and he looked over at Marinette. "Ready? Hold on tight, Bugaboo."

He shifted and punched the clutch, causing them to speed out of the parking space and he shifted, as they went out to traffic.

Marinette held onto the door frame, as he took corners fast and zipped around cars with ease, all while shifting into various gears.

Marinette watched him from her side of the car and her cheeks blushed. She bit her bottom lip and peered deeply at him.

"What?" Adrien chuckled when he saw her expression.

"Nothing. You just look hot doing that." Marinette blushed harder, as she got embarrassed for admitting something so unimportant.

Adrien smirked at her in a Chat like fashion and her eyes went wide. "You like when I'm in control?" He shifted, as if to solidify his statement and she swooned. He let out a laugh and went back to focusing on the road.

It didn't take them too long to spot a karaoke bar. Adrien pulled into the parking lot and they got out. He pushed the button on the key to lock the car and they walked inside.

It was themed like a tourist attraction. It had leaves and pineapples. It was made to look like a cabana. Everything about it screamed tourism, but as long as it had good music, they really didn't care.

They made their way to the bar and Adrien leaned against it. He looked at the liquor selection on the wall. Then he grabbed a drink menu off of the bar and handed it to Marinette with a flourish.

"Pick whatever you like." Adrien smiled at her and she gripped it in her hands.

They all looked delicious, but she knew of one that she had really wanted to try. "I want a Mai Tai."

"Sounds good." Adrien smiled and tapped the bar.

The bartender came over and Adrien placed their order. Within a few moments he was handing over cash and holding two glasses of a drink that was red on the bottom and orange on the top. A maraschino cherry floated along the top of them. It was a beautiful gradient that mirrored a sunrise.

Marinette took the drink from his hand and took a sip. She sighed at how delicious it was. Adrien took a sip of his too and licked his lips.

They both watched a drunk woman on stage singing a bad cover of Marilyn Manson's version of _Tainted Love_.

"If they have that version. We should be able to find something to sing." Adrien nudged her and took another sip.

"She's the best singer we got." The bartender spoke from behind them.

"Sir, if that's your best singer… we're about to blow you out of the ocean." Adrien winked at the man over his shoulder and the bartender's eyebrow raised.

Once, the woman was done singing, Adrien sat both Marinette's and his drinks down. He grabbed her hand and yanked her up onto the stage.

"What song do you want?" He skimmed his finger down the millions of songs.

"That one." Marinette bit her fingernail and pointed to a song that was somewhat of a duet, but it would mostly be her singing.

"Alright, if you're sure, Mari. I'll back you up." Adrien tapped the song and they both took black mics into their hands.

 _Bad Girl_ by Avril Lavigne and Marilyn Manson began to rock through the speakers.

"Just lay your head in daddy's lap, you've been a bad girl." Adrien leaned into Marinette with alluring green eyes and a Chat Blanc smirk on his lips. "Bad girl… 1! 2! 3! 4!"

"Hey, ey, I let you walk all over me, me. You know that I'm a little tease, tease… But I wanna pretty please. Please." She ran her finger down his chest and pushed him away, as he leaned in closer to her and purred.

 **I just wanna be your baby…**

 **You can fuck me you can play me**

 **You can love or you can hate me…**

 **Miss me miss me**

 **Now you wanna kiss me.**

The music picked up and she began to dance around the stage and move her hips and pull on his jacket.

 **Choke me, cause I said so  
Stroke me, feed my ego  
I've been a bad girl, don't you know?**

Adrien followed her like a lovesick puppy. "Don't tell me what to do!"

 ****Marinette smirked and pulled him even closer and peered into his heavy eyes.

 **Come get it now or never  
I'll let you do whatever**

Marinette flicked his top lip with her tongue. "I'll be your bad girl, here we go…"

 **1! 2! 3! 4!**

She spoke with her face meer inches from his and she radiated sin. "Miss me, miss me, now you wanna kiss me." She yanked him close to her body by his jacket.

Adrien growled with his lips close to hers. "You're a bad girl."

"Ba..by, you know I wanna little taste, taste…" She licked his bottom lip and tugged on it with her teeth. "So, let me take it all the way, way. You know you'll never be the same, same." She smirked at him with vixen blue eyes.

Adrien rolled his hips against hers and belted. "You fucking bad girl!"

Marinette spun out of his grasp and swayed her hips and looked at him with a sultry smile. Her index finger went up into the air. "One night, you won't forget the rest of your life." She grabbed him by his jacket with one hand and walked him towards her, across the stage. "So, come on over to the wild side."

She yanked him close to her and rolled her hips on his thigh that had landed between her legs.

 **So, buckle up and baby hold on tight.**

Marinette and him danced against each other towards the end of the song. Their hips rolling together and their foreheads were pressed against one another's, while his hand was tangled in her soft hair and hers was tangled in his.

"I've been a bad girl…" Marinette sang in a sultry voice that was quieter than before. "I've been a bad girl… I'll be your bad girl."

Adrien's voice came out breathy. "Bad… bad… bad, girl." He hissed the words out through clenched teeth and his lips close to hers.

"I'll be your bad girl." Her voice grew louder.

"Bad, bad, bad, bad, bad girl." His voice became more strained and louder. " Bad, bad, bad, bad- bad girl."

"A fucking BAD GIRL!" Marinette belted out the end of the last stanza.

Adrien tugged her head back by her hair. "Bad, bad, bad, bad... girl..." He purred, sighed, and licked up her neck.

Marinette began to giggle and she pushed him away, as the song ended.

The bar erupted into screams and whistles. They stepped off stage and Marinette cleared her throat with flushed cheeks and walked back over to the bar with Adrien's hand in hers.

"That was hot!" The bartender poured them drinks. "On the house. You weren't kidding, you guys are good. You should think of becoming professional singers."

Adrien took a sip of his drink. "Nah, not really our thing."

Marinette about spit out her drink, as she fell into a fit of laughter. Adrien winked at her and the bartender was lost on the inside joke that they had just shared.

 **Songs:**

 **Tainted Love: Cover by Marilyn Manson**

 **Bad Girl: Avril Lavigne feat. Marilyn Manson**


	36. Chapter 35

Adrien walked with Marinette along the shops. A bunch of maneki neko caught his eye. Their paws were waving in the sun. He stopped walking and she felt his weight pull her back by her hand. She turned to look over her shoulder at her boyfriend.

"Maneki Neko?" Marinette raised an eyebrow at him.

His smile was addicting and he pressed his hand to the glass.

"C'mon…" Marinette yanked him into the shop with a smile.

He looked the various sizes and colors of lucky cats. He wanted them all, but he knew he couldn't bring them all home with him.

"Which one is your favorite?" Marinette smiled and watched his eyes light up like a child that was told he could have dessert for breakfast.

"The black one." Adrien picked one of the small black lucky cats up.

Marinette nodded, smirked, and yanked it from his hand. "One Chat Noir for a Chat Noir, or should I say… Chat Blanc?" She giggled and ran off to pay for it before he could stop her and buy it himself.

"You don't have to-" Adrien tried to stop her, but he gave up when he saw her light up at the cashier with warm pink cheeks.

His face softened, as he watched her pay with complete delight on her face.

Marinette turned around and handed the bag out to him with both of her hands and her eyes closed and a warm smile on her lips. "Here you go!"

Adrien blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Thank you, Bugaboo."

"You're more than welcome, Kitty." She felt his fingertips brush hers, as he took the bag from her hands.

He wrapped his arm around her, as they left the store. "Wanna get some frozen yogurt? I think I saw a little shop back a few steps." He gestured with his thumb.

"I'd love to get frozen yogurt with you." Marinette smiled up at him and cuddled his upper arm.

"Great!" Adrien breamed and spun them around to head towards the small frozen yogurt shop.

Marinette nearly tripped, but he steadied her before she could fall. "Thank you. I'm so clumsy." She giggled and blushed.

"Clumsy? I thought you'd fallen for me?" Adrien winked at her, she groaned, and ran her hand down her face.

He chuckled at her and tugged her close to his side, before kissing her on the top of her head. "I'm kidding."

"I know…" Marinette whined in complaint.

Adrien and Marinette walked into the shop. Rows of different flavors sat behind a glass dome. Most of them were tropical, but there were some classics hidden among them.

"What would you like, Mari?" Adrien peered at all of the choices with excitement.

"Mmm…" Marinette tapped her chin and looked over all of the options. "Passion fruit?"

"My pleasure, m'Lady." Adrien ordered her frozen yogurt and passed her the cup of soft serve.

He ordered pineapple and passed his money over to the clerk.

"Thank you." They both said in unison and walked out of the shop.

Adrien scooped up his frozen yogurt and stuck the small neon green spoon in his mouth and hummed. "Delicious."

"Can I try?" Marinette looked up at him with dazzling eyes.

"Not the big blue eyes…" Adrien groaned and soon he smirked.

He put a bite of his dessert in his mouth, set his treat on a table next to him, and looked at her. He touched her chin and brought her lips up to his. Her lips parted and he dipped his tongue between her lips and passed the sweet treat into her mouth. She melted and nearly dropped her frozen yogurt. Adrien caught it and set it on the table next to his. She tangled her fingers in his hair, letting the pineapple flavor mingle with the flavor of passion fruit.

He sighed and kissed her chastely on the lips, before pulling away from her.

"Mmm…" Marinette licked her lips with a sigh. "That is delicious."

Adrien chuckled and passed her cup back, before taking his own. He stuck another spoonful in his mouth and walked away from her with a smug expression, leaving her to catch up.

Marinette giggled and chased after him. "What's next?"

"Would you like to go to a secluded beach?" Adrien stuck another bite in his mouth with a smirk, as he peered at her from the corner of his eye.

"You know where one is?" Marinette's eyes flew open.

Adrien shrugged. "It's not my first time here, Mari."

Marinette rolled her eyes. "Of course, it's not."

Adrien chuckled and threw his empty cup away. "So, would you like to go to one? There's one really nearby."

"Alright, I'm in." Marinette tossed her empty cup into a trash can.

Adrien grabbed her hand and he ran with her trailing behind him giggling.


	37. Chapter 36

They got to a heavily covered area in tropical plants and he pulled her through.

"You're sure there is a beach here?" Marinette looked at him skeptically.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Would I lie to you, Bugaboo?" He looked at her with a raised eyebrow and a side smile.

Marinette rolled her eyes and pushed his chest. "Okay, Chat."

Adrien chuckled and yanked her through, revealing an empty beach with clear water for miles. The sand was light and smooth.

Her mouth fell open at the sight. "It's beautiful."

"Thought you'd like it." He smirked and slipped his jacket off and his shirt over his head.

"What are you doing?" Marinette stared at him with wonder.

"What does it look like?" He chuckled and slipped his pants and boxers down, before running into the water.

Marinette's eyes flew open wide, as he plunged into the deeper water, way out from her.

He came up from the water and flipped his hair back and ran a hand through it with a smirk. He stuck his index finger out to her and did a come hither motion. She looked around to see if anyone was around and discarded her clothes next to his. She kept her arm over her breasts and her hand between her legs. Marinette walked out to the ocean and slowly made her way to him to where the water was waist deep. He yanked her close to him.

She looked up at him and clutched his chest. "What are we doing?"

"Letting loose, Mari." Adrien smiled at her and spun her around so that her back was against him. He rocked his hips from side to side and she followed him with hers.

"There's no music." Marinette giggled at him.

"We make our own music, LB." Adrien smiled and spun her around again and dipped her with his hand on her neck.

"In the ocean?" Marinette raised an eyebrow at him when he brought her back up against him.

"Especially in the ocean." Adrien smirked at her.

She stood next to him and they bend out a knee and shifted it, while their arms moved in locking angled movements. They nodded their heads and danced around one another. Water waved up around them. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him onto his thigh and she rolled her hips along it. He groaned and touched her chin to look up at him and she tugged it away in a locking fluid movement, before throwing her leg over and off of his and he caught it with his hand by her ankle. He brought it up to her face and she sighed and panted with his lips close to hers.

"Hi." He slid his hand down her leg and between her thighs and she hummed and bent her knee. He yanked her legs around his hips and pushed himself into her.

She moaned and bit his neck with her arms wrapped around his neck.

He looked past her with burning emerald eyes that matched the tropical foliage and licked and nibbled on her neck. "You can be loud, no ones around for miles, princess."

Marinette gripped his back harder with her nails and raked them along his skin with a louder moan.

Adrien tapped the screen on his phone in the hotel room, while Marinette showered. He had already taken one and was busy checking his emails. She came out of the bathroom and looked over at him, drying her hair.

"What's wrong?" Marinette dropped her towel from her damp hair.

"My father wants us to head back. He needs help with his new designs. I guess someone is trying to steal his concepts." Adrien groaned.

"Sounds upsetting." She slipped a bra and a pair of panties on.

Adrien watched her with intense interested green eyes. She slid a t-shirt over her head and slipped on a pair of jeans. "Well… it was short, but fun. We should do it again."

He cleared his throat and tried to ignore the heat pooling in his groin at watching her muscles flex when she had gotten dressed.

"Yeah. It was. We'll have to do it again." Adrien set his phone down and held his weight on his palms behind him.

She walked over and straddled him with her legs on both sides of his thighs and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Wanna have a little fun, before we head out?"

"Do you even have to ask?" Adrien smirked and ravished her neck with his tongue and teeth.

Marinette sat on the private Agreste plane beside Adrien and sipped her drink. She sighed and leaned back. He looked over at her from his book. "What's wrong?"

"I wish we could have stayed there forever." Marinette sighed at him.

"Maybe, one day we could buy property there." Adrien smirked at her from the corner of his eye.

Her eyes went wide and she looked at him shocked. "Wha-?"

Adrien suddenly stood up from the chair and got on one knee.

Her hands flew to her lips. "When did you-"

"Shh…" He pressed a finger to her lips with a smile and a loving look in his eyes.

Marinette sighed and her heart pounded in her chest. He took her hand in his and pulled a ring box out of his pocket.

"I love you, as Ladybug and as Marinette. I wanna dance and sing with you until we leave this Earth. I wanna love you, sleep beside you, hold you, model for you… Worship you…" He kissed the back of her knuckles tenderly. "I wanna be your shield, your savior, your lover, your soul… I want to lavish you, care for you… I want to grow old with you and hold you, as you take your last breath or as I take mine. Marinette Dupain Cheng." He opened the small box and her lips parted at the sight.

It was a platinum band surrounded in rose gold vines with a ruby in the center and two peridots on either side of it. Her eyes sparkled at it.

"Will you do me the honor of being my life and soul till we fade away?" Adrien looked up at her with glowing teary emerald eyes.

Marinette nodded and leaped at him and he stood up with a laugh. Adrien let her go and took the ring out of the box and slipped it onto her ring finger. It fit perfectly. She looked at it and tears fell down her cheeks. "It's perfect."

"The ruby represents a ladybug and the peridots represent a cat's eyes, surrounding it, protecting it." Adrien blushed and looked it over.

"I love it, Chaton." Marinette reached up on her toes and kissed him, holding his face in her hands. "Thank you. I love you to the end of this world and back."

He rubbed his nose against hers. "I love you too, Bugaboo."

"When did you buy this?" Marinette looked deeply into his eyes.

Adrien bit his lip and rubbed the back of his neck. "I've kinda… had it a while…"

Marinette raised an eyebrow at his words. "A while?"

"Like… a few months… close to a year?" He blushed and she pulled his face to look at her.

"You've know you wanted me forever for that long?" Marinette searched his eyes.

"Since the day I saw you in that video, Mari." Adrien confessed with a sigh.

Her eyes went wide at his confession. "Since- my- vid-" Her hand flew to her lips.

Adrien bit his lower lip and nodded. "I knew since that day that I'd make you mine forever, Marinette."

More tears fell from her eyes and she didn't think she could love him more than she did at that moment.

"What's wrong? Did I say something wrong?" His hands flew to her cheeks and an expression of worry fell to his lips.

"No, no. I'm really happy." She wiped the tears from her eyes with a warm smile. "I'm just- so… happy." She sighed the last two words and he smiled at her and pressed his soft lips to hers.

 **Song I wrote the dancing to: Body by Sean Paul feat: Migos**


	38. Chapter 37

Marinette stood in Gabriel's office. He was busy pacing back and forth on his phone with someone, talking about the details of what had happened with his designs. Marinette was busy sorting out the fabric selections for his new design pieces.

"Do we know who this person is that is trying to steal my designs? It would have to be someone within our company, yes?" Gabriel raked a hand through his hair.

Marinette peered up at him and watched him pace. Adrien was busy in a different room, getting fitted in some of the early designs that were at the try on phase. She worried her bottom lip and tried to think of him and not about the drama that was unfolding in front of her.

Gabriel punched the wall with his fist and growled. "Pull every staff member and set them up to be interviewed by Nathalie." He hung up the phone and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Didn't find anything out?" Marinette went back to feeling the textures of the various swatches of fabrics.

"Let me ask you something." Gabriel turned to face her. "If you could pick someone on the staff that would be the most likely to steal from me… who would you pick?"

"I- I don't know, monsieur." Marinette sighed and set the fabric swatches down onto the table.

"Gabriel." He corrected her and sighed. "I'm not sure who it would be either. Something else has been bugging me, but I'm not sure if I should talk about it with you." He looked away from her and she had never seen him look so insecure before. He rubbed his upper arm and his shoulders were up by his ears. The whole action reminded her of Adrien and not that of a famous poised fashion designer.

"What is it?" Marinette looked at him with her head tilted to the side.

"It's about Adrien's mother." Gabriel sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"What about her?" Marinette watched him with wide blue eyes.

Gabriel sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "When she went missing… I told the press-"

Marinette sat down for what he was about to say because wherever it was going, was not where she wanted it to go. She twirled her engagement ring around her finger.

"I told the press that she had gone missing. She hadn't gone missing. She hadn't run away… She had- had" Gabriel choked on his words and rubbed his eyes.

"No." Marinette suddenly spoke with her hand over her lips."No, don't tell me sh-."

"I didn't want the press to know. I didn't want Adrien to know. I- She- She didn't want people to know. I found her in bed with a bottle of pills in her hand and her breathing had stopped." Gabriel cringed, waiting for Marinette to blow up at him. "Adrien doesn't know."

"He doesn't talk much about her. If he does.. he seems to break for a moment." Tears fell down her cheeks and her voice was quiet. "He doesn't- Why wouldn't you? His own mother?!" A glare came to her eyes.

Adrien leaned against his father's office door with tears pouring down his cheeks, before he clenched his fists and burst through the door. He grabbed his father by the lapels of his white coat. "Why wouldn't you have told me?!"

"Adrien." Gabriel was shocked by his son's actions and that he had heard. "How much did you hear?"

"All of it!" Adrien spat with tears flowing from his eyes. "Why would you hide that from me?!"

"I didn't- we didn't want you to know." Gabriel gripped his son's wrists.

"And you didn't think I should know?! My own mother! How long?" Adrien sniffed with puffy red eyes.

Gabriel didn't say anything. He peered away from his son.

Adrien shook him hard. "HOW LONG?!"

"When she first went missing and you were thirteen." Gabriel admitted and Adrien shoved him away from him.

Gabriel fell to the tile floor. "It's been that long?! That long?! AND YOU COULDN'T FUCKING TELL ME?"

"Adrien." Marinette ran over and grabbed his pulled back fist, while his father covered his own face with his arms. She tried to turn Adrien into her, but he was tensed up, ready to fight. All of his muscles were working to keep him in that spot and he was panting.

"Where is she buried?!" Adrien looked into his father's grey eyes. "WHERE DID YOU PUT HER?! TELL ME!"

"She's under the mansion in a sanctuary I had built for her in a white coffin, surrounded by beautiful green plants." Gabriel reluctantly admitted.

"THIS WHOLE TIME SHE WAS UNDERNEATH MY FEET?!" Adrien sobbed harder and his throat ran dry. "ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!"

It took Marinette a moment to speak, after she processed what he had just said. She had to be the strong one at this moment. "Calm down. I know it's not right. I know what he did was wrong. He should have told you. You had the right to know. You should have known. But this- THIS!" She gestured at his father on the ground cowering and how Adrien was like a loaded spring, waiting to let go. "This isn't how you solve it."

"He didn't tell me that my own mother died, Mari! He told me that she left! He told me what he told the press like I wasn't any better than them! He hid her body under the house!" He shot his father an acidic stare. "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW LONG I WAITED FOR HER TO RETURN?! HOW LONG I HELD ONTO A THREAD OF HOPE?! HOW MANY TIMES I WANTED TO DIE?! I WANTED TO END IT ALL?!" Adrien sobbed out the words and tapped his chest with his hand. "HOW I WAS SURE SHE WOULD COME BACK!"

"Son." Gabriel finally spoke.

"NO! DON'T EVEN TALK TO ME! I'M DONE! FIND A NEW MODEL FOR YOUR DESIGNS!" Adrien stormed out of his father office and ran.

"Go after him. I don't want him to do something reckless and get killed. I can't lose another family member." Gabriel begged Marinette.

Her jaw fell to the floor and she shook her head and nodded, before running after Adrien.


	39. Chapter 38

Marinette chased after his shoes. With each corner he took, she was slightly behind. The only thing that made her know it was him, was the edge of his shoe when he would dip around a building.

"Adrien!" Marinette called after him.

She rounded the last corner and found him trapped by a tall wall. He was crouched down with his knees to his chest and his hands in his hair. He was panting and choking back tears.

"People are going to see you." Marinette looked at him with worry and walked up to him, slowly.

He didn't say anything. She just watched him shake his head and cough.

"Adrien." Marinette crouched down beside him and wrapped her arms around him.

He shrugged her off of him. "Stop. Just stop."

"I-" She brought her fingers to her lips.

"My father sent you, didn't he? To protect me. Pfft." Adrien scoffed and glared, not meeting her eyes.

"He's worried about you." Marinette tried to coax him to calm down, but he wouldn't listen.

"Not about ME. He's worried about his commodity." Adrien's voice cracked. "It's always about the brand, not me. Never has been about me."

Marinette sighed and reached out to him again. She ran her fingers through his soft hair and he didn't fight her. "Your father seems…" She thought for a moment. "Complicated."

"He is. Always has been. But then again I'm not the sick man that kept my dead wife beneath my son's feet and lied to him about it. Saying she disappeared." Adrien choked on his words and Marinette shushed him.

He let her wrap her arms around him, while she kept her fingers in his hair. "You're right. I wish that he would have told you the truth. I wish he wouldn't have told you what he had told the media."

"I can't handle him anymore, Mari. I can't. I'm done." Adrien sniffed and gripped her back through her shirt.

"Don't say that. You can do this. You braved killing off Chat Noir and almost died. You rose from the ashes and became Chat Blanc. So stand up and be Chat Blanc! Be strong! Be better than your father." Marinette peered into his sad green eyes with a determined smile. "Prove that asshole of a father wrong. Be better than him! Rise above him."

The corners of his lips turned up into a smile and he wiped his eyes. "You're right. I'm better than him. I didn't lie about the love of my life dying. I didn't ignore my son for years. I didn't treat my child like he was made of money and nothing else. I didn't lock my child up in his room for most of his life."

Marinette cringed at his words and she smiled, as he stood up and gripped his fists at his sides.

"I'm gonna be better than he ever was. I'm gonna stand up and not lower to his level. I will rise and become something more. I'm gonna go see my mother." Adrien stomped off towards his father's mansion.

Marinette ran after him and caught up to him. "Do you know how to get to that room?"

"I don't. But I know someone who probably does." He tapped his phone and went through his contacts until he stopped on Nathalie's number. "I'm going to assume that a little someone knows more about my father than I do."

Marinette worried her bottom lip and walked behind him, as he spoke on the phone.

"Nathalie? I'm gonna need to know how to get into that sanctuary my father had built." Adrien spoke with authority.

"I don't think that's-" Nathalie tried to argue, but failed.

"I deserve to see my MOTHER!" Adrien interrupted her and Nathalie threw the phone away from her ear with a cringe.

"Come to the house and I'll let you in." Nathalie sighed and hung up on him.

Adrien stuffed his phone into his pocket and grabbed Marinette's hand to pull her faster towards his father's home.

"Are you sure you want to do this? You just found out. WE just found out." Marinette sighed and hopelessly followed after him.

"I'm sure. I want this. I NEED this." Adrien choked and yanked her faster.

Marinette sighed and followed him, trying not to trip on the cracks in the sidewalk.

Adrien hit the button on the gate and Nathalie let them in. He stormed up the giant staircase and through the giant double doors.

Nathalie was waiting for them at the top of the stairs.

"Through here." Was all she said and they followed her to the right and through a very familiar door. One that hadn't changed since he was in high school.

Adrien's anger grew the more he thought about where they were going. Marinette gripped his hand in hers and warmly smiled at him, but it wasn't helping him much.

Nathalie led them into his bedroom and picked up the red splatter patterned rug to reveal a trap door.

"Are you fucking serious?" Adrien wanted to scream or cry. He didn't know which he wanted to do first.

"You never thought to look under your rug?" Marinette looked at him with a horrified expression. This was all too sick and demented for her.

"No, would you?" Adrien raised an eyebrow at her and clenched his teeth and fist.

"I guess not." Marinette swallowed hard.

"The code is your mother's birthday." Nathalie pushed a spot on the floor and a code box shot up out of the floor. She entered in the numbers for his mother's birthday and the trap door opened to let them drop down into a long steel grey hallway.

"All this time?" Marinette's hand went to her mouth.

"This is fucked up in so many ways." Adrien seethed and bit back tears.

"She's through that door." Nathalie sollemly spoke and didn't meet his eyes.

Adrien walked to the end of the long hall and opened the heavy black with silver detailed double doors to reveal a long walkway. On either side were open steel beams and at the very end surrounded by beautiful plants was his mother's casket. It was a pearl white color with gold details.

Adrien shook, as they walked closer. The closer they got, the more he used Marinette as support. He felt like his legs were going to go out from under him. His own father hadn't told him she was gone. Had kept him on a string. Had kept her body under his floor, literally. Adrien whimpered and Marinette looked up at him concerned.

"We can just go back, if it's too much, Kitty." Marinette held his arm closer to her and squeezed.

"No. I need this. I need closure." Adrien sighed and conjured up the courage to press forward.

They finally made it to her coffin and Adrien gasped. He opened the lid of the coffin to find her preserved. She was just as beautiful as when he had seen her last. Her hair was golden and soft. Her body was slender and curved. She wore a white dress with her hands laid over her stomach and a smile was on her lips. If he didn't know better, he'd have thought she was just sleeping.

"He preserved her?" Marinette looked at Adrien in shock.

"The man has a lot of money, Mari." Adrien sighed and tears fell from his eyes. "Too much money."

"She's beautiful." Marinette wiped a tear from her eye and hugged him closer.

"Just as beautiful, as I remember." Adrien let his voice break.

He laid on his mother's stomach and sobbed. He imagined her arms wrapping around him in a warm embrace, but when he found that she was cold and unmoving… he broke down harder. Marinette grabbed his arm and yanked him to her. He gripped at her back and dug his nails into her shirt. Tears stained and soaked the shoulder of her shirt and she ran her fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck.

"It's okay." Marinette tried to calm him down with her soft voice, but she knew it was hopeless.

"I- I- keep hop- hoping that sh- she will hug me back. Te- tell me that ev-everything will be o-okay." Adrien stuttered and fumbled through his words.

"I'm sure she is telling you that right now. I'm sure she has her arms wrapped around you and that she is telling you to be strong and that everything will be okay." Marinette whispered with a smile, as tears fell down her rose hued cheeks. "I'm sure she's been watching you this whole time. I'm sure she's proud of you, Chaton."

Adrien sobbed louder and let her go with a sniff. He closed her casket and ran a hand along the lid. "All this time… she was right there…"

"I'm sorry." Marinette sighed and rubbed her upper arm. "I'm so sorry that you didn't know."


	40. Chapter 39

Adrien sat in his apartment, strumming his electric guitar. Marinette sat beside him and swayed to his playing. She began to bob her head, before words spilled from her lips.

 **Hush now baby, there's no need to cry  
Let me wipe away those lemon eyes  
All your worries, such a waste of time  
You can't even see how much you're mine.**

 **You're so bitter, bitter, bitter, yellow  
Settle, settle, got to settle, down okay  
Listen, listen, you listen, yellow  
It's a killer, a killer, a killer, jealousy**

Adrien sighed and strummed louder and it blew through the amp. Marinette began to belt out the lyrics to _Lemon Eyes_ by Meg Myers and she stood up and danced.

 **Ooh, ooh, ooh  
Lemon eyes, you're mine**

She spun around and pointed at him. He flinched and then kept playing.

 **Yellow eyes, all mine**

She ran her hands beneath her hair and flicked it with a wink at him and he shook his head and smirked, finally.

 **I bet you wanna walk away, run away, look away, turn away  
Honey you can't hide  
Lemon eyes, all mine**

She bent down and touched her ankle before flipping her hair back over her shoulders and slowly sliding her hand up her leg. He blushed at her and kept playing.

Marinette began rocking her hips back and forth to his strumming with a smile and he couldn't keep his green eyes off of her.

 **Hold on baby, careful what you say  
You've been drinking someone else's pain  
I can't keep on staring at the sun  
Yellow, I will have to bite your tongue**

She began to walk around him to the beat and she ran her hand along his shoulders while, she sang.

 **You're so bitter, bitter, bitter, yellow  
Settle, settle, got to settle down okay  
Listen, listen, you listen, yellow  
It's a killer, a killer, a killer, jealousy**

Adrien stopped playing suddenly, put the guitar pick in between his lips, set his guitar down next to him, and she plopped in his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I love you." She rubbed her nose against his and he chuckled.

"I was busy being depressed and you came in here and killed it." Adrien smiled at her and kissed her on the lips. "I love you too."

"It'll get better. I promise." Marinette smiled at him. "Plus, you have a show in a few hours that you should be getting ready for." She played with the collar on his black leather jacket.

"Shit. I forgot." Adrien took her off of his lap and ran off to get ready.

Marinette giggled, as she watched him run off into the bedroom. "Silly kitty."

Adrien stumbled out of the room in all white with his white mask in place. Marinette walked up to him with swaying hips. She grabbed the lapels of his white leather jacket and yanked him to her. He gasped and she pressed her lips to his.

Once she pulled away he spoke with lowered eyelids. "Are you gonna sing with me tonight, love bug?"

"Maybe." She bit her bottom lip and slowly drug her hand along his chest, as she went around him to get ready.

He melted and watched her hips sway more, as she walked away from him. "She's gonna kill me."

Chat Blanc stood on the stage and let the lift take him up. His fingers gripped the mic and he tried to put himself into Chat's frame of mind, but it was harder. He cleared his throat and shifted his stance to a more darker one with a smirk. The lights hit him and the crowd cheered his name. He spun around with a smirk and spun his tail at his hip, as he walked onto the stage.

 **Now as the summer fades, I'll let you slip away  
You say I'm not your type, but I can make you sway  
It makes me burn to learn you're not the only one  
I'll let you be if you put down your blazing gun.**

He body rolled to the beat and sang the lyrics while dragging a hand from his chest to his belt. He looked over at Ladybug with a wink. She blushed from the side of the stage in her black t-shirt dress, red fishnets, black heels, and her bunny mask.

He did a come hither motion with his pointer finger towards her and she ran out with a mic.

 **Now you've gone somewhere else far away  
I don't know if I will find you **

Marinette walked towards him, swaying her hips to the beat.

"Find you, find you." Chat Blanc watched her with burning eyes.

 **But you feel my breath on your neck  
Can't believe I'm right behind you **

She drug her hand along his spine and body rolled with one leg turned out and a smile on her scarlet lips.

"Right behind you…" Chat blanc sang and watched her walked around him, watched her look at him from head to toe and he smirked.

 **'Cause you keep me coming back for more  
And I feel a little better than I did before**

Chat Blanc grabbed her wrist, as she was walked away and spun her into him. He looked down her body with his chin on her shoulder and they started to body roll together. "And if I never see your face again, I don't mind. 'Cause we got much further than I thought we'd get tonight…"

The concert felt like it had flown by and Chat was sitting in his dressing room, wiping the sweat from his forehead with a towel. Marinette looked at him from the couch in the room. She watched his expression in the mirror slowly change back into her fiance.

"You okay?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah, why?" Chat looked at her with a similar expression.

"You just seem-" She couldn't find the words she was looking for. "Lost? Different?"

"Broken?" Chat tried to fill in the blank for her.

Marinette sighed and her shoulders slumped. "Broken."

Chat slid towards her in his chair and brought her eyes up to meet his with his thumb and finger. He brushed his soft lips against hers. "As long as, I have you, Bugaboo? I'm okay."

She smiled and looked into his eyes.

 **Songs:**

 **Lemon Eyes by Meg Myers**

 **If I never see your face again by Maroon 5 feat: Rihanna**


	41. Chapter 40

**Note: Sorry, it's taken so long to update this story. I've been busy. ^-^ Thank you for reading, reviewing, following, and favoriting my stories, including this one. ^-^**

Chat Blanc walked into the studio and heard a cover of _Layla_ by Eric Clapton being played from a studio room. He opened the door to find a muscular man with messy dark hair with aqua tips. He had black gauges in his ears and piercing teal eyes. He wore a torn white tee shirt that had a deep scoop neck and tight torn black jeans. A chain hung from his front belt loop to his back pocket. He held a black _Gibson semi-hollow double cut electric guitar_.

"Luka, we need a keyboard player." The sound engineer spoke into the mic for the man to hear.

Chat Blanc shook himself out of his thoughts. "I'd be willing to help."

"You play?" The engineer looked over in shock, noticing Chat for the first time.

"I can." Chat smirked at the man.

"Nice. Thank you…" The guitarist in the booth searched the air for Chat's name.

"Chat, Chat Blanc." He spoke into the mic and leaned on the soundboard.

"Thank you, Chat." Luka spoke with a warm smile and relaxed teal eyes.

"Get in there." The engineer instructed and Chat adjusted his mask and stepped into the booth.

Luka watched him from the corner of his eye, as he set the keyboard up.

"Here's the sheet music." Luka tried to hand him it and Chat held up his hand.

"Oh, I know this song by heart." He cracked his fingers and spread his legs to get a solid stance. "Ready when you are."

The sound engineer counted down and pointed at the two men. Chat Blanc began to play the piano part, while Luka watched. He nodded his head with a warm smile and rested his wrist on the body of his guitar.

Luka waited for his que and pretty soon joined in with Chat. The sound engineer bobbed his head to the music and gave them a thumbs up, as they finished the music for the song.

"Now we just need the vocals, Luka. You guys did great!" The sound engineer smiled at them.

Chat got up from the keyboard.

"Thanks for the help, Chat." Luka shook his hand with a warm smile.

"No problem. I've been there." Chat smirked and stepped out of the booth.

Luka's rough hard voice came through and Chat was shocked by how good he sounded. He sounded like he belonged in the era of the song. Part of him was worried that he had some competition,but he quickly shook it off.

 **Layla, you've got me on my knees.  
Layla, I'm begging, darling please.  
Layla, darling won't you ease my worried mind.**

 **I tried to give you consolation  
When your old man had let you down.  
Like a fool, I fell in love with you,  
Turned my whole world upside down.**

 **Layla, you've got me on my knees.**

Chat Blanc shut the studio door and made his way down the hall to his own. He had a whole CD to record and it was going to be a long day.

Marinette walked into her parent's bakery with a smile. She twirled her engagement ring around her ring finger. A voice came over the bakery's radio that sounded retro. She kissed each of her parents on the cheeks.

"Hello, maman, papa." Marinette smiled at them, but when the voice belted out a word, she was lost again to the music. "Who is this?"

"Oh, it's some new classic rock artist. His name is Luka. He just got a record deal. I was watching an interview with him last night." Tom smiled at his daughter and began combining ingredients to stock their shop again.

"Luka?" Marinette let the name play on her tongue. "He sounds awesome! I mean, not as awesome as Chat Noir was, but still… he's pretty good."

"I like his music more than that Chat Blanc kid, to be honest." Tom randomly spoke out and Marinette's heart beat fast.

"Oh, really?" Marinette nervously smiled and her parents gave her a look.

Her ring caught the light and it didn't pass by her mother's eyes. "Did you get?" She rushed to her daughter and lifted her left hand. "It's beautiful. Who is it from?"

"Adrien." Marinette smiled at her mother. "Adrien Agreste. The model. My friend since…"

"Forever?" Sabine smiled at her daughter and giggled. "You actually managed to end up with your dream date."

"I did, maman. And he's amazing…" Marinette spun in a circle with rosy cheeks.

Sabine covered her mouth and giggled and Tom made a awe sound.

"I always knew that boy liked you." Tom chuckled and hugged her daughter. He took her hand and looked the ring over. "Beautiful ring, Mari."

"Thank you, papa." Marinette reached up and kissed her father on his cheek.

"So, is he going to come over for dinner?" Sabine smiled warmly at her and set out some more croissants.

"Dinner? Tonight?" Marinette's eyes went wide.

"Yes. We're making your favorite…" Sabine tried to lure her in.

"I'd have to call. He can be very busy sometimes." Marinette nervously giggled.

"Call him then. We have all the time in the world, ma cherie." Sabine smiled and looked over at Tom, who nodded in agreement.

"Alright." Marinette walked into the stairwell and ran her fingers down her contact list, until she hit Chat Blanc's number.

She tapped it and put her phone to her ear. Soft rings rang out and she heard the familiar click of him answering.

"Hello... Bugaboo." Chat's voice purred through the phone and sent shivers down her spine.

"I'm at my parents bakery and they wanted to invite us to dinner…" Marinette chewed on her fingernail.

"Okay, what day?" Chat put a hand on his hip.

"Tonight. After you're done, of course." Marinette's voice shook and she waited for his response.

"I'll finish up here, as fast as, I can. Alright. See you, tonight." Chat hung up and Marinette smiled.

She walked back into the bakery with a warm smile on her lips.

"And?" Sabine looked at her daughter, curiously. "He said he'd love to."

"Great." Tom slapped his thigh and began to clean up the bakery. "We're about to close up anyway."

Sabine laughed and helped the last customers get what they came for, before she moved the open sign to closed on the front glass door.

 **Song: Layla by Eric Clapton**


	42. Chapter 41

**Note: This was requested by a reader. :) Also, my dad used to blast the song in this chapter every time it came on the radio when I was a teenager. He probably still does. haha**

Adrien showed up at the bakery and he knocked on the door. Marinette ran up and opened the door for him.

"How was the studio?" Marinette smiled up at him.

"Good. I helped out some new musician… Luka was it? He looks cool and his music is pretty great. He's got dark hair with aqua tips." He rubbed the back of his neck. "I wish I could have hair like that, to be honest." He dropped his hand from his neck.

 _Dark hair… aqua tips… cool? Luka…_ It suddenly hit Marinette and her face paled. "You said Luka?"

Sabine and Tom walked up behind them with a smile.

"Did I just hear Luka?" Tom smirked at the two kids.

"I- Luka? Like…" Marinette looked at her parents.

"You just realized, who that was, ma cherie?" Sabine smiled warmly. "We thought we'd let you figure that out."

Adrien looked from her parents to Marinette with a confused expression. "Am I missing something?"

Marinette shook her head. "This is Adrien."

"We know him." Sabine walked up and hugged him close.

"How are you doing, Adrien?" Tom picked him up in a giant hug.

Adrien chuckled. "I'm doing good, Monsieur and Madame Dupain-Cheng."

"Please, call us, Tom and Sabine." Tom smiled at him warmly.

"Come upstairs, I was just working on dinner." Sabine gestured for them to follow her upstairs.

Marinette and Adrien followed behind them.

"What am I missing about Luka?" Adrien leaned over towards Marinette's ear.

She giggled nervously and rubbed her arm. "Back in high school… I met Luka in my music class. We started talking and hit it off so well, that we started to see each other. I didn't recognize his voice at first, but now that I've thought about it… It does sound like him."

Adrien's smile turned to a frown. "He's an ex of yours?"

"Yeah. My father was always fond of his music and apparently... Still is." Marinette shrugged.

"Have you heard Luka's music, Adrien?!" Tom called out to Adrien in a curious voice.

"Uh, Papa… How is the bakery doing?" Marinette tried to change the subject and she touched Adrien's shaking arm.

She could tell his jaw was clenched and his smile was forced.

"It's good. Anyway, it's amazing how far Luka has come since we had met the man. I mean, his music is so much better than Chat Noir or even Chat Blanc." Tom sighed and sat at the kitchen table with his eyes closed with satisfaction in his voice. "Don't you think, Marinette?"

Now, it was harder for Adrien to hide his anger. He felt his heart speed up and felt his face get hot. He clenched his hands into fists and looked over at Marinette with irritated eyes, but it was all hidden behind a wide smile.

"I… think we should change the subject." Marinette tried to smile like it wasn't a big deal.

"I mean the kid has come from a nobody to being known within months. It's like he came out of nowhere and brought classic rock back from the dead. I admire that." Tom kept talking, as Sabine set food and drinks in front of everyone. "He was so shy when he met us. Do you remember that, Sabine?"

Sabine giggled behind her hand, before she sat down to join them. "Oh, he was terrible. He kept repeating what we were saying and poor Marinette was stuttering badly. I think he insulted her when he copied her stutter, but I think he secretly thought it was cute." Sabine smiled and nudged Tom with her shoulder.

"Maman…" Marinette just wanted the night to end.

Adrien was sitting next to her with white knuckles beneath the table, as he gripped his pants in his hands. His forced smile was starting to hurt. His main regret was helping Luka out in the studio today. Why had he done that? If only he had known.

"You know, Adrien can sing pretty well." Marinette smiled over at him and took one of his tensed up hands in hers and rubbed the back of his hand with a warm smile.

His lips parted when he looked over at her and she saw him relax a little. "I'm with you." Marinette mouthed to him with a smile.

Adrien jumped back in shock, not really fully comprehending what she was saying to him.

"You sing?" Sabine looked at Adrien with excited eyes.

"A little bit." Adrien smiled at them for the first time without clenched teeth.

"I'd love to hear it." Tom smiled warmly at him.

"I think we still have an old guitar of Marinette's around here." Sabine looked around them.

"I haven't played in ages…" Marinette waved them away.

"I'd love to hear you play." Adrien looked over at Marinette with love filled eyes.

"She used to play with Luka all of the time when they were together." Tom smiled at her daughter and then looked at Sabine. "Do you remember those nights? It was like a concert in here."

Sabine giggled. "I think we've had enough Luka for this evening. Let's hear the man sing."

Adrien's knuckles were back to being white and jealousy filled him to the brink. It was getting harder and harder to hold it back.

Determination soon replaced it. He was gonna try and be better than Luka, if it was the last thing he did. He needed to be better than Luka.

"I'd love to sing for you two." Adrien smirked and Marinette recognized Chat Blanc on his face.

She looked at him concerned.

"That settles it, after dinner… we'll have a private concert." Tom punched the air with enthusiasm.

Marinette brushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear, nervously.

Dinner went by super quickly with conversations about Marinette's job, Adrien's modeling career, and how he proposed to her.

Sabine went upstairs and came down with Marinette's old, pastel pink, _Squier Bullet Stratocaster_ electric guitar. It was slightly dusty. Marinette passed it to Adrien, but he held up his hand, that he had taken out from his crossed arms.

"I'd love to hear you play." Adrien smiled at her.

"It's been so long." Marinette bit her bottom lip.

"Do you know _Enter Sandman_ by Metallica?" Adrien searched her blue eyes with his.

"Yes… it was one of the first songs I learned." Marinette shifted her foot, nervously.

"I wanna do that song. Can you play it?" Adrien looked at her with hopeful neon green eyes.

Marinette nodded and plugged the guitar jack into her guitar and then the other end into the small amp.

Tom and Sabine sat on their couch and waited, while Adrien pulled up a chair for her to sit on and he winked at her over his shoulder.

"Ready?" Adrien looked at Marinette.

She nodded with a warm smile that was filled with nervous intentions.

She began to play the song and Adrien tapped the drum out with his foot and listened for his time to sing.

Tom and Sabine smiled at them and he bobbed his head to the song with his arm wrapped around his wife.

 **Say your prayers little one.  
Don't forget, my son  
To include everyone.  
I tuck you in.  
Warm within.  
Keep you free from sin  
Until the sandman he comes.**

Adrien belted out the lyrics and Marinette smiled at him. She tapped her foot and continued to play, while Adrien walked around in front of her.

 **Sleep with one eye open  
Gripping your pillow tight**

Adrien made a fist and drew it into himself, as he leaned forward.

 **Exit light  
Enter night  
Take my hand  
We're off to Never Never-land**

Adrien punched the air with the lyrics and winked at her parents. Sabine giggled behind her hand and Tom kept bobbing his head to the music.

"He's pretty good." Sabine leaned over to her husband with a smile.

"He really is." Tom agreed and suddenly the song hit the guitar solo.

 **WE'RE OFF TO NEVER NEVER-LAND!**

 **HA-HA…**

Adrien expected Marinette to end the song, but he peered over at her to find her stand up and start to play the guitar solo and his mouth fell open in shock. He watched her play and tap her foot to the beat. She swung her head forward and flipped her hair back. She vibrated her finger on the string and drew the note out, before making it squeal with the whammy bar.

To say Adrien was impressed was an understatement. He was flying up with the stars.

"Hush, little baby don't say a word…" Adrien began to softly sing, before belting out the chorus again.

Marinette kept up with him on guitar and smiled at her fiance.

"We're off to never never-land!" He let out a yell and Tom was fully into it.

"I take that back. He's really good." Sabine smiled up at her husband, who was lost in the song.

"Off to never-neverland…" Adrien ended the song with a whisper and Marinette stopped playing her guitar.

She placed her hand on the strings to stop the guitar's feedback.

"So? Isn't he good or what?" Marinette was excited to hear what her parents had to say.

"He's pretty good." Sabine nodded with a smile. "Your father was lost in the song."

"That was awesome!" Tom jumped up and did an air guitar move.

Marinette giggled behind her hand and her cheeks flushed red with embarrassment.

After a couple more hours, Marinette and Adrien made their way out of the bakery.

"Thank you for everything, maman." Marinette hugged and kissed her mother on the cheeks.

"You're welcome, ma cherie." Sabine hugged and kissed her back. "Anytime."

"I'm so glad that you found such an amazing man." Tom smiled at them and he gave them hugs good-bye.

Adrien took Marinette's hand and lead her outside. Luka filtered to his mind again. The idea that he had touched Marinette. That he had probably kissed her. Had probably made her make sounds that he had. Sounds that he had hoped had only been caused by him. He tried to not let the jealousy get to him, but it was consuming him.

"You're hurting my hand." Marinette looked down at their linked hands and how his knuckles were turning white. Her fingertips were becoming red underneath his tightening grip.

He stopped and turned to face her with both of her hands in his. He peered into her confused blue eyes. "I know it shouldn't bug me, but I need to talk to you about Luka when we get to my apartment."

"Luka?" Marinette's eyes went wide at the name and her heart sped up.

Adrien nodded and rubbed the back of his neck with his other hand still holding hers. "I want to know everything. Everything that happened between you two." He sighed and his cheeks turned red with embarrassment. He didn't like showing how vulnerable he was. How much Luka bugged him. He sighed.

Marinette worried her bottom lip and looked down at their feet and back up into his pained emerald eyes. "Okay, Chaton."

 **Song: Enter Sandman by Metallica**


	43. Chapter 42

**Note: RatherOddRanger, let me use his idea. :) He is working on a fanfiction and I'm excited for him to start posting it. It sounds awesome. :) Anyway, thank you for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following this story. Thank you for sticking around too. This story has been going on a while now. haha :)**

Marinette sat on the edge of his bed and Adrien sat up by his pillows and waited.

"Are you sure you want to know?" Marinette looked over at him through her bangs.

"I'm sure." Adrien sighed and settled in for the long story.

"I-" Marinette sighed and her shoulders slumped. "Okay."

She thought back to high school.

"I guess I'll start when I first saw him." Marinette looked off into the distance.

 _Marinette walked into music class and looked over to see a boy with aqua tips sitting with his guitar on his thigh and his arm rested over it, black guitar pick in hand. She bit her bottom lip, looked down, and tripped on a backpack. Within moments the boy stood up and caught her._

" _You okay?" He looked at her through his long bangs._

" _I-" She rubbed the back of her head, blushing. "I'm fine, thanks."_

" _My names Luka." Luka smiled at her warmly. "What's yours?"_

" _Marinette." She spoke while holding her arm, nervously._

" _Would you like to sit next to me?" Luka gestured to where he had been sitting._

" _S-sure." Marinette was walking on the moon._

 _Luka chuckled and steered her over to a place next to his seat._

"I watched him from the corner of my eye all class period." Marinette peered over at Adrien suddenly.

"Sounds familiar." Adrien mumbled.

Marinette melted with a warm smile at him. "Anyway, it was after that class that he asked if I wanted to watch him play a small gig at a local cafe. Of course, I agreed." Marinette shrugged.

Adrien nodded in response and tried to ignore the jealousy that was bubbling up inside of him.

 _Luka was running a sound check on the small stage at a local cafe. Marinette sat at a table and watched him from afar. Luka looked over the crowd of people and found Marinette. He smiled at her and slowly strummed down the strings of his electric guitar._

 _That was when he began to open his mouth to sing and his voice came out and captured her heart. A blush came over her cheeks, her heart sped up, and her breath caught._

 _Luka smirked at her and did a come hither motion with his index finger and she walked closer to the stage like he was pulling her with a string._

 _He strummed the song to an end. "I know I just met you, but… Will you- uh. Ya know, I'm terrible at words. Let just do something. Hang on."_

 _Marinette's lips parted, as she heard a familiar song come from his lips and guitar._

 _When I see her in my dreams. There's flowers blooming these are the tree's. Been searching for so long, yeah. I think it's bout time that I found this girl." Luka strummed his guitar and looked at Marinette with love filled eyes._

 _Marinette looked at him with equally interested blue eyes._

" _And if you come with me. Promise you'll never leave. I'm never gonna let you gooo." Luka smiled at her and winked._

 _ **Life will pass you by so quick,  
I didn't know it but my line is growing thick,  
And now I think I found the one, yeah,  
That I've been searching for so long.**_

 _Her heart melted and she was all his._

"And that was it. I was hooked. The next thing I knew he had his hands on the sides of my face and his lips were pressed to mine." Marinette shrugged and looked over at Adrien.

He had his hands in fists and his knuckles were turning white. Marinette suddenly faced him and grabbed his hands in hers. She peered into his acidic green eyes and noticed how his jaw was set. "He has nothing on you. Let me keep telling the story. I'll skip and give little details. Okay?"

Adrien nodded and closed his eyes, shifting his jaw.

"We dated for a month. It wasn't that long. In that time, we played for my parents… I would go over to his houseboat. And... the question I know is revolving around your mind… we didn't do anything. I mean, other than make out." Marinette giggled and blushed.

Adrien relaxed a little and Marinette's lips parted before a warm smile appeared on his lips. She brushed some of his hair behind his ear and left her palm on his cheek. "Do you wanna know how it ended?"

Adrien nodded and nuzzled his face into her hand.

"It's actually kind of funny, yet awful. It took me a while to get over it. Not that it's a bad thing. I was happy for him. I still am happy for him." Marinette jumped and waved her hands in front of her face.

"Just tell me, Mari." Adrien looked at her unamused.

"Well…" Marinette touched her upper arm and looked away. "He realized that maybe… he wasn't that into me… One day he just came up to me and told me he was done and introduced me to Nathaniel. Of course, I knew him…" She shrugged.

Adrien's mouth fell open. "Wait! Let me get this straight… he left YOU for Nathaniel?"

Marinette blushed and nodded. "They started dating that day."

Adrien ran a hand through his hair and burst out laughing.

Marinette gave him an irritated expression. "It's not that funny…" She pouted with her arms crossed and looked up at him with big blue bell eyes.

"You're too cute. It's not. I'm happy for him. That's awesome. I just- I didn't have a reason to be jealous did I?" He pinched the bridge of his nose.

"No. Not really. If anything I should be jealous of you. You helped him today, didn't you?" Marinette smiled at her fiance.

"I did." Adrien sat up straight and confident.

"Stop boasting." Marinette nudged him.

"Who knows… he could be boyfriend material." Adrien winked at Marinette.

"Don't get any ideas, kitty." Marinette pushed him back onto his bed and fell on top of him.

He wrapped his arms around her and smiled warmly up at her with a chuckle. "You're more beautiful than all of the stars in the sky, you know that?" He brushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

Marinette leaned down and captured his lips with hers.

 **Song: Never Let Me Go by Shawn Mendes**


	44. Chapter 43

Chat Blanc, Marinette, and Alya walked up to Chat and Nino's club. Chat Blanc situated his white mask on his face. Marinette smirked at her fiance and peered over at Alya.

"I haven't been here in ages." Marinette smiled with excitement.

"It's been a while. Nino doesn't bring me around here much." Alya shrugged.

"Meow Motherfucker." Chat spoke through the door and Nino opened the door.

Marinette and Alya walked in front of Chat. Nino stopped him by his shoulder and whispered in his ear, "Don't get drugged tonight, like my best friend."

"Ha ha, very funny." Chat rolled his eyes.

"Just saying. I can only do so much." Nino patted him on the shoulder and Chat scoffed and walked past him.

"I'll be on my guard." Chat Blanc rolled his eyes and walked after Alya and Marinette.

The music blasted against the walls and shook them. _Riding_ by Buckcherry was playing and people were dancing to the beat with their drinks of choice to the air.

Chat walked up to the bar in his white leather jacket and ordered everyone drinks.

"Hey, you're Chat Blanc." The bartender cleaned a glass. "Your music is killer, man. What could I get you?"

"I'll take a glass of carvados on ice and two mimosas." Chat Blanc gave the bartender money, as he passed him the drinks. "Thanks." He carried them over to Marinette and Alya, who were sitting at a table, giggling.

"We have a new musician in the club tonight!" Nino called over the club with his fist in the air. "One night only, he's gonna come out here! Luka!"

Luka walked out onto the stage in a black denim jacket, tight ripped black jeans, and black biker boots. His aqua hair hung in front of his eyes and a smile fell on his lips.

He spoke into the mic with confidence. "I heard there's another musician out there in the crowd!"

Chat gripped his glass with white knuckles.

"I'm calling you out. You vs me. Chat- Blanc." He held up his index finger and shook it with a dark expression, letting his name play on his tongue. "Rock battle. Let's go!"

Marinette and Alya looked over at Chat with parted lips and wide eyes.

Chat smirked suddenly, slammed his drink back, winced, and ran a hand through his hair. He adjusted his leather jacket and made his way to the stage.

Luka smirked, as he made his way up onto the platform. Nino jumped down from the DJ stand and handed Chat a mic.

"What song?" Nino whispered to Chat Blanc and he told him with a confident smirk.

"Alright." Nino hopped back up onto the DJ stand. "Flip a coin to see who goes first."

"Chat Blanc can go first. I don't mind. I'm sure he's no competition." Luka glared at him and crossed his arms.

"Oh I got this in the bag." Chat winked at him and walked to the middle of the stage, while Luka shook his head and scoffed.

Chat placed the mic in the microphone stand.

Marinette ran up to the stage and handed him an electric Fender guitar. "You got this, Kitty." She smiled up at him and he blew a kiss at her.

"Thanks, bugaboo." Chat winked at her and put the guitar pick in his mouth and walked over to plug it into the amp on stage.

"First up! Chat Blanc with a cover of _Dead_ by Buckcherry!" Nino called out and signaled for him to start.

Chat began to play the song on guitar. He leaned into it and began to shake his head to the beat and rock to it.

"When I was a young gun. I could live without the laws. I made my mess. I could live without you all…" Chat kept strumming the song out and moving his feet to the beat.

Marinette danced at the bottom of the stage with Alya and they giggled. She pumped her fists to the air and arched her back and let out a scream.

"Talking down to me… and our generation! Is this what you want to be?! A contradiction!" Chat belted out the words and broke away from the mic to play the guitar solo. He slid to his knees and leaned back throwing his air back and forth, while playing.

"My God, Girl!" Alya screamed in Marinette's ear.

"I know… right?" Marinette blushed and screamed out at her fiance.

 **I don't think that I suffered**

 **I don't think I've learned at all**

 **I get right back up and then I take another fall**

Chat let the guitar ring out, walked back to the mic, and softly spoke the lyrics, gripping the mic in his hands.

He laid his hands back on his guitar and began playing again.

 **Oh yeah**

 **We are dead**

 **I am dead**

 **Oh yeah**

 **Dead**

 **My generation's dead**

Marinette and Alya kept pumping their fists to the air with the rest of the club.

Chat began to play an in depth guitar solo again, before ending the song. He ripped the mic from the stand.

He looked directly at Luka with a dark smirk, through his drenched blonde hair and spoke into the mic, "Suck it!"

Luka rolled his eyes and pushed him out of the way. "I got this." He coaxed the crowd up by rolling his hand in the air above his head and the crowd screamed, while Marinette threw her thumbs down at him.

Luka caught her eyes and winked at her. Her heart fell and she immediately hid inside herself.

Chat passed him the guitar and Luka threw it over his head and onto his shoulders. Chat walked off to the side of the stage.

Luka ran a hand through his hair, slicked it back, gripped the mic and began to sing the start of _Black Dog_ by Led Zeppelin."Hey, hey mama said the way you move. Gonna make you sweat, gonna make you move!" He started playing the guitar and rocking his feet to the beat.

Marinette and Alya's eyes went wide when they heard his voice and it's range.

"He might have a run for his money." Alya leaned over to Marinette and she couldn't even respond. She was too blown away.

He strummed down hard and gripped the mic again. "Ah ah child way ya shake that thing… Gonna make you burn, gonna make you sting…" He began to play again, rocking out, before he gripped the mic again. "Hey, hey baby when you walk that way. Watch your honey drip, I can't keep away." He winked and reached out at the crowd, tapping his foot.

Luka took up the guitar again and walked around the stage playing the guitar riff. He got up into Chat's face and played, rocking from one foot to the other, winked, and walked away from a very annoyed Chat Blanc.

He walked up to the mic and began singing again. "Oh yeah! Oh yeah!" Luka began clapping to the beat and the crowd matched him, before his skilled fingers went back to the guitar.

"Need a woman gonna hold my hand. Won't tell me no lies, make me a happy man…" Luka belted into the mic and strummed on the guitar.

"Ah... ah, ah... ah, ah, ah, ah... ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah…." Luka stepped away from the mic and leaned back on his feet to play the guitar solo. He walked around the stage and leaned into Chat Blanc. Chat backed up with his arms crossed and a scowl on his face.

Luka slid on his knees across the stage and leaned back, pumping his chest into the air, while he played the song to an end.

He stood up, bowed, and smirked over his shoulder at Chat.

He walked over to Chat with sweat covering his brow and ran a hand through his hair. "Take that, Chat Blanc. I believe I just handed you your ass."

"Whatever, man." Chat scoffed and rolled his eyes at him.

"We're gonna go by how loud… you guys can get!" Nino called out to the crowd with his hand in the air. "When I say their names… one at a time… I want you to scream… as loud as you can for the one you think did the best! Got it?!"

"HELL YEAH!" The crowd rang out with their fists to the air.

"First up! Chat Blanc!" Nino called out and the crowd went crazy.

Marinette screamed, as loud as, she could and Alya followed along with her. Chat looked over at his screaming fiance and blew her another kiss with a wink.

"Alright, alright, alright! NOW! Luka!" Nino bounced his hand to quiet them, called out Luka's name, and the crowd got even louder.

Marinette scoffed and crossed her arms and Alya shook her head.

"Seems like a clear winner has been reached! The winner of tonight's battle! Luka!" Nino called out and turned up the music in the club.

Luka walked up to Chat and got in his space. "How does it feel to lose?"

"I'll beat you next time." Chat Blanc glared and leaned into him.

Luka scoffed and started to walk away. "Sure you will. But until then? You'll be crawling on your knees to me, kitty. Don't you forget that."

Chat's face fell and his arms fell to his sides, limply. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Marinette and Alya ran up onto to stage and Marinette wrapped her arms around his neck. "That was amazing!"

"Thanks, Bugaboo." He watched Luka from the corner of his eyes, before he brought all of his attention to his fiance with a smile.

 **Songs:**

 **Dead by Buckcherry**

 **Black Dog by Led Zeppelin**


	45. Chapter 44

Adrien laid in his bed with his knee drawn up and his hands behind his head. "What did he mean by that?" The question ran through his mind and he couldn't stop thinking about it.

Marinette rolled over and rested her hand on his chest. "What's bothering you?" Her smooth leg ran over his hips, as her hand skirted along his bare chest, and he pulled her closer with a groan.

"Keep doing that and I won't be thinking about it anymore." He raised her face up to hers and lingered a kiss on her lips.

She pushed him away slightly. "I'm serious. What did he say to you?"

Adrien sighed and rolled back onto his back and looked at the ceiling. "I can't get what he said out of my mind. I don't know what he meant when he said, You'll be crawling on your knees to me, Kitty. Don't you forget that."

Marinette was taken aback by the comment. "Try to think over what happened, I guess?"

"I helped him at the studio and he was purrfectly fine. So, what changed?" Adrien was really confused.

"Maybe… his manager spoke highly of you?" Marinette shrugged and played with some of his hair.

"Maybe. Plagg might know." Adrien shrugged. "I still don't know why I'll be crawling on my knees to him." He grit his teeth and she sat up slightly onto her elbow and touched his face. She bent out and captured his lips with her own and he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her on top of him and deepened the kiss.

Luka sat in his apartment, strumming his guitar. He had to be the best. Had to. His manager had made that very clear, after hearing about Chat Blanc helping them out on the album.

"Chat Blanc, is a threat to your success. You have to show him who's on top in this industry." His manager had told him.

Luka sighed and ran his hand through his messy hair. He looked over at an old dusty photo of Nathaniel. It was his last relationship and he missed him.

Nathaniel had broken it off to travel with his art around the world to different well known museums that wanted to showcase his work. He had said that maintaining a relationship and traveling would be too difficult, but Luka couldn't help, but think it was all just some ploy to get out.

He sighed and flipped through his phone to find the internet search app. Luka typed in Chat Blanc and looked through the images that showed up. His eyes skimmed over his muscles and his dangerous smirk. His heart beat faster in his chest, he bit his bottom lip, and slid his hand down the waistband of his black joggers.

Adrien tangled his fingers in Marinette's hair and she rocked her hips in rhythm with his. He let out a moan and gripped her hip with his other hand to guide her.

She moaned against his lips and he smirked up at her with glowing heavy green eyes. "Say my name."

"Ah. Adrien." Marinette let his name pass along her lips and he smirked and captured her lips again in a sultry kiss, while she rolled her hips faster.

Adrien coaxed her until she tensed up and released around him and a few moments later, he did the same.

Marinette rolled off of him and laid beside him. He threw the used condom in the trash beside them and wrapped her in his arms.

"Do you think Nathaniel is still with Luka?" Marinette looked over at Adrien.

"After that, that's what you choose to think about?" Adrien looked at her shocked.

Marinette shook her head. "I randomly just thought about it. You were stealing all of my attention, kitty. Trust me." She kissed him on the cheek with a warm smile.

Adrien purred and nuzzled the back of her neck. "I don't know. You'd know better than me."

"I know Nathaniel has been traveling, because I kept seeing his artwork was spreading throughout the world. I guess, I assumed they were traveling together, but clearly they aren't." Marinette was lost in thought.

"Do you really care that much?" Adrien held her with his eyes closed.

"No, I guess not." Marinette sighed, feeling protected by him. She wrapped her hands around his forearms and kissed the one on top of the other one.

Adrien sighed and nuzzled closer to her.

Luka stood under the water of the warm shower and ran his fingers through his hair. He punched the dark tile on the wall with a groan.

How did he get to where he was? Why did all of this suddenly matter to him? He tried to remember where it all began, but he couldn't even think of where it started. Maybe when his father joined a band and never came back when he was two years old?

Part of him had always wondered if he would find him, if he became something. But how much of that was true now that he was older?

He sighed, washed the last of the soap off of his body, and turned the shower off.

Luka walked through his apartment with a towel wrapped around his waist. He went and grabbed a beer from his fridge and used the counter to pop the top off. He tipped it back and swallowed.

"Maybe, if I had kept Marinette… I would have been happier." Luka talked to himself and leaned against the kitchen counter, before thinking better of it and taking another swig of the beer.

Luka rubbed his temple with his fingers and let the beer hang loosely at his hip between his thumb and index finger.

He suddenly smirked and looked up through his hair. Chat Blanc filtered to the front of his mind and he was suddenly determined to keep him below him on the charts, until he begged for mercy.


	46. Chapter 45

Chat Blanc walked from one side of the stage to the other, before walking down the main platform touched hands along the sides.

 **You think it's a lie when I'm telling the truth  
Wherever I go, I'll be looking for you  
Wherever I go, I'll be looking for you  
Looking for you, looking for you, ah **

Chat Blanc ended the song and stood with his mic in the air. "Goodnight, Paris!" He walked off stage, as girls screamed out, only to be met by a pair of determined teal eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Chat crossed his arms and looked at Luka.

"Came for the show. You looked good out there." Luka looked him up and down and Chat raised an eyebrow.

Luka caught his chin between his thumb and finger and brought his lips close to his. "Ready to pay up for what you did last time?"

"What do you mean?" Chat looked at him with narrowed eyes.

Luka leaned into his ear and whispered. "I'm about to rise above you in the music charts." Luka brought his lips away from his ear and flicked his top lip with his tongue. "Better step it up, kitty-cat."

Chat Blanc blushed and felt panic rise in his chest. Ladybug stepped in between them with crossed arms. "And what do you think you're doing with MY kitty?"

Luka backed up with his hands in the air. "Just a little friendly competition. That's all."

"Yeah well, this kitty doesn't swing both ways…" Ladybug scolded him, but Chat pulled her back by her shoulder.

"I got this, Bugaboo." Chat smirked and walked closer to Luka with a sexy expression that made Luka swallow hard.

Luka's back hit the wall and Chat suddenly pressed his knee between Luka's thighs and trailed his index finger from the bulge in Luka's tight pants to his neck and he slid his palm to the back of his neck and yanked his lips close to his with a sultry expression.

Luka's breathing sped up and his eyes went wide.

Chat peered into Luka's eyes through his eyelashes and smirked. "Seems you're all talk, Luka." He slammed him back against the wall and walked away with Ladybug on his arm.

She peered over her shoulder at Luka with a sad expression. A small part of her felt bad for him. A very small part. She knew Chat Blanc could be a bit harsh.

"Maybe you were a bit too hard on him?" Ladybug winced.

Chat looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "I was?"

"I mean. He didn't really do much of anything." Ladybug sighed.

"He did enough." Chat Blanc sighed and they climbed into the back of Plagg's car. He took off his white mask and messed his hair up with his hand and leaned back in the seat.

"What the hell was that?" Plagg yelled at him over his shoulder.

"I was only trying to stand my ground and show him that I wasn't playing around." Adrien groaned.

"He's rising up the charts quick, kid. You have to step up your game." Plagg had looked over the ratings and Luka's sales verse Chat's sales. "He's already surpassed your album sales."

"WHAT?!" Adrien gripped the seat.

"He's a big threat, Chat. Bigger than anyone before him." Plagg tried to make it obvious that it was a big deal.

"How do I fix this?" Adrien was suddenly interested.

"Play more venues. Put more time into your sets and your social media." Plagg shrugged.

"Alya could help you with that." Marinette smiled at him. "It's kind of her specialty."

"Sounds good, Bugaboo." Chat smirked at her.

"I like this girl!" Plagg randomly burst out and Chat looked at him horrified.

"What? She's great." Plagg shrugged his shoulders.

"Oye." Chat rolled his eyes and slapped his forehead with the palm of his hand. "More driving less talking."

He cross his arms across his chest and closed his eyes. Marinette looked over and watched him sleep with a smile.

"You're pretty smitten with that kitten, aren't you?" Plagg looked at her through his rearview mirror.

"I am." She ran her fingers through his hair and he sighed in his sleep. "He's always so tired. I'm worried that one day he'll run himself into the ground."

"He's a tough kid." Plagg looked at Adrien with concerned eyes. "He's been through a lot. The poor kid."

Marinette let her eyes shake, as she peered at his sleeping expression. His lips turned down at one side and he furrowed his brow in worry and a whimper escaped his lips. She winced and kissed his cheeks and tangled her fingers in his hair and he stopped and sighed.

"What are you not telling me?" She peered at his peaceful expression.

Plagg winced at her question. "A lot, Marinette. He's hiding a lot." He sighed and focused back on the road. "It's not my place to say though. Let him tell you when he's ready. And right now? He's not."

Marinette suddenly peered at Plagg with her lips parted in shock. "What?"

"I can't say." Plagg shook his head.

Marinette touched Adrien's shoulder and he winced in his sleep and tried to pull it away from her. Her face fell and her eyebrows knit together with worry, as her she bit her bottom lip between her teeth.

"Stop." Adrien cried out in his sleep and Marinette brushed her fingers through his hair and he settled again.

"Plagg?" Marinette felt hopeless.

Plagg just shook his head. "I can't. I'm sorry."

 **Song: Wherever I Go by OneRepublic**


	47. Chapter 46

**Note: RatherOddRanger gave me this idea and helped me write the monologue at the beginning of the chapter. All, I had was the first few lines and the song written out. So, thanks again. haha**

Chat Blanc sat backstage at a popular comedy show. He adjusted his mask and Plagg walked up behind him.

"You ready to give them hell?" Plagg touched his shoulders.

"So ready." Chat gave a determined expression into the vanity mirror.

"This should boost your sales and get your name out there, more." Plagg smirked into the mirror at Chat.

"Good." Chat smirked in the same fashion.

"Chat Blanc… they're ready for your monologue." The director moved him along to the stage.

"Break a leg, kid." Plagg crossed his arms and watched him walk out onto the stage.

The crowd erupted and he waved at them with his hand above his head.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Chat Blanc called out to them. "I'm Chat Blanc! I'll be your personal house pet for this evening." He winked. "Now, I know you were expecting a famous actor to come out here and entertain you... Or maybe even, that new upcoming classic rock star… What's his name?" He tapped his chin and looked up in thought. "Oh yeah, Luka."

Marinette watched from her family room with Alya beside her.

"I don't like where this is going…" Marinette cringed and Alya looked at her confused.

"I'm sure he'll tone it down girl, what's the worst that could happen?" She asked and slowly nodded.  
"So yeah the problem is, they've done a ton of Chat Blanc jokes already, so the writers are resorting to using the bottom of the barrel jokes right now. One of them was a sketch about me and Luka having sex ... and apparently that was Luka's idea …"  
"Oh ... God." Marinette mumbled into her hands as she covered her face in embarrassment as the sound of audience laughter echoed from the TV.  
"Like I would not have said no to doing that parody of Misery they did last week, where Luka played the crazy fan and I played the guy who gets his legs broken. That was funny but just don't get me started on that American guy who they keep getting to play me ... What's his name 'Zak' something?"  
Chat Blanc was interrupted as someone walked onto the stage dressed up as Speedy from Samurai Pizza Cats. Chat looked on confused.  
"So is this another last minute suggestion from the writers?" He asked as 'Speedy' nodded.  
"Yep, granted I like to call his sketch 'Watch how quickly it gets the writing staff fired'!" He shouted from under the mask before the other person went storming off stage.

Chat Blanc just looked on confused before he shook his head.

"So, I wanted to do something special for you." Chat was suddenly handed a guitar. He began to strum on it with a smile.

 **You said I'd come crawling on my knees.**

 **You'd beat me to the top.**

 **But all I see are my songs**

 **in the number one slot.**

Chat smirked at the camera.

 **You say my costume is ridiculous.**

 **But I think it's feline fine.**

Chat Blanc swirled his tail at his side and went back to playing the song.

 **You say to step it up.**

Chat smirked and did a short nod at the camera.

 **So here I am, showing you who's on the bottom-**

 **Line.**

Chat Blanc winked again.

 **By the end of this you'll be on your knees…**

 **You'll be screaming…**

 **out my name.**

 **Because I'm the purrfect master for the job…**

Chat Blanc smiled and made peace signs next to each eye and cocked his head to the side, before going back to playing the end of the song.

 **And you, my PUSSY... cat.**

Chat swung the guitar off of his shoulder and raised his hand. "Enjoy the show tonight!"

He ran off stage and Plagg yanked his arm.

"What was that about?" Plagg looked him in the eyes.

"Just getting my point across." Chat shrugged at him.

"No… you were calling Luka out." Plagg sighed and rubbed his temples.

"And the problem with that?" Chat put his hands on his hips.

"The problem is.. Is that you made yourself look like a dick. You better hope you can save yourself later with your performance." Plagg sighed and pushed Chat into his dressing room.

Alya blinked and sat back in shock. "Did he just?"

"Call Luka out?" Marinette was in just as much shock.

"Yeah… ouch." Alya cringed and pulled her knees to her chest and watched the commercials start to play.

Luka stared at his television and rubbed his chin, after he picked his mouth off of the floor. "Two can play this game, kitty. You wanna play? I'll play."

"Please welcome back to the stage to perform a cover of _Don't Threaten Me With a Good Time!_ Chat Blanc!" They announced him and he popped the white leather lapels of his all white suit. He smirked through his longish blonde hair and brought the mic to his mouth, while he walked out of his dressing room and made his way to the stage.

"All right. All right. It's a hell of a feeling though." He walked down the hall and sang while rotating his hand at the wrist.

"Who are these people… I just woke up in my underwear…" He grabbed the waistband of his pants and teased by pulling it away from him slightly and shaking his hip, before letting it go and walking across the stage. "No liquor left on the shelf. I should probably introduce myself." He hit his chest with his hand. "I had a cane and a party hat… I was the king of this hologram where there's no such thing as getting out of hand." He raised his hand and waved it back and forth.

"Don't think I'll ever get enough." Chat began to bounce up and down before doing a backflip and landing with his palm hitting the stage and he looked up through his messing hair, panting.

"Alright Alright, it's a hell of a feeling though!" He began to move from one foot to the other, peering through his hair and he slicked his wet hair back.

"Champagne, cocaine, gasoline and most things in between. I rode the city in a shopping cart! A pack of camels and I smoke a lot." He took a cigar from his inside pocket, took a drag from it, and flicked it away from him.

Someone ran and grabbed it to get rid of it.

"Don't threaten me with a good time!" He caught an electric guitar and began to play a solo. He leaned into it and smirked.

"I'm a scholar and a gentleman and I usually don't fall when I try to stand." He brushed his hair back again. "I lost a bet to a guy in a chiffon skirt, but I make these high heels work." He shifted up onto his toes and back down onto his whole foot with a smirk and a wink. "I told you time and time again, I'm not as think as you drunk I am."

He raised his hands over his head, tapped his foot, and clapped to the beat. "Alright, alright! It's a hell of a feeling though! Alright, alright, It's a hell of a feeling though!"

Chat watched the whole crowd clap with him.

"This night is heating up. Freestyle and turn it up. Say if you go on you might pass out in a drainpipe. Don't threaten me with a good time!" He punched the air with the mic and everyone screamed for him. "Thank you! I hope you enjoyed the show, tonight!"

Chat ran off the stage to Plagg and he handed him a towel to dry his face. "So?"

"You redeemed yourself, kid." Plagg sighed and took his guitar from him.

"I'm glad I could make it up to you." Chat chuckled and slapped him on the shoulder. "Can I go home to my girl now?"

"Go ahead." Plagg let him go.

Marinette looked over at Alya and shrugged. "At least he made it up by putting on a good... performance? Maybe?" She smiled with one side of her lips higher than the other and Alya shook her head.

"That whole thing was still a bit… much." Alya cringed.

Luka threw on his coat and made his way to his manager's building. He'd show him who was best and on the bottom. He smirked with a dark expression and locked his apartment door with determination.

 **Song: Don't Threaten Me With a Good Time by Panic! At the Disco.**


	48. Chapter 47

Adrien walked into the room where Marinette and Alya were at.

"What are we watching?" He sat down beside Marinette and wrapped his arm around her shoulders and softly kissed her on the lips.

"Chat Blanc." Marinette smiled over at Alya.

Alya rolled her eyes. "Don't even get me started…"

"Why?" Adrien held Marinette closer to him.

"He… went a little too far…." Marinette bit her bottom lip and looked at him.

"Oh really?" Adrien internally cringed.

"Yep…" Alya sighed. "Anyone that feels the need to insult someone back… has to be pretty self conscious about where they stand in status."

"Alya…" Marinette's eyes flew wide.

"Well, maybe if that person hadn't threatened to put Chat Blanc on his knees…" Marinette covered Adrien's mouth and Alya raised an eyebrow.

"I think I'll head back home." Alya stood up to grab her keys. "I'll see you two around."

"Night, Alya." Marinette waved good-bye to her.

Alya shut the door behind her and Marinette took her hand from his mouth.

"What the hell was that?" Marinette glared at him.

"She insulted me." Adrien argued.

"So?! You do know you did go too far…" Marinette sighed and rolled her eyes.

Adrien sighed and let his hands slid to her hips. "I guess."

"Can I talk to you about something Plagg said to me?" Marinette worried her bottom lip and his hear sped up.

"What did he tell you?" Adrien's voice went up and his breathing sped up.

Marinette searched his worried neon green eyes. "He said you were hiding something."

Adrien's eyes went wide and he about took her from his lap and ran. She felt him stiffen up and she quickly waved her hands in front of her face. "No, he didn't tell me anything. He said you would have to tell me. Adrien… you were whimpering in your sleep when I touched you. I've never notice you do that before."

Adrien felt his stomach turn and his anxiety raise. "I-"

"What's going on?" Marinette brushed the hair from his eyes.

Adrien sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. He peered up at her through his long bangs. "My-" He cleared his throat. He never wanted to talk about it. Never wanted to have to being it up. "My father is a very strict person. He has high standards. As you know. And if or when I don't adhere to those standards...he-"

Marinette touched his cheeks and pulled him in for a kiss. She pressed her forehead to his. "Say no more. I get it. You don't have to talk about it."

"No. Mari." Adrien took her hands from his face and held them in his, while he ran his thumbs over her knuckles. "You should know."

"You-" Marinette wanted to protest, but he wouldn't let her.

He brushed her knuckles with his quivering soft lips."It started when I was younger. It started with him saying degrading things. How I was worthless and how I had to be perfect. I was an Agreste and us Agreste don't do anything short of perfect. That kind of thing. As I got older… he started controlling me. Telling me what I could and couldn't do. All I wanted to do was run. To be free. So! I became Chat Noir." Adrien shrugged and sighed a shaky breath. "Then came more threats. More negative words. More time in my room, alone with only the walls to talk to. More time with his lectures. More-" He could barely get the last words out and Marinette had tears rolling down her cheeks. "Plagg knows a lot. He's like- a father to me. He means a lot to me. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for him, Mari. Just know that."

"He hit you didn't he." Marinette's voice shook and she searched his soulless eyes enough to know the truth.

Adrien sighed a shaky breath and hid in his hair. "Some nights. When he was upset about mother or if he had been drinking to destress… he'd sometimes come into my bedroom and work it out on me. Sometimes… I- I'd never make a sound and it would disturb Nathalie. I was so used to it- I-" Tears fell from his eyes and he quickly wiped them away. "But I still have night terrors about it on occasion, which I speculate… is what you witnesses and I'm sorry for that. I'm sorry, Mari."

Marinette jumped onto him and wrapped her arms around his neck and she hugged him tight. "Why are you saying sorry?! Why are you apologizing to me?! You have no reason to. You're the one who is hurt, not me. I can handle it. I can handle fixing you. I can-" Her heart ached for him. Ached for everything.

"So, when my father hugged you or how he is treating you like you are the most amazing thing in the world… it shocked me. It still shocks me. It's like a different person." Adrien reluctantly admitted how he felt.

"I didn't know." Marinette kissed his neck and hugged him tighter.

"I know. I didn't want you to know." Adrien sighed and pulled her away from him. "I love you, Marinette. I never wanted to worry you. I never wanted to ruin the relationship you seem to have created with my father. I-"

Marinette shook her head. "You're not ruining anything. You could never ruin anything."

She kissed him on the lips over and over again. "You don't have to be perfect and you're not perfect, but that's what makes you great." She smiled warmly at him and rubbed her thumb along his cheek and he touched her hand and nuzzled into her palm with closed eyes.


	49. Chapter 48

"Wanna do something fun tonight?" Marinette drew small circles on Adrien's bare chest.

"What did you have in mind?" Adrien sighed into her touch.

"Karaoke bar?" Marinette bit her bottom lip and Adrien suddenly moved her to stand up.

"Let's go." Adrien started to put his pants on.

"Wait. But… as our other identities." Marinette blushed.

"You want to go as Ladybug and Chat?" Adrien raised an eyebrow at her.

"Yeah. Why not?" Marinette shrugged.

"Alright." Adrien crossed the room and found an all white outfit. He slid the white mask over his eyes.

"That was easy." Marinette was slightly shocked.

"Well, my hair was already pretty messed up from you, bugaboo." Chat shrugged and she giggled. "You may have done a number on my back too." He rolled his shoulders and winced.

"Sorry." Marinette bit her bottom lip. "At least Gabriel doesn't have any swimsuit shoots coming up." She shrugged with an awkward smile.

Chat burst out laughing. "Yeah, true. He'd kill me."

Marinette looked around his apartment. "I don't have my outfit though."

Chat smirked and looked for an old black shirt. He found a black button down top. "Can you make a dress out of this?"

"I think I saw how to do that somewhere." Marinette took it from him and slipped it over her body and tied it a certain way to make a sleeveless dress with a sweetheart neckline. "There." She held her hands out.

"You just need shoes." Chat thought for a moment. "Hang on."

He zipped out of the room and came back with a box. "I was going to wait to give these to you. My father brought them by one day." He sighed and held it out to her.

"Red _Gucci_ leather pumps with a bow on the back that has a 24K gold ladybug dangling in the middle of the bow? Yes, Mari." Chat finished for her.

She worried her bottom lip and took them from the box. "But- They're so expensive… I couldn't."

Chat smiled at her and sighed. "That's one of the things I love about you. You don't take advantage of my wealth and status. You see me as a normal person rather than a celebrity. Wear them. They'll look amazing on you."

She slipped them on and used his shoulder to stabilize herself. She sat down to hook the straps into the buckles and she peered down at them on her feet. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me… My father bought them at a fashion showcase a while back." Chat looked at her with wide eyes, as he set the shoe box down.

"Right." Marinette sighed.

"You ready to go?" Chat held his arm out for her.

"Wait. I need a mask." Marinette panicked.

Chat smirked and opened his desk to pull out his old black mask and a silver _Sharpie._

Marinette smiled up at him and took the marker and his old mask. "Are you sure?"

Chat nodded. "It'll look even more amazing after you've drawn on it."

Marinette warmly smiled and began to draw silver filigree around the eyes of the mask that went up and wrapped around the forehead piece of it.

She set the marker back on the desk and placed the mask over her face.

"You look beautiful." Chat held his arm out again for her.

"Thank you, Chaton." She wrapped her arm around his and followed him out of the apartment and onto the street.

It didn't take them long to get to the karaoke bar. They walked into the LED lit up building and took in the crowd of people.

"It's busy tonight!" Ladybug leaned up and spoke into his ear.

"It really is!" Chat yelled over the sound of drunk people singing.

"Look who showed up!" Luka stood with his hands in his pockets.

Chat turned around with a scowl. "Did you come to get down on your knees?"

Luka chuckled. "I think you're the one that's supposed to do that."

Chat rolled his eyes and suddenly noticed the brown haired guy next to Luka. "Who's that?"

"You know the 'American' they got to play you." Zak rolled his eyes. "But my actual name is Zak, Zak Storm."

Chat touched his chin. "Oh yeah. You in town playing another, 'American' then?"

Zak scowled at him. "Ha ha. Laugh now, but one day I'll be taken seriously in an outstanding role. I'm here visiting Luka."

Luka looked at him and then at Chat.

"I see how it is. So, who's top and who's bottom?" Chat laughed.

''He's ... he's just a good friend!'' Luka shouted back, red in the face whilst Zak bit his lip.

Chat's eyes went wide and his lips turned down at the edges in shock. It hit too close to home for him. He walked off to go sing.

"I'm so sorry." Ladybug apologized and hit her forehead with her hand.

Luka suddenly smiled and stepped closer to her. He placed his fingers beneath her chin and tilted her face up to meet his. "You're pretty. Who are you?"

"L-ladybug." She got lost in his eyes with a stutter.

"Okay. L-l-l-ladybug." Luka smiled warmly at her.

Ladybug blushed. "I should get going." She pointed away from him.

"Okay, but if you ever get tired of that cat… you can always come crawling to me." Luka smiled at her with lowered lashes.

"I-" Ladybug stiffened up and pulled away from him.

Luka chuckled and they walked over to watch Chat sing _Boomerang_ by Smash Into Pieces.

He watched Luka the whole time and pointed his fingers in a makeshift gun when he sang, "Hey, give me all you got. Bring the grenades and your loaded guns."

The song ended and he did a head nod to Luka, and the crowd blew up in screams. Luka smirked and walked up to the stage to take it over.

The crowd erupted into screams again.

Luka sang _You Shook Me_ by Led Zeppelin. He body rolled as he sang the song and tapped his hip to the old school blues beat, while he tapped his foot. "You shook me so hard, baby…."

Zak watched from the floor in shock at how competitive they could get. "Why are they like this, again?" He leaned over to Ladybug with a raised eyebrow and his arms crossed across his chest.

"I have no idea. They just started to fight when they first laid eyes on each other." Ladybug watched in confusion.

"Odd." Zak shrugged. "I think you're up. If you sing. I don't. I'm just here to have a few drinks." He walked off to the bartender.

Ladybug walked onto stage and ripped the mic from Luka's fingers. He smiled down at her with a dark expression and she spun away from him, causing her hair to flip and hit him in the face. Chat burst out laughing at his fiance's attitude.

She picked the song, _River of Fire_ by In This Moment.

She spun around and landed on her knees and crawled along the stage, before rolling her hips along the floor and Chat's eyes flew wide, as did Luka's. She arched her back, causing her hair to flick back, and she ran her hand between her breasts, down her stomach, and between her thighs with her head back. She punched the floor and stood up. She arched her back, whipped her hair back and slid her hand from her ankle to her thigh, hiking her dress slightly to her hip, before dropping it with a wink.

"Oh my god." Chat swallowed hard.

Ladybug moved her hips to the side with her legs spread wide to the beat of the repeating drum, before she bent forward shaking her head back and forth and snapping her back to stand back up straight.

"Holy… shit…" Chat's mouth fell open, as she slid her hand up the back of her dress, causing the lower curve of her rounded ass cheek to peak out at him. She looked over her shoulder with a wink, as the song ended.

Luka's mouth had fallen open as well and he was in the same amount of shock as Chat was.

"I think she just handed your asses on a platter!" Zak called, through cupped hands, out over the crowd of whistles and hollers.

"Shut up, Zak!" Chat and Luka said in unison and Zak laughed.

Ladybug put the mic back and walked down from the stage to the bartender.

 **Songs:**

 **Boomerang by Smash Into Pieces**

 **You Shook Me by Led Zeppelin**

 **River of Fire by In This Moment**

 **Shoes: Gucci Hibiscus Red Leather Pump with Bow**

 **us/en/pr/women/womens-shoes/womens-pumps/leather-pump-with-bow-p-496590BKO006433?position=31 &listName=W_Shoes_US&categoryPath=Women/Womens-Shoes**


	50. Chapter 49: NSFW

**Note: This chapter was written with the help of RatherOddRanger :) Thank you for reading, favoriting, following, and reviewing.**

Zak and Luka stumbled up to Luka's apartment. Luka took his keys out and nearly dropped them, as he tried to put them into the door.

Luka laughed, as he opened the door and they stumbled inside, before Luka fell onto his couch. Zak tripped and Luka caught him.

Zak blushed and the both laughed with their faces meer inches from each others.

Zak's face became serious and he searched from Luka's teal eyes to his soft lips. Luka's eye's widened, as Zak suddenly grabbed his face and pressed his lips to Luka's soft ones.

Luka was surprised, he slowly closed his eyes, and he placed his hands on Zak's hips.

Zak deepened the kiss and Luka let him brush his tongue along his. Zak suddenly ripped Luka's shirt open and kissed from his lips, to his neck, down his toned abs, and kissed along the waistband of his torn black jeans. Luka adjusted himself to give him easier access to the button on them. Zak popped the button open and unzipped his jeans.

"That wasn't very nice of you, Adrien!" Marinette scolded her fiance at his apartment. "You hurt his feelings! You of all people should know it's not nice to play with someone's emotions." She crossed her arms and pouted.

"Oh c'mon… what are the chances they're a real couple?" Adrien crossed his arms and leaned into her with a challenging expression.

Zak flicked beneath Luka's tip and wrapped his lips around the head, before sliding his lips down the length of him. Luka groaned and tangled his fingers in Zak's messy brown hair. Zak worked him with his mouth and peered up at Luka. Luka had his head tilted back and Zak closed his eyes and undid his own pants, before releasing himself.

Luka watched him wrap his fingers around his aching cock and smiled down at a moaning Zak. He put his fingers beneath Zak's chin and made him look up at him and release his throbbing cock with a pop.

He pulled Zak up and back onto his lap. Luka took Zak's cock into his hand with his own and wrapped his hand around both of their hard cocks and ran his hand up and down them both. They pressed their foreheads together and panted, before Luka caught his lips and swirled his tongue around Zak's soft tongue. Zak moaned and pumped his hips in time with Luka in Luka's palm.

"You never know and by Luka's reaction… I'd say you may have been a little too close to being right." Marinette placed her hands on her hips. "Plus, Zak looked hurt when Luka called him, 'just a friend'."

"He did." Adrien looked at her with wide eyes before biting his lower lip, not wanting to relive it himself.

"Either way, you can't be serious. That man says so much bullshit… Who knows what's real or fake." Adrien argued and pinched the bridge of his nose.

Marinette sighed and touched his shoulders. She looked into his eyes with saddened blue ones. "All I'm saying is… you never know what someone is going through or what they are feeling, Adrien. You need to be nicer to people. I know Adrien is nice, but… Chat Blanc can't get so… caught up in the moment."

Adrien sighed and suddenly looked irritated. "What about when Luka was flirting with Ladybug?! Isn't that enough evidence to suggest he wasn't being honest?"

Luka reached around and inserted his middle finger into Zak's tight ass and he cried out against his kiss. Precum rolled down Zak's swollen tip and he panted with his head tilted down.

"That's it… cum for me." Luka whispered and softly groaned, as he pumped his hand faster from their tips to their bases and back up.

"Luka- I-" Zak bit his bottom lip and his cheeks were flushed red and sweat dripped along his skin.

Luka licked and sucked on Zak's neck and he captured his lips again. Zak gripped Luka's upper arm and forearm and he rocked his hips, until he was calling out and cumming.

"Ah! Chat Blanc!" Luka moaned loudly and he came shortly after. Both of them panted and Zak slumped onto Luka, while Luka released their cocks and let his hand go limp at his hip. Zak rocked his hips and brushed his soft cock against Luka's and they both shivered.

Chat's name ricocheted through Zak's mind and he felt his heart shatter. It had never been him. It had only been Chat Blanc in Luka's mind the whole time.

"It doesn't mean anything. Someone can like both sexes, Adrien." Marinette sighed. "Look, I just want Chat Blanc to chill out and be a bit nicer is all. A little more… you." She gestured to him. He sighed and felt ashamed with himself.

"You're right." Adrien pulled her into a hug.

Luka stirred on his couch as the sunlight through his curtains caught his eye.

He thought he heard someone walking around his apartment but wasn't sure until he heard the door slam shut.  
His eyes shot open in alert and he then bolted up, groaning in pain from the uncomfortable coach and pounding headache, and then suddenly realized he was wearing nothing. He peered around himself to see his clothes scattered across the living room.

"Oh shit …" He mumbled as he held his head, the memories of last night coming back to him as he remembered the kiss, the thrill of having someone touching him in so long, the pure bliss as he ran his fingers through Zak's messy brown hair.  
Luka smiled at the drunken blurred memory but then he remembered what had happened and it hit him hard as, he recalled calling out Chat Blanc's name when he was done.  
"Oh SHIT!" He screamed at the top of his lungs, as he realized how he might have fucked up big time.

Zak had gone out to get coffee at a nearby cafe. He took his coffee to the park and sat on a bench to drink it. He curled into himself and thought about the night before. About how the only man on Luka's mind was Chat Blanc. Granted they were both wasted, but still. It hurt enough. He took a sip and didn't even notice when a camera flashed and snapped a photo of him moping in a park, alone.

Marinette walked along the sidewalk and spotted Zak sitting on a bench at the park. She smiled and walked over to him.

"Oh my god, Zak Storm? I haven't seen you since high school! I didn't know you were in France!" Marinette stood in front of him.

"Ladybug?" Zak looked at her with shocked eyes.

"Uh… no… Marinette. Marinette Dupain Cheng. About to be Marinette Agreste, actually." She awkwardly giggled and held up his left ring finger to show off her ring.

"Huh ... Sorry Marinette I thought you were this Ladybug chick I meet last night …" Zak rubbed his eyes as he groaned. "Damn ... I must have drank too much …"

He cleared his throat and took a sip of his coffee, before he spoke again.

"Anyway, I've been back for over a year …" He peered up at her and brought his cup to his lips and let it warm them.  
"Oh ... I …" Marinette awkwardly touched her hair and looked to the side.

"I've been on a popular TV show for the past 8 months!" Zak pointed out and brought his cup of coffee between his knees with a sigh.  
"I ... don't watch much TV ... Netflix for me …" Marinette awkwardly giggled. "Can I sit down?"

"Go ahead. I won't stop you." Zak shrugged and another camera flashed, once she sat down. "It's just that… I was in Japan for a year playing an 'American tourist' in over 48 TV shows and 5 movies! And where did it get me?!" Zak set his cup down between his feet and gripped the front of his hair in his fists and tears fell down his cheeks.

Marinette listened to him and her smile faded.

"I mean I haven't been picked up by a big budget film yet." Zak's voice shook and Marinette wrapped an around around his shoulders and pulled him close to her in a reassuring hug and a camera flashed once again, as Zak cried into her shoulder.

"Maybe, you'll have better luck now that you're back." Marinette smiled.

"I don't feel that way after last night." He mumbled against the fabric of her top.

"Hm?" Marinette pushed him away from her with a raised eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

"We got drunk last night… we stumbled back to Luka's apartment… and let's say I didn't hold back." Zak cringed.

Marinette's lips parted and her hands went to her mouth. "You- so, he wasn't- you aren't-"

Zak blushed and shook his head with his bottom lip between his teeth.

Luka sat on his couch with his head in his hands. He was still lost in thought about what he had done to Zak. He wondered how much he could have hurt him.

"I hope I didn't upset Zak …" A notification pinged on his phone and he looked at the screen to see a _Twitter_ update. A headline flashed along his screen. _American Actor Seen in the Park with Adrien Agreste's Fiance: Is it an affair? What will with son of the famous fashion designer, Gabriel Agreste say?_ A photo of the two sitting on a park bench accented the article.

"AH FUCK!" Luka called out at the realization that he must have hurt Zak pretty bad and that Marinette had to pick up the pieces.

"Maybe he's not that bad …" Luka perked up and he refreshed the page and a photo of Zak crying into Marinette's arms appeared. "AH... FUCK!"

Luka licked his lips and grabbed the front of his aqua tipped hair. "I'm a fucking moron …" He glanced over the photo of Marinette comforting a distraught Zak, again. He tapped the phone to his chin as, he thought about it and then it hit him and he searched through his old contact list, before his thumb landed on a familiar name, and he began to type a text.  
"Hey ... babe ... saw twitter ... invite him back to my place if he's ... that upset …" He mumbled as he typed and then pressed send.

Marinette's phone buzzed and she looked over two texts. One was from Adrien, while the other one was from Luka. She sighed and opened Adrien's first.

 **Adrien: Hey, what's going on? I just saw that you were with Zak hugging him. An affair? I'm going to give you the benefit of the doubt and assume the media is behind this. I want the story when you get home, please.**

Marinette looked around them for cameras, but she couldn't spot any. She scowled and texted her fiance back.

 **Mari: Hey, kitty. No affair. I found Zak in the park. He's upset about Luka. I'll tell you more later. Just know you went too far. For sure this time.**

Adrien was taken aback by her text and he quickly wrote her back.

 **Adrien: WHAT?!**

Adrien was in shock. He didn't expect to be right about Luka and Zak. He was only joking. He slumped onto the couch and ran a hand down his face with his phone hanging limply between his knees in his other hand.

Marinette looked over at Zak, after she read the text from Luka. "Hey, Luka wants to talk to you back at his place. I'd go if I was you. I think he wants to apologize." She smiled at him and touched his shoulder. "You need each other. More than I think you know."

"Tell him, I'm not interested." Zak walked off with his hand in his pocket and his coffee cup to his lips.

 **Mari: On my way home, Kitty.**

Marinette put her phone away and headed back to Adrien. She stopped by a local boulangerie along the way to pick up croissants.


	51. Chapter 50

**Note: Thank you for reading, favoriting, and following this story. Thank you for the reviews too! ^-^ I'm enjoying them. Again, the beginning of this was written with the help of RatherOddRanger. He's been helping me with ideas for this story.**

Adrien nibbled on a croissant, while he sat on the couch next to Marinette.

"So, that's it. That's how it happened. I didn't even know there were people taking photos." Marinette sighed and brought her croissant to her lips.

Adrien shrugged. "It's hard to avoid the press. Unfortunately."

"I'm really sorry, Adrien." Marinette sighed deeper and looked at him with sad blue eyes.

"It's okay. I know the truth. And if anyone asks me… I'll deny it." Adrien shrugged. "Wouldn't be the first time this has happened."

Marinette pushed back the memory of Lila and how they had paid for it to miss the media entirely.

"I didn't mean to bring that up again." Adrien sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck and felt guilty.

Marinette waved her hands in front of her. "No, no. It's okay."

"I know you don't mean that, but I'll pretend like you do." Adrien sighed and ran a hand through his blond hair.

Marinette bit her bottom lip when they heard someone on the television speak.

"Hey, before we start the show… We wanted to give a quick shout out?" A man in a 1940's detective costume stood on the stage. "Zak? If you hear us… we miss you. We don't know where you are… but… If you're watching this… come back. Please? We need you. Alright, and now let's start the show."

Adrien held Marinette's hand and they looked at each other concerned.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Zak walked through the airport with his carry on slung over his shoulder.

The show he was normally on played over the television screens, as he handed his ticket over to the woman near the terminal gate. He ignored his name being called from around him and the sound of it on the televisions. He just needed to get his head straight. All he wanted to do was get away from everything.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Adrien stood up from the couch.

"Do you think he's okay? It's not like him to miss a show…" Marinette worried her bottom lip.

"You never seemed to notice before? We never even used to watch the show…" Adrien raised an eyebrow and put his hand on his hip.

"I just- what if-" Marinette shook to her head to try and clear her thoughts.

"He's not going to end it all." Adrien sighed. "Look if it makes you feel better, I'll get Nathalie on it. Why they would help? I don't know… but it's worth a shot."

"Sounds good, Minou." Marinette sighed.

Adrien took his phone out and began to go through his contacts to find Nathalie's number.

"We still need to plan our wedding…" Marinette pointed out and Adrien peered at her.

"One thing at a time, Bugaboo." Adrien sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Why don't you go online and look at dresses?"

"I kind of wanted to make my own dress." Marinette worried her bottom lip.

"Look for inspiration then? Or bridesmaid dresses?" Adrien smiled at her. "You know what?" Adrien reached into his back pocket, as Nathalie's voicemail started. He passed her his heavy card from his wallet. "Take the girls out to get lunch and dresses."

Marinette's lips parted. "I can't accept your money. It's too much."

Adrien moved the phone away from his mouth, slightly. "You're about to be my wife, Mari. You're going to have to get used to this." He winked at her and she rolled her eyes and took the card.

Marinette walked away and began to dial her best friend, Alya's number.

"Hey, Nathalie… I need a favor…" Adrien began with a nervous smile. He rubbed the back of his neck. "I need you to hunt down a friend of mine…"

Marinette waited for Alya to pick up, while she sat down on the bed.

"Hey, girl!" Alya sat down on her couch with a cup of juice.

"Hey! I was wondering if you would like to go out to lunch with me and maybe help me with something?" Marinette smiled and picked at the comforter.

"I'd love to!" Alya jumped up and started hunting for her sneakers.

"Great can you invite, Rose, Juleka, Alix, and Mylene too?" Marinette sighed and gave in to her fiance's wishes.

"Awesome! It'll be like a reunion of just us girls!" Alya punched the air.

"Where should we meet?" Marinette walked over to the balcony and stepped out onto it.

"How about the cafe that is by our old high school?" Alya slipped her shoes on.

"Sounds perfect, Alya." Marinette sighed. "Around one?"

"I'll check with the girls." Alya hung up and Marinette leaned her arms on the balcony wall and rubbed her eyes.

Adrien walked out onto the balcony and wrapped his arms around her waist. "How would a little bug like to move in with me?" He whispered into her ear.

She turned around with a blush and wide blue eyes. "You mean it?"

Adrien nodded with a smile. Marinette wrapped her arms around his neck with a warm smile. "I'd love it."

"Starting tomorrow?" Adrien tenderly kissed her forehead.

"What about my lease? I can't break it." Marinette's eyes became worried.

Adrien shook his head. "Don't worry. I can afford for you to break your lease, Mari."

"I- it's too-" Marinette stumbled on her words.

Adrien chuckled. "Too much?" He raised her face with his fingers beneath her chin. "Nothing is too much for my bug."

Marinette's lips parted and he smiled warmly at her. "Now, go have fun with the girls. I'm going to go handle the whole Zak thing."

"But I should-" Marinette protested.

"Shh.." He pressed his index finger to her lips. "Don't worry about it. Have fun. Live a little."

Marinette sighed and a smile appeared on her lips. "Okay, Chaton."

"Good girl." Adrien looked at her dangerously and smirked.

"You keep looking at me like you want to eat me… and I'll think twice about leaving." She slicked his parted top lip with the tip of her tongue and grazed the front of his jeans, while she walked past him, out of his grasp.

"Holy shit…" Adrien turned around and bit his bottom lip with a smirk, as he watched her sway her hips and walk away from him.


	52. Chapter 51

**Note: This story is now written with the help of RatherOddRanger. Thank you for reading, reviewing, following, and favoriting this story! ^-^**

Marinette showed up at the cafe and her friends ran up to her and hugged her tight.

"Hey!" Marinette called out and giggled.

"It's been too long…" Mylene pulled her into another hug.

"It really has." Juleka had her arm wrapped around Rose with a smile.

Rose held up her wedding ring finger and showed off her wedding band and engagement ring.

Marinette grabbed her hand and looked at it closer with bright blue eyes and a giant smile. "You two got married?!"

Rose and Juleka nodded and Rose blushed. "A few months ago."

"Congratulations!" Marinette beamed at them. "I'm so happy for you two!"

"Ivan hasn't proposed to me yet. I keep waiting every anniversary for him to be on one knee, but he hasn't yet…" Mylene rolled her eyes.

"I know your pain all too well, girl." Alya rolled her eyes.

"Are we ready to go eat?" Marinette smiled and gestured to the door. "It's on Adrien."

"You're one lucky girl…" Rose sighed and got lost in a fantasy.

Marinette giggled and blushed.

"Let's head in. I'm starving…" Alya spoke up and they all followed her inside.

They sat at a table and Marinette worried her bottom lip, while everyone ate around her.

"What's going on, Mari?" Juleka peered at her with curious eyes.

"I wanted to tell you girls something and then ask you something important." Marinette peered up at them with red cheeks.

"What is it?" Alya stopped eating and smiled at her.

"Adrien proposed to me while we were on vacation and-" The girls burst out in congratulations and Marinette blushed harder. "I was wondering if you'd all be my bridesmaids… and Alya? I want you to be my maid of honor."

"We would be more than happy to be your bridesmaids!" Rose spoke up for them all.

"You don't have to ask me twice." Alya smiled at her best friend.

"Thank you guys!" Marinette sighed.

"Let's see the ring!" Mylene smiled with excitement.

Marinette jumped and held her left hand out to show them.

"Oh my goodness!" Rose screamed with delight.

"Rose…" Juleka tried to calm her down. They were in a quiet cafe and they were the loudest table there.

"I'm just so excited for her and that ring is gorgeous." Rose got quieter.

"It is pretty." Mylene beamed.

"Thank you!" Marinette blushed harder.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Adrien helped carry Marinette's boxes into his apartment. He lead her through a door off of the kitchen. Marinette looked up at him with wide blue bell eyes.

Adrien smiled at her and flipped the light switch on. The room was a soft bright pink. One wall held a white peg board that had various storage options and shelving. Across the room, sat a white desk that had a cup of paint brushes and a cup of high quality graphite pencils. A brand new pink sketchbook sat on the desk, ready to go.

Her chair was a bright pink and the rug in the middle of the floor was a dark grey.

Marinette turned to the other wall and covered her mouth to giggle. Posters and pictures from various photoshoots decorated the walls. "You didn't…"

"I did." Adrien smirked and chuckled at her.

She walked over and ran her fingers over the high quality photos of her fiance from over the years. "It's every photo you've ever taken…"

"It is." Adrien had set the box down and now had his hands in his pockets.

Marinette turned around with tears in her eyes. "How did you know…"

"A little bird told me that your room had a poster at one point…" Adrien shrugged.

Marinette blushed. "I tried so hard to hide that…"

Adrien chuckled. "Well, now you have a whole wall to ogle at or…" he wrapped his arms around her from behind. "You could just look at the real deal." He kissed the top of her head and she giggled.

"I mean… I have the man right here…" Marinette spun around in his arms and touched his cheeks with her hands, before placing a kiss on his lips.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A week later… Nino wrapped his arm around Adrien's shoulders and lead him to the door of Chat Noir's club. "You need to relax, man."

"I'm not sure coming here… is going to do it for me." Adrien sighed.

"Oh, I'm sure it will." Nino slyly looked at him with a smile.

They walked up to the front door and Nino spoke. "Meow Motherfucker."

"It sounds so weird when you say it." Adrien lightly chuckled at Nino.

"Yeah, well… I didn't make up the password." Nino rolled his eyes.

"Touche." Adrien laughed and followed his best friend inside.

Adrien peered down at his feet, before he heard a loud round of "Surprise!" around him. He peered up and his mouth fell open.

"Kim.. Max...Mylene... Ivan!" Adrien smiled big and fist bumped each of them.

"Hey! Look who I found while I was in Amsterdam for one of my art installations!" Nathaniel called out and pulled Zak behind him by the arm.

"I totally wasn't there for the legal hookers and drugs…" Zak looked away and off to the side.

"We really hit it off. When he told me about Luka and what he did… I just knew we'd get along." Nathaniel chuckled and nudged Zak in the side.

"He called me Chat Blanc." Zak burst out in an irritated voice.

"Yes… and he called me, Nino, Kim, and Marinette in one night! But do I go on about it?!" Nathaniel shot Zak a look of irritation that outweighed Zak's expression.

The group spoke in unison and tapped the bar to order a drink. "Awkward…"

The bartender slid drinks to all of them and Zak and Nathaniel took one, while they sat down.

They ordered another round once they had downed the first ones.

"I wanna take a picture of us all together again." Adrien smirked and took his phone out.

They all got close together and he handed the bartender his phone to snap a photo.

"Merci." Adrien smiled, as he took his phone back from the bartender.

He flipped through his contacts to find Marinette's phone number and he sent the photo off to her.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Marinette picked up her cell phone and Alya looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"What is it?" Alya sipped her tea.

"They found Zak! And apparently… all of the boys and Mylene from our high school class are at the club, having fun…" Marinette spoke sourly.

"Why weren't we invited?" Alya spoke with an insulted tone. "Let me see."

Marinette passed her phone over.

"How many drinks have they had? Do you see all of those empty glasses?" Alya counted them and Marinette scooted closer to count with her.

"I think we need to crash this party." Marinette smiled and got up from the couch.

"I'm with you, girl." Alya followed her to put her shoes on and walk out the door.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Marinette walked into Chat's club with Alya in skin tight t-shirt dresses. Marinette's was red, while Alya's was a burnt orange.

They walked into the club to only hear a slurring Adrien on top of the bar.

"I WANT A BABY! NO! I WANT THREE BABIES!" Adrien began to shout and suddenly looked down to see an unamused Marinette with pouty lips and her hands on her hips. She tapped her foot.

He looked at her with chagrin and blushed. He cleared his throat and got down from the bar.

"Having fun?" Marinette raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yes. Yes,I am." Adrien slurred and bent over to kiss her on the cheek. He breathed her in. "You smell like cookies." He giggled and sighed.

"Okay… how many of these empty glasses are yours, minou?" Marinette wrapped her arm around him to stabilize him.

"Well… those two are Zak's, those three are mine… that one is Nathaniel's, that giant fishbowl shaped glass is Ivan's…" Adrien cleared his throat. "You still didn't tell me why you smell like cookies…" He nuzzled against her neck like a cat.

Marinette sighed. "I made you cookies, Chaton."

"You did?" His eyes lit up and shook with delight. "What kind? My favorite?"

"Chocolate chip ones…" Marinette groaned.

"YAY! I have the best girlfriend in the world!" Adrien burst out and threw his fists into the air.

"Fiance, Adrien. Fiance would be the word you are looking for." Marinette sighed and gave in. "You guys are missing one thing…"

"Shots!" Kim called out, as shot glasses appeared for each of them.

"I'm so going to drink you under the table!" Zak grabbed one quickly.

Adrien leapt over to them and grabbed one of the shot glasses of liquor. "I think it will be me drinking you under the table!"

"As long as, you don't end up together under the table." Marinette seethed beneath her breath.

Adrien slammed the shot back and tapped the bar for another one, while Zak kept up with him. Everyone cheered them on.

"Me and my friend, Nathan Fillion, here, are going to start our own radio show, called…" Zak held up his shot glass with his arm around a drunk Nathaniel.

"Luka Sucks!" Nathaniel chimed in and downed a shot.

"Episode one's topic… saying the wrong name in bed!" Zak hollered out and threw back his shot.

"He called me Marinette! Among others!" Nathaniel hiccupped.

"He called me-" Zak chimed in.

"We Know!" The group called out in unison, clearly irritated.

Marinette looked over and saw Luka walk into the bar.

"Hey, Luka…" Marinette smiled at him.

Zak stopped drinking and set his shot glass down.

"Hey Zak. I-" Luka rubbed the back of his neck. "I wanted to talk to you about the other nigh-"

Zak held up a finger. "Hold it for a moment."

He tapped the bar and the bartender walked over to him. "I would like to order your most expensive drink."

Adrien looked at him wide eyed.

"I'm afraid that is not usually ordered here. Only the owner and a select few have the money for it and knows it's here." The bartender spoke with crossed arms.

Zak slammed down a bundle of money. "Is that enough?"

"Right away, sir." The bartender pulled out the hidden bottle and poured him a glass.

"Merci, good man." Zak turned around and faced Luka.

The group watched him with shocked and curious expressions.

"I ordered the most expensive drink for you." Zak drunkily smiled and took a small sip, before throwing it into Luka's face.

Luka scrunched his eyes shut and tensed his body up. He wiped his face with his hand, before the bartender passed him a black towel to dry his face.

Zak suddenly grabbed Nathaniel by the hand and yanked him onto the dance floor.

"I am so sorry…" Marinette cringed.

"It's alright. I don't think my night could get… much… wor-" Luka turned to see Nathaniel and Zak pressed against each other with their hands tangled in each other's hair, and their tongues and lips intertwined. "Well, I stand corrected…" He sighed and his heart hurt.

"It's alright. You missed them trying to get me into bed with them." Adrien raised his shot glass, before throwing it back.

"Well, you know he is super sexy… and he reminds me a little of Chat Blanc. Doesn't he?" Zak chimed in with his arm still around Nathaniel.

"Now.. that you mention it.." Nathaniel rubbed his chin in thought and squinted his eyes.

Adrien choked on his beer that he had just ordered.

"Maybe Chat Noir? Either way he's cute." Nathaniel brushed it off with a wave of his hand.

"My fiance doesn't swing that way." Marinette suddenly called out.

"I mean… do you have cookies?" Adrien leaned into the two men and smirked with his chin between his thumb and index finger.

Marinette yanked him back. "You don't swing that way."

"Only if cookies are involved, bugaboo." Adrien smirked at her.

Marinette pouted and grabbed his face, before planting a deep kiss onto his lips. She trailed her fingers up his spine and ran her tongue along his. She kissed his lips and whispered into his ear. "Do I have to remind you, who made you cookies earlier today, Chaton?"

Adrien dreamily smiled. "No… but when I get home… mommy better give them to me." He growled and bit her bottom lip playfully.

"I think mommy is going to have to put someone in timeout." Marinette smiled darkly at him with bedroom eyes and touched his chin.

"Is that a promise?" Adrien smirked at her.

"You'll have to find out." Marinette shrugged and she slowly slid her hand from beneath his chin with a wink.

"Damn you guys are into some kinky shit." Nino's eyes went wide and he nearly dropped his glass.

Marinette blushed, suddenly realizing where they were. She cleared her throat and shyly giggled.

She touched Luka's shoulder. "I'm sure he'll come around. Just give him some time."

Luka sighed and tapped the bar to order a drink.


	53. Chapter 52

_Coming in Hot_ by Diamante began to play from the speakers and Marinette grabbed Adrien's wrist. She pulled him to the dance floor.

She lifted his hand above her head and spun, before pressing her ass against his crotch. She swayed her hips and suddenly bent forward, before arching her back and whipping her hair back with a smile and a bite of her lower lip.

Adrien groaned, as he felt her brush against his arousal. His hands fell to her waist and she spun around in his palms. He stuck out his leg and she ground against his thigh.

"Are they always like that?" Zak used his beer to point out Adrien and Marinette.

"Pretty… much. Well, when they're drunk." Alya knocked a shot back and slammed the glass onto the table.

"Let me draw you." Nathaniel drunkily smiled at Zak and leaned on him.

Zak smirked down at him and touched beneath his chin with his index finger. "I would love for you to do that. Later."

Luka knocked back another shot and tried to hold back the pain. He tapped the bar. "Give me drinks until I say stop. Which probably won't happen until you close up."

The bartender rolled his eyes and poured him another shot. "I might cut you off before then."

Luka slammed down more money than he had before. "Will this keep them coming?"

The bartender raked his fingers through the stack and then nodded.

"Good." Luka knocked back the next shot, before it was replaced with another one.

"Maybe, it's not that bad." Mylene tried to make Luka feel better.

Luka peered over at Zak pressing Nathaniel against the bar. He watched how Zak fingers were tangled in Nathaniel's crimson hair and it took him back to that one night. "Or it could get worse." He shrugged and threw the liquor back and felt it burn his throat and warm his body.

Mylene cringed at the two men making out against the bar.

Zak lead Nathaniel towards the men's bathroom and Luka watched them with saddened eyes.

"I really fucked up." He held his head in his hands.

"Everyone does, once in awhile, honey." Mylene tried to make him feel better, but it didn't help.

"WOO! I love shots!" Kim called out with his fists in the air and more shots appeared in front of him.

Kim slammed back five in a row and fell to the ground.

"I think I should take party boy here home." Max smirked and helped Kim up and off of the floor.

Kim held his head and followed Max out of the bar, before throwing up outside.

Alya and Nino watched Adrien make out with Marinette on the dance floor, before watching them disappear to Chat's office.

Alya was going to go after them, but Nino caught her wrist and shook his head. "I wouldn't if I was you. She's fine. Trust me." Nino spoke over the music.

Alya nodded and wrapped Nino's arms around her shoulders.

"I Know you worry about her, but you have to set her free. You're both adults now. You can't protect her forever, Alya." Nino kissed along her neck and she hummed with delight.

Alya spun around in his arms and kissed him on the lips. She ran her tongue along his bottom lip, seeking entrance and he gave it to her.

Luka slammed back another shot with a short laugh. He suddenly felt very alone at that bar.

"Having fun?" A half japanese girl sat beside him in a red crop top and black joggers that were hiked up around her calves.

"Who are you?" Luka raised an eyebrow at her and slurred.

She smirked and brushed her short black hair behind her right ear. "Your ticket out of this Hell hole."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Adrien slammed Marinette against his desk, while she greedily kissed his mouth. Her fingers gripped at his perfectly placed blonde hair, making it appear more like Chat's messy hairstyle. He groaned and pressed his arousal against her, after he put her on his desk.

Marinette peered at him through her dark lashes. "On your desk again?"

"Is there a better place, Bugaboo?" Adrien suddenly lavished her neck and moved his tongue and lips down to her shoulder.

She cried out as his fingers slid between her thighs and rubbed her through her pants. Adrien panted and quickly discarded her pants and panties.

She spread her legs wide for him and gave him a view of her glistening wet pussy in the low light.

"Oh god." Adrien sighed and quickly popped the buckled of his belt and undid his pants, letting them fall to the ground.

She gripped him through his tight boxers and Adrien let out a loud groan. She hooked her fingers into the waistband and yanked them down his hips.

Adrien quickly caught her lips with his and kissed her fast and hard with passion. His tongue ran along hers and she moaned into his heated kisses.

He ripped a condom open and slid it on, before yanking her closer by her hips. She gasped and she reached between them and lined his cock up with her tight opening. He ran his tongue along hers and quickly slid into her. She cried out against his lips and he dug his nails into her ass, while he pumped into her.

He rested his forehead on her shoulder and panted hard, while he burried his aching cock deeper inside her pussy. "You feel amazing, Mari." He panted in between words and she cried out in ecstasy.

"Fuck me harder, Chaton." Marinette cried out and he groaned in response, before biting down on her shoulder and pumping harder into her.

Marinette felt her muscles tense and she felt the pressure and sensations rise until they broke and the room erupted around her, as she screamed out his name. "AH! ADRIEN! Fuck…"

Adrien moaned louder and sped up his rhythm, before cumming himself. He let go of her hips and his palms slammed against the desk, as she tried to catch his breath. He pulled out of her and disposed of the used condom, before grabbing her pants and his.

She giggled and began to get dressed. She watched him slide his boxers back on and his pants.

"That was amazing." Marinette panted with rose hued cheeks.

"You're amazing." Adrien walked up to her and kissed her on the cheek.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Where'd Luka go?" Zak looked over to the empty seat that used to have the love of his life in it.

"Who cares. You have me." Nathaniel brought his attention back to him by touching his chin. He placed kissed along Zak's jawline and neck.

Zak worried his bottom lip. It took a lot out of him to not chase after him, but Luka had hurt him. Why should he care so much? Zak sighed and went back to giving Nathaniel much needed attention.

 **Song I wrote to: Coming in Hot by Diamante**


	54. Chapter 53:NSFW

Zak showed Nathaniel his phone.

"Try and guess which video I'm in." Zak handed his phone over to him.

"How am I supposed to find that?" Nathaniel looked at him confused.

"I'm in the one with the guy dressed up as a rockstar." Zak took a drink.

"That doesn't help." Zak took another drink.

Nathaniel flipped through the videos. "Are you just going to give me hints?"

"Yes, yes I am." Zak finished his drink. "Trust me, you'll find it."

"This one?" Nathaniel showed him his phone.

"Yes!" Zak leaned into Nathaniel. "You win." He smiled at him.

"And… What do I win?" Nathaniel touched Zak's chin.

"A once in a lifetime chance with the two hottest girls in this place." Chloe walked up with her hands on her hips.

Sabrina followed close behind her.

Chloe took Zak by the hand and Sabrina took Nathaniel's. They lead them to Chloe's car and drove off.

They got to Chloe and Sabrina's apartment and stumbled inside, through the door.

Chloe and Sabrina pushed Zak and Nathaniel down onto their bed.

Zak smirked, as Sabrina pulled his shirt up his torso and over his head, while Chloe did the same to Nathaniel. Chloe straddled his hips and ran her fingers along the hem of her own dress, before sliding it up and over her head, revealing her smooth creamy skin. Nathaniel's breath caught in his throat.

Sabrina tried to do the same thing, but Zak was less entertained by the idea. He was too busy keeping his eyes on Nathaniel.

Nathaniel touched Chloe's chin between his thumb and index finger. He brought his lips to hers and kissed her slow with a dark expression.

Zak watched him kiss Chloe and saw how his hips raised to meet hers.

Sabrina stole his attention by touching his cheek and making him look at her. "Eyes on me." Sabrina looked at him with a demanding expression.

Zak looked at her and she pressed her lips to his in a passionate kiss. He gave in and pulled her down to him on the bed.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagami slammed Luka into one of her walls and pinned his hands above his head. Her lips moved along his neck like fire and he softly groaned and bit his bottom lip, as she ripped his shirt off of his muscular torso.

"That was my favorite shirt." Luka panted and looked at her through heavily lidded eyes.

"Not anymore." Kagami smirked and kissed down his chest till she reached above the waistband of his ripped pants.

She popped the button on them and pulled them down over his hips, letting him spring free. Her lips wrapped around the tip of his hard cock. He swallowed hard and tangled his fingers in her hair.

"Ah…" Luka groaned and pumped into her mouth.

She moaned, causing vibrations to run through him and his legs shook.

"Cum for me." She let him go with a pop for a moment to speak, before she wrapped her tongue and lips around him once more.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chloe rolled her hips and bounced up and down on Nathaniel's hard cock, while he bit his nails into her hips and moaned with Zak's cock in his mouth. Sabrina stood over him and Chloe had her hands gripping her hips, licking and sucking on Sabrina's swollen clit.

Sabrina moaned and cried out, as Zak reached up and slid his finger into her tight pussy, his other hand was busy rubbing Chloe's clit, as she bounced on him.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Luka turned Kagami around over her kitchen table and held her wrists behind her back, while he slid into her tight wet pussy.

"Ah, Luka!" Kagami cried out, as he slammed into her, her sensitive nipples brushed the table top.

Luka moaned and fucked her harder, causing her to scream out.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Zak moaned along with Nathaniel, as Chloe and Sabrina cried out and came. Nathaniel pulled his cock out of Zak's mouth and Zak looked up at him with rosy cheeks and sweat on his forehead and chest, still panting. Sabrina moved and switched places with Chloe.

She slid down onto Zak's aching cock and rolled her hips with her hands on his chest.

Chloe pushed Nathaniel down onto the bed and rolled her hips, letting him slide into her wet pussy. She rolled her hips and bounced up and down, riding him, coaxing him.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Luka flipped Kagami onto her back and pumped into her on the table. She gripped the edge and panted, as her breasts bounced with each thrust. Her nails gripped the wood and she cried out, soaking his cock.

He groaned and pulled her close by her ass and came into the condom.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Nathaniel cried out with Zak, as both of them came with their lips moving along one anothers in a passionate kiss. Chloe and Sabrina cried out, as they came, while Sabrina ran her thumb along Chloe's peaked nipple and Chloe did the same to her. Chloe slid her hand down to roll Sabrina's swollen clit beneath her finger and Sabrina did the same, as they rode out their orgasms.

Chloe and Sabrina climbed off of the two men and they walked into their lavish bathroom.

"Think that worked?" Chloe kissed Sabrina on the lips, while she cleaned herself up.

"I hope so. We timed it right?" Chloe looked over at her girlfriend and she looked at her smart watch.

"Yes. We were set to ovulate right then." Sabrina smiled at her girlfriend. "Great plan, Chlo. This is so much better than finding a random donor." Sabrina smiled at her.

"It was all thanks to you, Bunny." Chloe kissed her again and pulled her close by her ass, giving it a squeeze.

Sabrina ran her lips along her girlfriend's in a passionate kiss.

"Now, on your knees." Chloe pushed her down by her foot on Sabrina's shoulder.

Sabrine pulled her folds apart and licked between them with her tongue, while Chloe cried out in ecstacy.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Luka sighed and laid underneath the covers with a sleeping Kagami in his arms. _What was he doing? He didn't know what he wanted anymore._

 **Note: This chapter was beta read by my friend, RatherOddRanger. The Chloe and Sabrina concept was also his. haha Thanks for reading, favoriting, and following this story. ^-^**


	55. Important note

Hello!

I am sad to say that I will be taking a long... break on writing fanfictions. I don't know when I'll be back to write them. I need to focus on getting a full time job at the moment and right now... all of my time is spent writing these fun stories or making videos. Which, I LOVE to do! My family needs to get our finances in better shape, so... I have to focus on that right now. I'm right now trying to publish a book of my original poetry on Amazon and I will hopefully have some stories up there too soon. :)

Sorry to disappoint everyone. I will eventually pick these back up. It just might not be for a very long time. :sighs: I'm sorry again. I am so greatful to be a part of this community and fandom! I love each and every one of you! You're all amazing! Feel free to keep in touch with me on tumblr or in the PM system on here or on AO3 :) I'll respond. haha

I have made a public facebook under the name Tara Chickpea... So, you can friend me there to talk too. If you want. Up to you. ^-^

Thanks again for all of your support and comments and all of the love! :)


	56. Chapter 54

**Note: Hey, it's been ages since I wrote on this story. haha But it's slowly coming back. I saw the video for this song and got massively inspired. Anyway, thank you for reading, favoriting, following, and commenting on this story and for being so patient. :)**

They had stayed at his club for hours; before, they had decided to head home. Marinette was passed out in their bed, while Adrien tossed and turned. He threw the covers off of himself and walked out of the bedroom.

Adrien stood in their living room, wearing only a pair of black pajama pants, and looked out the window. "Away, get away. You're such a freak. It's what people say to me. Different, too different. I'm scared of judgement. Your insults and your slanders stick on to me…" He softly sang and touched the glass with his hands, before he pushed off and rolled with his back to the window and peered off to the side.

He slowly pushed off of the glass with his foot, spun to fall onto the ground, and punched it with his fists.

 **Yes with your million eyes you're watching me  
You talk behind my back  
You spy on me  
So I scream and shout to make you leave  
But you're still here, you keep judging me  
With your million eyes, eyes!**

He fluidly crawled along the ground and he leapt up to his feet and spun around, before he leaned back to let his voice ring out. He fell onto his back and curled up slowly before he sprang back out, swung his legs up, and sat up; while, he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Drowning I'm drowning in that clown's mask…" Adrien clutched at his throat and slowly rolled his neck, while he was on his knees, before he dropped his hands to his hips.

 ****"To make you laugh at my thousand flaws." He brushed his index finger along his lips and made his fake model smile appear, before he grasped his arm and yanked it back down to his side.

Adrien covered his face and pretended to remove a mask, while he fell to the ground and reached out like he was dying and grasping for anyone to save him. "Alone when I'm all alone I take my smile off.." **  
**Adrien fell flat onto the ground and rolled onto his back, before he clutched at his neck and locked up his body, as if, bullets were being fired into his chest. "But your heartless words have left me scars…"

Marinette walked in and leapt on top of him to the beat and he looked into her blue bell eyes with surprised emerald ones, as his chest rose and fell.

"Cause with your million eyes you're watching me…" He softly sang and she crashed her lips down onto his.

"You should drink some water." Marinette tried to distract him.

"I couldn't sleep." Adrien sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

Marinette got up and walked into their kitchen to get him a glass of water. She came back to Adrien sitting on the floor with one knee drawn up against his chest. She handed him the glass and he accepted it. Adrien slowly sipped on the drink and sighed.

"What's wrong?" Marinette sat beside him on the floor.

"What happens when I lose my spot? Does my music stop? Do I stop? Do I gain something? Lose something? Does it even matter?" Adrien rested his chin on his knee and looked in front of them.

"I don't think it matters, Chaton." Marinette touched his shoulders and began to work the knots that had become tangled beneath his skin. "People will love your music. Your fans are loyal. Who cares what new music comes out? Who cares what the media says?" She touched his chin and brought his eyes up to meet hers. "YOU are what makes your music great. Not some man in leather that claims to be better than you. To be above you within the industry."

She smirked at him and rubbed the tip of her nose against his and he chuckled. "And you are the only man in leather I care about."

Adrien softly caught her lips with his and kissed her passionately, before he laid her back onto the floor. She sighed and peered lovingly into his eyes as he ran his hand up her side, causing her shirt to ride up exposing her taut stomach. "And you're the only girl I care about."

She yanked him back down into a kiss and he groaned against her lips as, he slowly moved his hips against her and she met him with her own.

"What have I gotten myself into, love bug?" Adrien sighed against her as the moonlight filtered across her skin. He brushed her hair from her face and peered down at her with contemplating eyes.

"A mess, but you can get yourself out and I'm going to help you do it." Marinette smiled up at him and ran her calf against his muscular one.

"What would I ever do without a woman like you?" He ran his fingertips along her cheek and she let out a soft mewl.

Adrien's phone rang and he pulled it out of his pocket to see Plagg's name pop up on the screen. Marinette peered at it, as he held it out to her. "Plagg?"

"I better take this." Adrien got up and walked into the other room with his phone to his ear. "Hey, Plagg."

"Where the hell have you been?" Plagg's voice boomed into Adrien's ear and he cringed.

"Where have I been? Do you realize what time it is?" Adrien argued back and shut the bedroom door behind him; before, he sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Late enough to know you were out dicking around. You have a name to protect. A reputation to uphold." Plagg ranted on and on and smoked on a cigar with his feet up on a desk.

"I wasn't- ah… forget it." Adrien groaned and tugged at his blonde hair.

"Think of your next song because you have to beat this new rock artist like your life depends on it." Plagg poked the air with the cigar between his fingers.

"What are you? My father all of a sudden? I got it Plagg. I don't need you drilling it into my head. Trust me. I do enough of that on my own. I got this." Adrien sighed and watched the door slowly open, revealing a worried Marinette. His voice softened when he saw the love of his life between his thighs. He touched her cheek with a soft touch and she gripped his wrist with her tender hands. She peered up at him. "We got this." He searched her glowing sapphire eyes through his bangs.

"I hope so. I scheduled a gig for you tomorrow night at the second biggest club in Paris. 8 P.M. Don't be late." Plagg hung up the phone.

"Ahh…" Adrien ground out and threw his phone to the floor; before, he ran his hands through his hair with his elbows on his thighs.

"We got this." Marinette sat down beside him on the bed and rubbed his upper arm, while she rested her head on his shoulder. "We got this."

 **Song:**

 **Million Eyes by Loic Nottet**


	57. Chapter 55

**Note: I know it's been ages since I wrote on this. I randomly felt like writing it and my husband helped me with the song that Chat Blanc sings. haha It took me so long... to pick a song. My friends were even helping me find one. LOL Anyway, I hope you enjoy it. :)**

Adrien stood in the closet, looking over what he was planning on wearing that night for his concert. He threw the clothing aside and sighed. Adrien gripped his hair and sat down. He didn't want to do this concert and he felt pushed into it. He had no way out.

"Adrien?" Marinette knocked on the side of the closet doorway and he looked up at her, letting his hair go from his fists. She sighed and grabbed his white leather outfit, shoving it at him. "C'mon! Get up and throw that in a bag. We're going out."

"But- I-" Adrien tried to protest against her and she shook her head.

"But my ass. Get up. C'mon!" Marinette yanked him up and shoved her outfit into a black duffle bag. She then held her hand out and snapped her fingers for his outfit.

Adrien groaned and passed it to her. He stood up and followed her out of the bedroom and to the car. "Where are you taking me?"

"You need a drink. I'm here to supply your need." Marinette held her hands out at her sides and a short laugh burst from his chest.

Adrien rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say."

"Will you just shut up and have some fun?" Marinette rolled her eyes back at him and drove him to a local bar.

They walked inside of the building and she took him to the bar area. "Order what you want. I'll be back." Marinette grabbed onto the lapels of his black leather jacket as she kissed him on the lips.

Adrien raised an eyebrow at her as she walked away. He shrugged and turned to the bartender, tapping on the bar. Adrien ordered a few shots of Vodka as he heard music start up. He turned to face the stage as he tossed back three shots, one after the other.

"We could just go home right now... Or maybe we could stick around." Marinette held up a finger as she sang into a mic and stared at Adrien from a stage that was across the bar. "For just one more drink, oh... yeah…"

Adrien nearly choked on his next shot as he watched her slowly close her eyes on the stage.

"Get another bottle out." Marinette softly smiled with a laugh as she sang, "Let's shoot the shit. Sit back down. For just one more drink..., oh... yeah..."

Adrien watched her walk across the stage and jump down to walk towards him and his cheeks flushed. "Here's to us! Here's to love!" She pointed at Adrien with a smile. "All the times that we fucked up! Here's to you… fill the glass." She grabbed his jacket and screamed, "'Cause these last few days have kicked MY ASS!"

Adrien burst out laughing as he let out a primal cheer for her. "So, let's give 'em hell…" She pressed her forehead against his and she spun around and walked back towards the stage with her fist in the air. "Wish everybody well, here's to us! Here's to us!"

Marinette leapt up onto the stage and leaned on the mic stand as she sang, "Stuck it out this far together. Put our dreams, through the shredder. Let's toast 'cause things got better. And everything could change like that... And all these years go by so fast. But nothing lasts... forever." Marinette punched the air. "Here's to us! Here's to love! All the times… that we messed up… Here's to you… fill the glass. 'Cause the last few days have KICKED MY ASS..." She punched the air with the last three words. Marinette flashed a glance at Adrien with the next lyrics. "If they give ya hell... " She raised her middle finger to the air, "Then tell 'em to go FUCK themselves!" The crowd in the bar cheered and Adrien yelled out as he held up his shot. "Here's to us… Here's to us…"

Marinette closed her eyes and quickly sang as she put the mic back into the stand. "Here's to all that we kissed and to all that we missed to the biggest mistakes! That we just wouldn't trade… To us breaking up. Without us breaking down. To whatever's comin' our way… HERE'S TO US!" She slowly opened her eyes and held her hand out to make a come hither motion with her finger at Adrien.

He pointed to himself and she nodded. He threw back a shot and walked up to the stage, hopping up onto it. Marinette handed him the electric guitar that was on the stage.

Adrien shook his head as he threw the electric blue guitar strap over his head and onto his shoulder. He pulled a pick from his pocket and began to play the solo in the song. Adrien shook his head as he bit his tongue and played with his eyes closed.

Marinette screamed out and pointed at Adrien as he walked the stage, getting into the guitar solo. "Here's to us! Here's to love!" Marinette continued to sing as he kept up on guitar. "All the times that we messed up. Here's to you. Fill the glass." She winked at Adrien and went back to focusing on the song. "'Cause the last few nights have KICKED MY ASS! If they give you hell..." Adrien slid over and sang in the mic with her. "TELL 'EM TO GO FUCK THEMSELVES!" Both of them flipped the crowd at the bar off and the people cheered, "GO FUCK THEMSELVES!" while they punched the air with their fists.

They finished the song and Marinette grabbed Adrien's jacket and pulled him in for a passionate kiss as the bar erupted for them. She giggled and let him go to cheer, while Adrien put the guitar back on the stand. He hopped down from the stage and held his hand out to her. She took it and hopped down beside him.

"Thank you, Marinette." Adrien sighed and kissed her cheek. "You're amazing."

"Ready to rock, Hot Stuff?" Marinette winked at him and grabbed his hand.

"So, ready." Adrien smirked and she took him out of the bar.

000

Chat Blanc sat backstage at a vanity and messed with his hair, while Ladybug situated her mask. "Did you decide on a song?" Ladybug leaned over his shoulder and kissed him on the lips.

"I did. It's perfect. It'll blow Luka right out of the top spot. I'm going back to Chat Noir for a moment tonight. I hope that's okay, Bugaboo." Chat winked at her and she blushed.

"I'll take Chat Noir back anytime, Kitty." Ladybug giggled as she backed up so that he could get up out of his chair.

"Glad to hear it. Let's go hand his ass to him." Chat smirked and yanked her out of the dressing room and down a long hallway towards the stage.

Chat Noir stood on a platform after he was hooked up with a mic pack. He took his guitar from the sound engineer and waited on the platform. He kissed Ladybug and smacked her on the ass, causing her to squeal.

"You're so bad!" Ladybug giggled and he smirked at her with a smoldering expression.

"I aim to misbehave." Chat winked as the platform rose up.

"SHOUT!" He screamed out as fog came out around him and flames shot out from the stage. "HOW ARE YOU?" Chat called out as he began to strum his guitar. The crowd cheered out and punched the air as he began to sing.

"HEAVY! YOU WANT IT HEAVY…" Chat began to walk the stage with heavy footsteps as he continued to play his guitar. He walked up and put one foot up on an amp. "Welcome to my world! Feel the weight of it grinding down… and…" Chat headbanged and screamed, "HEAVY! I want it heavy… Welcome to my world, feel the weight of it grinding down again..."

He ran his hand through his hair and focused on the crowd as he calmly sang the next lyrics. "Gather your pathetic masses... and bring them to me. To a world devoid of light… to another time.. To another place. And let the broken ones taste my misery… Rip away her disguise and you will realize that you find-" He peered off stage at Ladybug and smiled at her; before, he turned back to headbang out the lyrics. "THE TRUTH IS SICKENING!"

Ladybug danced on the side of the stage to his guitar and voice as she proudly watched him.

"LEAVE! IT! MAKE! IT! BINDING… SEETHING… BLINDING… SCREAMING…" Chat screamed out the lyrics and signaled Ladybug to come on stage with his index finger.

She smirked and came onto stage as he began to play a guitar solo. Ladybug began to dance on stage beside him to the music as he played. She raised one hand and then the other as she rolled her body to the music. She slowly banged her head to the music from side to side as she swayed her hips and spun in a circle to it.

Chat smirked at her as he began to sing again. "THE RACE OF THE MOTHER CULTURE IS THICKENING! THE RAPE OF THE MOTHER CULTURE IS SICKENING! THE RACE OF THE MOTHER CULTURE IS SICKENING! THE RAPE OF THE MOTHER IS THE LOVING I NEED…. Bleeding… now... " Chat raised his fist and punched the air as he stomped his foot on the amp with the mic held out to the audience. "ONE! TWO! THREE! FOUR!" Ladybug punched the air with him and screamed out the numbers with the crowd.

"HEAVY! I WANT IT HEAVY!" Chat Blanc continued to sing the song out with Ladybug dancing beside him.

He breathed hard as the song came to a close. "Alright!" He wiped the sweat from his forehead as he walked the stage. "I'm so excited to be playing for you! My girl here LOVES… this one motherfucking song! SO! How about we do a duet for you! YEAH?"

The crowd screamed and jumped up and down with devil horns. Ladybug blushed at Chat as he held his hand out for her to take it.

Chat snapped his fingers at one of the workers, off to the side, and they ran on stage with a mic for her. Ladybug thanked them and checked to see if it was on.

The music started and Chat Blanc pulled her close. "I'm at the bottom… can you come let me up? Because I brought a flower for you…" He produced a red and yellow rose from his back pocket and held it out to her. Ladybug blushed as she took it from him and swayed back and forth as she smelled it's sweet scent. He continued to sing.

"The oceans flowing…." They sang together and smiled at one another. Ladybug bit her bottom lip as he continued to sing the next lyric; before, joining him once again.

Ladybug got closer to him and grabbed the collar on his white outfit. "We spin the bottle till we're kissing our cups…" She brushed her lips against his and he smirked as he peered down at her. He began to sing the next line with her. "Felt like I'd die for you…"

She rolled her body against him and shoved him away from her. "You can't explain it… It's been years since we've touched. And I've waited none for you!" Ladybug walked away from him and he caught her hand and spun her back into his body.

She touched his chest and got lost in his eyes; before, she quickly peered down. "I NEVER KNEW WE'D BE MORE THAN FRIENDS…"

"Come let me up!" Chat sang into the mic as he ran his hand along her jawline and gripped her chin to lift her gaze to his.

"Can you hear me now…" Ladybug slowly peered up into his eyes and got lost in them.

"Can you hear me now…" Chat began to repeat with her until the song ended.

The crowd cheered as he kissed her on the lips and she deepened the kiss.

Chat broke the kiss to raise his fist and thank the crowd as he pulled Ladybug off stage with him.

"That was great, kid! Fantastic job!" Plagg clapped his hands as he came out from a dark area beside the stage with a cigar between his lips. "You just knocked Luka off the top spot. For now. Keep it up!" He hit Chat on the back with his palm.

"Thanks, Plagg." Chat rolled his eyes and walked towards his dressing room.

"I MEAN IT, KID!" Plagg called out after him with his cigar between his index and middle fingers.

"OKAY!" Chat waved him off as he shut his door behind Ladybug.

"He seemed happy with what you did." Ladybug smiled as she took her mask off.

"Of course he is. He's just as bad as my father now, you know." Chat ripped his mask off his face and threw it onto the vanity. "I didn't sign up for this. I want to do what I want to. Not what my manager or father says. I'm tired of being controlled."

"Part of the deal, sadly." Marinette sighed and sat in his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him on the lips. "Sorry. I wish it was different."

"It's not your fault." Adrien pressed his lips to hers with a warm smile. "Wanna go home and have some real fun?"

"Yes, please…" Marinette stood up and they packed their things to get out of there.

 **Songs in order:**

 **Here's To Us by Halestorm**

 **A Welcome Burden by Disturbed**

 **Hear Me Now by Bad Wolves ft. Diamante**


End file.
